Draco Malfoy y la última heredera
by Ailad
Summary: Draco ha sido el indeseado numero 2 por años de Harry Potter y compañía. Sólo que en este año ha decidido tomar las riendas de su vida, tendrá que escoger cambiar o sucumbir por su destino, lo que no sabe es que algo más lo ha escogido a él. DMHG Completo
1. prologo

* * *

Prologo

Antes de salir tomó el sombrero, el plan ya estaba hecho. Se recordó lo que arriesgaría y también lo que había perdido. Su pelo rubio y largo, su sonrisa de labios rojos y su mirada. El mismo cielo, pero ella ya no estaba. Dejó a la hermana en aquel lugar, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ella también. No dijo ningún adiós, la vería pronto, si todo marchaba bien. Se encaminó hacía las rejas y se preguntó… cuál sería la cena.

No se asusten, pasen al primer cap.


	2. El compromiso

__

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que podreìs reconocer no pertenecen a mí, son **propiedad** de J. K. Rowling. Los demàs salieron de mi cabezota, asi como la historia y entended que no lo hago con fines de lucro, (eso suena muy escolar), bueno, bueno... _

_Hola. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, y supongo que esta es la parte donde suplico que no me discrimineìs, asì que sobre aviso no hay engaño. Realmente espero no tener que hablar mucho de esta manera, pero si quereìs alguna aclaraciòn o demàs, ya sabes el RR, (en mi vida he resivido uno) y con gustò le contestare._

_Para que no os revolvaìs la historia està situada en el séptimo curso, Dumbledore no ha muerto y la historia plantea algunos cambios de contucta que bien podrían estar justificados._

_**Para: **_

_Zaza, por aguantar la luz hasta muy noche, mientras escribia._

_Gaby, por escucharme y emocionarte tanto como yo, gracias por el apoyo._

_Aarón, por devolmerme aun mundo maravilloso y mostrarme puertas nuevas._

_Paty, por tu sinceridad y claridocidad._

_A todo el grupo del Instituto de Arte y Diseño, por aguntar mis "cruciatus"._

_A mi madre, por escuchar mis loqueras y esta historia._

_A Tere por permitirme hacer este sueño realidad._

_A la gente de la Rosk, que siempre será mi gente, mi hogar._

_Pero sobre todo a él, al dueño de la inspiraciòn, mot..._

* * *

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

* * *

**I**

**El compromiso**

Sencillamente el iris de su ojo no podía distinguirse desde aquella oscuridad. Su presencia no podía ser advertida. Llevaba ya varios minutos ahí tratando de mejorar su visión, puesto que aun no alcanzaba a escuchar nada. Draco Malfoy respiraba tranquilamente a pesar de que su corazón bombeaba su sangre, limpia, con excesiva velocidad. Esa mañana, su padre mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción, sonrisa que sólo mostraba cuando había logrado un cometido. Draco conocía la expresión exacta de cuando su padre conseguía las cosas por encima de todo.

- Draco, arréglate para la cena. Hoy recibiremos visitas muy importantes.

- Sí, padre. – se había limitado a contestar él. Y durante la comida Narcisa, su madre, se había retorcido todo el tiempo por alguna razón.

- Ho, dragoncito. – Draco se llevó el pedazo de carne a la boca sin despegar los ojos de ella. ¿Nunca dejaría de llamarlo así?– Hoy es un día muy importante, sumamente importante en tu vida.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué madre?

- Todo a su debido tiempo. – Le contestó su padre. Así Draco había subido a su recamara dándole vueltas al asunto. Se recostó, pensando. ¿Por qué debería de ser ese un día especial en su vida? El estomago se le revolvió y se lamentó por haber comido abundantemente. ¿Acaso su padre tenía ya planeado su unión al señor tenebroso?, ¿Era la marca tenebrosa la que lo esperaba al final del día? Draco no quería pensar en eso. No ahora. No obstante recordaba con toda claridad que su padre había hablado de matrimonio, una tarde en que él pasaba por la estancia para ir a juagar Quidditch. Se había quedado un momento en la puerta, viendo a su padre frente a la chimenea, hablando con alguien más. Le decía que eso le recordaba los tiempos que su madre y él pasaron cuando se comprometieron. Sin embargo no podía ser el aniversario de ellos, puesto que no caía en vacaciones de fin de curso, y por otro lado, desde que su padre se había escapado de Azkaban las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, sobre todo entre ellos dos. Así que no podía ser eso, por que en el fondo sabía que su madre ya no lo amaba y no podía culparla. Él mismo se había decepcionado de todo aquello. No pudiendo hacer algo más que obedecer se cambió para la cena. Estaba sujetándose la corbata, mirándose al espejo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. ¿Sería igual a él?, ¿Serviría algún día al Señor tenebroso con la misma devoción que su padre? Se preguntó por qué la vida lo trataba así, por qué tenían que pasar su madre y él por todo aquello. Resignado se sentó en el borde de la cama, respiró y exhaló profundamente, entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza. No era la boda de sus padres, sino la de él. Salió disparado hacia abajo, pero se detuvo en seco al pensar haber llegado a esa conclusión sin fundamentos, ¿Ho no?, alguna vez su padre le dijo que lo comprometería con alguien de su clase, una sangre pura, pero ¿Quién?, no muchas de esas quedaban. En medio del rellano escuchó unas voces, unas voces en la estancia. Así que ahí estaba, agitado, recordando como había llegado a esa situación. Partícipe de una conversación a la que no había sido invitado.

- Lamento mucho que Millei no haya podido venir conmigo. – Le dijo el hombre de sobrero negro sentado frente a su padre. La conversación comenzaba a ser auditiva para Draco.

- Estoy seguro de que, cuando llegue a Howgarts, Draco estará feliz al fin de conocerla. – Dijo su padre cordialmente. El hombre guardo silencio un momento.

- Lucios – Dijo como si algo asombroso se revelara ante sus ojos. – Ahora podemos considerarnos familia. - Draco pudo apreciar un acento no común, como si fuera de otra parte.

- Thomas, lo somos. – Dijo alegre su padre – Pero ahora me parece que no debemos hacer esperar más a Narcisa. Draco ya debe de estar a bajo. – Dicho esto por su padre, Draco corrió escaleras a bajo. No se había equivocado. En el comedor se encontró a su madre. La miró penetrantemente ¿Cómo era posible que no se lo hubiera dicho? ¿Por qué ella?

- ¿Voy a casarme? – Le dijo con claro resentimiento y Narcisa hipó. – Voy a casarme ¿y no pudiste decírmelo? ¿Por qué madre?

- Yo sólo… - Comenzó ella. – Ya sabía que reaccionarías así, pero sabes bien que no podemos hacer nada por ahora… sólo… - Pero las voces de los dos hombres se acercaban. Su madre se acomodó el vestido y trato de mostrarse inocente. Draco sólo giró para poder ver a su verdugo.

- Como te lo había dicho… él ya está aquí. - Dijo su padre y el hombre de negro se adelantó.

- Thomas, Thomas Crow. Muchacho. Tu padre me dijo que eras todo un hombre, pero nunca me dijo que eras casi de mi tamaño. – Draco no pudo hacer más que reír forzadamente cuando su padre lo hizo. Estrechó la mano de Thomas, bajo su guante debería haber unas manos cálidas y de unos cuantos años más que su padre, por las canillas que dejaba ver lo que no cubría el sombrero.

- Por favor tomen asiento. – Dijo su madre apresurada y nerviosa. Su padre le tendió el asiento y ocuparon su lugar en el comedor de roble y mantel verde. La bajilla de plata estaba dispuesta y la comida no se hizo esperar, inmediatamente los elfos domésticos sirvieron y la agonía de Draco comenzó.

- Hijo, déjame decirte que de ahora en adelante el señor Criow, al igual que su hija, claro está, serán parte de nuestra familia. Él y yo hemos decidido comprometerlos.

- Sí me permites Lucios. – Intervino Crow y Draco sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. – Draco, mi hija no ha podido venir, aun está arreglando su cambio. Además de que un viaje desde Massachusetts es algo cansado. Pero confió en que se conocerán cuando tomen el expreso a Hogwarts. Estoy seguro de que Millei estará muy feliz de al fin conocerte. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti y he de decir que la verdad estoy encantado. – Draco supo que le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

- Tenga por seguro que su hija se sentirá como en casa estando en Howgarts y conmigo. – Atinó a decir sin que le temblara la voz y pudo divisar cierto brilló en los ojos de Crow. La cena transcurrió entre preguntas y respuestas. Crow no dejaba de preguntar por él, por el colegio, sus opiniones y actividades en general. Se sentía sofocado, sobre todo por que su padre de vez en cuando hacía grandes alardes sobre él, como que era el mejor de su clase y los grandes dotes que tenía en pociones y el grande y exitoso futuro que tendría ocupando un alto cargo en el Ministerio. Su madre servía más rápido el vino cuando éste se terminaba y su padre no podía dejar de mirar eso mal, para eso estaban los elfos. – Salem fue el mayor puerto en su época, y sé que es uno de los lugares de mayor población mágica.

- Así es… sin embargo he decidido probar suerte en Londres. Es bueno que mi fábrica de varitas se extienda. Sé que aquí sólo tienen a Ollivander´s, por lo cual no hay mucha competencia.

- Espero que su negocio marche como lo desea señor. Ollivander´s es considerado lo mejor. Un brindis por que así sea. – Dijo y su madre sirvió su copa de nuevo. Podía jurar que su cabello no estaba así al comenzar la cena. Nervios de mujer pensó, él estaba igual, pero se mantenía frio tal y como se lo habían enseñado.

- Por que así sea Draco. Por que todo salga bien desde ahora. – Sonrió Crow y chocó su copa. Su padre se unió frívolo. Un momento más la cena terminó, cuando el señor Crow se disculpó diciendo que ya era muy tarde, que tardaría en llegar a Salem. Agradeció la cena y la hospitalidad a Narcisa, y él y su padre lo acompañaron a la salida. – Nos veremos el primero de septiembre.

- Sí señor. – Su padre se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. El señor Crow se giró y tras dar unos cuantos pasos desapareció en la espesura de la noche. Draco no espero más y se fue a su cuarto. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento su padre subiría para hablar con él, sin embargo los minutos corrían y él no llegaba. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que estaba comprometido?, Draco no podía pensar ante la expectativa. Alguien llamó a la puerta, ¿Sería él?

- Pasa… - Su madre se asomó, lo miró un momento y luego entro.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó ella tranquila.

- No… ¿Ya lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?

- Sí… él me lo confirmó hace dos semanas… No creo que tu padre quiera hablar contigo de este asunto, ya sabes como es de cerrado con esas cosas.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Salió y me parece que no volverá en un par de días.

- ¿Tú la conoces? ¿A ella, Millei? – Su madre se ruborizó y cubrió su boca por un momento, Draco miró sus ojos aguarse.

- No, pero sé que es una sangre limpia.

- Eso ya lo sé, así tiene que ser. – Dijo con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

- Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que estarás bien?

- Supongo que sí, no tengo otra alternativa.

- No tienes por que pensar eso, aun falta mucho tiempo y no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasar. – Pero Draco no mejoró en su ánimo, las cartas con Crabbe y Goyle se habían hecho muy escasas y ni pensar contárselo a Pansy. Prefirió salir todos los días a practicar Quidditch solo. Dejaba escapar la snitch y se dedicaba toda la tarde en cogerla. Decidió pasar el resto de los días así, su padre se mostraba serio, no hablaba ni estaba dispuesto, de hecho no estaba dispuesto para nada. Se iba y regresaba por días y cada vez se veía más feliz, cosa que no compartía con él. Draco siempre se había considerado el mejor, hasta que ingresó a Hogwarts y se topó con muchos como él, claro que nunca nadie le había quitado el brillo que lo había colocado como el príncipe de Slyterin, inclusive había ganado fama y respeto entre sus compañeros. También enemigos como Potter, Weasley y Granger o cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, fuera sangre sucia o un pobretón, tonto e inútil como Neville Longbotton. Lo que no admitía Draco era que, como Harry, él también adoraba Hogwarts y que en realidad no distaban mucho uno del otro. Draco siempre había tenido todo, dinero, sobreprotección y el cariño y atención de todos los que lo rodeaban, cariño que al pasar de los años reconoció como el interés beneficioso que un hijo prodigio, como él, podía ofrecer, así que en realidad, exceptuando a su madre, había crecido sin un verdadero amor como Harry, que en su caso había sido maltratado y marginado por sus tíos. Por otro lado Draco el último año había aprendido del daño que Voldemort podía causar. Primero había perdido a su padre durante la batalla en el ministerio, siendo encarcelado en Azkaban. Había maltratado a Harry como nunca, desquitándose, y al final de cuentas, cuando había regresado las cosas se pusieron peor. Su madre y él se habían acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de un hogar cálido, como nunca lo había sido y él a su regreso lo convirtió en una farsa. Los pensamientos de Draco fueron más positivos la mañana del viernes antes de entrar al colegio. La lechuza había llegado con la carta de cada año y esta vez venía con un anexo diciendo que había sido electo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slyterin. Draco había dado la noticia a su madre eufórico y por un momento olvido que tenía que casarse al terminar el año. Había practicado todo el día, repasado estrategias, estuvo tan animado que hasta escribió a Crabbe y a Goyle contándoles. Al finalizar el día entró cansado a la mansión, se sentía conforme con él mismo, era tan bueno como Potter, la snitch sería suya este año. El domingo cargó con su baúl, con la escoba y soltó a su águila. Su madre lo acompañó a la estación King Cross, le había dicho que no lo hiciera, puesto que Narcisa era centro de crítica desde que se había declarado que su esposo era un Mortífago, pero su madre persistió.

- Manten los ojos abiertos, ya deben de estar aquí. – Dijo su madre cuando cruzaron al andén 9 y 3/4, el señor Crow y su hija deberían de estar por alguna parte. Draco estaba completamente nervioso bajo su fría postura. Las mujeres que estaban en la parada miraban de reojo a su madre cuando ésta pasaba por delante de ellas, susurrando y barriéndola con la mirada. Draco intentó decirle que no les hiciera caso, pero su madre no le dio importancia alguna, iba demasiado rápido, buscando a los Crow, que apenas podía seguirle el paso. Ese año en especial la estación parecía un mar de gente, la escoba se le atoraba a cada paso en la túnica de algún mago o bruja, al quinto intento de liberarla antes de causar un embrollo y totalmente desesperado tiró con mucha fuerza que se vio obligado a girar sobre sus talones, pero no pudo mantener al equilibrio y chocó de llenó con alguien más.

- Discúlpeme… - Dijo y como pudo se recuperó para luego alejar de un golpe con quien había chocado. - ¡Aléjate de mí! – Chilló como un crio.

- Fíjate por dónde caminas maldito hurón. – Le espetó Hermione Granger mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

- ¿Estas ciego Malfoy?, sabía que eras idiota pero no ciego. – Bufó Weasley.

- ¿Has de tener muchos ciegos en tu familia? Pero de seguro que tus padres nunca podrán mostrarte unos lentes que no estén dentro de un aparador.

- Ahórrate tus estupideces, este año no estamos para tus berrinches. – Dijo Harry de mal talante y animó a sus amigos a seguir caminando.

- Potter… - Una figura azul se postró frente a Harry y le impidió el paso. Narcisa Black miraba a los cuatro de hito en hito. – Vamos Draco, los he encontrado. – Dijo desasiéndose de los otros tres. Draco perdió toda noción del tiempo, frente a él estaba una chica de cabello rubio y lacio hasta la cintura, y tras ella estaba Thomas Crow. – Anda ve. – Le susurró su madre entre dientes y caminó hacia ella.

- Ho… hola, soy Draco, Draco Malfoy. – Dijo parándose a escasos pasos de ella.

- Millei Crow… - Se examinaron por un momento, hasta que ella le sonrió y Draco se sintió baboso.

- ¿Qué tal Draco? – Dijo el señor Crow y quitándose el sombrero lo saludo de mano.

- Ho muy bien, señor.

- ¿Listos para partir? – Ambos asintieron dudosos. – Bueno, pues será mejor que nos apuremos, el tren parte en cinco minutos. – Así que subieron por la primera puerta.

- Que tengas un buen trimestre, escribe pronto. – Le dijo su madre.

- Sí… lo haré. – Miró a Millei despedirse amorosamente de su padre. Al menos uno de los dos tenía un padre digno de llamarse así. La puerta se cerró segundos después y quedaron solos en el pasillo. – Dame eso. – Dijo dirigiéndose al baúl de la chica y Millei se lo pasó incierta. – Busquemos un compartimiento vacio para instalarnos. Draco busco hasta el final uno sólo, a cada rato volteaba tras de sí buscando indicios de Goyle, Crabbe o Pansy. Ya se arrepentía de no haberles contado nada, ahora tendría que buscar la forma de solucionar el problema. Entraron en un compartimiento solo y subió los baúles sobre el carga equipaje. Se sentaron frente a frente y Draco pudo darse cuenta de que Millei llevaba un gato negro en el regazo.

- Se llama Melas. ¿Tienes alguna mascota? – Preguntó ella con inocencia.

- Ha… tengo un águila, pero ella llega sola al castillo.

- ¿Es muy grande? – Draco se asustó ante su repentina pregunta. – me refiero al casillo…

- Sí, es muy grande, ya lo conocerás todo.

- Tú estas en Slyterin ¿No?

- Sí, hay cuatro casas en Hogwarts.

- Sí, mi padre me lo contó, sangre pura de preferencia.

- Pues sí.

No muchos compartimientos lejos de ahí, el trió dorado tenía un regreso calmado. Harry miraba absorto por la ventanilla el pasar de los campos mientras el expreso tomaba velocidad. No podía dejar de pensar en que era su ultimo año, y que de estar vivo Sirius, al finalizarlo hubiera ido a vivir con él a algún lugar alejado de los Dursley. Pero Sirius había abandonado ese mundo hacía mucho tiempo ya. Harry había pasado por momentos muy duros, ahora casi podía creer que las cosas se mantuvieran tranquilas.

- Harry… - Hermione lo llamó, no la miró directamente, ya veía venir la misma cantaleta. - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, lo estoy. – Dijo más seco de lo que quería sonar. Respiró hondo y continuó. – Hermione, Ron no se preocupen. Todo estará bien, debemos aprovechar a lo máximo nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

- ¡Así se habla hermano! – Dijo Ron ilusionado. – Aprobaremos nuestros éxtasis y después iremos a la academia de Aurores, tú y yo.

- Sí, y cuando sea auror acabaré con Voldemort.

- Yo liberaré a los elfos domésticos. – Dijo Hermione chistosa, Harry supo que era para evitar el tema de quien - tú - sabes. – Pienso buscar un puesto en el departamento para el control y regularización de…

- Estás loca. – Bufó Ron.

- Pues tú estas loco tomatito, ¿Cómo piensas llegar a ser auror si dejas que tu novia te haga la tarea? – Espetó Hermione con las manos en la cadera, pareciéndose a la señora Molly por un momento. Ron se escondió como un marica tras su revista de Quidditch. A Harry no siempre le gustaba que discutieran, sin embargo a veces era divertido. Aun recordaba asombrosamente el día en que habían llegado a decirle que eran novios. Lo solitario y feliz que se había sentido al mismo tiempo en un principio, pero Ron y Hermione nunca lo apartaron, de hecho fue la época en que pasaban tiempo juntos intentando encontrar la manera de animarlo, cuando él estaba deprimido por la muerte de Sirius y paranoico por el paradero de Voldemort. Fue un momento de valentía lo que necesitaron para confesar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos, incluido Percy, quien mando una lechuza a Ron felicitándolo por poner los ojos sobre tan prometedora bruja. Sólo la señora Molly se mostraba un poco celosa de ves en cuando, algo normal en toda madre.

Mientras tanto Draco intentaba mantener la conversación con Millei a flote, y mirar la puerta a cada segundo no lo mejoraba.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Le preguntó ella intrigada y mirando a la puerta también, por donde sólo se veían sombras ir y venir.

- No… yo sólo a mis amigos. – Dijo nervioso.

- Tal vez ya te están bus… - Pero en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Ya lo encontré! – Draco sintió las piernas de gelatina, Pansy estaba en el marco de la puerta y gritaba probablemente a Goyle y a Crabbe. Un momento después entró como flamenco, se sentó junto a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Draco pensó que se había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

- ¿Quién es ella Draco? – Preguntó Pasy que apenas notaba la presencia de Millei.

- Millei Crow, – Dijo cabreada – y soy la prometida de Draco. – Pansy incrédula miró a Draco, luego a Millei y regresó a Draco.

- ¿Eso es cierto Draco?... ¿Es tu prometida?

- Sí. – Dijo él viendo venir la tormenta. Pansy se puso de pie y cerró los puños queriéndose contener.

- ¿Estas comprometido y no me lo pudiste decir?... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?! – Gritó desquiciada. Draco brincó sobre sus pies como un resorte.

- ¿Hacerte qué Pansy? - Preguntó amenazador.

- ¡Esto! – Apuntó a Millei que enrojeció. – Te comprometes con ella ¡¿Y yo qué?!

- ¡Tu nada Pansy!

- ¿Y lo nuestro? – Dijo casi al borde del llanto.

- ¿Nuestro?, entre tú y yo nunca a habido algo, entre tú y yo no hay nada Pansy, nada, N-A-D-A. ¿Lo comprendes? – Dijo fuera de sus cables, con la sangre hirviendo en las venas. – y no te atrevas a hacerme un escándalo. – La quijada de Pansy tembló y se aguantó las lágrimas. Se giró y aventó a Goyle y Crabbe que estaban en la puerta. Después se escuchó un grito de protesta, la señora del carrito se había topado con la furia de la Slyterin y sus productos la habían llevado. – Y ustedes dos ¿Qué hacen ahí parados?, si van a entrar háganlo ahora. – Crabbe y Goyle cerraron la puerta y tomaron asiento. – Ella no es nadie, - Le dijo a Millei que aun seguía roja. – cree que tenemos algo, pero eso no es cierto… ¿Verdad Goyle, Crabbe? – Los dos contestaron con un asentamiento. El resto del viaje mejoró, se presentaron con Millei y entablaron conversación rápidamente, al menos Goyle, porque una vez de regreso la señora del carrito, Crabbe se dedico a comer.

- He… Draco… ¿Cómo es que tenéis una mmm… novia? – Preguntó Vincent, cuando esperaban a que Millei se cambiara, en el pasillo.

- Es mí prometida. – Dijo él con su usual autoritarismo. – Y no quiero una sola palabra de esto a los demás. ¿Entendido? – Ambos asintieron. – La van a respetar y a cuidar. – Cuando llegaron a Hosmeage tomaron un carruaje. Draco no pudo ver a Pansy entre los Slyterins, la conciencia comenzaba a remorderle, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que en realidad nunca había tenido nada con ella. Millei estaba ansiosa, o eso pensó él al ver sus manos retorcerse. El camino al castillo fue corto.

- ¡Es genial! – Dijo emocionada Millei al mirar por la ventanilla y el corazón de Draco se oprimió en un grito sofocante.

Pues bien, he aqui uno de muchos, espero y os haya gustado, si quereis enviarme tomatazos na! pueden hacerlo, no os preocupeis que me encantan las verduras y la verdad que no estoy familiarizada con los rr, pero si hay a quien le haya gustado o no pues hacermelo saber, aunque no creo que cambié la historia, ya esta escrita, pero si llegaron hasta aquí pues GRACIAS. Espero actualizar cada semana o sino pues diganme!!

Ailad.


	3. Advertencia para las casas

El avisito que siempre va al principito, ¡Pos que esto no es mío! bueno osea que Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, lo que viene aqui es una fumada mía... y que la disfruten...

* * *

"_La vida sin sus complicaciones no sería vida"._

* * *

**II**

**Advertencia para las casas.**

Draco también lo miró, mientras la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje. El colegio los recibía con todo su esplendor. Ahí estaba Hogwarts, su colegio, su segunda casa. Se preguntó si sería un año difícil, si su último año resultaría un suplicio. Después de lo que había sufrido el anterior, su madre y él, con su padre en Azkaban y con Harry como piñata; casarse y tener a su prometida en su misma escuela, tal vez no era tan malo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No tenía suficiente con lo que ya habían soportado? ¿Ahora tenía que casarse por un capricho de él? Otro de sus tantos, como la futura marca en su antebrazo izquierdo. Draco se maldigo, se sentía mal al pensar en Millei como algo "incomodo".

- ¿Vamos? - Le preguntó ella y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Azul cielo, tan vacios, tan fríos, como los suyos propios, tan majestuosos y limpios, tan faltos de cariño para él, si lo que él necesitaba en ese momento era algo tan profundo, cálido, tan diferente a todo, incluso a su madre, por que Draco se sentía morir, por que sentía que la vida se había empecinado en desquitarse con él. Por que a pesar de los lujos, de los caprichos, de la riqueza, ahora se daba cuenta que la felicidad era otra cosa, que lamentablemente ésta no la compraba el dinero y que era terriblemente infeliz.

- Sí. – Tomó el equipaje, y cargó los dos baúles, el de ella y el suyo, ni siquiera se acordó que iban Goyle y Crabbe y que generalmente lo llevaban por él. Sólo comenzaba a cargar con la responsabilidad arbitraria para toda su vida. Millei Crow no era lo que esperaba, de hecho no sabía que era lo que esperaba y no sabía que esperar para este curso que comenzaba. Millei se tomó el tiempo para observar todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Cuando iban a entrar al comedor tuvo que dejarla con McGonagall para que fuera seleccionada. Se fue a sentar debatiéndose entre dudas, por un lado Millei debía quedar en Slyterin, ello deseaba y segundo por que era su prometida ¿No?, pero estando ahí tendría que convivir con Pansy, que para colmo, no estaba en la mesa, ni en ningún lugar visible. Minutos después McGonagall irrumpió en el comedor con el sombrero seleccionador en la mano, el banco en la otra y seguida de los niños de primero. Draco se puso más nervioso, Millei no había entrado por la puerta principal y no la veía por ningún lugar. La profesora colocó el banco y al sombrero encima. Los niños de primero se pararon frente a él, el comedor entero guardó silencio, esperando a que el sombrero comenzara a cantar, la hendidura de su boca se abrió segundos después y comenzó:

_Cuando nuevo y joven era yo,_

_Y Hogwarts se fundó_

_Los cuatro fundadores pusieron algo de ellos en mí._

_Donde el valiente Godric Griffindor_

_Sólo Salazar Slyterin estaba._

_Como la sabía Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Helga Hufflepuff era su igual._

_Así valentía y ambición,_

_Sabiduría y compañerismo_

_Son base de Hogwarts _

_Encontrándose en cada uno de sus alumnos, _

_Pero escuchen bien,_

_Por que ésta no es una más_

_Y hay de mí que no se vuelva a repetir:_

_Que en donde hubo una amistad _

_Las__ rupturas se pueden arreglar,_

_Yo__ hoy os voy a separar,_

_Pero__ quedar advertidos,_

_Hogwarts corre peligro_

_Y sólo se podrá salvar_

_Luchando juntos, unidos._

_El día se acerca,_

_Lo que un día se rompió se unirá, _

_Y en Hogwarts la paz _

_y unión volverá a reinar._

_Estar alerta, estar consientes,_

_Esta ha sido mi canción, _

_Esta ha sido mi ad__vertencia_

_Y ahora que empiece la selección._

El salón entero aplaudió y la profesora McGonagall desenrolló el pergamino. Draco nunca escuchaba al sombrero, sobre todo por que estaba entretenido buscando a Millei. McGongall comenzó a nombrar a cada nuevo alumno, pero Millei seguía sin estar ahí, se tuvo que forzar a permanecer con las asentaderas pegadas al asiento, cualquier movimiento podía empeorar las cosas. Goyle y Crabbe permanecían mudos y Pansy brillaba por su ausencia.

- ¿Dónde ha ido Pansy? – Le preguntó Draco a Zabini, que estaba a su izquierda.

- Escuché que regresó a casa, creo que se sentía mal. – Draco se sintió peor, pero no pudo preguntarle nada más y seguir pensando en eso, por que Millei estaba al frente, la selección había terminado. A Draco no le costó problema escuchar lo que la profesora decía, ya que el salón guardo silencio.

- Como ya habrán notado, es extraño en Howgarts tener alumnos ingresados de otro colegio, por esa razón. – Dijo acomodándose las gafas, Millei permanecía inmutable a su lado. – debemos dar la bienvenida a la señorita Crow, que viene desde el colegio Rube de Salem, ahora por favor toma asiento querida, para que el sombrero te escoja para alguna casa. – Millei caminó gustosa hacia el banco y McGonagall le colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Draco pensó que le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo. Millei no parecía nerviosa y tras unos segundos el sombrero gritó Slyterin. La mesa prorrumpió en vítores y Millei se fue a sentar a su lado, Draco le tendió el asiento y un plato más apareció frente a él.

- ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Blaise.

- Nuestras madres. – Contestó Millei antes de que él pudiera articular palabra alguna. – Mi madre ha venido de vacaciones y a mí me a gustado este país, así que me dejo cursar el ultimo año de estudios aquí, con Draco.

- Vaya… - Dijo Blaise. Draco se sintió aliviado de que las cosas fueran así, había dicho mentiras, puesto que la madre de ella ya no vivía, pero ¿Qué más daba?

- Bienvenidos – El director Albus Dombledore se puso de pie. – ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! A los antiguos alumnos que ingresan a un nuevo curso y a los de primero, pero viendo que la cena se a retrasado os dejare comer sin más preámbulos. – Y acto seguido las mesas se llenaron de comida. Draco nunca había sufrido tanto durante una cena en la mesa de su casa. Los más cercanos bombardeaban a Millei con preguntas y ella las contestaba fluidamente. Draco pensaba que en cualquier momento se declararía como su prometida, sin embargo sólo hablaba del trabajo de su padre, de su país y de lo mucho que le había gustado Londres Mágico.

- Vaya canción. – Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Chep ene de malgo? – Preguntó Ron, su boca ya estaba llena de comida.

- Pues que…

- Siempre dice lo mismo Hermione, no te alteres. – Dijo Harry cortando el tema. – ¿Ya vieron a la mujer que está sentada al final de la mesa de profesores?

- ¿La de rojo? – Preguntó Ron.

- A de ser la nueva profesora contra las artes oscuras. – Dijo Hermione molesta.

- ¿Nueva? ¿Qué no estaba el profesor Napoleón Hurrata? – Hermione miró con reprobación a su novio.

- ¿Qué? ¿No se enteraron? – Bufó la Griffindor, pero Harry y Ron no dijeron nada. – Hay más cosas que jugar Quidditch en la madriguera.

- ¿Así, cuáles? – Retó Ron a su novia.

- Leer el profeta por ejemplo… lo han corrido, ha sido encarcelado en Azkaban por tres meses, con cargos de hurto. – Ron levantó una ceja y Harry se rió. – Lo encontraron con objetos robados cuando salía de Hogwarts.

- ¿Robados? ¿No estarás hablando de los trofeos que según Filch yo convertí en serpientes? – Dijo Harry más que divertido.

- No sólo eso, hasta a la maestra Trelawney le robó. – Dijo la castaña indignada.

- ¿Sus chales?, ¿Por eso comenzó a vestirse así? – Dijo Ron incrédulo.

- Eso creo, pero me alegro, nunca me causó una buena impresión.

- Si tú dices. – Dijo Ron.

- Pero era gracioso, - Opinó Harry y los tres sonrieron. – y Trelawney se ve mejor así. – dijo mirando de soslayo a la profesora. Llevaba una túnica lila, holgada y muy pocos colgantes. De hecho se veía magnifica, a no ser por los lentes.

- Sólo espero que esta maestra sea mejor que los demás. – Dijo Hermione con resignación.

- Mejor que Lupin, nadie, pero espero que no sea como Umbriedge. – La cena terminó alegre para algunos, expectante para otros y frustrante para los más desdichados, como Draco. Y cuando los postres desaparecieron el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie de nueva cuenta.

- Debo pedir disculpas a mi compañera Samantha Otto, que ha accedido a dar clases en el colegio, como la nueva profesora contra las artes oscuras. – El salón aplaudió efusivamente cuando la profesora se puso de pie. – Como algunos ya estarán al tanto, el profesor Hurrata ha tenido que cumplir cierta regla de la ley mágica, por lo cual le es imposible dar clases en este momento. – Parte del comedor rompió en risitas, Dumbledore pasó la mirada severa por sobre todos y cuando hubo silencio volvió a hablar. – Esperemos, por el bien de todos, que el señor Hurrata cumpla efectivamente con sus en-cargos. Por otro lado les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido, efectivamente, está prohibido, para los alumnos de primero, y para los demás salvo en manos del profesor de criaturas mágicas. No habiendo más avisos, podréis ir a sus dormitorios. Buenas noches a todos. – Draco agradeció que la cena llegara a su fin, a esa hora sólo quería llegar a las mazmorras y refugiarse en la intimidad de su cuarto, dormir y descansar. Cuando pisaron la sala común él y Millei, se sentaron en uno de los sillones, no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo.

- Me ha encantado. – dijo ella, como si hubiera esperado menos y lo recibido fuera realmente tranquilizador.

- Me alegro. – Alcanzó a atinar Draco. – Millei… yo, – Draco no sabía si tenía que obligarse a hacerlo. – supongo, que bueno, no sé si tú quieras que… lo nuestro sea mmm…

- ¿Formal? – Preguntó Millei casi divertida. – No, bueno tal vez ahora no sea lo mejor y creo que debemos dejar que el tiempo pase y después veremos, ¿No?

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor. – Dijo Draco rápidamente.

- Bueno, ahora creo que será mejor que vaya con las chicas y arregle mis cosas, quiero dormir ya, estoy cansada. – Draco la dejó irse y se dirigió a su propia recamara. No pensó pasar una buena noche, pensando en su futuro matrimonio, en la imposición arbitraria de su padre, de la injusticia, en la falta de libertad en su vida. Estaba realmente cansado, no había dormido bien durante la última noche y tanto ajetreo lo traía agobiado. Llegó a él un olorcillo dulce, reconfortante y lo aspiró profundo, se quitó la ropa, tal vez ahí se había impregnado de algo, algo muy bueno puesto que lo acompañó durante sus sueños.

Cuando salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala común, vio con sorpresa que Millei lo esperaba.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Draco. Esperaba a que me llevaras a la clase, podría perderme, aun no conozco el castillo.

- Sí, claro. Cuando terminen las clases te llevaré a dar un paseo por el castillo y los terrenos.

- ¡Oh!, gracias.

- No tienes porque agradecérmelo. – Draco pasó las clases expectativo a cada movimiento de Millei. También pudo darse cuenta de que Pansy no había regresado, Millei parecía feliz y cómoda. Draco esperaba con ansias la clase de Defensas contra las artes oscuras, siempre había tenido una fijación con ellas y con sus defensas. Era la tercera clase del lunes, y para su felicidad ya no tenía que compartir la clase con Grinffindor. Ahora sólo tomaría la clase en compañía de quienes habían tomado la materia y esos eran de su misma casa. Ni tarde ni perezosa llegó la hora. Draco entró tras Millei al aula, pero se detuvo a mitad de la puerta. El salón no era el típico, de hecho era algo irreal. Estaba bien iluminado, había cuadros de vivos colores aunque de formas retorcidas, algunos de ellos daban el efecto de ir cayendo en un profundo abismo violeta. Las bancas formaban un círculo, formando una especie de pista al centro. Draco se sentó al lado de Millei y dejó la mochila sobre el asiento mientras observaba el resto del salón. Había estantes llenos de objetos viejos y botellas de aguas azulosas, rosas y verdes con criaturas dentro, algo viscoso y desagradable flotaba en el aire. ¿Miel? Y de la buena debía de ser. ¿Quién demonios iba a enseñar defensas contra las artes oscuras en un salón de retrasados? Draco miró a Millei, ella estaba sentada y no dejaba de mirar la puerta que estaba al lado de la pizarra, en la parte trasera del salón. ¿Se veía nerviosa o era su imaginación?

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Millei negó con la cabeza. - ¿No te gusta la materia?

- No, en realidad me encanta, de veras. – Dijo. Goyle entró dando tumbos por la puerta. Sólo Blaise y Goyle tomaban la materia, los demás no volvieron desde los TIMOS. Buscó un lugar al lado de ellos y sonrió de manera boba. Draco no pudo ver que la de Millei era igual, por que la profesora entró por la puerta trasera. Blaise logró acomodarse antes de que ella hablara. La profesora carraspeó. Era una mujer joven, atractiva, y muy roja, no sólo por su pelo, rojo hasta la cintura, sino también por su atuendo. Vestía una túnica muy elaborada roja, zapatillas del mismo color y un labial rojo que contrastaba con su piel blanca.

- Buenos días. – Dijo amistosamente. Draco pensó que era la primera vez que daba clases. Se oyó un buenos días aburrido. – Mi nombre es Samantha Otto - Dijo mientras caminaba en círculo, frente a todos. Su nombre se escribió en la pizarra. -, seré su profesora contra las artes oscuras y confío en que cuando terminemos, al final del año, habrán aprendido mucho más de lo que se están imaginado en este momento. – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y Draco sintió que le clavaba la celestina mirada. - ¿Alguien de los presentes podría decirme que es lo que está flotando sobre sus cabezas? – La mano de Millei se elevó en un saltito. Draco recordó a cierta alumna Griffindor de pelo indomable. La maestra Otto le lanzó la mirada desde el otro lado del salón. Esperando a que alguien más levantara la mano, pero como nadie lo hizo: - ¿Señorita…?

- Crow, Millei Crow. – Adelantó la chica.

- Muy bien señorita Crow, ¿Quiere decirles a sus compañeros qué es?

- Sí. Es vemiol. Es una sustancia venenosa que se obtiene de la mescla de la miel de los árboles mágicos y el veneno de una serpiente.

- Correcto, ¡Diez puntos para Slyterin! – Dijo Samantha Otto y Millei sonrió feliz. – El vemiol es considerada una sustancia de arte oscura. Su veneno es capas de actuar como ácido, existe…

En la comida entabló conversación con los demás, reían y él, en cambio, no dejaba de sentirse mal, sonreía sólo para aparentar. Llegada la tarde Draco condujo a Millei por la mayoría de los lugares de Howgarts.

- Yo soy buscador y capitán de Slyterin – le dijo presuntuoso frente a las doce torres una vez en el patio.

- ¿Y esa choza? – Preguntó Millei cuando regresaban al castillo para la cena.

- ¿Esa pocilga?, es del guardabosques. Un semigigante idiota al que le gustan las monstruosidades.

- No deberías hablar así de la gente. – A Draco no le agradó la reprimenda, ¿Quién diablos era ella?

- Pues veras, lamentablemente da clases. En mi tercer año un hipogrifo me golpeó el brazo por su culpa, estuve a punto de perderlo. Mi padre estaba tan enojado que hizo que lo decapitaran.

- ¡Draco! – el gesto de Millei se tornó en horror.

- No es para tanto, el animal escapó. –Se encogió de hombros, tal vez tratar con aquella chica iba a hacer más difícil de lo que pensaba. De pronto vio una abundante melena castaña y sonrió para si mismo.

- Te lo he dicho Hermione. – Ella se detuvo para mirar al pelirrojo de frente.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en pedir una vacante en el…

- Ya, va, pero lo haces por eso del Pedo.

- ¡Que no es pedo!, es P.E.D.D.O – Harry lo veía venir, una de sus tantas discusiones.

- ¡Sangre sucia!, al fin se me echó a perder el día – Draco lucía una de sus rebosantes sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

- Lárgate Malfoy.

- No es contigo Potter. La fama no sólo se hizo para ti.

- ¡Malfoy! Has razonado en algo – Hermione puso cara de alegría hipócrita.

- Por supuesto sangre sucia. Hemos personas a las que les va mejor, aunque no siempre el ser sangre limpia se aplica… ¿Verdad Weasley? – Dijo regalándole una cara de asco. Ron empuñó su varita hacia él. - ¿Weasley, quieres matarte?

- ¡Vete al carajo Malfoy, tú con sangre pura o no, sigues siendo una mierda! – Espetó Hermione peor que una furia.

- La pagaras basura. – Ron se adelantó y la cubrió con su cuerpo antes de que Draco lanzara algún maleficio. – Ja, ja, ja, El príncipe pobretón defendiendo a la sangre sucia. No podría haber nada más ridículo. – Draco había hecho un mal comentario, pero ninguno de los dos lo repelió. A Harry no le gustó nada el silencio de sus dos mejores amigos.

- Te equivocas Malfoy, – Interrumpió Harry – se llaman Crabbe y Goyle, que por cierto no están cuidándote la espalda. – Draco quedó helado, volvió la mirada. Evidentemente, Crabbe y Goyle no estaban, en su lugar estaba ¡Millei Crow! Y no muy contenta. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada para después ir directo al comedor. Draco estaba a punto de detenerla cuando Hermione se lanzó hacia él y lo abofeteó. El movimiento lo hizo zarandearse y cuando recuperó el equilibrio quedó helado de nuevo.

MMMmmmm ¿Reviews? Sólo quería agradecer de nuevo a mis miguis que aunque no les guste Harry Potter, bien que me escuchan, me soportan y luego me botan, pero me quieren... no se crean!! La frase que está al iniciar es mía, siempre lo digo es como mi refransito o frace célebre... jajaja creo que es cierto, la vida sería muy aburrida sin digamos... algo que hacer y sin sus complicaciones de plano no sería vida.

Ailad.


	4. El aroma

Hola aquí esta el tercer capi del fic, espero que les guste esta historia, prometo que más adelante se pondrá interesante y recuender que los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, esto lo hago por que me gusta, ok. Bien, pues adelante...

* * *

"Quien ama ha de creer, Que no creer es amar…"

**III**

**El aroma**

Hermione vociferaba un par de insultos, sin embargo él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que decía, estaba a tan sólo centímetros de ella y podía percibir algo conocido, algo que le gustaba, un aroma conocido, la fragancia que lo había acompañado en sus sueños. Era Hermione Granger, que dejo de gritarle y se fue seguida de Harry y Ron. Él se quedo ahí, incapaz de poder moverse. ¿El aroma era de Granger?, ¿De la sangre sucia?... eso parecía. Estúpido, se repitió hasta el cansancio, ¿Pero cómo haberlo sabido?, era algo tan exquisito, ¿Cómo podía ella desprender algo tan agradable? Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos cuando dejó de recriminarse e ir a la cena. Él día no había sido más grandioso, primero preocupado hasta los pelos por Millei, ahora su prometida estaba enojada con él y para arrematar lo de Granger, ya pensaría como solucionarlo. Se sentó al lado de Zabini y comió en silencio. Millei platicaba animosamente con Goyle, otra vez le sorprendía que éste mantuviera conversación con ella tan fácilmente. Terminada la cena, se encaminó con los demás a la sala común y a la entrada divisó algo que lo podría ayudar a que Millei olvidara su trastada. Ahí estaba entre anuncios, porquerías y la larga lista de objetos prohibidos, del squib del conserje, el papel que anunciaba las visitas a Hosmeade. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a interrumpir la plática entre Goyle, Crabbe y Millei.

- Goyle… Crabbe…- No necesitó más, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y tras despedirse de Millei se retiraron a sus alcobas. Draco tomó asiento a lado de Millei, quien lo miraba aprensiva. – Veras… sé que es muy temprano para que te lo pida… pero como tú, – Sentía la lengua cada vez más trabada – el 31 de Octubre es la primera salida a Hosmeade… ya sabes y me preguntaba si tú querías ir conmigo. – Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Millei se puso lentamente de pie y le dio la espalda. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

- Mira Draco… - Decía al ir girando para verlo de frente – Si ofender a los hijos de familia muggle o cualquiera que no sea de tu casa, es tu pasatiempo favorito, no me interesa, aunque me resulte sumamente desagradable y bajo… sólo te voy a pedir que no lo hagas en frente de mí, no me gusta y me hace quedar mal. Aunque sean sangres sucias.

Draco una vez dispuesto en su cama se sintió todavía peor, y eso que al menos Millei se había mostrado condescendiente y había aceptado a ir con él. Sólo en su habitación podía pensar como él. Quitarse la mascara y descansar y, tal vez, si quería llorar. Llorar por su destino, por un futuro no deseado. Descargar la amargura que pesaba en su alma, pero como siempre las lagrimas en sus ojos se agolpaban y nunca salían. Sólo él, su padre y su madre lo habían visto llorar. Una muestra más de su debilidad, así lo suponía su padre, pero él, tanto como su madre, no ¿Por que tenía que casarse con Millei Crow?, ¿Por qué no podía elegir?, ¡Por Merlín!, a un lado la sangre, ¿De que le valía si ni siquiera estaba enamorado?, si nunca se había dado el tiempo para eso. Para conocer a alguien, para amar… No, él, Draco Malfoy no conocía lo que era amar, lo que era sentir mariposas en el estomago y sentir que el mundo gira alrededor de una persona, no había conocido todas esas cursilerías que todos decían y nunca las experimentaría puesto que se iba a casar con Millei Crow, y si algún día las sentía y no era por ella, seguramente sería la muerte en vida. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, sus sentidos se embriagaron con el aroma a mandarina dulce. Hermione Granger viajó a su mente, olía tan bien, ¿Cómo podía desprender un olor tan agradable?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?, pero era esquicito, tenía que admitirlo, lo volvía loco, le penetraba en cada poro de su piel y en cada neurona. No importaba si era de ella mientras lo acompañara en sus sueños una noche más.

- He terminado – Hermione recogió sus cosas y agitando la mano subió las escaleras. No había besado a Ron y no era que fueran un panal de miel, pero el beso de buenas noches era casi una tradición. Los dejó solos en la sala, Harry presentía que algo no andaba bien, y el comportamiento de Ron fue el detonante. Se relajó a tal punto que sus hombros cayeron pesadamente sobre la silla, suspirando largamente y cerrando los ojos, que se abrieron al sentir la dura mirada de Harry.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el pelirrojo nervioso mientras se disponía a guardar sus útiles.

- ¿Qué?, dímelo tú – Respondió el moreno.

- ¿Decirte qué? – Ron se hacía el tonto y Harry lo sabía.

- Lo que está pasando entre tú y Hermione – A Ron se le escapó el tintero de las manos y al tratar de cogerlo terminó pegándole en la cara, ambos comenzaron a reír y luego callaron.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Harry.

- Veras Harry… ¿Tanto se nota? – Dijo el pelirrojo con preocupación. Harry cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni la remota idea de lo que pasaba.

- Eh… ¿Qué estáis enojados? – Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No… peor que eso – Harry tragó saliva, ¿Había algo peor que estar enojado con una chica? – Creo que lo de ella y yo ya no funciona.

- Pero Ron, si acaso tienen meses.

- Ocho, Harry, ocho… el caso es que esto se vuelve más insoportable cada día.

- Ron, ¿Ya no la quieres? – Preguntó preocupado Harry.

- No seas tonto… no es eso, es sólo que no va para ningún lado.

- ¿Tendrían que ir a alguno?

- ¡Es imposible contigo!, pero vale… creo que ella ya se ha dado cuenta. – Harry caviló un momento, jamás se imaginó que las cosas estuvieran así.

- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, no sé si podre hablar con ella, supongo que esperaré a que sea ella quien dé el primer paso, no pienso ser yo el que corte.

Harry fue el último en retirarse de la sala común y subir a los dormitorios esa noche. Tardó en dormirse, sabía a ciencia cierta que Ron, tras las cortinas de su cama, estaba pensando. Él lo comprendía o eso creía. Ron amaba a Hermione, pero si él decía que lo de ellos ya no funcionaba, debía creerle. La noche tampoco fue tan buena para Harry, pues una vez que cayó en el abismo del sueño, las pesadillas rondaron su mente. Sentía el vértigo en su estomago. El aire fresco golpearle la cara y la humedad de las nubes al atravesarlas. Un hueco se formó en su estomago, tenía que bajar y encontrarlos en la entrada de la cueva. Posó sus garras sobre una rama seca cerca de la entrada y miró fijamente hacía la penumbra. Una ráfaga de viento lo hizo girar la vista, pero él ya lo sabía y miró sus ojos platas, esos ojos tan conocidos que ya no lo miraban con odio. Harry se levantó sudando y corrió las cortinas. El calor lo estaba sofocando, tomó la capa y la varita casi sin pensarlo y salió, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Sabía que había sido un sueño, pero parecía tan real. Bajó la escalera de caracol y antes de pedirle luz a su varita un sollozo le puso los bellos de punta. Alguien estaba en la sala común, alguien que lloraba. Harry se acercó despacio hacia el sillón de donde provenía el llanto. Una luz le dio de lleno en la cara y estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser por que sabía que iba oculto bajo la capa.

- ¿Harry? – Era Hermione, sus ojos eran como de sapo y Harry supuso que había estado llorando mucho. Se quitó la capa y se sentó junto a ella en el piso. – Lo siento – Rompió en llanto mojando la pijama de Harry y él sólo pudo poner sus manos sobre sus hombros. – Los escuche… él tiene razón. Me he empeñado en que no es así… pero tiene razón. – A Harry no le gustaba aquella situación, la amistad de sus dos mejores amigos estaba en juego.

- Hermione… Ron te quiere.

- Pero ya no es lo mismo – Hermione lo interrumpió. – No sé que hacer…

- Creo que deberían hablar… se que él no permitirá que su amistad se disuelva por eso… y Hermione, si lo de ustedes no funciona es mejor que lo terminen a tiempo, antes de que se hagan más daño. – Hermione sollozó más fuerte y asió a Harry de la camisa. – Hermione vas a despertar a todos. – No era lo mejor que podía decir, pero Hermione se tranquilizó, dejó de ejercer presión y Harry se sintió aliviado.

- Tienes razón Harry – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Gracias por escucharme. Yo tampoco voy a permitir que nuestra amistad se rompa, hablaré con él. – Le dio un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación dejando a Harry en penumbra, pues las brazas de la chimenea estaban a punto de extinguirse y el frió lo hizo estremecerse. Un momento, ¿Garras?

Los días siguientes no fueron los mejores, Hermione y Ron estaban cada día peor sin contar con los nervios de ella cada vez que la presencia de Malfoy se mostraba.

- ¡Hay no!, ahí viene otra vez. – Adelantó a los chicos que voltearon a ver a Draco saliendo del recodo ¿Era imaginación suya o Draco perseguía a Hermione?

- Ése se trae algo. – Dijo Harry.

- Lo mataré si pretende hacerle algo – Le contestó Ron.

Y ciertamente, Draco había desarrollado un gusto por asediar a Hermione, la molestaba más seguido, la perseguía por los pasillos, sólo para olerla, bueno esa era su propia excusa por que ni él mismo sabía por que lo hacía. Era tarde, después de clases y Draco se encontraba aburrido. Pensaba en Hermione mientras ignoraba a Millei y Goyle que platicaban animadamente. Pansy acababa de llegar, después de casi dos meses de ausencia y no se veía mejor que la última vez que la había visto. Lo peor del caso es que lo estaba ignorando y se mostraba nerviosa con los demás, seria y reservada en cuando a su ausencia, sin embargo Draco no podía dejar de alegrarse de que se mantuviera alejada de él.

- Draco, ¿Sabes dónde está Crabbe? – Pregunto Millei sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Eh… no y ya me canse de esperarlo. – Perfecto, ahora tenía, absurda, pero al fin escusa para salir fuera de la sala común. Buscaría a Granger, la molestaría un poco y Millei no se molestaría con él pues no se daría cuenta. Caminó hacía la biblioteca, ella siempre estaba ahí, terminando trabajos o consultando algo. ¿A caso esa niña nunca estaba al corriente con los deberes? Miró por todos los estantes y casi al final la suerte estuvo de su lado. Hermione estaba sola, sin Potter y Weasley para defenderla.

- Hola Granger, una día más de reclusión en la biblioteca, ¿Nunca terminas… eh sabelotodo? – Hermione lo miró inmutada. Pretendía ignorarlo, con su pluma terminó de escribir una línea. - No intentes ignorarme, nadie le hace eso a un Malfoy. – Hermione se levantó de la silla y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

- Mírame. – Fue su respuesta – Estoy cansada de ti, siempre la misma estupidez. – Se dio la vuelta, pero no se tomó la decencia de mirarlo a los ojos, él sabía que emprendería la retirada. En último instante la tomó de la manga y la mochila, aun abierta, voló de sus manos y dejó caer su contenido a los pies de los dos.

- Grandioso. ¡Eres un estúpido Malfoy! – Hermione recogía sus cosas del piso totalmente iracunda. Draco reía de pie, le encantaba verla enojada. – Al menos, deberías de comportarte como "Todo el caballerito Malfoy que dicen que eres" – Malfoy se tragó la carcajada, estaba enojada, sí, realmente enojada y eso lo hizo estremecerse. Se inclinó a ayudarla y ella quedó helada, no había pensado ni siquiera decir aquellas palabras con conciencia.

- Toma. – Draco le pasó el libro de runas antiguas y Hermione se topó con sus ojos. Draco se sonrojó y a Hermione le pareció que a pesar del frió gris de su mirada sus ojos eran hermosos.

– Gr… gracias – Dijo al ponerse de pie totalmente fuera de onda, tratando de hacer a un lado esos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijó Draco levantando a la luz algo que parecía una moneda, pero con extrañas inscripciones. Hermione se sacudía la capa y cuando miró a lo que Malfoy se refería saltó para tomarla de sus manos, pero Draco la alejó rápidamente. – Tranquila Granger.

- ¡Dámela Malfoy! – Chilló.

- No, no quiero, me la quedaré… o es ¿que no tienes más de donde salió ésta? – Hermione miró nerviosa que la bibliotecaria, Irma Pince, desde el otro lado los miraba con curiosidad.

- Si tanto la deseas, quédatela Malfoy. Creí que tu fortuna era más grande que un Knut. – Salió disparada antes de cometer alguna otra estupidez, dejando a Draco con los labios apretados. Siempre tenía la manera de contestarle y eso le gustaba a él. Regresó a las mazmorras y se encontró a Crabbe en la entrada.

- ¿Me buscabas?

- No – Se limitó a contestarle de mal talante y seguir su camino.

Harry terminaba sus 14 pulgadas de pergamino sobre la poción de la invulnerabilidad que había encargado Snape para el jueves siguiente. Era viernes, pero él y Ron habían decidido adelantar los deberes de toda la semana para disfrutar de la salida a Hogsmeade sin sentirse presionados. Sólo que a Ron le estaba costando trabajo. Ahora mismo dormitaba sobre su ensayo, con los brazos cruzados, la pluma en la mano y con la cabeza enterrada en el hueco de sus extremidades. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Hermione enfurruñada, caminó hacia ellos gritando y azotando su mochila en el lugar donde segundos antes dormitada Ron. - ¡Ese maldito engreído!, me ha visto la cara, ¡A mí! – Harry y Ron se miraban pasmados, no entendían nada y Hermione seguía gritando.

- Cálmate, Hermione. Antes ¿Podrías decirnos que te sucede? – Rogó el pelirrojo. Hermione se detuvo un segundo con las manos en la boca y los dedos doblados. Hizo un intento de respiro y comenzó a llorar. Harry se levantó y la hizo sentarse en su lugar.

- És… s… ése… ¡Malfoy! – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de conmoción - ¡Ho!, chicos me ha quitado la moneda del A.D – y después volvieron a irradiar odio. – Estaba en la biblioteca y él, tumbó mis cosas, la cogió y no pude quitársela, estaba la señora Pince… ¡Ho!, lo siento mucho, pero no pude arriesgarme a más. – Harry sonrió, posiblemente su amiga temiera por la seguridad de los libros si se atrevía a enfrentar a Draco en un duelo de varitas.

- Serena Hermione… si te tranquiliza yo te doy mi moneda.

- Pero Ron, él podría

- ¿Descubrirnos? – aventuró Harry. – No lo creo, él no sabe de que es o para que sirve y no creo que lo relacione con algo que para él sucedió hace más de un año. – Después de tranquilizar un poco a Hermione, bajaron a tomar la cena. Draco los miraba desde su mesa con la moneda en su bolsillo. Ahí estaba ella con sus amigos y el Weasley que la tenía abrazada. ¿Qué le había visto a ése que no tuviera él?

- Harry… - Neville paró las carcajadas de Dean y Seamus al subir la voz. – Me preguntaba ¿Cuándo comenzarían las clases del A.D? – Terminó en un susurró apenado por su tono elevado. Hermione soltó un sollozo y se acurrucó en el regazo de Ron.

- Tranquila Hermione… ya te dije que te daré la mía. – Todos miraron a la pareja y Hermione tuvo que contar lo sucedido con Malfoy.

- Yo no creo que suceda nada malo con ese Malfloy… mi padre dice que su familia esta bajo la influencia de las vacas locas y es por eso que se comportan tan agresivos. – Todos callaron ante la escéptica explicación de Luna Lovegood, que empujaba a Neville hacia un lado para hacerse de un lugar en la mesa.

- Neville tienen razón – Salió Ginny al rescate de la situación. – Además éste es el último año de Harry y la mayor parte del grupo… por lo que debemos aprovecharlo. – dijo esto ultimo con cierta tristeza. Harry no sabía si había sido así o sólo era producto de su imaginación.

- Bueno… en realidad se los agradezco mucho. No pensé que quisieran continuar con las clases, la verdad ya no tengo mucho que enseñarles.

- Yo no pienso eso Harry. Aun así, es tiempo que debemos disfrutar juntos. – Dean se ganó una afirmación alegre por parte de todos y Parvati comenzó a planear la fecha de la primera clase. Nigel propuso que se invitara a alumnos de los primeros años con el fin de aumentar el grupo, que a la salida de los demás, quedaría en un número reducido. Harry dejó que los demás hablaran mientras observaba a Ginny embobado y suspirando.

¿Qué tanto estarán alegando?, eso se preguntaba Malfoy desde su asiento. Luna Lovegood se había parado de su mesa y ahora acompañaba a los leones. Le resultaba extraño. Cuando regresó de la cena se encerró en su cuarto y sacó la moneda del bolsillo. Estuvo un momento contemplándola, parecía un galeón, pero no recordaba haber visto uno semejante. Él conocía hasta dinero muggle y de distintos países, pero ignoraba la procedencia de ésa moneda, además de que observándola pudo descifrar que marcaba una fecha y hora antes de terminar el último curso. Ya tendría oportunidad después de sacarle a Granger su origen. Se cambió y durmió poco temeroso por el domingo.

* * *

¡Reviews! Si es que me los meresco, si no, haganmelo saber ya de perdido.

Besos, Ailad.


	5. La verdad de Millei Crow

Sinceramente en estos días le he estado vueltas al fic, preocupandome por todo. Que si está bien escrito, que si le entienden bien, que si me explico... Pero también he llegado a una conclución: estoy paranoica, y lo que creo es que es mejor dejarlo como está, así que pido disculpas de ante mano, sobre todo por los nombres mal escritos, los echizos equivocados y lasmetidas de pata. Nunca he sido buena con eso y quizás nunca lo sea, por que de plano no se me queda, eso de que Filch es Filch y no Fishl, ¡Perdón!

También por que estoy leyendo un libro de Stephen King (más adelante se darán cueta de que amo a ese hombre) y mi querido amo del terror me esta haciendo comprender muchas cosas. La primera es que tengo miedo, y sí es cierto, en cierta forma creo que muchos de los que nos atrevemos a escribir un fic al princio tenemos miedo, miedo de fallar, de escribir mal o de que seamos un fracaso. Quizas lo somos, lamentablemente, pero así se empieza. Así que le voy a perder el miedo y hare lo que dice King, algo que ya venía pensando yo en mis propias palabras (o tal vez sólo quiero entenderlo así), decir la verdad, contar la historia y sólo la historia. Tenemos muchas cosas que decir y fumadas que narrar y cada vez seremos mejores, por que lo mejor de esto es que también leemos, ¿No?.

Bueno también quería agregar una disculpa por el capi anterior, sé que eso del aroma es una guarrada, quizas, pero como decía Julian en sus fic de Sailor Moon y Dragón Ball Z, "Sin agua en los controles no hay historia", así mismo, "Si algo no le atrae a Draco no hay historia" o no del todo. ¿Y Qué? ¿Acaso la atracción no surge de alguna cosa que no pudemos explicar? Yo creo que sí.

Gracias a sus comentarios, esta historia apenas comienza, no sé si la conte bien o mal, si aproveché al maximo las ideas, lo que sí quiero que sepan es que le dedique su tiempo y le heché todas las ganas y mi mayor esfuerzo.

Besos. Ailad.

* * *

"_La amistad es hallar un espacio seco en plena lluvia"._

IV

La verdad de Millei Crow

El sábado en la noche Harry estaba buscando su libro de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ cuando encontró, en las profundidades de su baúl, el espejo que Sirius le había regalado antes de morir. Ahora ignoraba las suplicas que Ron le hacía con respecto a bajar para cenar.

- ¿No va a bajar? –Preguntó Hermione a Ron que bajaba las escaleras.

- No, es por Sirius. Dice que no tiene hambre, pero está deprimido. – Los dos guardaron silencio, nadie además de ellos había notado lo carente de su relación.

- En realidad… yo tampoco tengo hambre. – Ron rió y Hermione se sonrojó.

- Por extraño que te parezca yo tampoco. Pero no quiero volver arriba y arruinar la privacidad de Harry.

- ¿Tal vez quieras salir un momento a fuera?, y conversar un rato, sólo hasta que se termine la cena.

Hicieron una carrera hasta el lago y después se sentaron en el pasto.

- Me has ganado – reprochó Ron jadeando antes de tumbarse.

- Ron…

- Hermione yo… - Se miraron a los ojos.

- Te he escuchado, – Adelantó ella – y tienes razón… es sólo que he durado tanto tiempo enamorada de ti, bueno an… me refiero a…

- ¿Me has escuchado?

- Cuando hablabas con Harry, ¡Perdón no debí hacerlo!... la cuestión es que tienes razón. Ron te quiero mucho y siempre voy a hacerlo… pero no tengo nada más que ofrecerte y sé perfectamente que me entiendes… ¿No es así?

- Hermione… yo… creo que sí, y no me arrepiento de nada, de este tiempo y me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos.

- Ron nunca hemos dejado de serlo… sólo que ahora ya no nos vamos a besar cuando nos veamos…

- ¿Siempre tienes que saberlo todo?

- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. – Ambos sintieron que se había liberado de un gran peso y que las cosas volvían a su normalidad o que volverían.

- ¿Desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas? – Hermione puso cara de circunstancias y corrió al castillo con Ron tras ella.

El domingo Draco se levantó muy temprano, no había dormido bien y subió rápido al comedor. Ya estaba un poco concurrido cuando tomó asiento y sintió que su estomago se revolvía. ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer con Millei Crow?, estaba nervioso, evidentemente no era su primera cita, pero si la primera importante, las demás habían sido sólo una máscara más. Había salido con chicas una o dos veces, pero era sólo para aparentar, puesto que nunca había sentido algo por ellas. Su padre le había enseñado como comportarse frente a una dama, ¿Pero serviría de algo comportarse así frente a Millei? La avena de pronto se le hizo apetitosa y tomó una cucharada.

- Hola Draco, buenos días. – Millei no había tardado en llegar al comedor y lucía especialmente arreglada. Vestía una falda y jersey celestes, dejando su cabello liso y rubio suelto coronado por un listón a juego. Sonreía contenta.

- Buenos días… estas lista. – Ella hizo un mohín con los labios y se acercó a él. Draco sintió a su estomago encogerse.

- Me preguntaba si te molestaría que me viera un tiempo con Goyle, me ha dicho que quiere mostrarme algo… - Draco giró la vista hacía el aludido que se sentaba en frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas mostrarle a Millei, Goyle? – Goyle se quedó estático buscando articular la boca para contestar a su jefe.

- ¿Protegiendo lo tuyo Draco?, ¿No pensaras que Goyle podría quitártela?... – Era Pansy con una mueca de burla -Vaya Goyle jamás pensé que tuvieras tan mal gustó – Dijo pasando la vista de Draco a Goyle y de éste a Millei.

- Déjate de payasadas Pansy…

- Pero si no son payasadas Draco… bueno sólo ésta… o por lo que me cambiaste. – Terminó con despreció y siguió su camino, pero antes de que Draco pudiera contestar Millei se puso de pie y le lanzó un maleficio. Pansy voló un par de metros y terminó en los brazos de algunos de sus compañeros, empujándolos se puso de pie y fue hacia Millei.

- ¡Mirad!, pero si es Pansy… - Ron alentaba a sus compañeros desde su mesa.

- Una pelea, menos mal que no ha llagado ningún profesor. – Reprobaba Hermione mirando hacía la mesa de los maestro que hasta ahora estaba vacía.

- ¿Mal?, me gustaría ver que los reprendieran por esto. – Harry estaba tan emocionado como los demás.

- ¡Furunculus! – Gritó Pansy, pero Goyle fue rápido y paró su ataque con un acertado expelliarmus. La varita giró por el aire y cayó en un plato de avena sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Alto!

La desproporcionada nariz del profesor Snape hizo acto de presencia. Su capa onduló amenazadoramente cuando caminaba hacía el grupito de Slyterins. Ron infló los cachetes y se llevó una mano a la boca, sofocando una carcajada. El resto de las mesas permanecía expectante a cómo el profesor podría reaccionar ante los de su propia casa.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden con tan desagradable comportamiento?, a mi despacho señor Malfoy, Goyle y ustedes señoritas Crow y Parkinson. Usted no Crabbe – Detuvo antes de que abandonara su asiento. – Regresen a lo que estaban haciendo. – Pasó la mirada por sobre las demás casas imponiendo silencio.

- De seguro que ni la visita les cancela. – Dijo Ron desanimado.

- Vamos chicos, tenemos que pasar por Flicht - Hermione dejó de lado el tema.

Snape en ninguno de sus casi siete años le había dejado un castigo severo. Verdad era que en incontables ocasiones las bromas se le habían salido de las manos y terminaba cumpliendo alguna que otra sanción, pero el enojo habitaba en los ojos de Snape por aquellos días, eso o alguna otra cosa que Draco no lograba descifrar. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y los dejó pasar antes que él entrara, Snape prendió el fuego de la chimenea, pero el lugar no se sintió más caliente que antes.

- Deseo que me expliquéis el por qué de su comportamiento… ahora. – Sus cejas subieron lentamente.

- Señor, reaccioné a su provocación primero. – Millei fue la primera en aventurarse a contestar, sus palabras sonaban seguras y se veía tranquila.

- Ha de sentirse muy complacida, ¿No es así señorita Crow?... dígame por que atacó a la joven Parkinson, tal vez vea la respuesta a su seguridad.

- Me insultó verbalmente y después me agredió. – Draco miró una mancha roja bajó su rodilla, creyó que era sangre hasta que se dio cuenta que Pansy sólo le había chorreado alguna sustancia con su varita sin que él se diera cuenta, Goyle debió haberlo visto. – No dejé que las cosas se quedaran así.

- Señorita Parkinson, ¿Tiene algo en su defensa? – Pansy arremolinó su pie en el piso y negó con la cabeza gacha. – Esto es un lió de faldas ¿o me equivoco?... – Draco sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole por la nuca. Algo desagradable. – Y usted señor Goyle no se sienta el héroe por lanzar un expelliarmus en el momento indicado. Den gracias de que no les cancele la salida, pero estén seguros que no tolerare una demostración como ésta. Un miembro de Slyterin jamás se comporta así, ¡Mucho menos frente a las demás casas! ¡Veinte puntos menos por cada uno! – Los ojos de todos se abrieron. – Ahora marchaos. – Comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta. – Usted no señor Malfoy. – Draco se detuvo y cedió el paso a Goyle, quien lo miró tímidamente, después cerro la puerta y encaró a Snape. – Toma asiento. – Draco se sentó frente al escritorio. – Sé que es ella. Tu padre me lo contó antes de que comenzaran las clases.

- ¿Usted habla de Millei?

- Sí, dime Draco ¿Qué hay exactamente entre tú y ella?

- Pues… ella… es mi… prometida.

- Eso ya lo sé. – Snape se puso de pie y se sentó en la esquina del escritorio y así más cerca de Draco continuó. – Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Draco.

- Bueno… pues nos llevamos bien.

- ¡¿Eso es todo?! "nos llevamos bien".

- ¡No hay nada entre nosotros, si es a eso a lo que se refiere! – Snape sonrió ante la contestación molesta del chico. Comenzó a andar de izquierda a derecha, Draco tuvo que darse vuelta para verlo.

- Tu padre te ha conseguido esposa… - Draco eso ya lo sabía, a su pesar. – sangre limpia, para que continúes la línea pura de sangre. ¿Qué es lo que opinas de eso Draco?

- Que está bien.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?, ¿Qué debes acatar una orden así de tú padre sin pensarlo primero?

- ¿Qué es lo que debería pensar Snape?

- No me hables así, y deberías de pensar por ti y por tu madre. No vas negarme ahora la situación por la que están pasando. Desde que tu padre regresó ha estado cometiendo estupideces… piensa Draco ¿Por qué el Ministerio de Magia nunca a anunciado su fuga?, y si no lo ha hecho es por miedo, y ¿Cuánto crees que dure esa falsa tranquilidad? ¿Crees que se puede andar tan tranquilo por la vida cuando se pude estar anunciando el compromiso de tu hijo? Hija en este caso ¿con el hijo de un ex convicto?... piensa ¿Qué opinaría Tomas Crow si descubriera que tu padre es fiel colaborador de Quien-tu-sabes?, ¿Millei?

- Tú también lo eres.

- ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Escúchame bien, lo que estoy diciendo es por tu bien! – Snape se giró y miró con nerviosismo los frascos llenos de pociones. – Hay cosas… cosas más importantes que la sangre o el dinero… - Volvió a mirar a Draco que por el gesto casi sale del asiento. – Cosas que van más allá incluso de la razón… sólo… sólo piénsalo… piensa por ti Draco ya no eres un niño… ahora ya puedes irte. Y te aconsejo que vigiles a la señorita Parkinson, me temo que no va a sentirse bien estando en el colegio. – Draco salió sumamente abrumado, ¿Qué diablos quiso decirle Snape con eso?

- ¡Draco! – Goyle venía a su encuentro. - ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó jadeando.

- Claro Goyle. – Haciendo uso de su habitual arrogancia.

- Millei y los demás están esperándote, los carruajes están a punto de salir. – Siguieron caminando hacía fuera en silencio y en las ultimas escaleras arriba Draco lo adelantó impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Te gusta Millei? – Goyle se quedó quieto, mirándolo con horror. – Te he preguntado que si te gusta. – Arremató Draco.

- Draco es tu prometida. – Alcanzo a articular.

- Vamos, sólo dímelo. – Goyle bajó la mirada y asintió. – Lo sabía. Vámonos. – Tenía la certeza de que esas no eran malas pasadas. La esperanza comenzaba a albergarse en su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a Hosmeage recorrieron juntos las tiendas, Zonco desagrado a Millei, pero en Honey Dukes compró la nueva pluma de dulce. Pasadas las doce Draco invitó a comer a Millei al lugar en el que dos años antes Harry había estado con Cho Chang. Madam puddy pie. Draco sólo pidió un café mientras Millei comía ensalada. Estaba más fuera de sí del lo que recordaba en toda su vida, a esa hora ya le había dicho que lucía hermosa, se había comportado caballerosamente, pagando la cuenta, abriéndole las puertas, dándole el paso y al colocar la silla para que se sentara y pagando la cuenta, sin embargo Millei se mostraba seria. La conversación no pasaba de clases, materias y maestros.

- ¿Te has sentido a gusto?

- Sí.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Draco… - Millei plantó el tenedor sobre la servilleta y lo miró a los ojos. – No me gusta verte así. – Draco subió las cejas de sorpresa. – Te estas comportando muy amable… pero sé bien que no te agrada la idea de casarte conmigo. – Draco estaba a punto de negarlo cuando ella lo cayó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Para ser sincera a mi tampoco… además de que yo sé que… - Lo miró detenidamente, como inspeccionando algo. Draco supuso que estaba debatiéndose sobre decir algo o no. – Quiero que guardes calma… sé que no me consideras tu amiga, pero lo soy… - Millei comenzaba a hablarle con misterio, acercándose a él. Draco se llevó la taza a los labios. – Yo sé lo que es tú padre, bueno, que el es un… un mortifago. – Draco escupió el café ya helado sobre la ensalada.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- No importa. – Pero Malfoy pedía respuesta con sus ojos. – Pansy, ha sido ella. ¡Espera!, antes de que salgas a reclamarle quiero que me escuches. – Millei respiraba agitadamente, Draco rogaba que fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era. – Mi padre no me a traído aquí solamente para conocerte, mi país esta pasando por grandes problemas… y es su fabrica de varitas… a preferido que nosotros vengamos a vivir aquí para poder invertir. Sé que mi padre no dudaría un solo momento en dejarme decidir, si yo le dijera que no me quiero casar contigo. También es nuestra decisión. No tienes por que pensar en mí si no lo quieres.

- Tú… no sabes, no comprendes. Mi padre podría…

- ¿Hacerle daño al mío? – Draco no pudo asentirle. – No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Ya pensará en algo, y nosotros también. En cuanto a Pansy, deberías comprenderla… ella se consideraba tu amiga y tú no la trataste como tal, es lógico que esté enfadada. – Draco guardo silencio un momento, eran demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas de golpe.

- Gra… gracias. – Nunca había dicho gracias a alguien más que no fuera su padre, las palabras sonaron rasposas en sus labios, pero era un comienzo.

- Ahora me gustaría preguntarte algo…

- Dime.

- ¿Tú también eres… un seguidor de él, de Voldemort? – Draco tembló ante la mención.

- No, no lo soy, Millei no lo soy. – Draco lo decía firmemente desde su interior, tan arraigado a la desesperación que pasó cuando se enteró de su compromiso. Cuando había pensado que era la marca tenebrosa esperando para clavarse en su antebrazo. Millei sonrió, dulce y apacible, Draco no tuvo más que contestársela con la suya propia. – Ahora puedo yo hacerte una pregunta.

- Sí, dime. – Contestó nerviosa.

- ¿Te gusta Goyle?

- ¿Greg? ¿Cómo has sabido?

- No importa… no te preocupes por mí, si deseas tener algo con él, adelante, sé que él estará feliz de que así sea.

- ¿A que viene eso?

- Mmm… pues tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma. Pero déjame advertirte que su padre es como… como el mío.

- Eso ya lo sé y también sé que Greg es como tú.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí Ron, ya te lo he dicho todo el camino.

- ¿Y sabes a quiénes ha invitado Nigel?

- La verdad no, pero espero que lleguen pronto. – Harry pensaba igual que Hermione, ese día Cabeza de puerco estaba especialmente fría. Hermione había citado a la A.D con respecto a los nuevos integrantes, si es que los había. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y dejó entrar a una alegre Ginny riendo de las boberías de Luna. Se veía espectacular. A sus dieciséis años Ginny era una hermosa jovencita, llena de vida y Harry sentía bombear su corazón más rápido cada vez que la veía. Ambas caminaron hasta la mesa de los otros y se sentaron. Luna comenzó a narrar el encuentro que tuvo con un Snorkacks de Cuerno Retorcido.

Draco caminaba por las desoladas calles de Hosmeade. Pensaba en las palabras de Millei. Viendo venir lo peor. Si su padre lo supiera, pero como había dicho Snape, debía pensar. Lucius desde que había escapado de Azkaban no se veía igual, era más serio, ya no sonreía como antes, ni le habla como acostumbraba. Su madre se mostraba fría y distante con él. Temiéndole y ocultándoselo, ocultándoselo a él, como si Draco no lo supusiera ya. Y lo sabía por que él mismo le temía, más que antes, por que era diferente. Desaparecía por largos ratos, días a veces y en esos momentos, su madre y él, podían volver a la calma. La calma a la que se habían acostumbrado cuando él fue encerrado y que perdieron a su regreso. Aún recordaba la carta que había llegado la mañana fría de Diciembre, el papel raído y mohoso que llevaba el cuervo. Se había parado en la ventana de su recamara, molestando su sueño y haciendo pesadilla la realidad.

"He salido, volveré pronto. No me busquen, estoy fuera.

Recuerden: no saben nada de mí. Narcisa no canceles las visitas.

No cometas estupideces Draco."

El papel había ardido momentos después, ante los ojos de su madre y los de él. Había ardido borrando evidencia, pero el fuego no podía borrar cada palabra de su mente, sólo avivaba la rabia en sus entrañas. Su madre no canceló las visitas, se presentó al día siguiente, como todos los días y se mostró sorprendida ante la ausencia de él. Curiosamente el Ministerio nunca anunció su fuga. Debía admitir que Severus tenía razón, su padre se comportaba de manera infantil y descuidada, y él no podía seguir dejando que tomara su vida como si de una marioneta se tratara. Draco agradeció, desde el fondo de su corazón, a Millei por haberle abierto los ojos un poco, y a su profesor de pociones. Por primera vez sentía que podía confiar en alguien, aunque no encontraba la razón por la que se sentía tranquilo. Podía darse el lujo de tener y llamar a alguien "amigo", tal vez debía disculparse con Pansy, después de todo él se había equivocado. No volvería a hacerlo, ahora tenía la necesidad de tomar las riendas de su vida, buscar sus ideales, de seguir sus creencias y de hacer algo que lo hiciera sentir fuera de las reglas de su padre. El frío le caló hasta los huesos, pero su alma ardía con fuego propio. Buscó un lugar donde acogerse, las tres escobas siempre estaba llena, y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Cabeza de Puerco no era tan malo como parecía. Se dirigió hacía ahí y al entrar se topó con Harry Potter y demás. Hermione estaba ahí, Draco sintió temblar las piernas, pero logró caminar hasta la mesa de la esquina. Los Griffindors lo siguieron con la mirada sin siquiera retirarla para disimular, estaban molestos. Peor para ellos.

- Mirad al Hurón saltarín.

- Calma Ron, no creo que esté mucho tiempo aquí. – La castaña estaba incómoda. Últimamente no le gustaba toparse con él, le daba la impresión de que la seguía, lo que aseguraba no era bueno, ¿Intentaría molestarle la vida a ella cómo a Harry el año pasado?

- Ignórenlo. – Dijo Harry mirando hacia la puerta. – Ya deberían estar aquí. – Al terminar un chillido se escuchó y pudo ver gente corriendo por la ventana más cercana.

- Algo está pasando a fuera. – Ginny se puso de pie y un segundo después estaba corriendo tras los demás. Salieron y siguieron en contra de los demás, sin percatarse de que Draco los seguía muy de cerca. Alcanzaron la última cuadra cuando el aire se congeló y el frío aumento. Harry sintió estremecerse, había un bulto negro al final de la calle. Caminó despacio hacia él, creyendo que era la compra dejada por alguien al escapar del motivo de pánico en las personas. A pocos metros de distancia cambió de opinión, era un cuerpo inerte, con los brazos sobre la cara y Harry al retirar uno pudo ver el rostro de la víctima, un rostro conocido. Entonces la luz se apagó y alzó la vista hacía el cielo negro, exhalando vaho por la boca. Lo supo antes de verlos. Se giró y corrió hacia los demás.

- ¡Dementores! – Los rostros de sus amigos se tornaron en terror. Harry no los veía, pero sabía, por ellos, que venían ya tras él. El alma le pesaba, la tristeza iba ganado camino y pensó que no llegaría. El calor lo embargó cuando la liebre de Luna pasó fugaz a su lado y llegando con ellos, lazó su Patronus. El siervo emanó de su varita y embistió a dos dementores. Eran pocos, de un vistazo alcanzó a ver unos cinco. – ¡No se separen! – Rogó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ginny se había alejado para impedir el paso de unos de ellos al pueblo.

- ¡Ginny! – Rugió Ron al ver que su hermana estaba siendo embestida por dos de ellos. En un acto desesperado se lanzó a ella y al ver que no podía conjurar su patronus se interpuso entre las criaturas y ella. Gritó al sentir su aliento putrefacto. Harry deseaba estar en ese preciso momento a lado de sus dos amigos, al lado de Ginny. Hermione salió corriendo tras hacer retroceder a dos nuevos dementores y su nutria embistió al dementor que se abalanzaba sobre Ron.

- Vamos, ataquemos en grupo. – Dijo Harry y Luna lo siguió junto a los demás. Ron estaba en el suelo y la varita de Ginny apenas despedía una luz blanca. – Debemos atacarlos todos juntos. – Hermione salió del grupo, por algo que Harry no pudo divisar ante la cegadora luz de los patronus. Corrió al ver que uno de los dementores se había detenido en un lugar. Su nutria lo ahuyentó y pudo ver el rostro pálido de Draco Malfoy en el suelo helado.

* * *

Aprovecho la mención para recomendarles el libro, se llama Mientras escribo, aún no lo termino, espero hacerlo mañana, por que es corto. Si tiene la oportunidad leanlo, son consejos para los escritores con todo y sus gilipolleses.

La frase del inicio la saque de una revista de Witch.

Ailad.


	6. Disculpas

Hary Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, esta fumada es mía.

Quiero agradecer a mis amigos por seguir la historia. Ahora, aquí está el quinto cap. ¡Disfrutenlo!

"Errar es humano, perdonar es divino".

**V**

**Disculpas**

Draco abrió los ojos, luces nebulosas fue lo primero que vio, después un rostro que tomó forma lentamente.

- ¡Malfoy! – Alguien lo llamaba. - ¡Malfoy! – Era Hermione, era su aroma. La miró a los ojos, su expresión era de angustia.

- Estoy bien. – Le contestó y una sonrisa afloró de sus labios. Ella lo dejó ahí y caminó con los otros. Vio moverse un enorme gato hacía los dementores. Los demás seguían ahuyentándolos. El gato arremetió fuertemente contra ellos y emprendieron la partida. El aire volvió a la normalidad y sintió que su alma descansaba de tristeza y pena. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el grupo. La profesora McGonagall acababa de unirse al grupo seguida por el profesor Snape.

- ¿Estas seguro Potter? – Preguntaba incrédulo Snape, mientras la profesora miraba al fondo con el puño cerrado sobre la boca y las gafas desencajadas.

- Estoy seguro. – Respondió Potter irritado.

- Iré yo Minerva, tú llévalos al castillo. – La profesora no pudo contestar antes de que Snape saliera hacía el final de la calle.

- Bien, será mejor que regresemos con Rosmerta… - Se acomodó las gafas temblorosamente. - Señor Malfoy, – Lo tomó del hombro uniéndolo con los demás. - le ayudara al señor Potter a llevar al joven Weasley… ¿Se encuentran bien señoritas? – Dijo mirando a las chicas que abrazaban a Ginny, dejando a un lado a los demás. Draco levantó de mala gana a Ron y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, Harry hizo lo mismo y tuvieron el desagrado de cruzar sus brazos por la espalda y costado de Ron. Caminaron por detrás de las chicas en silencio. A Harry no le estaba costando mucho, pues Draco hacía la mayor parte del trabajo por ser el más alto.

- ¿Qué pensabas al seguirnos? – Soltó después de un rato. Harry estaba seguro de que lo escuchó a pesar de que la cabeza de Ron los separaba.

- ¿De que hablas?

- No te hagas el tonto Malfoy. Estabas siguiéndonos, ¿Planeabas algo o fuiste parte de esto?

- Te equivocas Potter, no permitiré que me difames por que crees que todo el mundo está en contra tuya. Por tu santo terror a la persecución

- Sí, por su puesto. – Dijo con sorna. – ¿Y que dices de Hermione?, la sigues a todas partes, ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta?

- Estas alucinando, ¿Yo persiguiendo a Grager? – Draco se sonrojó y agradeció que la cabeza de Ron impidiera a Harry mirarle la cara.

- Pagaras caro si te atreves a hacerle daño… - El brazo de Ron osciló por encima de la cabeza de Draco y tras decir cosas sin coherencia, sobre arañas, lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cabeza del rubio. Draco dejó de cargarlo y Ron cayó de espaldas.

- ¡Maldito Weasley! Si mi… - pero se interrumpió a tiempo. Harry lo miraba serio, sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir. Cuando el sexto año comenzó Draco le había hecho la estancia más insoportable que nunca, reprochándole el encarcelamiento de su padre hasta que, después de vacaciones de navidad, había dejado de torturarlo. Ambos volvieron a levantar a Ron, que seguía inconsciente.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que no pienso hacerle nada, ni a ella ni a ustedes… - Harry lo tomó por bueno, jamás había escuchado hablar así a Malfoy. Cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas Rosmerta atendió al desmayado Ronald Weasley, algo que de haber sabido lo habría aliviado al instante. Las chicas estaban tomando chocolate caliente en una mesa acompañadas por la profesora McGonagall.

- Será mejor que tomes algo de chocolate, es bueno, te repondrá. – Draco le asintió con la cabeza y Harry se sintió extraño. La cordialidad entre Griffindors y Slyterins era algo muy inusual, por no decir inexistente. El profesor Snape le tendió una taza de humeante chocolate. Ese gesto hizo que olvidara la riña de la mañana, le sonrió y en los ojos de Snape apareció un brillo que Draco conocía muy bien.

- El director me ha pedido que no se hable sobre lo que ha ocurrido, especialmente sobre la muerte del Ministro. – Draco asintió y sorbió despacio. Sintió que las fuerzas regresaban a él. Cuando Ron estuvo en condiciones de caminar, subieron a los carruajes y regresaron al castillo donde la enfermera Pomfrey los recibió y suministró más chocolate en barra. Los colocó en camillas y durmieron un poco.

Más tarde despertó ante el alboroto, los Grinffindors se arremolinaban alrededor de la cama del Weasley y reían a carcajadas. Madam Pomfrey gastaba energías haciéndoles regresar a sus respectivas camas, pero estos ya no lo hacían alegando que estaban bien, sólo Ron que estaba tumbado en su cama. No habían permitido visitas, por lo cual Draco se encontraba renegado de los demás, que no dejan de lanzarle miradas sin cuidar que él no lo notara. Draco se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordó lo que había revivido mientras el dementor intentaba arrebatarle el alma.

Había ido con su padre… ese día mamá había decidido visitar a su hermana Andrómeda. A Papá eso no le agradaba, Draco lo sabía, pero mamá se defendía alegando que era su hermana. Así que su padre aprovechando la oportunidad lo llevó a una de sus reuniones con Mortifagos. Estaban conocidos… torturando a unos muggles. Su padre reía junto a los demás hombres que hacían retorcerse de dolor a la pareja sobre el piso. Él no quería estar ahí, quería irse, las lágrimas le caían por los ojos, pero su padre le obligaba a ver, y cuando pensaba que no podía soportarlo más, una luz verde inundó cada rincón. Draco miró los ojos vacios del hombre frente a sí. Draco cerró los ojos, aun con el olor a muerte en su nariz. Varios años después comprendió lo que en verdad había visto: su padre le había mostrado la muerte de un hombre a los siente años. Claro que él podía ver los trestals, los veía desde el primer día que estuvo en Howgarts y comprendió que había estado cara a cara con la muerte.

- Señor Malfoy. – La enfermera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Llevaba un buen rato llamándolo, los demás miraban silenciosos la escena desde la cama de Ron. – Debería comer un poco más de chocolate. – Dejó un trozo grande sobre el taburete y se alejó. Draco lo tomó después de un rato y se lo llevó a la boca. Miró a Hermione a un lado de Ron. Al parecer lo reprendía mientras los demás reían. Draco sintió celos recorrerle la sangre a pesar de que sabía que habían terminado su relación. ¿Y si pensaban volver?, Draco sintió un nudo en el estomago. Hermione le había salvado la vida, sintió de repente un leve impulso de levantarse, quitarla de él y agradecerle por su vida. Se contestó a sí mismo que era algo absurdo y se preguntó si valía la pena agradecerle, ¿Le importaría a ella tanto como a él? Ese día había sido una agonía, sentía que había muerto y vuelto a nacer. Sólo gracias a ella podía volver a ver la luz del sol y continuar con su vida. SU VIDA, se repitió incansables veces, ahora veía las consecuencias de los actos de su padre trazados en su piel. Sabía con certeza que debía hacer algo para detenerlo, algo antes de tener que portar una marca para toda la vida y quizás Hermione era el comienzo.

Una media hora más tarde el director había entrado a la enfermería y tras negar los pretextos de Madam Ponfrey sobre su salud, Dumbeldor aseguró que ya estaba bien y que debían ir a tomar el banquete de Halloween. Todos salieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero el director detuvo a Harry antes de salir.

- Harry, ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi despacho un momento?

- Claro profesor. – Harry lo siguió hasta la gárgola que ya los esperaba.

- Bien, ha sido muy bueno, han demostrado un gran valor y fuerza. Si no me equivoco, esos cursos no oficiales que impartes bajo las narices de unos cuantos, dan muy buenos resultados. – Harry sintió subírsele los colores, pero no sabía si era por pena o por el cumplido. – Una vez más me alagan, una gran agrupación, que además de sus grandes dotes, lleva mi nombre. – Harry se dio cuenta, divertido, de que el profesor estaba un poco chiflado ante la idea de "La armada de Dumbledore". – Verás Harry. – La mirada del director cambió repentinamente, ahora se tocaba lo que Harry quería saber desde que llegaron a las Tres Escobas. – Me supongo que ya has visto al ministro y no en uno de sus mejores tiempos, para desgracia tuya. Sí Harry, está muerto. – Contestó antes de que Harry asaltara. – Los dementores no le dieron el beso, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿No es así? – Harry bajó la mirada, lo supo desde que vio su rostro.

- Señor, eso fue una maldición.

- Sí Harry y no voy a negarte que suponemos que Voldemort está tras esto. Sin embargo, probablemente el Ministerio y el Profeta cubran el fatídico crimen, como han estado ocultando otra clase de cosas.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas señor?

- Fechorías Harry, aunque Voldemort no ha querido dar la cara y creo que será conveniente que ninguno de ustedes hable sobre ese asunto ahora. ¿Me lo prometes?

- Sí señor.

- Pensamos que estará quieto por un buen rato más… sólo quiero que te mantengas tranquilo y que disfrutes la mayor parte posible de tu ultimo año en el colegio.

- Sí señor. – Harry había aprendido, a través de los años, que no siempre preguntando hasta el cansancio se lograban las cosas, mucho menos viniendo de Albus Dumbeldore.

- Ahora, debo prestar atención a asuntos concernientes al Ministerio. – Le sonrió y Harry se puso de pie. – Por cierto Harry, si no te molesta, me gustaría hacerle una visita a la clase, tomate tu tiempo, esperaré la invitación ansioso. – Harry recuperó toda alegría, asintió al profesor Dumbledore fervientemente y bajó las escaleras en saltos de dos en dos.

Draco bajó a las mazmorras y tomó un baño caliente. Cuando salió a la sala común Millei y los demás habían regresado, le preguntaron si se encontraba bien y él, agradecido, les contó lo sucedido a acepción de la muerte de Fudge, pues Snape le había prohibido hablar de eso. Subieron al banquete y una vez frente a los platillos, el hambre, por no haber comido casi nada en todo el día, lo atacó duramente y comió hasta llenar. Miró con molestia que antes del final del banquete algunos miembros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se encaminaban a la mesa de Griffindor, especialmente al grupo de Potter. Amargamente se preguntó si sería posible ir a reunirse con ellos y agradecerle a Hermione que le salvara la vida. Se contestó a si mismo que era imposible, sin embargo estaba decidido a darle las gracias.

- ¡Por la A.D! – Neville fue a apabullado por las voces vitoreas que respondían con la misma frase en un susurro para que nadie, fuera de contexto, sospechara más de lo normal.

- ¡Por Harry! – Ernie fue igual de aclamado y Harry sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. Tuvo el impulso de ponerse de pie para darles la noticia, pero pensó que eso llamaría demasiado la atención. Sobretodo siendo él. Levantó las palmas y todos guardaron compostura, esperando a que hablara.

- Tengo algo que comunicaros, hoy el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido… una invitación formal a nuestra clase. – Todos parecían no entender, con gestos fuera de orbita. Hermione apretaba los labios como en otro mundo. – Quiero decir que la Armada de Dumbledore contará con la presencia del mismo Director de Howgarts.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Ron rompió el silencio. Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te lo ha pedido él? – Hermione salió de su trance.

- Me parece que el profesor está muy orgulloso de nosotros… por lo de está tarde. – Harry no pudo contener más la sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Pero… oh por Merlín! – Parvati Patil chilló y a Harry le pareció poco que el oído de Lavander quedara aturdido por mes y medio.

- Harry, Eso tiene que ser un broma – Neville estaba movido.

- No, no les, ¿Verdad Harry? – Ginny lo miraba y él veía su misma cara reflejada en la suya.

- Si tan sólo hubiéramos estado ahí. Esto debe ser una verdadera demostración de poder. – Dean golpeaba la mesa totalmente alegre.

- Y conocimiento. – Luna aprobó a Hermione.

- Deberíamos hacer una gran cena, una fiesta. – Lavander comenzaba a titubear.

- ¡Luces! – Gritó Nigel.

- Yo propongo un duelo. – La voz de Seamus cayó a los demás. Harry se sentía totalmente glorioso, y eso que aun no tenían a Albus al frente.

- Debemos planear todo, tenemos que aumentar las clases y decidir la fecha. Harry, debe ser lo más pronto posible, Dumbledore no debe estarnos esperando.

- Tranquila Hermione… la espera lo hace aun mejor. – Ron intentaba retener la conmoción que inundaba a Hermione.

- ¿Pero, están seguros de que es buena idea? – adelantó Susan Bones nerviosa. – Es sólo que creen que él… bueno… es sólo que ¿Creen que podremos con eso?

- Calma Susan… sé que no suena muy fácil para algunos, pero sé que somos un gran grupo y que tenemos mucho que mostrarle a Dumbledore. – Dijo Harry

- Los patronus son muy buena idea… ¿No? – Susan puntualizó más tranquila después de un momento y sus compañeros la ovacionaron. El resto de la cena se dedicaron a planear sobre el decorado, la cena, lo que aprovechó Harry para pedirles a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna que no dijeran nada sobre la muerte de Fudge hasta que recibieran noticias del Profeta. Las ideas surgían ante la maravillosa idea de que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore los viera trabajar. Todos estaban animados y sobreexcitados.

Draco estaba desesperado, la mayoría del alumnado ya se había retirado del gran salón, pero el grupo de Potter aun seguía chillando. Casi fueron los últimos en retirarse. Draco salió con su grupo, pero se quedó a tras, esperando a que Hermione saliera del comedor. Minutos después la vio salir con el resto de Griffindors. Estaba un poco rezagada mirando un gran pergamino mientras los demás no dejaban de cuchichear. Los siguió lentamente, buscando el momento apropiado. Justamente cuando todos atravesaron una puerta, ella se hizo a un lado para guardar el pedazo de papel en su bolsillo y todos pasaron. Draco no dudó un monumento y conjuró una barrera invisible ante la puerta. Hermione al querer atravesarla se golpeó la cabeza y sobándose la nariz sacó la varita, giró rápidamente y se encontró con un par de ojos grises. Malfoy bajó su varita y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué diablos te has pensado… eh Malfoy? – Draco guardaba silencio, Hermione dudó en continuar.

- Yo sólo… quería darte… - Draco respiró entrecortadamente, nunca se había fijado en lo hermosa que era. – las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. – Hermione perdió la compostura por el impacto. Su boca cayó prácticamente al piso y regresó a su posición haciéndola recobrar la compostura.

- Sí claro y yo creo en los nairgels°°°.

- Estoy hablando en serio… tal vez tú no lo comprendas… pero me has salvado la vida. Sé que no me crees… pero es verdad.

- No tienes por que agradecérmelo… lo hubiera hecho cualquiera.

- Sí… bueno, el caso es que fuiste tú… - Ambos guardaron silencio, la situación no podía resultar más irreal. – Granger, quiero que sepas que no pienso volver a agredirte. – Hermione no soportó más y se dio la vuelta. - ¡Espera! – Hermione decidió girarse un segundo después. – Te doy mi palabra, ni a ti, ni a Potter o a Weasley… ¡Fiorette! – Un ramillete de flores blancas aparecieron en su mano y se las tendió. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Tómalas como muestra de mi agradecimiento y por favor acepta mis disculpas… por todo… lo de estos años. – Hermione las tomó y asintió con la cabeza. Draco le sonrió y ella pudo apreciar lo bien que se veía haciendo eso. Ambos se despidieron sin palabras y retomaron sus caminos.

Besos y... reviews por fis!!

Adios. Ailad.


	7. El secreto de la moneda

Sólo aviso que esto es sin afan de lucro, Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling.

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les este gustando la historia. Espero actualizar pronto. Por cierto algo no handa funcionando bien, no memarca los espacios, me disculpo si se revuelven en la lectura. Ok.

"No dejes que el pasado te diga quién eres,

sino deja que te diga quien serás".

**VI**

**El secreto de la moneda**

- ¡Qué lindas! – Fue lo que dijo Ginny al ver entrar a Hermione por el hueco de la entrada. Ron y Harry también estaban ahí. – ¿Quién te las ha dado? ¿Algún admirador? – Ginny reía pícaramente. Harry divisó un vuelco de alegría en los ojos de Ron, que sonreía.

- Si te lo dijera no me creerías. – Hermione dijo seria.

- Anda Hermione, eres mi ex novia, tengo derecho.

- Tú lo has dicho Ron, "Ex novia"; no tienes derecho. – Harry corrigió, pero Ron lo ignoró. Ginny seguía insistiendo mientras acariciaba las flores.

- Draco Malfoy. – Contestó en un susurro.

- ¡Wow! – Salió de la boca de Ginny, súper alegre, su expresión cambió un segundo después.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Su voz fue al unísono de Ron y Harry.

- Se los dije. – Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada. Acto seguido Ron se abalanzó sobre las flores, Hermione las alzó fuera de su alcance.

- ¡Dame eso Hermione!, debe ser algo malo.

- ¡No hay nada malo en ellas, las conjuró frente a mí!

- Pero estas hablando de Malfoy. – Alegó Harry.

- ¡Basta!... me ha dado las gracias por salvarle la vida… no veo nada de malo en eso… creo que esta agradecido. Es todo.

- ¿Malfoy dando gracias?, Vamos Hermione, es una trampa. – Pero Hermione ya salía hacia las escaleras. Llevando las flores lejos de las manos de su ex novio.

- Piensa Hermione. Te ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, siempre te insulta… - Harry caminaba tras ella. Siguió hablando hasta que desaparecieron y un fuerte ruido se escuchó. Harry bajó segundos más tarde con un portazo en la cara. Ginny que había estado congelada subió a los dormitorios.

- ¡Bien, convéncela tú! – Espetó Ron.

Lo que pasó en los días posteriores ni la madre y abuela de Patricia Trelawney pudieron haberlo previsto. Draco no se acercaba a "el trió dorado", ni los insultaba, pero cada vez que tenía clase con los Griffindors sonreía a Hermione, y está después de poco se acostumbró y ahora devolvía las sonrisas como saludo, sin embargo Harry y Ron no miraban eso con buenos ojos, a pesar de que Hermione, en incontables ocasiones, les había dicho de su promesa, ellos no creían, así se levantara Merlín de su tumba. Harry pensaba para sus adentros que planeaba algo, a pesar de todo. Hermione jamás llegó a creer que una tregua se lograra entre ellos. Tal vez el hecho de salvarle la vida significaba más de lo que ella suponía. Y así era, Draco cada vez sentía la necesidad de hablarle, de acercarse a ella y había decidido hacerlo de la mejor manera, dejando atrás los días de perseguirla. La noche que le había dado las gracias y pedido disculpas, sacó la moneda de su baúl y grande fue la sorpresa al ver que no estaba igual, ahora marcaba la fecha de ese día y la hora a las tres de la tarde. Decidido a encontrar el misterio se propuso así mismo cargar con ella siempre y así ver cómo cambiaba.

El domingo por la mañana Draco, como capitán de Slyterin, tuvo la primera prueba. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo. Esta vez, él como capitán al frente demostraría que su casa podía llegar a la victoria sin necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta. También había pensado en los jugadores. Admitía, y ya no definitivamente de buen gusto, que se había ganado su lugar por causa de su padre y relacionado a unas Nimbus 2001, pero como él se decía últimamente: "El cambio es lo único constante". Caminó decidido y convencido de que él marcaría la diferencia ese año. Antes de salir y tener que casarse si eso ocurría, cosa en la que no pensaba con frecuencia. El campo no estaba abarrotado de aspirantes, nunca era así. La mayoría siempre obtenía el puesto por buenas relaciones con el capitán, una amistad o por la posición social que poseía, como él lo había hecho. Ahí estaban Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, Teodore Nott, el resto era un grupo no mayor de diez personas. Muchos conocidos de Draco, sangres puras y adinerados.

- Draco ¿Con quien piensas empezar? – Comenzó Zabini y Draco sonrió. – Con Crabbe y Goyle como golpeadores y Nott y yo como cazadores, sólo te faltan el guardián y otro cazador. – Draco humedeció su labio inferior con la lengua. Ya lo esperaba. - Me parece que Carrasco vendría bien como cazador, ¿No crees? – Sí, los Carrasco eran dueños de la nueva tienda de Quidditch en Londres, eso vendría bien al equipo, según Zabini.

- Me parece, Blaise, que debemos probar todos. Y creo que empezare por posponer la prueba. Tranquilo será el próximo domingo. Diez son muy pocos, nuestra casa es grande y quiero a los mejores. – Ese día sin esperar más colocó un anuncio nuevo de pruebas. En la noche con la mayoría de la gente en la sala común volvió a hacer una invitación, a todos y pidiendo que no se excluyeran las mujeres.

- Oye Hermione… ¿has repasado ya la poción de hoy? – Neville le preguntaba a su derecha. Casi pidiendo ayuda y Hermione lo comprendía. Ese día prepararían la poción de la invulnerabilidad temporal, cuya formula proporcionaba la invulnerabilidad a muchos de los maleficios a quien la tomara por un lapso de hasta hora y media, eso si era eficazmente preparada. Había escuchado que alguien, atreves de la historia, logró parar la maldición mortal con ella, pero hasta ahora eso no estaba comprobado. Era sólo un rumor esparcido por quienes no querían al "niño que vivió" y pretendían quitarle importancia a base de eso.

- Sí, Neville, pero será complicado. – Neville la siguió cabizbajo al interior del aula. Snape irrumpió, minutos después, sumamente alterado. Golpeó la pizarra con la varita y los ingredientes aparecieron.

– La invulnerabilidad. – Se giró y comenzó su discurso cotidiano, arrastrando las palabras. – Sólo aquellos grandes conocedores de los dotes de la preparación de pociones… creo hoy alcanzaran una buena nota. Empezar ya y leer bien las instrucciones, señor Longbottom. – Neville tragó saliva frente a su caldero.

Hermione comenzó la preparación. De rato esperando que obtuviera la consistencia lanzó la mirada hacía Draco, brincó al darse cuenta que él la miraba. Duraron algunos segundos así hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación y voltearon sonrojados, seguros de que lago les había impedido saludarse esta vez. Hermione vio que la poción estaba consistente y soltó la raíz de mandrágora, la sustancia cambió de naranja a un azul claro. No quedaba ya mucho por hacer. Al final de la clase, y después de vaciar el caldero de Neville, que contenía una sustancia rosada y pegajosa, Snape pidió a la clase llenar los frascos con su poción y llevarlos a su escritorio. Ron sonreía al constatar que el color de su poción no diferenciaba mucho de la de Hermione, ni la de Harry de la de él.

Draco era, por lo que había visto él, el único en lograr que su poción brillara, como debía de ser. Siguió a Hermione después de que ella dejara su botella, no sin antes darle un vistazo a ésta.

- ¡He Granger! – Trató de usar el mejor tono posible. Hermione giró a él. – He visto tu poción… has hecho un gran trabajo. – Ella sonrió.

- No tan bueno como el tuyo, la tuya sí brilló.

- Bueno, digamos que tengo dotes.

- Hazte a un lado Hermione. – Ron la quitó del brazo y Harry se puso frente a Draco.

- Creí que habías sido sincero, ¿Pero que más esperar de un Malfoy? – Dijo Harry, Draco se mordió el labio. No romper la promesa a Hermione iba a resultar difícil.

- He sido sincero Potter.

- No te acerques a ella. – Ron retuvo el impulso de Hermione por librarse de él con demasiada fuerza.

- No deberías de tratar a tus amigas así. – Saltó Malfoy.

- Tú no sabes de amigos, cara de hurón. – Ron fue demasiado duro.

- Basta Ron. No me ha hecho nada.

- Claro que no. – Draco retó con la mirada a los dos.

- No deberías hablarte con él Hermione. – Reprendió Harry exasperado.

- Yo sé con quien me habló. – Bramó Hermione, - Y si me da la gana hablar con Malfoy, lo haré. No soy una niña.

- Bien Granger. – Atinó Malfoy gustoso. – Por cierto… - Arriesgándose. – me preguntaba si querías preparar la poción de nuevo… conmigo. – Ron soltó de golpe a Hermione y ésta, antes de una nueva reacción por parte de sus amigos, se adelantó a Draco.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Dijo con nerviosismo.

- Perfecto. Nos vemos en la sala oeste después de la última clase. – Hermione asintió y desapareció.

- Si-te-atreves… - Ron miraba a Draco con el dedo alzado.

- Tranquilo Weasley… sólo la meteré a mi caldero y hare grageas de todos los sabores. Tal vez quieran probar. – Resistirse, una vez Hermione lejos, fue difícil. Pero cuando pensó que se había librado de los dos, Ron le saltó en cima y tumbándolo al piso le acertó un puño en la cara. Varios estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo se arremolinaron para ver.

- ¡No Ron! – Harry gritaba. Draco y Ron parecían una masa con puños, se daban a diestro y siniestro, revolcándose en el suelo, pero sin hacerse daño. Draco logró voltear a Ron y tras subirse sobre él lanzó el puño sobre su nariz. En ese instante ambos se paralizaron. Harry había lanzado un "petrificus totalus" antes de que el impacto se diera.

- ¡Snape!, ¡Viene hacía acá! – Dean gritó y todos desalojaron el pasillo. Harry finalizó el encantamiento y Ron, actuando rápidamente, lanzó a Draco quitándoselo de encima. Antes de que Snape diera vuelta al corredor éste ya estaba desierto. Se quedó hay un momento, como oliendo algo que se le había escapado.

- ¿No iras a ir… verdad? – Ron le preguntó antes de finalizar la ultima clase. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. – No…no quiero que pienses mal de mí, de nosotros, sólo intentamos protegerte. Recuerda como ha sido él durante todos estos años, de cómo te ha insultado. – Hermione seguía sin decir nada.

- Déjala Ron, vamos, quiero ir a buscar algo. – Harry lo jaló y Ron desistió. La clase terminó y Hermione se dirigió nerviosa a la sala oeste del castillo. Cuando caminaba se reprochaba el haber aceptado la invitación, consiente de qué aceptó por llevarles la contraria. Necesitaba que la dejaran en paz, ya no era una niña, les había demostrado que se podía defender ella sola y a ellos más de una vez. Obviamente su condición de machos no los dejaba ver. _¿Ver qué Hermione?, ¿Qué Malfoy es Malfoy o un intento de ser humano?_; se preguntó a si misma. Llegó al lugar acordado con la mano muy cerca del bolsillo derecho, donde guardaba la varita. Draco ya estaba ahí. Sonrió al verla y ella se preguntó: _¿Qué hago aquí?_

- Hola. – Silencio.

- Sí, hola. – Dijo ella.

- ¿Y bien? – El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. – Estaba pensando, que aquí sería imposible preparar una poción. – Hermione vio el por qué, no podían prender fuego, algo podría quemarse y ser castigados por ello.

- Sí, bien y ¿Cuál es tu idea?

- La verdad creo que sería oportuno hacerlo a fuera y estaba pensando que deberíamos hacerlo con tiempo… eso si te parece. – Hermione sonrió.

- Sí, eso sería apropiado… - Draco la invitó a tomar asiento, Hermione dudó un momento y luego se sentó, el tomó lugar a un lado de ella. El alma se les fue al piso. Hizo un intento por continuar imparcial – Quizás yo debería de encargarme de sacar el caldero y…

- ¡Ho no! Yo me encargo de eso. Llevaré el mío y los ingredientes. – Hermione se ruborizó.

- Bueno… entonces al menos llevaré el libro. – No podía creerlo ¿Malfoy siendo amable con ella? La vista resultó más corta de lo pensado. Una vez de acuerdo quedaron para el sábado después del desayuno. Ansiosos ante la expectativa de estar juntos.

El sábado en la mañana Hermione siguió disimuladamente a Draco hacia los terrenos del castillo. Algo entre los dos los hacía guardar las apariencias ante los demás. Caminaron juntos hasta el claro al que Hagrid los había llevado su primer día de clase. Draco sacó el caldero de una bolsa de topo encantada para más espació y de una caja sacó todo tipo de ingredientes. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía algunos casi incapaces de conseguirse por su alto precio, luego recordó que era Malfoy, de familia adinera y de la más pura línea de sangre, todos magos. Eso la hizo sentirse mal y poco segura.

- Bien, creo que esto esta bien. – Draco colocó el caldero a unos pasos de la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

- Permíteme. – Hermione creó fuego, algo en lo que era especializada. Ambos pusieron mano a la obra. Draco no permitió que ella cortara las cosas, lo hizo él y Hermione admiró la buena mano que tenía para ello. Unas manos fuertes, hábiles y blancas… además de lo delicadas que ya suponía Hermione.

- Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que tome consistencia antes de soltar la raíz de mandrágora. – Draco y Hermione se sentaron poco sudorosos a la sobra del árbol. Ella conjuró un aire helado que los refrescó un poco.

- Y dime… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste para que tu poción brillara?

- Pues la verdad… nada en especial… ¿Tú? – Hermione caviló un poco.

- Creo que me retrase al agregar la raíz de mandrágora. – Cayó recordando que fue por que estaba mirándolo.

- Ja, ja, bueno supongo que sólo me esmere en eso.

- ¿Draco? – Retuvieron el aire, su nombre sonaba perfecto entre sus labios. - ¿Por qué haces esto?... me refiero a que… ¡soy Hermione Granger!, ¡sangre sucia!... Griffindor. – Soltó incapaz de mantenerse tranquila más tiempo. Draco permaneció serio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Hermione respiraba agitadamente. Él la miraba y ella sentía hundirse en la profundidad de sus ojos.

- No es así… - dijo quedamente. – Lamento haberte llamado así. Tú me salvaste la vida… y además pienso que eres una buena bruja… realmente buena… Her… mi… o… ne – Draco pensó en lo que lo impulsaba a hacer eso, y decidió romper la primer barrera. – No creo en eso de sangre limpia.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Bueno… no veo nada de malo, nada diferente en ti y en mí. Somos magos, personas… además me gusta estar con gente inteligente. – Dijo dejando de lado lo demás. Hermione no cabía en la realidad, sonrió y la sonrisa se extendió a carcajada libre y sincera. – Crabbe y Goyle no siempre aplican, pero eso no significa que no sea así. – Hermione lo contagió y pronto estaba riendo con ella. Parecía que las cosas eran más fáciles de lo que pensaba, sentía su alma llena, sin un peso más, en camino hacia la libertad y ella, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que Draco Malfoy creyera eso. Un Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo no podía juzgarlo como un igual. No ahora que Draco hacía pases con ella, dejando de lado su "eterna enemistad". Se veía bien riendo, sincero, llamándola por su nombre… sentado junto a ella, tan amable y preparando con maestría…

- ¡La poción! – Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos. La poción burbujeaba desmesuradamente emitiendo chiflidos, el caldero se volcó y Draco la tapó son su cuerpo. El contenido se derramó por el pasto y un poco cayó sobre ellos.

- ¡Oh no! Esto es un desastre. – Draco tiraba de su cabello ante la indiscutible perdida de su "cita perfecta", Hermione no dejaba de reír ante el desastre. Le dijo que se calmara y después de recoger el tiradero, limpiar el caldero y recoger las cosas, Hermione se ofreció a quitarle las manchas de sustancia rosada y pegajosa recorriéndolo con su varita. Acto que Malfoy disfrutó mucho.

- Tienes una aquí. – Le dijo él, quitándole con los dedos una porción de su cabello. Regresaron al castillo platicando de más pociones, la confianza comenzaba a fluir entre ellos. Hermione le platicó que una vez preparó la poción multijugos y él quedó intrigado al no revelarle el motivo de su uso. Se despidieron al entrar al comedor, la comida acaba de comenzar.

Más tarde Draco bajo a cambiarse y a dedicar el resto de la tarde a vagabundear por el castillo, más feliz que un pavorreal con plumas nuevas. Hermione sin embargo al no encontrar a sus amigos en la comida se dirigió a la sala común, después de pasar por la biblioteca.

- Vaya, es un milagro verte viva. – Ron estaba al pie de las escaleras.

- Sí. – Contestó Hermione cansada, últimamente estaba así con ella. Claro por lo de Malfoy. Sobre todo Ron, una más de las razones al rechazar que le diera su moneda del A. D.

- ¿Están listos? – Fue lo que dijo Harry al ver que también estaba Hermione.

- ¿Listos para qué? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Hay reunión de la A.D. – Contestó Harry yendo a la salida.

- ¿A sí?, ¿A qué hora? – preguntó.

- A las 3 – Respondió Ron.

- ¡Pero si faltan 5 minutos!

- Lo sé. – Ron la empujó por la puerta y siguieron a Harry.

Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos que daban al jardín, a pesar del frío, cuando sintió un extraño calor cerca de su pierna izquierda. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la moneda de Hermione, estaba caliente y ¡había cambiado! Marcaba ese día y las 3 de la tarde. Checó su reloj de bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 15 minutos. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le diera una pista, pero supuso que sólo Hermione sabía su significado. Pensando que tal vez tenía algo que hacer ese día y a esa hora se puso a buscarla, a saber dónde estaría.

- ¡Malfoy! – Una voz lo llamó y, sabiendo de quién se trataba, pretendió no haberlo escuchado. - ¡He Malfoy! – Zabini lo alcanzó por la derecha. – Estoy hablándote hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres Blaise? – Preguntó de mal talante, desesperado por tener cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de hablar con él, buscar a Hermione por ejemplo.

- Ho nada… sólo que la Weasley me ha dejado sólo. – Draco se sorprendió. – Vamos Draco, debes de admitir que tiene lo suyo. No todas las Griffindors son feas. – Dijo recargándose a la pared.

- Sí, no todas… - Afirmó Draco pensando en una leona en especial.

- En realidad no quiero nada serio con ella… tú sabes. Lo peor es que me dejo hace un momento diciéndome que tenía algo urgente que hacer en el séptimo piso. No sé que podría haber sido, la seguí, pero cuando subí las escaleras, sin que se diera cuenta, ya no estaba… ¿Sabes? El corredor es muy largo… aun no lo entiendo. – Dijo casi para si mismo, pero fue suficiente para Draco, su mente regreso al quinto año, cuando, formando parte de la brigada inquisitorial de Umbridge, habían pillado a un grupo de Potter teniendo reuniones clandestinas en algún lugar concreto del séptimo piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia dentro.

- ¡Draco espérame! – Pero Draco no escuchó a Zabini, quien le pisaba los talones. Pronto llegó a las escaleras, sacó la varita y echando una mirada vio a Luna Lovegood dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Ahora comprendía la presencia de la Ravenclaw, ella era parte de eso. Se interrumpió al ver que una puerta se formaba en el muro. Draco la siguió dispuesto a entrar con ella. Aun podía sentir el calor de la moneda dentro de su bolsillo.

Reviews por fis, diganme que tal va la historia o si solo se quieren quejar de mí, ya saben.

Besos. Ailad


	8. Serpientes en la A D

Hooola...

Pido disculpas por todo este tiempo de retraso, pero es que me quitaron la linea y me quedé sin internet, así que no podía actualizar como me gusta, je je, lo bueno es que ya regresé a la escuela.

Espero que les esté gustando el fic, aunque sea un poquitin, quiero dar gracias a las personas que me han enviado un RR, gracias por interesarse en la historia, sin sus comentarios esto no valdría la pena. Una vez más gracias.

Recuerden que Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y que esto es sin fan de locro, sólo por diverción y por sobra de osiocidad, ja ja.

Pasen al cap.

Ailad.

...

...

"Cuando las cosas vayan mal no te dejes llevar por ellas".

**VII**

**Serpientes en la A.D**

Harry se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigos y Ginny, la primera en llegar, dentro de la sala de los menesteres, seguramente todos los demás estarían vueltos un lió. La puerta se abrió y por ella saludo alegremente Luna, para después ser empujada dentro. Draco Malfoy estaba sonriendo triunfante en el marco de la puerta y tras él Blaise Zabini.

- ¡A dentro ahora! – Un chillido hizo saltar a los dos intrusos dentro. Neville y Seamus blandían sus varitas a la espalda de éstos.

- ¡En este instante me vas a decir como has llegado hasta aquí! – Harry bramó peor que un león enjaulado. El resto apuntaba las varitas. Draco bajó la varita decepcionado y sacó de su bolsillo el galeón falso. Lo alzó y Hermione sintió flaquear las piernas.

- Dime Potter, ¿Qué es esto? – Comenzó a hablar despacio y calmado. – ¿Un club de duelo fuera de las normas del colegio?

- Eso no te importa.

- No creo que a algún profesor le agrade esto.

- Ellos ya están enterados y tendrás que agradecer salir de aquí ileso después de prometer guardar silencio. ¿No querrás que te borre la memoria… verdad?

- ¿Y si te digo que no me interesa divulgarlo? – Draco comenzaba a maquilar un plan velozmente. - ¿Qué guardare el secreto a cambio de algo?

- ¿Así? ¿Y Qué es lo que quieres? – A Harry no le gustaba el tono en el que hablaba.

- Quiero que me dejen formar parte del grupo y a cambió yo no lo divulgare entre los estudiantes. No creo que eso sea beneficioso.

- Jamás… no confiaría en ti aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

- Vamos Potter, no seas dramático… déjame probar, si me gusta me quedo y si no me voy. – Zabini comenzaba a divertirse, Draco actuaba extraño.

- ¿Y cómo sabré que no iras con el cuento cuando salgas de aquí?

- ¿Mi palabra no te basta? – Dijo ofendido.

- ¡Tendrás que firmar! – Adelantó Hermione – Si así lo deseas… – Draco la miró temeroso, no le gustaba la idea de enfrentarse a ella. No después de lo que había conseguido.

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- Será una forma de asegurarnos de que no hablaras y así figuraras en la lista… como miembro del grupo. – Draco la miró un momento, no tenía nada que perder.

- Bien, ¿Dónde firmo? – La conmoción llenó el lugar. Harry tenía la boca seca, realmente había empezado a pensar que no tendría otro remedio que borrarle la memoria a Draco. Hermione retrocedió y sacó pluma y tinta de su mochila. Llegó con él y le tendió el pergamino. Draco la miró y le sonrió, Hermione no supo cómo interpretar eso. Él mojó la pluma y garabateó una suntuosa firma. – Ya está. Supongo que esto me servirá como recordatorio. – Dijo girando la moneda sobre su mano y guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente a Hermione. – Lo que no sé es cómo encontrar esta habitación.

- Sólo tienes que pasar tres veces ante el muro, - Luna explicó como si fuera cosa de una receta. – y pensar en encontrar… - Luna dudo un momento.

- ¡A la Armada Dumbledore! – Rugió Harry completando a Luna. – ¡Deberás saber que este es un grupo que luchará en contra de Lord Voldemort y que le es fiel a Albus Dumbledore!, espero que eso no te ocasione problemas Malfoy con…

- ¡No metas a mi padre en esto Potter! – Gritó encolerizado Draco. - ¡Mira mi brazo Potter! – Levantó la túnica mostrando el antebrazo de piel pálida. - ¡No soy uno de ellos! – Y sin decir más salió con Blaise tras él. Ron se dejó caer sobre la pared. Todos bajaron sus varitas. Las hermanas Patil y Lavander entraron un momento después expectantes.

- ¿Era Draco Malfoy el que salió? – Todos bufaron y Lavander lo tomó como un sí.

- Supongo que tendremos que lidiar con Draco dentro del grupo. – Un sonoro sollozo estalló a su espalda. Harry giró y vio a Hermione en los brazos de Ginny.

- ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo le deje la moneda!, confíe en él. – Ron la mira con cara de "Te lo dijimos" pero guardo silencio. A Harry le dio pena, lo hecho; hecho estaba.

- Tranquila Hermione… lo hiciste firmar. A mí ni se me había ocurrido, no hablara de la armada con el nuevo hechizo reforzado que le has puesto al pergamino. – Pero Hermione seguía inconsolable. Nadie entendía por qué. – Además tendremos un oblivande bajo la manga como ultimo recurso y, por si no fuera suficiente, la armada entera lo torturara. – Hermione sonrió un poco y se puso de pie. – Por ahora me parece mejor dejar la práctica para la siguiente ocasión. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí si no queremos más Slyterins entrometidos.

Draco iba tan ensimismado, tan feliz ante la perspectiva de hacer un cambió hacia un bando, que si bien no sabía si era el suyo, al menos no lo atemorizaba, que no se dio cuenta de que Blaise seguía tras él.

- ¡Oye Malfoy! – Draco se giró asustado. - ¿Qué a sido eso?

- Tú no vas a decir nada, ¿Me escuchaste Zabini?

- A mí no me interesan esas patrañas, al diablo con Potter.

- Mejor así. – Pero Blaise no pensaba dejar las cosas así, Draco, según él, se traía algo.

Harry y compañía fueron los últimos en abandonar la sala de los menesteres.

- ¿Les parece si vamos con Hagrid?

- ¿Ahora Harry? – Preguntó Ron.

- ¿Qué tiene? – Harry y Ron miraron pensativos a la castaña.

- Veras Hermione, nosotros dos, debido a tu…

- Problema con Malfoy – Interrumpió Ron.

- No te hemos contado que…

- Harry ha tenido un sueño. – Volvió a interrumpirlo.

- ¿Me dejas terminar?

- Sí, hazlo. Yo sólo estaba ayudando. – Hermione pensó en los gemelos Weasley por un instante.

- Bien… - Dijo Harry sacando algo de su bolsillo. – he tenido un sueño repetido las ultimas semanas y la otra vez…

- Que tú te fuiste con Malfoy. – Dijo Ron. Harry lo ignoró y Hermione empezó a sentirse mal otra vez.

- Ron y yo fuimos a la biblioteca a buscar algo que se me había ocurrido para la visita de Dumbledore y accidentalmente encontré esta hoja dentro de un libro. – Le tendió el pedazo de pergamino a Hermione, lo desdobló y miró a tres criaturas mágicas: un fénix, un unicornio y un dragón. – Eso es lo que sueño. Bueno, en realidad sólo al dragón plateado y al fénix.

- Harry… pero esto no indica nada, podría ser una coincidencia. ¡Además sólo es un sueño!

- No lo es Hermione. ¿Cuántos dragones con piel plateada has visto?- Hermione estaba a punto de contestarle a Harry. – A este tipo de piel, y de esta forma, no se parece a ninguno de los que hemos estudiado.

- Bien, vale aun así… – Dijo Hermione, objetando, pero Ron volteó la hoja y ella pudo leer el reverso.

_Elliot Otto , Hikaru Hi y Marcos Griffindor fueron los únicos magos capaces de capturar la esencia mágica de las bestias y transformarla en ellos mismos… _

Era lo único que se distinguía, el resto del papel estaba ennegrecido. Hermione no fue capaz de descifrar lo que seguía al texto.

- Sé que es algo importante, de otra manera ¿Por qué soñaría tanto con eso? – Hermione siguió en silencio.

- Harry, ¿Dime que no te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz o a sentirlo a… él?

- No Hermione… pero eso me hace pensar que esto es bueno a pesar de todo.

- ¿Bueno?… ¿y para que necesitas a Hagrid?

- Pues que Hagrid es el que sabe de criaturas y bestias mejor que nadie. – Puntualizó Ron como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Si Hagrid sabe algo de esto, quiero saberlo…

- Harry, no creo que Hagrid sepa de historias, libros o arte, si consideramos la imagen como tal. Además, no he leído nada acerca de eso que dice la hoja, ni de ninguno de esos magos… -Contestó la castaña.

- ¡Aja! – Dijo Harry.

- Hermione… mira. – Dijo el pelirrojo – Hagrid siempre sabe. Él sabía de la piedra filosofal, sabe de todo por que Dumbledore confía en él.

- Sí, además, ¿Quién fue a por ella?, ¿Quién fue por los gigantes?, colaboró con Flufy cuando resguardaron la piedra. ¡Hagrid siempre sabe!

- ¡Ha! Entiendo – Dijo Hermione haciendo alto ya en los terrenos. – ¿Y piensan aprovecharse de la confianza que tiene Dumbledore para con Hagrid y sonsacarle la información?

- No es para tanto Hermione… - Dijo Ron – A Hagrid siempre se le salen las cosas… si lo piensas bien no lo obligamos del todo. – Hermione se puso más colorada.

- Bien, entonces ¡Vayan y pregúntenle!

- No lo haremos nosotros… - Dijo Harry con un dejo de enfado. – Lo harás tú. – Hermione podía leer la palabra Malfoy en sus ojos.

- ¿Y que se supone que le diré?, ¿Oye Hagrid de casualidad no has visto a estos tres animales por ahí?

- ¿Animales?, ¿No estarán hablando de mis bestiecillas? – Hagrid estaba a espaldas de Hermione y había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar las tres últimas palabras de ella. Todos sintieron que ya habían vivido un momento así.

- ¡Oh! Hola Hagrid. – dijo Harry y empujó a Hermione disimuladamente.

- Hagrid, verás… - Comenzó Hermione. – Estaba buscando algo en la biblioteca cuando me encontré con esta imagen y como muestra a tres criaturas mágicas… me preguntaba si tú sabias ¿Qué significa?

- Haber, veamos. – Dijo inclinándose para ver la imagen que Hermione extendía sobre su cabeza. – Pues no, pero es linda.

- ¿En verdad no sabes que puede ser o a que se refiere?

- ¿Ser, referir? No sé, Harry. Los unicornios, fénix y dragones son las bestias más mágicas y antiguas del mundo, son criaturas legendarias.

- ¿Legendarias? – Preguntó Ron.

- Hem… sí… pero yo no sé de eso. Deberían de preguntarle a la profesora Otto.

- ¿A la profesora de Defensa sobre la Artes Oscuras? – Realizó Harry.

- Sí, me ha dicho Dumbledore que ella era, allá en América mmm… no recuerdo.

- Historiadora de la magia. – Indicó Hermione.

- ¡Oh, sí eso!, historiadora. Bueno si me disculpan debo alimentar a Fang, últimamente no se ha sentido bien. Deberían visitarlo, tal vez se sienta mejor si ve caras conocidas.

- Lo haremos Hagrid, pero primero veremos a la profesora Otto.

- Me parece, Harry, que hoy no podrá ser. Acabo de mandar los carruajes a Hosmeade de Dumbledore y la profesora, estarán de viaje hasta la semana que viene.

- ¿A dónde han ido? – preguntó Ron.

- No tengo permiso para divulgar eso. – Hagrid se escabulló rápidamente como temiendo haber abierto la boca una vez más y revelado más de lo debido.

- ¿A dónde creéis que haber ido?

- No sé Ron, pero lo averiguare. ¿Hermione cómo sabes que la Profesora Otto es historiadora de magia?

- ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! – La chica iba ya muy lejos de los dos. Harry supo inmediatamente a donde iba o sobre qué. A unos cuantos metros de ellos estaban Malfoy y sus amigotes. - ¡Hermione no! ¡Regresa! – Ron emprendió la partida y Harry lo siguió.

Draco estaba sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol, Crabbe, Goyle y demás reían de las conquistas de Zabini. Él sólo podía pensar en alguien: Hermione. ¿Qué pensaría ahora que estaría dentro de la armada?

- ¡Hermione! – Ella caminaba hacia él. La sonrisa afloró de sus labios, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella. Potter lo había hecho enojar. Ahora…

- ¡TÚ! ¡ASQUEROSO HURÓN SANGRE LIMPIA! ¡MENTIROSO! – Hermione alzó su varita a la altura de la nariz de Draco. - ¡ME HAS MENTIDO! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! – Los Slyterins alzaron las varitas contra ella, Hermione no apartó la vista de Draco.

- ¡Déjenme, bajen las varitas! – Movió los brazos a los lados y los demás lo obedecieron un poco dudosos. Harry y Ron llegaron poco después. – Te he equivocas. Déjame explicarte. – Le susurro despacio. Draco la empujó hacia al frente apartándola un poco de ahí. - Escucha Hermione…

- ¡No me toques! ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! – Descargó todo su coraje con el puño en la nariz de Malfoy. Draco cayó al suelo con la sangre choreándole por el rostro y la mano sobre la nariz. Crabbe y Goyle corrieron a su lado. Zabini y el resto se disponían a atacar a Ron y a Harry.

- ¡Protejo! – Hermione creó la barrera protectora entre los dos bandos. - ¡No sabes en lo que te has metido! – Se giró, Harry y Ron fueron tras ella. Cuando la barrera se rompió Blaise corrió con Draco.

- Toma. – Una mano le tendía la varita. Draco miró a Blaise y comprendió lo que quería. La pregunta era si lograría agredir a Hermione con ella. Se puso de pie, sabía que todos lo miraban, sabía lo que esperaban de él. Levantó la varita poco convencido.

- ¡GRANGER! – Hermione giró a lo lejos. Sus miradas se alcanzaron, Draco titubeo ¿Cómo fallarle? ¿Cómo hacerle daño después de que salvo su vida? Demasiados sentimientos arremolinándose en su cabeza.

- ¡TRAGA BABOSAS! – El maleficio voló impecable a través del aire y dio de llenó a Draco. Sé impactó con fuerza en su pecho y lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros lejos. Todos corrieron a él.

- Vamos Draco, te llevaremos con Snape. – Habló Blaise. El rostro de Draco se tornó de un azuloso a verde y doblándose por la mitad escupió un par de babosas por la boca. El espasmo se recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

- No… - Atinó a balbucear antes de que otra babosa saliera de su boca. – No quiero que se entere. – Blaise lo agarró del brazo sacándolo de ahí. Saqueó una tina de la cabaña de Hagrid y dejó que Draco escupiera.

- ¡Episkey! – Gritó para curarle la nariz antes de que se ahogara, vomitado y sangrando la respiración se le hacia casi imposible a Draco. - ¿Qué te ha dado Malfoy? ¿Por qué no has querido ir con Snape? – Draco lo miró, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo común. Estaba seguro de que Blaise comenzaba a formarse ideas.

- Fue Granger… ¿creerás que me gustaría que me viera así?

- ¿Así… y por qué no la has atacado? ¿No te estará gustando la sangre sucia? – Draco sintió un golpe en el estomago, hundió la cabeza en la tina y escupió una serie más de babosas. – Sí ya me imaginaba.

- Estas loco Zabini… - Escupió. Tal vez su estomago no resistiera más. – Además a ti te gusta la Weasley…

- Eso es diferente, lo sabes. Weasley no es sangre sucia.

- Pero es una traidora a la sangre. – Reprochó Draco.

- Ja, ja, como quieras… supongo que sólo te quieres divertir. ¿Por eso estaba tan molesta? Le mentiste, ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Eso no te importa. Es asunto mío. – Blaise torció la boca disgustado y Draco agradeció que dejara el tema de lado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Hermione? – Ron jadeaba. Habían corrido hasta el puente huyendo.

- ¡Le has roto la nariz! – Gritó Harry.

- Ya lo sé. Me lastime la mano.

- ¡Nos vamos a meter en un problema! – Decía Ron asustado. – Snape nos va a matar.

- No creo que lo haga. – Los dos la miraron intrigados. – Sé que no le ira con el cuento. Una sangre sucia le ha derrotado. Sería una humillación más para él. – No volvieron a hablar del tema en el camino. Hermione se las ingenio para mantenerse al frente y así ocultar las lágrimas que derramaba. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la traición de Draco? Le dolía haber empezado a creer que él la podría tratar como a una más. Cuando le dijo que no creía en eso de sangre sucia, ella le creyó. Le creyó a sus ojos sinceros, a esos ojos de aguas profundas. La forma en la que le sonreía, en como la trataba, tan diferente a otros años. Todo él había cambiado y ahora le había dado un golpe bajo. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué por Malfoy? Llegaron a la enfermería, ni rastro de Draco. Se sintieron más aliviados al constatar que brillaba por su ausencia. La enfermera aplicó un ungüento a Hermione y la vendó. Ella se excusó diciendo que se había dado un mal golpe con la pared al casi tropezarse. La enfermera lo tomó por cierto y los mandó fuera. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al gran salón para la cena. Draco siguió brillando por su ausencia. Hermione comenzó a preocuparse y a sentirse arrepentida. Salieron momentos más tarde y se encaminaron a la sala común.

- ¡Oye Granger! – Zabini se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Qué quieres Zabini? – Espetó Ron malhumorado.

- Vaya veo que sois tontos… sólo vengo a decirles que yo no tengo la más mínima y remota intención de unirme a su banda de verduleros. – Las almas del trió dorado se fueron al suelo… ¡SE HABÍAN OLVIDADO DE ZABINI! – Pero tranquilos… yo también les tengo una propuesta, si la aceptan guardare silencio.

- ¡Di lo que quieres gusano asqueroso! – Hermione sentía volver el enfado. Blaise sin embargo sonrió con sorna.

- Claro, tienes una semana para besar a Malfoy. – Hermione olvido el enfado. – Una semana, de aquí al sábado.

- ¡Morirás por eso! – Ron gritó y Harry lo sujetó antes de que golpeara a Blaise.

- Tranquilo Weasley – dijo sacando su varita. – o cancelare el trato. Ya sabes Granger y no se aceptan en la mejilla. – Juntó la punta de su varita con sus labios, a modo de seña. Y dándole una última mirada a Hermione desapareció.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Ginny estaba apartada en una esquina. Hermione entró llorando y se refugió en ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó asustada.

- El maldito de Blaise Zabini está chantajeándonos. – Contesto Ron caminando de un lado a otro. - ¡Lo olvidamos! ¡Nos olvidamos de él!

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Ginny confundida.

- Le ha pedido a Hermione que bese a Malfoy con tal de no hablar sobre la armada. – Contestó Harry.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Hermione no dejaba de llorar. – Calma Hermione. – Dijo palmeando su espalda. – Pero entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Nada… - Habló Hermione en un gemido. – Tengo hasta el sábado.

- ¿No estarás pensando hacerlo? – Harry se acerco furibundo. Ginny la jaló de los hombros y Hermione se limpió con el constado del brazo.

- Un beso no es nada Harry. – Lo miró más tranquila. Ron se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Estas loca? ¡Le patearía el trasero primero antes de que te tocara!

- ¡HARRY! – Regaño la más pequeña de los Weasleys

- Perdón Ginny – Dijo apenado.

- Bueno al menos el tipo no está mal, de otro modo sería mayor el sacrificio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ron se inclinó hacia delante.

- Pues que Draco Malfoy es nada más y nada menos que uno de los chicos más asediados de todo Howgarts. – Harry sintió celos al escuchar a la pelirroja.

- ¡Es un Malfoy! – Gritó Ron enojado.

- Hermione, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo… no es necesario. – Harry buscaba desesperadamente evitar una discusión de hermanos, y que Ginny no volviera a decir buenas cosas sobre Draco. – Bu… buscaremos otra forma de remediarlo…

- ¿Remediarlo? ¡Harry! Es mi culpa, yo le dejé la moneda. Yo me fie de él. Debí de hacerles caso. – Ron movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo con los labios apretados. - ¡Me merezco esto! La armada está en peligro por mí. No permitiré que algo malo suceda sólo por un estúpido beso. – La mueca de Ron cambió a una muy desencajada. – Ahora me voy a dormir, que me espera una semana muy larga.

...

...

Ja ja, pobre Hermione, una vez más Blaise haciendo de las suyas. No los entretengo, pasen al proximo cap.


	9. Lo que un Slyterin hizo

Este mundo mágico es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Aqui está otro cap.

...

...

"_Yo feliz, la gente riendo"._

**VIII**

**Lo que un Slyterin hizo**

Al día siguiente Draco volvió a subir con su túnica de juego y la escoba en la mano. Ya era la tercera vez que convocaba a una prueba. El segundo domingo al primer intento no tuvo muchos resultados, el número de espirantes se había incrementado, un poco, pero no había mujeres. Draco no quería ser machista, de hecho había visto a jugadoras muy buenas, mejores que otros jugadores hombres y si las había en Slyterin no dudaría en incluirlas al equipo. Era una muestra de que las reglas estaban cambiando y él lo estaba iniciando. Sin embargo ese día se sorprendió al salir de los vestidores y toparse con un gran número de postulantes, mujeres incluidas. Sus retrasos y los comentarios nacidos de estos se mostraban fructuosos ante sus ojos. Demasiado sorprendido al constatar que no sólo había de su casa, sino de las demás. Obviamente para espiar o constatar los rumores. Logró divisar a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley en una de las torres de su casa.

- Bien. - Se acomodó en un lugar auditible para todos. – Empezaré primero por la prueba de vuelo. Quiero que se acomoden en grupos de seis. – Los primeros en subir al cielo fueron de segundo. La mayoría no se equilibraba bien. En el tercer grupo Draco encontró a un chico de tercero que volaba muy bien, bastante ágil a su parecer, su nombre era Neal McMaster. El resto de la mayoría de los alumnos de los últimos años no tenían ninguna dificultad para el vuelo. – ¡Bajen ahora! – Todos bajaron al pasto. – Comenzaré con el puesto de guardián, todos aquellos que mencioné en la prueba de vuelo pueden seguir adelante, los demás por favor de abandonar el campo. – Algunos de los decepcionados subieron a las tribunas para ver la selección. Draco veía la cara de disgusto ocupando más caras conforme pasaba el tiempo. En Slyterin ser un buen jugador no siempre era lo primero, no cuando se podía hacer trampa. Para sorpresa, al final de la prueba del buscador, seleccionó a un alumno de sexto, Bruno Donoso, y para disgusto de Blaise, Carrasco había resultado un total fiasco, el cual no había parado más de dos tiros, en cambio Donoso no sólo los había parado todos y de forma elegante y original, sino que parecía que sabía a donde iría la Quaffle. Giró su vista a la torre Griffindor y pudo ver que el color del rostro de Weasley se parecía a su pelirrojo pelo. Draco se sintió satisfecho de estarlo haciendo bien. Continuó con los golpeadores, un gran alivio lo recorrió al ver que Goyle era digno de quedarse, Crabbe fue superado por un chico de quinto curso llamado Archibaldo Duarte, pequeño pero de golpes fuertes y atinados. Había demostrado golpear Bludgers en extrañas posiciones sobre la escoba. Los cazadores fueron los últimos, Blaise Zabini batió record, a Draco le pereció que estaba enfadado por todo el revuelo de la prueba. Para sorpresa del Slyterin las dos mejores opciones después fueron dos chicas de cuarto y muy alegremente las escogió. Hacían un perfecto equipo, controlaban la Quaffle lanzándola por los aros y cuando al final las puso a prueba frente a Donoso lograron colarle dos de cinco. Draco estaba realmente satisfecho a esas alturas, con esas cualidades bien podrían dar la guerra que en tantos años no habían dado. Ya era muy tarde, pasada la comida cuando se retiraron del campo. Draco pudo ver a Weasley y Potter alejándose hacia el castillo.

- ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? – Lo interrumpió Blaise cuando se quitaba las botas. - ¡Me has puesto con unas chifladas de cuarto! – Dijo encolerizado. – Y a Crabbe lo has ignorado… a él y a Nott.

- ¡He seleccionado lo mejor! Crabbe no esta molesto por eso. ¿No es así Crabbe?

- Sí, no me importa. El juego me gusta, pero no es lo mismo jugarlo a verlo cuando puedes estar comiendo. – Blaise farfulló algo como "Glotón empedernido" por lo bajo. – Además Draco es el capitán. – Nott salió de los vestidores bufando.

- Ya lo oíste, YO soy el capitán. Si tienes algún problema, Blaise, además de ser un machista idiota, que cree que jugar con "niñas" pone en riesgo su hombría, puedes írmelo diciendo o renunciar. – Draco no entabló conversación con Blaise el resto de la cena. Draco sentía que Pansy Parkinson no le quitaba la vista. La prueba era considerado, el único tema importante, pero ella no hablaba.

En la mesa de Grffindor Ron se encontraba sin probar bocado.

- ¿Qué te sucede Ron? – Preguntó una Hermione escandalizada.

- Es por las pruebas. – Dijo Harry, mirando de soslayo al aludido.

- Pero si ya las hiciste y Ron es guardián. – Reclamó la castaña.

- No se refiere a las de Griffindor, sino a las de Slyterin. – Dijo Ron con desgano y claro enfado. Hermione tembló ante la mención.

- Haaa… ¿Es ahí dónde estuvieron todo el día?

- Malfoy había estado aplazando las pruebas. – Continuó Harry. – Según dicen por que no había suficientes aspirantes, pero hoy se llevó a cabo, así que creímos conveniente ver que tramaba.

- ¡Ese hurón está cada día más loco! – Gritó Ron y acto seguido se metió una salchicha de golpe a la boca.

- Draco se veía realmente enfocado en encontrar a los mejores jugadores. Dejo a Crabbe y a Nott fuera de la selección, incluyó a mujeres. – Hermione dio un saltito en su asiento, que ella recordara muy pocas mujeres habían jugado en Slyterin y no le había tocado verlas. – Y la verdad es que ha escogido muy bien. – Ron rugió y casi se ahogó con otra salchicha. – Vamos Ron, Donoso no es mejor que tú.

- ¿Quién es Donoso? – Perguntó Hermione.

- El nuevo guardián de Slyterin. – Hermione comenzaba a entender.

- Tú único problema Ronald Weasley son los nervios. – Declaró Hermione.

- Eres el mejor Ron. Además falta sólo una semana para el partido y Malfoy no ha comenzado los entrenamientos. – Animó Harry a Ron, pero la cara del ultimo se tornó verde en un claro fallido intentó.

Hermione dejó pasar el domingo y el lunes sin pensar verdaderamente en el beso de Malfoy. Su enojo se había reducido a un sentimiento molesto, cada vez que pensaba en él una gran pena la invadía, pena que relacionaba con el hecho de tener que besarlo. Sin embargo el miércoles ante la nueva conversación de los chicos se planteó el asunto en serio. Hermione Granger se tomaba las cosas en serio, pero esa…

- Malfoy volvió a pedir el campo hoy, – Dijo Harry comiendo avena para el desayuno. – pero he pensado en pedir posponer el partido.

- ¿Cómo harás eso? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Los del equipo se han mostrado de acuerdo y pensamos alegar que necesitamos el tiempo para seguir puntuales con los deberes. McGonagall no creo que se niegue, me a preguntado sobre Malfoy, creo que esta preocupada.

- No creo que eso sea suficiente Harry. – Alegó Hermione un poco desanimada.

- Si no lo es, convocaré reunión de la armada esta noche. Tal vez no funcione, pero quizás lo distraiga. Veremos si de verdad le importa. – Mientras tanto Hermione se escondió tras el Profeta matutino.

- ¿Nada? – Preguntó Harry cuando ella bajó el papel.

- Nada. Le he seguido la pista, pero parece como si Fudge estuviera todavía ahí.

- Creo que lo han ocultado muy bien. – Dijo Ginny integrándose a la conversación. – Le he preguntado a Luna y el Quisquilloso no ha publicado nada concerniente a eso. – Harry, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron con los profesores, al finalizar el desayuno, para hablar sobre el partido programado para el sábado siguiente.

Draco caminaba hacia su segunda clase. Ese día no se reunía con Griffindors y extrañaría ver a Hermione.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Malfoy! – Draco dio vuelta sobre sus talones, Duarte corría por el pasillo hacia él. – El profesor Snape me pidió que le entregara esto. – Draco tomó el pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó de un vistazo.

- Tenemos juego el sábado. – Dijo Draco.

- Hee… sí, con Griffindor. – Dijo Duarte dudoso.

- No. Jugaremos contra Hufflepuff. – Corrigió Draco más que risueño. Ahora no le quedaba duda. Había pedido el campo todos los días para el equipo. Tenía menos de una semana de entrenamiento, por lo tanto su petición no podía ser negada. Sin embargo, eso demostraba que Potter estaba temeroso, o Weasley frente a Donoso. Siguió las clases gustoso de eso. Se dirigió con Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Millei para la comida y se encontró a Potter esperándolo en la entrada junto a Weasley.

- Malfoy debemos hablar.

- Claro Potter. – Dijo Draco socarrón. - ¿Acerca del partido supongo? ¿Por qué has cancelado?

- Eso es asunto de mi equipo y yo. – Ron infló los cachetes a su espalda.

- Bueno… supongo. – Dijo Draco sin más ofensivas, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hay algo que debo comentarte, algo a cerca de en lo que te has metido por gusto. – Draco cambió su expresión, una ceja se fue arriba sin notarlo. - ¿Quieres hablar?

- Vamos. – Draco despachó a su grupito dentro y se alejó un poco de la entrada con Ron y Harry. - ¿De que se trata?

- El director nos ha pedido una visita. – Comenzó Potter.

- ¿El director? – Preguntó Draco, con claro de duda. A Harry le pareció terror.

- Sí. Albus Dumbledore. – Dijo Harry, evitando lo sarcástico de su voz. – La armada entera está preparando algo especial para recibirlo.

- ¿Y eso cuándo será?

- No tenemos fecha aún Malfoy, el director está fuera, pero queremos tener todo preparado para cuando regrese.

- Entiendo, – Dijo Draco exasperado – ¿y en qué consiste eso?

- Bueno hoy tendremos una charla al finalizar la comida, pero supongo que los Slyterin no compartirían la mesa con un Griffindor por falta de valor, así que tu galeón falso te avisará la hora de la práctica en la noche…

- ¡No soy cobarde Potter! ¡Y deja de decir que soy cuando tú cancelas partidos! – Draco los rodeó para ir al comedor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? El hecho de ser "el niño que vivió" no le daba ningún derecho a proclamarse mejor que él. No ahora que estaba haciendo tantos esfuerzos. Casi al final de la comida miró a Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws dirigirse a la mesa de Griffindor. La sangre le ardió y el tenedor en su mano se dobló.

- ¿Te pasa Malfoy? ¿Te excluye Potter de las reuniones? – Dijo Blaise Zabini a su lado, burlón.

- No. – dijo Draco secamente. – De hecho ¿Me considerarías cobarde? – Preguntó Draco con misterio.

- No, tal vez muy valiente… - Pero Draco ya no lo escuchó, se había puesto de pie y caminaba a zancadas hacia los Griffindors. – o muy estúpido. – Draco atravesó el comedor casi corriendo, entre más rápido mejor, así evitaría llamar la atención y con mera intención separó a Ginny y a Hermione para hacerse un hueco y poder sentarse. Esta última se puso azul de terror y empujó a Parvati Patil. Harry que ya estaba hablando se calló al verlo enfrente de él, el resto de la armada siguió su ejemplo. Nígel se talló los ojos con los puños, los cerró y volvió abrir como si lo que veía fuera parte de un sueño. Parte del comedor guardo el mismo silencio.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – Dijo amenazadoramente a los que lo miraban desde otra mesa. Un segundo después todos cerraron la boca y siguieron comiendo. – Muy bien, ahora Potter puedes continuar.

- Oh bien, como decía… - Se forzó a hablar tratando de ignorar el numerito del Slyterin. – A Ron y a mí se nos ocurrió organizar un concurso de Patrunus.

- ¿Patrunus? – Dijo Draco y la tensión volvió al ambiente.

- Sí, los encantamientos capaces de repeler a los Dementores. – Dijo Luna como si no supiera quien era Malfoy.

- Ya lo sé. – Dijo tajante.

- La cuestión es… - Agregó rápidamente Harry – que para eso necesitamos aprender a mantenerlos corpóreos y ensañarles a obedecer.

- ¿Qué?, pero si eso hacen. – Dijo Dean confundido.

- Sí, pero no como Harry y yo planeamos. – Dijo Ron, más orgulloso que un pavorreal.

- Hemos encontrado algo… Hermione. – Hermione saltó ante la mención de Harry, respiró profundo y sacó de su mochila un pesado y viejo número de la biblioteca.

- Patronus Corpóreos. – Comenzó a leer, Draco se acercó más a ella para seguirle la lectura. Hermione se estremeció ante el choque de sus codos. – Aquí dice: _un patronus bien logrado será capaz de obedecer cualquier petición de su dueño (realizar alguna actividad dentro de sus posibilidades) cerca o a distancias del mismo._

_- _¡Exacto! – Dijo Harry claramente más animado. – Lo que haremos es tratar de hacer a nuestros patronus unos competidores.

- Harry, no creo que podamos hacer eso – Dijo Neville.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo Ginny. – Domar a los patronus no es algo difícil, lo importante es acordar qué es lo que vamos a organizar como competencia.

- ¡Yo propongo una carrera! – Dijo Lavander y estalló en risas. El resto de la armada también lo hizo. Los últimos minutos se dedicaron a aportar ideas descabelladas y olvidaron el trago amargo de Malfoy. Draco y Hermione, que no reían ni hablaban, estaban muy concentrados en si mismos, tratando de soportar la absurda situación. Draco quería disculparse por lo sucedido, explicarle que no era su intención molestarla y que definitivamente no le había mentido. Por otro lado Hermione ya no se sentía enojada con él, sentía remordimiento al verlo, o al verle la nariz, y lo peor del caso es que tenía menos de cuatro días para besarlo y en ese momento lo tenía a un lado. Draco giró a su lado antes de retirase dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero alguien lo empujó y se fue sobre Hermione. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de juntarse a no ser por que Hermione se ladeó y la cabeza de Draco quedó sobre uno de sus hombros, una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella. Un silencio incomodo se hizo, todos miraban la escena.

- Sí te sirve de algo, discúlpame. – En un amago de valor dijo a su oído, casi imperceptible y, dejando a Hermione azul de contener la respiración, se puso de pie y sin decir nada más salió del comedor a zancadas. Ginny Weasley la miraba apenada, ella había provocado el incidente al quitarle la varita a Neville, que amenazada con usarla para transfigurar a su vaso de jugo. Algo potencialmente peligroso. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y salió hecha una furia hacía la torre.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó la pelirroja entrando a la habitación. Las cortinas de la cama en la esquina estaban corridas. Se acercó y las abrió, ahí estaba Hermione. – Ron y Harry están preocupados por que no fuiste al resto de las clases. – Hermione no emitió ningún sonido. Estaba tirada en la cama boca abajo, con la cara hundida en la almohada. – Yo también lo estoy, perdóname… no fue mi intención lanzarte a Malfoy. – Hermione sollozó.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo levantándose. Ginny se coló en la cama, podía saber que Hermione había estado llorando, sus ojos la delataban. – Es sólo que… pues esto es difícil. No sé si podré… yo… pareciera que Zabini supo a quien escoger.

- Bueno… la cordialidad entre tú y Malfoy nunca ha sido algo… digamos… existente. – Pero Hermione volvió a sollozar. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Verás… es que yo. Malfoy, Draco, ¿Sabes lo que paso antes de que entrara a la armada? – Ginny negó con la cabeza, Hermione respiró entrecortadamente, ya era hora de soltarlo. – Pues bien, él comenzó a portarse… mmm… digamos… cordial conmigo. Desde que le salve la vida, hasta me dijo que no creía en eso de "sangre limpia y sangre sucia". Me dijo que yo era un gran bruja, muy inteligente… se portó muy bien, Ginny, y yo le creí… le creí por que se miraba tan sincero. – Ginny guardo silencio, mirándola de arriba a bajo. - ¿Sabes? – Dijo tomando un ramillete de flores blancas de su buro. – _Fiorette_, el conjuró de las flores eternas, es muy difícil de hacer, me pregunto dónde lo habrá aprendido.

- ¿Te gusta Draco?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Bueno Hermione, sólo te estoy preguntando. – Hermione no sabía que decirle.

- Claro que no me gusta. Es muy guapo, claro, pero…

- Pero él te gusta. – Afirmó Ginny.

- Pues sí, tal vez. – Admitió Hermione por la bajo.

- Bueno entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? – Hermione había esperado un grito de protesta o al menos un "Ni se te ocurra decírselo", pero Ginny sonaba animada. Hermione supuso que como amiga no se lo reprocharía y la comprendería. Además era ella la que decía que Malfoy era todo un galán.

- No entiendo.

- Hermione, tienes que besarlo. – Una risita se escapó de sus labios – Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no lo desaprovecharía.

- Esto no es un juego, estamos hablando de Malfoy. ¿Piensas que se quedaría muy tranquilo después de que una sangre sucia lo bese?

- Ya te dijo que no cree en eso.

- Sí, pero no es cierto. Mira lo que hizo, nos forzó a incluirle en la A.D.

- De lo cual no veo el problema. Escucha Hermione, Draco, siendo como fuese, no habría pedido ser un miembro. No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues que hoy cruzó el comedor entero para sentarse con toda la comunidad Griffindor, y parte de la Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. No sé que piensa lograr con eso, pero por lo que puedo ver esta cambiando positivamente. Primero contigo, luego con nosotros, bueno supongo y después con su propia casa. Creo que esta dejando que veamos el potencial que tiene. Ahora vámonos, Harry y Ron nos están esperando abajo.

- Espera… ¿Y Ron? – Preguntó preocupada Hermione.

- Lo de ustedes dos ya fue.

Hermione bajó no más animada que antes, pero si más tranquila y para mejora de ésta Draco no estaba en el comedor.

- Está en el campo de Quidditch. – dijo Ginny. Un "Ha" fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione.

- ¿Hablan de Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron. – Está entrenando.

- Ni me digas. – Interrumpió Harry. – Lo de la armada no funcionó, así que pondré la reunión para mañana en la noche. Jamás pensé que se atreviera a… hacer lo que hizo, – Hermione sintió sus mejillas más calientes. – pero al menos logramos cancelar el partido.

- Nos mandaron al último lugar, tendré tiempo para prepararme y enfrentar a Donoso.

- Y dale con eso Ronnie, – Dijo Ginny mofándose. - pero si todavía no lo ves jugar bien.

- Pero lo veremos el sábado. – Apuntó Harry.

- ¿Y con quién van a jugar ellos? – Preguntó Hermione apenada. Draco era capitán de Slyterin.

- Con Hufflepuff, pero siempre les ganan, no creo que esta vez sea la excepción. – Ron bufó ante el comentario de Harry, pero Hermione vio una luz al final de pasillo, una idea había surgido en su cabeza. Un plan se maquinó rápidamente en su mente, un plan simple, pero quizás efectivo que la llevara hasta los labios de cierto Slyterin antes del sábado en la noche.

...

...

Quiero decir que este cápitulo me gusta mucho, no por que sea muy bueno, sino por el significado que para mí plantea lo que hizo Draco. También quiero dejar claro que me gusta mucho escribir y mencionar el A. D., armada Dumbledore, y no como ejercito de Dumbledore, bueno es que yo así lo conocí, pero esa es una larga historia. Ahora... continuemos...

Ailad.


	10. Triunfo

Los derechos son de Rowling, la historia es mía.

...

...

"Uno no puede dirigir el viento…

pero si puede ajustar las velas".

**IX**

**Triunfo**

Draco estaba feliz ese día de haber acabado la practica temprano. Blaise no había dejado de molestar a Aránzazu y a Simoné, las nuevas cazadoras, claro que ellas no se habían quedado atrás y como dignas Slyterins contestaban a cada uno de sus insultos con otros tantos. Apresuró el paso, no quería llegar tarde. Se metió rápidamente entre el hueco de la estatua de Serdonio el redondo, Filch caminaba por el pasillo de enfrente, alejándose con la señora Norris a su lado. Esperó a que la oscuridad se los tragara y cuando ya no oyó pasos salió de su escondite, pasó frente al pasillo de Filsh y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Draco no tenía idea de lo que en verdad resultaría asistir a ese grupo de Potter o si le serviría de algo, pero estaba cambiando el orden de su vida, algo que desde semanas atrás lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente dueño del mundo, hipotéticamente hablando, era algo que jamás había experimentado, planteaba en él la más regocijante sensación y el más profundo miedo, una contradicción con la que se estaba acostumbrando a vivir, como buscar a Hermione Granger en vez de a Millei Crow, Griffindor en vez de Slyterin, sangre sucia y no sangre limpia, y no era eso precisamente la contradicción, sino la opinión de su padre y las posibles consecuencias por aquello, eso era el profundo miedo. Quizás era demasiado temprano o tal vez ya todos estuvieran a dentro porque el séptimo piso estaba vacio. Como fuese, Draco presentía que no eran las once en punto, hora que el galeón falso de Hermione marcaba desde siete horas atrás. Comenzó la ronda de ida y venida, sin ningún problema la habitación, en la que había estado hacía casi una semana, se mostró tal y como la recordaba. Entró dubitativo, buscando cualquier indicio de ataque por parte de los demás, no se hacía el tonto, sabía que era un indeseado, un intruso, el enemigo, cosa que no le importaba del todo, siempre lo había sido. Buscaba una manera de estar más cerca de ella, arreglaría las cosas y después los acontecimientos lo dirían. Tiempo, necesitaba tiempo y ése cada día se le iba de las manos. La puerta se abrió, pero sus ojos no pudieron ver a nadie. Volvió a cerrarse, Draco respiró despacio y miró a su alrededor, un segundo después Potter, Weasley y Granger aparecieron como si fueran dibujados en el aire, Potter sostenía una especie de capa invisible y tenía cara de hule caca.

- Hola – dijo Draco tajante.

- Hola – Contestó Harry. Ninguno de los otros dos le habló.

- ¿Y que es lo que haremos Potter?... ¿Sabes? Aún no entiendo bien que es lo que voy a hacer yo.

- ¿Sabes conjurar un patronus? – Draco se sintió profundamente estúpido.

- No.

- Entonces tendré que enseñarte a conjurarlo, pero primero esperaremos a que lleguen los demás. – Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y pasaron dentro Finnigan y Ginny acompañada de Dean, para mala fortuna de Harry. Diez minutos después todos habían llegado.

- Lo lamento, – Dijo Neville algo tieso – me tope con Filch afuera de la sala común, pero no me vio.

- Eso fue un alivio – Dijo Lavander.

- Bien, creo que es tiempo de comenzar. – Comenzó Harry, llamando la atención de todos - Como supongo que nadie uso su patronus en vacaciones, quiero que practiquen un poco por si tienen dificultades, después veremos si podemos realizar lo que hemos planeado. – los demás se esparcieron por el aula. Harry se acercó a Draco. – Ya sabes lo que es un patronus, pero no sé si sabes la manera en que debe realizarse. – Draco guardo silencio, algunos de los demás los miraban intrigados, estaba incómodo, tantas molestias, ya valdría la pena.

- No.

- Bueno. Debemos usar un recuerdo muy feliz, la fuerza residirá en eso. Ahora concéntrate, piensa intensamente en tu recuerdo y después pronuncia: Especto patronus. – Draco, dándose ánimos interiormente, asintió. ¿En que podía pensar?, algún recuerdo muy feliz. Pensó en el día en que fue seleccionado para Slyterin, - ¡Especto Patronus! – nada sucedió. Harry permanecía inmutado. Draco se frustró. - ¡Especto Patronus! – Volvió a intentarlo. Una y otra vez. Tenía la cabeza caliente del esfuerzo en concentrarse.

- Debe ser realmente feliz y poderoso Malfoy, - intervino Harry después de un rato. – has de tener muchos de esos. Tengo que dar una ronda, volveré en seguida. Sigue intentándolo, es algo difícil, a todos nos costó bastante tiempo. – ¿Has de tener mucho de esos? Pensó Draco mientras lo miraba alejarse. Distintas figurillas animalescas trotaban y cortaban el aire en vuelo llenando el lugar de luz. Miró a lo lejos a Hermione con Ron. Su patronus la rodeaba dando giros alrededor de ella, Draco reconoció en ello lo que le había salvado la vida, era una nutria. Se preguntó qué saldría de su varita, tal vez un Dragón, por eso de su nombre, o una serpiente, cierto desagrado lo llenó, primero debía lograr conjurarlo y ya después vería que salía o en que se convertía. Intentó con algo nuevo, cuando se había convertido en capitán. Nada. Tal vez si trataba con algo que realmente fuera fuerte para él, tal vez algo como Granger. Pensó inmensamente en el recuerdo de la única salida con Hermione. - ¡Especto patronus! – El hechizo salió disparado de su boca y una chispa de luz surgió de la punta de su varita. Se llenó de asombro y todos voltearon a ver el gran logro del Slyterin. Obviamente nadie lo felicitó, pero eso fue lo que menos le preocupó.

- Deberíamos formar las parejas del duelo antes de que tengamos que terminar la clase. – Dijo Harry y un fuerte barullo llenó la habitación, consideraba que cada quien ya tenía planeado contra quien quería combatir. Hermione y Ron hicieron pareja, Harry miró a Draco alejado de los demás. Parecía que eran los únicos que quedaban, pero después de un momento pensó que era lo mejor. – Ya, ok, ahora… he… Ron y Hermione se encargaran de que se organice la competencia. La próxima clase veremos que es lo que podemos hacer con los patronus. – Harry terminó y se aproximó a Draco. – Tú y yo…

- Sí, me parece bien Potter. ¿Qué hay con lo de mi patronus? ¿Yo no participaré en la competencia?

- He… la verdad es que necitas lograr un patronus corpóreo y no sabemos cuanto tiempo te llevará eso. – Draco no estaba nada feliz con eso, Harry esperaba que en cualquier momento estallará en uno de sus berrinches de niño de papi y que él olvidara mantener la cordialidad que se había propuesto para con el Slyterin.

- Bien. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué más piensan hacer para la visita del vi… del director? – Corrigió a tiempo.

- Malfoy, no sé que piensas de esto, pero la verdad es que si no quieres participar no tienes por que hacerlo.

- Déjate de preocupaciones Potter. Que sea el director no quiere decir que me van a temblar las piernas. Pienso dar mi cara, ya firme, estoy dentro y no he hablado a nadie de esto. – Harry sintió arder la sangre, estaba dejando a los demás para encargarse de él y todavía así no dejaba de ser un arrogante.

- Sí, claro, sobretodo con Blaise Zabini. Eres un idiota Malfoy, no sé que es lo que pretendes, pero cuando lo averigüe, te las vas a ver conmigo. – Los demás interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar lo que se decían mientras no se daban cuenta.

- Blaise no ha hablado de nada. Y no te tengo miedo Potter, pensé que era un grupo abierto para todos.

- Sí lo es, para los que quieren defenderse de Voldemort y apoyan a Dumbledore.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un mortifago! – Ambos apretaban con fuerza las varitas. Ron permanecía a la expectativa, por si tenía que salir a salvar la situación, algunos de los presentes estaban en lo mismo. Hermione no dejaba de temblar de arriba a bajo.

- ¡Pues no te creo nada! ¡Nada Malfoy! Eso de tu supuesta promesa es mentira, sólo has engañado a Hermione y si te atreves…

- Ya hemos hablado de eso. – Lo interrumpió - Deja a ella fuera de esto. – Dijo claramente encolerizado y con voz baja, sin embargo fue perceptible para la castaña. – No le he hecho nada y eso no es asunto tuyo. Dilo Potter, habla con la verdad, ¡Anda di que no te gusta tenerme aquí!

- Pues bien, sí, si por mí fuera ¡Te largarías ahora mismo!

- Ya está, - Pero Draco sonreía y cruzaba los brazos, triunfante. – No me voy, ya firme, ya estoy dentro y tendrás que soportarme Potter, tú y el grupo. – Y acto seguido salió furibundo a zancadas hacia la puerta.

- ¡Te lo has buscado Malfoy! ¡Te espero en la próxima clase!

Hermione temblaba inconciente en la clase. Después de lo de anoche las cosas estaban más candentes. Harry había explotado y Draco, para su pesar, no pensaba mover un sólo músculo y largarse del A.D. Ya para ese entonces dudaba sobre el comportamiento del Slyterin, ¿Por qué había gritado abiertamente que no era un mortifago? ¿A caso eso no sería algo que desearía? ¿Ser cómo su padre?, pero Hermione había decido no igualarlo a él. ¿Entonces que buscaba dentro del grupo? ¿Qué ganaba sentándose al lado de los demás? ¿Perdón? ¿Después de tantos años de insultos y humillaciones?, claro que las cosas entre Harry y Draco no habían mejorado mucho, ahora menos, era como un reto, ella presentía que eso era lo que significaba para Harry, ¿Lo sacaría y haría pagar a cualquier precio?, ¿Le haría la vida de cuadros como él se la había hecho durante el año pasado?

- ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señorita Granger? – La profesa McGonagall estaba frente a su pupitre y la llamaba con voz ronca y preocupada. Hermione soltó la pluma con la que ya no escribía y alzó la mano, un segundo después la bajó ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros.

- ¿Si profesora? – Preguntó apenada.

- Será mejor que vaya con Madam Ponfrey y que se tome el resto del día. – Dijo con severidad. – Creo que no estará dispuesta para las clases en esta condición. – Hermione estaba apunto de reprochar cuando la maestra le dio la espalda. Confundida recogió sus cosas y salió del aula. Madam Pomfrey le dio una poción revitalizante y la obligó a recostarse en una camilla. Hermione no quería, había preferido subir a la sala común y dormir en el sofá frente a la chimenea. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué Malfoy le hacía sentir eso? ¿Por qué su corazón no había dejado de latir tan aceleradamente desde que admitió que había algo en él que le gustaba? ¿Por qué se sentía como una chiquilla cada vez que veía su alta figura por algún pasillo? Y es que era sólo un beso, un tonto beso, pero iba a besar al príncipe de Slyterin, a él, a Draco Malfoy, al racista, al verdugo de los sangre sucia. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? No pudo dormir y después de una hora, que sentía cierta hiperactividad, Madam Pomfrey la dejó salir. Aliviada dejó la enfermería para ir a la sala común y olvidarse un poco de lo demás. Mañana sería el sábado, el último día y Zabini la estaría esperando. Estaba a punto de entrar a otro pasillo cuando vio que Draco estaba ahí. Decidió tomar otro camino cuando escuchó a alguien más.

- Draco. – Una voz melosa lo llamó, era Pansy y por la cara de Draco no le resulta buena compañía. Ella se recargó en su pecho y Draco se deshizo de ella, la cara de Pansy, antes sonriente y soñadora, cambió una mueca de disgusto. – Dime la verdad Draco, ¿Me has dejado por ella? ¿Te has olvidado de mí? – Las palabras estaban cargadas de reproche. Draco la miró frustrado, sus labios eran una fina línea. - ¡Contéstame! – Dio un mudo golpe sobre Draco.

- No quiero tener que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Gritarme cómo lo has hecho desde que llegó? Eres de lo peor. Eres un cobarde, ni siquiera parece tu novia. Dime Draco ¿Me extrañas? ¿Por eso no estas con ella?

- Basta Pansy, lo que pasé entre Millei y yo no es de tu incumbencia.

- ¡Entonces sí pasa algo! – Y para Desgracia de Draco, Millei y Goyle se acercaban a ellos. – Mírala, ahí está. ¡¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez?! ¡Deberías de gritárselo a todos! No creo que su sangre sea tan pura como la mía, pero apuesto a que ha de ser mejor que yo, ¿No Draco?, - Millei supo en un instante que la estaba insultando, pero al contrarió de Pansy, que estaba acalorada, se mantuvo seria. - ¿ya le has dicho lo que hubo entre nosotros dos?

- ¡No hubo nada entre nosotros dos! ¿Por qué no entiendes Pansy? Déjame en paz, a mí a Millei.

- Anda, vamos defiéndela, para eso estas, serás un digno esposo Draco, - Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca. – perdón… - dijo Pansy con toda arrogancia. – indigno. Ya verás cuando a ti también te mienta. – continuó dirigiéndose a Millei.

- ¡Ya basta Pansy! – bramó Draco, y la tomó fuertemente del brazo. Pansy emitió una risita burlona. - ¡No voy a permitir que hagas más escándalo, no de mi persona!

- ¿A caso decir que Millei Crow es tu prometida es un escándalo? – Dijo aparentando inocencia. Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Eso…

-No es cierto, - intervino Goyle, Millei parecía sonrojada y nerviosa. – Millei es mi novia… - A Draco se le ensancharon los ojos.

- Sí – confirmó Millei ante la presión y Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien Pansy? – Dijo Draco con aire de victoria a la pelinegra. - Ya escuchaste, Millei sólo es mi amiga. – A Pansy le temblaba la quijada y miraba a cada uno cómo si fuera concurrente de una parodia de mal gusto. Se soltó del apretón de Malfoy, con cara de asco y salió tambaleándose lejos de ahí. Hermione decidió tomar otro camino hacia la torre antes de que alguno de los otros la viera. Ya era demasiado para ella.

- ¿Eso es cierto? – Preguntó extasiado Draco. - ¿Sois novios?

- Er… nosotros… - Comenzó Goyle.

- Íbamos a decírtelo, pero queríamos primero...

- ¡Genial! – Gritó Draco. – Eso es fantástico, pero tendrán que decirme desde cuando. – Millei y Goyle exhalaron tranquilos y se dispusieron a contarle todo a Draco.

Por otro lado, Hermione llegaba consternada a la sala común. ¿Draco con prometida? ¿La novia de Goyle era su prometida? Eso tenía que cambiar algunas cosas ¿Cambiaba las cosas? Se soltó a llorar, incapaz de creer poder tomar valor y atreverse ha besarlo, ha tan sólo acercarse a él a un metro de distancia y no flaquear. A sentirse sucia por sentir eso por un Malfoy, por un Slyterin, por el peor de sus enemigos. ¿Qué pensarían Harry y Ron si se enterarán de lo que pasaba? ¿De lo que sentía por él? ¿Le dejarían de hablar? ¿La considerarían una traidora? Ahora su único apoyo era Ginny, esa amiga que no le había reprochado nada. Hermione no entendía eso, quizás veía algo que ella no.

El sábado Hermione se levantó, se vistió, desayunó y vivió automáticamente. Las manos le temblaban en todo. Sus amigos estuvieron serios, era sábado, era el día. Hermione sólo veía arremolinarse a Ron sobre el asiento. Él era su ex-novio, y aunque las cosas estaban bien entre los dos, se habían mostrado incapaces de hablar de aquel tema. Maldijo a Blaise Zabini durante todo el camino al campo. Ginny no se había despegado de su lado, intentaba, sin resultados positivos, sacarle conversación. No podía mentirse a si misma, estaba aterrada, tenía miedo, se sentía flotar, entre el barullo de risas, gritos, de ir y venir, su cabeza desconocía, su mente intentando mantenerse fría, sus nervios tratando de no colapsarse. Entonces lo vio, ya vestía el uniforme, estaba al pie de una torre y la miraba, a ella, recordándole la fecha de expiración, manteniendo la vigencia del contrato. Hermione se sintió en el borde de lo sub-real y subió las escaleras, alejándose de Blaise Zabini.

- ¿Hermione? – Insistió Ginny otra vez. - ¿Lo harás hoy? Quiero decir, Harry dice que no tienes por que hacerlo…

- Yo… eso espero Ginny. – Dijo Hermione con pesar, pero fue lo único que dijo. El partido comenzó, un paso decisivo, con la voz de Coolin Creevey al mando, un nuevo descubrimiento de talento por parte de McGonagall, que narraba los partidos desde mediados del año pasado debido a la salida de Lee Jordan.

- Bienvenidos al inicio de la temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Presentando a los competidores, que para variar no es Griffindor contra Slyerin abriendo, como ha sido costumbre, sino ¡Hufflepuff versus Slyterin! – Las porras y griteríos de los estudiantes apagaron su vos por un momento. - ¡Y ahí viene Slyterin! Con Draco Malfoy como capitán. Este año en especial a incluido a chicas dentro del equipo ¿Habrá logrado formar un equipo realmente competitivo con esos cambios? – Hermione vio a Draco volar, junto a su equipo, alrededor de todo el campo y la casa Slyterin agitó banderines y clamó porras. - Ahora recibamos al equipo de ¡Hufflepuff! – La voz de Coolin volvió a perderse entre los vítores. – Comandados por Ian Orta y su equipo conformado por alumnos de séptimo año. ¿Marcara diferencia alguna un equipo de séptimo contra uno de distintos años? Los capitanes se saludan, mucha fuerza en el apretón y la profesora Hoch lanza las bludgers, ha soltado la snitch dorada. Recuerden 150 puntos al primer equipo que logre cogerla y el final del partido. ¡Y ahí va la Wafle! ¡La ha tomado Blaise Zabini! – El corazón de Hermione bombeaba desmesuradamente, todo dependía del triunfo, de que ganara. Ron y Harry estaban a su izquierda, Ginny a su derecha, sólo rogaba que todo funcionara, que no fuera demasiado estúpido. No podía dejar de mirarlo y se preguntaba si sus amigos lo notaban, pero Draco no daba señales de haber visto la snich, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y el marcador estaba 40 a 20 a favor de las serpientes.

- No están jugando mal. – Dijo Ron totalmente molesto.

- Ya lo sé. – Contestó Harry igual. – tendrán que usar sus jugarretas en cualquier momento. – Y en efecto, si Hermione hubiera puesto más atención al partido, estaría consiente de que no habían hecho sus habituales suciedades y de que todos estaban jugando bien, bueno casi todos…

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! – Gritó Coolin por el megáfono. Un griterío hizo que Hermione dejara de observar a Draco. Una jugadora de Slyeterin iba cayendo de su escoba. La profesora Hoch daba un tiempo y Draco bajaba fuertemente hacia la masa de gente. – Blaise Zabini ha dejado fuera a una de sus compañeras. – Todos esperaban a que el juego se reanudara.

- Señor Malfoy. – Dijo la profesora Hoch después de que Madam Promfrey se llevara a Aránzazu en una camilla. – Me temó que tendrá que poner a alguno de sus respaldos!! Y usted Zabini.

- No fue mi culpa profesora… ella se atravesó, no fue mi intención derribarla. – Dijo Blaise excusándose nerviosamente y con el palo de la escoba en las manos. – Yo no la vi, iba muy rápido.

- Bien, entonces continúen.

- Aránzazu ha sido retirada del campo. – La voz de Coolin volvió a llenar el espacio tras unos minutos. – El capitán del equipo ha puesto a Neal McMaster, de tercer año en su lugar. ¡Ahora el juego se reinicia!, con Slyterin al frente. – Hermione respiró profundo, tenían que ganar, pero diez minutos después Draco aún no veía la snitch dorada, y las manos de Hermione estaban más sudorosas bajo sus guantes. Hufflepuff estaba 30 puntos por debajo de Slyterin, pero con 150 ganaría el partido. Entonces Draco cambió de dirección violentamente, el buscador contrario volaba tras él. – Parece que el capitán de Slyterin ha visto la snitch. – Dijo Coolin. Hermione tenía las manos juntas y suplicaba por que la cogiera él primero. Draco la tenía a pocos metros de sus dedos ahora, pero la snich comenzó a subir y el buscador de Hufflepuff ya estaba pisándole los talones. Estaban tomando demasiada altura que Hermione ya no los podía distinguir. Draco podía sentir la victoria entre sus dedos, casi alcanzaba la snich cuando sintió un tirón, el buscador contrario había jalado su capa y Draco se vio forzado a asirse fuertemente del mango de la escoba y dar un giro tremendo, vio pasar la snitch frente a su ojos de regreso y sonriendo aumentó la velocidad, el buscador lejos de quitarle ventaja le había dado más. Ahora Draco iba velozmente en picada tras la snitch, nunca lo alcanzaría, no después de detenerse. Hermione dio un brinco, Draco bajaba demasiado rápido, si seguía así se estrellaría. Sin embargo la snitch no cambiaba de rumbo, Draco tuvo que seguir así y a casi dos metros del suelo la cogió, se obligó a no perder el equilibrio y levantó el vuelo lo suficiente sólo para que sus botas rozaran. La casa de Slyterin grito al por mayor y Coolin confirmó la victoria 180 a 50. Todos bajaban de las gradas.  
Hermione agarró la gorra de su túnica fuertemente y de un tirón la subió a su cabeza, era el momento, antes que nada dio media vuelta y dejó a sus amigos.

- ¿A dónde va? – Preguntó Ron.

- Creo que va a hacerlo – Contestó Ginny. Harry se movió hacia ella, pero Ginny lo detuvo. – No. – dijo y Ron se quedó encogido.

Hermione se abrió paso lo más rápido que pudo entre el gentío, tenía que encontrarlo. No fue muy difícil, era casi el centro de atención. Draco estaba separándose del grupo enardecido, llevaba la snitch en la mano y se la guardaba en el bolsillo. Hermione reunió todo su valor, camino hacía él, pero a menos de un metro su mirada se alzó y la miró. Hermione no se dio más tiempo y se lanzó. Sus labios se unieron, Draco estaba helado, primero pensó en que alguna fanática estaba sobre de él, pero luego olió su perfume y se dio cuenta de que era ella, su castaña. Sus labios cálidos, ella toda cálida, Draco comenzó a profundizar el beso, Hermione se desató en temblores y él la tomó antes de que se fuera. Hermione intentó zafarse de su amarre, sus manos estaban en su cintura, pero Draco abrió su boca lentamente y no pudo resistirse al toque de su lengua, de sus movimientos. ¿Por qué no paraba? ¿Por qué le amaba? Podía creer en ese instante que él podía ser en ella y ella en él, podía imaginar que no eran ellos, que no había nada más que eso, aquel beso, que los demás podían desaparecer y que lo que siempre habían querido y anhelado por sobre muchas cosas estaba siendo; el amor. Hermione rogó, al igual que él, que aquello no terminara nunca, pero se vio obligada a dejarlo cuando Draco acarició su pelo y la capucha comenzó a resbalársele. Interrumpió el beso, se giró pero él la detuvo y la miró fijamente a los ojos, estaba descubierta, no era nadie más que ella. No pudo decirle nada, todo estaba en sus ojos, tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos. La miró alejarse pensando en que Hermione Granger lo había besado, en cuál había sido su verdadera victoria, su mayor triunfo.

...

...

Supongo que este es un momento que se espera en toda historia, digo los besos, jaja. Al menos ya lo admitió, haber ahora que sucede. Por ahora esta es la actualización, espero volver pronto, también espero que me puedan regresar el internet, mmm... lo dudo, pero bueno.

Gracias, espero que si les gusto se tomen la molestia de hacermelo saber, se los agradecería muchisimo, saber sus comentarios, sus dudas o sus demandas.

Ailad.


	11. Ho, desepción

Aclaración, J. K. Rowling es la propietaria de HP, yo sólo lo tomo pretado.

Hola, aqui actualizando rápido, jaja, gracias por su pronta respuesta, espero que la mía resulte igual

Quiero agradecer a Lagordis por sus RR que tan bien me han caído, bueno es que tú me si que me preguntas, jaja, espero que te guste este cap.

...

...

X

Ho, decepción

Harry se lamentó al empujarlo. - ¡Lo siento! – Dijo, pero ya estaba muy lejos del Hufflepuff. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el pasillo, su corazón bombeaba aceleradamente por la emoción. Vio la gárgola.

- Chimi churri – Dijo frente a ella y lo dejo subir por las escaleras. La puerta del despacho de Dumbledore ya estaba abierta.

- Pasa Harry. – Dijo el anciano mientras colocaba su túnica de viaje en el perchero.

- ¿Cómo le ha ido señor? – Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde se sentó Dumbledore.

- Bien, bien – Dijo agitando la mano en el aire, desechando el asunto. – Veo que has recibido mi recado.

- Sí.

- Bueno, lamento haberme ausentado sin avisar, sin embargo creo que te gustará saber que te he traído un presente.

- Señor, no…

- Nada Harry, ya lo verás después. Ahora me imagino que esa es una invitación. – Dijo señalando al papel que Harry llevaba entre los dedos.

- Es la invitación formal a la Armada, señor. – Dijo Harry rebosante y entregándosela.

- Vaya, vaya… he estado deseando este momento por mucho tiempo. – Despegó el sello y sacó la limpia hoja de pergamino decorada en la que rezaba:

Estimado Profesor Albus Dumbledore,

Director de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería

Y miembro del Wizengamont.

Orden de Merlín, primera clase.

La Armada Dumbledore se complace en hacerle una formal invitación a una de sus clases, que se realizará en el aula de los menesteres.

Esperando contar con su presencia el doceavo día del doceavo mes, a las 11 horas de la noche.

ATTE:

La Armada Dumbledore

- Que maravilla. – Harry esperó a que el director releyera la invitación. – Ahí estaré Harry.

- Será todo un honor.

- Por cierto Harry, me ha llegado el rumor de que el joven Malfoy está asistiendo a tus clases. ¿Puedes decirme cómo a sucedido tal acontecimiento? – a Harry se le encogió el estomago.

- Pues verá profesor, por un descuido… - Dijo Harry tomando asiento torpemente. – entró casi a la fuerza.

- ¿No te agrada su presencia? – Dijo Dumbledore mirando por encima de sus gafas. Harry guardó silencio. – Veras Harry, muchas veces al paso de los años, de los golpes de la vida y las circunstancia, la gente cambia.

- No Malfoy, señor. Creemos que nos está espiando, pero no puede hablar por que Hermione ha puesto un hechizo.

- Ya veo, y ¿Qué es lo que hace el joven Draco dentro de la clase?

- He… pues lo mismo que todos. Aunque a nadie le agrada que esté ahí. – Dumbledore movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo.

- Entonces nos veremos el doce. Ahora, si no te molesta, quisiera descansar, los viajes largos ya no son para un viejo como yo. – Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Hasta pronto profesor.

- Sí Harry. – Bajó las escaleras, pensativo, tal vez Draco traería más problemas de los que pensaba en un principio.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Preguntó Ron, apenas lo vio entrar al estante.

- Bien, estará ahí… ¿Y a ustedes?

- Nada – Dijo Hermione cancina. – He buscado en todos, pero no encuentro el libro o algo relacionado.

- Creo que por segunda vez alguien no quiere que encontremos lo que buscamos. – Dijo Ron.

- ¿También ha regresado la profesora Samantha? – Preguntó Hermione a Harry.

- Eso supongo, pero no le pregunte a Dumbledore. La abordaremos sin aviso previo.

Draco comenzó la semana más alegre de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo. Había ganado el primer partido de la temporada, a pesar de haber pensado que no lo lograrían por lo precipitado. Había atrapado la snitch, pero sobre todo al final Hermione lo había besado. ¿Eso significaba que le perdonaba? ¿Qué ella sentía algo por él? Tal vez le gustaba a la Griffindor y eso suponía toda la felicidad del mundo. Quería gritárselo a todos, que todos supieran que Hermione Granger lo había besado. Deseaba subir a la torre más alta y gritarle desde ahí que le amaba, pero Draco quería esperar. Encontrar el momento perfecto aunque las circunstancias nunca fueran las propicias, estaba decidido a encarar al resto por ella, sólo por ella. A veces le mandaba miradas fugaces o le sonreía, pero todo apuntaba a que ella nunca las veía. Subió con tiempo desde las mazmorras, si tenía una oportunidad de hablar con ella no la desperdiciaría. Cuando llegó al séptimo piso Luna entró con él. Al menos la mitad de la clase ya estaba dentro. Se acomodó en una esquina, al lado del espejo, como solía hacerlo por que nadie lo aceptaba, sin embargo hacer cabrear a Potter bien valía la pena. Esa noche, por ser la última no volvió a practicar su patronus, había mejorado sin dudarlo las últimas clases, la luz se desplegaba como un campo alrededor de él, pero aun no tomaba forma. Estuvo atento viendo la manera en la que iban a competir, algo que le resultó de niños. Cerca de la una decidieron dar fin con eso y seguir con los combates. Harry y Draco fueron los primeros, aunque no era realmente un combate abierto, hasta el día previsto, se lanzaban uno que otro maleficio o se desarmaban, la cuestión era no demostrar desorganización, todo debía marchar a la perfección. Cuando todo quedó como Harry quería, la clase se retiró maldiciendo la hora, se habían estado desvelando mucho.

- No cuenten conmigo… - Dijo Ron malhumorado a sus amigos y salió tras Luna.

- Déjalo, ya recapacitará… - Dijo Hermione a Harry.

- Oye Potter, - Dijo Draco alcanzándolos en el fondo. – Veo que el Weasley se ha enojado con vos.

- Ese no es tu problema, Malfoy… vete a tu ratonera. – Dijo Harry enfurruñado y caminando hacia fuera. Hermione palideció frente a él.

- Harry por favor… - Suplicó Hermione y a Draco le salieron chispas por los ojos. ¿Por qué le suplicaba a él?

- ¡Esta bien Hermione! – Deliberó Harry. – Pero lo hago sólo por ti, espero que le des su merecido. – Espetó en la cara de Draco, furibundo. - ¡Vámonos! – Bramó, pero Hermione se negó a moverse.

- Iré en un segundo. – Dijo con autoritarismo ella, Harry los miró frustrado.

– Está bien, pero cuídate. – Dijo echándose la capa encima. Después salió y la puerta se cerró tras él.

- ¿Pero que…? – Dijo Draco con una ceja alzada. – Los tres parecen un matrimonio compartido. – Albureó.

- Hemos hecho un cambio. – Dijo Hermione seca. – Estarás conmigo en el duelo. – Luego se fue a tomar la lista y el chinchero que siempre traía.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco.

- ¿No has oído?

- Sí, pero no pienso combatir contigo. Podría lastimarte, ¿Por qué no te quedas con Weasley?

- Tú ¿Lastimarme Malfoy? No me hagas reír.

- ¿Y por que no han tomado mi opinión en esto? – Dijo irritado. Hermione se quedó como estatua.

- ¡¿Opinión?! – Gritó fuera de sus cabales y Draco dio un paso atrás. - ¿Acaso tú me pediste mi opinión? ¿Acaso Zabini me la pidió? ¡Eres un cerdo!, primero te mentes a donde no te llaman y luego… ¿cómo te has atrevido?, pero claro, te pusiste de acuerdo con él para fastidiarme. Por que sabes que yo si tengo palabra, que valoro lo que tú nunca valorarías en tu vida. Por que después de todo soy yo la culpable de que estés aquí, y por lo tanto, soy yo la que debo pagar tu silencio.

- Calma Granger, ¿Qué te sucede?, creí que las cosas se habían arreglado entre nosotros – Dijo acercándose a ella. - ¿A que viene Blaise? ¿Podrías explicarme? – Hermione tembló de furia.

- ¿Ahora te haces el tonto? ¿Vas a inventar que no sabias nada de lo que me obligó a hacer Zabini? ¡¿Qué tú estabas fuera de eso?!

- ¿Qué es lo que hizo Blaise? – Exigió.

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡He tenido que besarte a la fuerza! – Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho. – Pero te arrepentirás por haberlo hecho. – Dijo dolida y marchándose de ahí.

- No… - Dijo Draco. – No Hermione, espera – Dijo alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo, ella trato de soltarse, pero él no la dejó. – Eso no es cierto. – Le dijo bastante afectado. - ¿Es broma verdad? – Pero Hermione no doblegó su posición. – Dime… dime si eso es verdad.

- Yo no miento Malfoy, pero tampoco te creo. – Draco la miró tan dolido como ella.

- Yo tampoco. – Dijo él y Hermione tembló, sus ojos grises brillaron en medio de la oscuridad que se erguía en la sala. – Creo que en realidad tú deseabas tanto ese beso como yo. – Hermione negó, pero no pudo evitar la cercanía con él. – Sé que ese día me besaste por gusto, como yo. – Hermione dejo caer las cosas al piso, estaba atada entre sus brazos, con la pared a su espalda. Con su aliento más cerca.

- Probar tus labios fue como probar veneno. – Dijo en un intento por zafarse de él.

- Mientes… - Dijo susurrándole al oído. Acarició con sus labios su rostro, Hermione reprimió un gemido. Podía sentir su boca cálida acercarse más a la suya y no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Draco la beso despacio, exquisitamente. Tuvo que doblegarse cuando se introdujo en su boca, jugueteó con él mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro y cabellera. Acarició su suave pelo, atrayéndolo a ella. Él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a la pared haciendo el beso más intenso, pero sólo en ese justo momento se detuvo. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y luego Draco salió de ahí. Harry lo vio dando tumbos por el pasillo, maldiciendo enojado. Estaba apuntó de entrar a la habitación cuando salió Hermione con las cosas maltrechas en el regazo y cara de compungida.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo echándole la capa encima para cubrirla también a ella. Hermione hipó y tembló a su lado. - ¿Te ha dado problemas? ¿Qué te dijo?

- No lo sé… pero no le queda otra cosa que aceptar. – Dijo quedamente y no volvió a hablar. Harry supuso que había habido gritos e insultos, pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto, por que, si no había visto mal, podría jurar haber visto salir lloriqueando a Draco del lugar.

- Seis pulgadas como mínimo para la próxima clase y quiero que practiquen el hechizo en un objeto inanimado. – Dijo la profesora Otto al terminar la clase. Millei fue la primera en levantarse para entregarle la tarea como siempre lo hacía, tenía predilección por la profesora. Draco decidió esperar hasta que todos la entregaran, no quería ningún encuentro casual con Hermione por ahora. Vio pasar al trío dorado con la comadreja quejándose de los deberes. La maestra recogió sus pergaminos, pero ninguno daba muestras de retirarse. Así que Draco tuvo que levantarse y entregar sus deberes frente a ellos, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, había dolor, resentimiento, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía ser un mago normal?

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la profesora Otto y Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento. Draco ya había cruzado la puerta.

- Profesora, nos preguntábamos, – Comenzó Harry tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. – ya que usted es… - Dijo buscando apoyo por parte de sus amigos, pero Ron ya estaba colorado.

- Historiadora de Magia. – Interrumpió Hermione. – Si podría aclararnos unas dudas de algo que nos encontramos en la biblioteca y que nos ha parecido interesante. – La profesora Samantha levantó una ceja.

- Bueno supongo que si es de mi materia podré hacerlo. – Dijo y sus apacibles ojos celestes brillaron. Hermione le mostró la hoja cortada y borrosa. La maestra la tomó en sus manos y la miró por un momento. - ¿Y qué es lo que desean saber de esto? – Preguntó después de leer el reverso.

- Bueno, en realidad… nosotros… nos preguntábamos si en realidad esos magos existieron. – Se explayó Hermione.

- Pues no lo creo, en verdad no sé nada de esto, ¿Es la parte de un libro de leyendas? – Los tres se miraron asombrados.

- Es que no lo sabemos. – Dijo Harry. – Sólo encontramos la hoja y no sabemos de dónde es. – La maestra meditó un momento más.

- Yo sé… - Dijo Hermione nerviosa. – Que el fénix, el dragón y el unicornio son animales legendarios… - Terminó casi en un susurro.

- Por supuesto, bueno, en verdad se dice que fueron los primeros animales mágicos, y su magia es tan especial que en la mayoría de las fabricaciones de varitas se utilizan…

- Su corazón, plumas o pelo. – Dijo Ron.

- Exacto, pero lamento no poderos dar más información. – Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron desanimados.

- Creo que deberíamos ir con Hagrid. Tal vez nos sople a dónde fueron de viaje. – Dijo Harry.

- Deberíamos dejar de sonsacarle las cosas. – Dijo Hermione. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña y Hagrid les abrió miraron sus ojos apagados.

- Muchachos. – Dijo el profesor Dumbledore que estaba en la mesa.

- Pasen. – Dijo Hagrid.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Harry.

- ¡Es Fang! – Gimió Hagrid.

- Calma, calma Hagrid. – Dijo Albus. – El veterimago se acaba de ir, nos ha dicho que Fang tiene parásitos mágicos en el estomago, pero que con el tratamiento adecuado sanará.

- Sin embargo conseguir cedrón y, sobre todo paico, es algo difícil y bastante caro. – Dijo Hagrid con grandes lagrimas en los ojos y totalmente consternado.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo? – Preguntó Ron.

- Ho, no lo creo chicos, pero gracias por estar aquí, estoy seguro de que a Fang le hará bien ver caras conocidas.

- Yo creo que sí, Minerva y yo pensamos que podemos comprarle el cedrón a Hagrid por ahora, mientras nos llega la oportunidad de poder conseguir el paico. ¿Podrían pasar por el callejón Diagon en vacaciones y comprarlo?

- Pero, Dumbledor, ¿Piensa regresar a Salem?

- ¿Salem? – Preguntó Harry.

- Ahí fui de viaje Harry. Pero dudo que eso suceda Hagrid, tendremos que pensar en otra manera, ¿No es así señorita Granger?

- Así es profesor. El paico se da en lugares muy cálidos, conseguirlo va a ser bastante difícil, sobretodo en esta época. – Hagrid sollozó y se sacudió la nariz con un grande pañuelo.

- Tranquilo Hagrid, lo conseguiremos. – Animó Harry. Después de ver al gran perro regresaron al castillo. - ¿A qué habrá ido a Salem?

- ¿Dónde está eso? – Preguntó Ron, dejando el ajedrez de lado.

- ¡Hay Ron! – Dijo Hermione regañona. – Esta en América, en Estados Unidos, Massachusetts. Es una ciudad mágica muy antigua, la llaman la ciudad de las brujas.

Días después y caída la tarde Draco bajó al campo, tenía práctica después de haber ganado el primer partido. No tardó mucho en ver al equipo reunido, había pedido a Neal MacMaster que se reuniera ese día, ahora sólo faltaba que llegará Blaise. Draco lo divisó bajando la colina con la escoba a cuestas y probablemente un cigarrillo en la mano, era un experto en burlar a Filch con eso, pero ese día no resultaba nada más que un marica entrometido, un idiota y Draco estaba decidido a darle su merecido, a vengarse de él sin que la conciencia se lo recriminara después, ya la vida le había puesto la oportunidad en bandeja de plata y no la desaprovecharía.

- Hoy no habrá práctica.

- ¿Por qué Draco? – Dijo Zabini carraspeando por el cigarro.

- Por que hay otros asuntos que arreglar primero.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – Preguntó Goyle, ese día también los acompañaba Crabbe.

- Cómo lo que verdaderamente pasó el sábado en el juego. – Todos se quedaron en silencio, Aránzazu se agarró del brazo de Simoné. Draco sabía que había dado en el justo lugar. – Aranza, ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que pasó cuando caíste de la escoba? – Inquirió Draco y la chica miró temblorosa a Zabini.

- Pues… yo iba con la Quaffle en la mano… pensaba anotar, pero en eso Blaise me empujó y dijo que él tenía que ser el que anotara, yo no quise dársela por haberme empujado, pero luego lo volvió a hacer y perdí el equilibrio, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quitó la pelota.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir Blaise? – Preguntó Draco, un poco gustoso. Zabini tenía el temple traslucido y el ceño fruncido.

- Que no es cierto, ella miente…

- ¡Mentira! – Saltó Simoné iracunda. – ¡Aranza no miente, la empujaste apropósito y lo mismo hubieras hecho conmigo, sólo por que te molesta jugar con mujeres!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Gritó Zabini fuertemente. – Ella no me quiso pasar la Quaffle como habíamos acordado.

- No habíamos acorado en nada Blaise. – Dijo Aránzazu resentida. – Estabas tratando de hacer que ninguna anotara, querías todo el crédito para ti.

- Bueno yo no tengo la culpa de ser más competente. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de eso Draco? Ahora hasta tenemos problemas por que son unas chifladas.

- No lo creo Blaise. Veo perfectamente que te han herido el ego, pero ya tomé una decisión: juagará Neal en tu lugar. – Blaise contuvo el aire.

- ¿Y yo en el de quién?

- En el de nadie, estas fuera del equipo, si no piensas comportarte y cooperar te puedes ir retirando. No pondré en peligro al resto por tus necedades. ¿Están todos de acuerdo en que Neal ocupe el puesto? – Preguntó Draco disfrutándolo mucho. Aránzazu fue la primera en levantar la mano, pero todos lo hicieron a acepción de Neal e incluyendo a Crabbe.

- Perfecto. – Espetó Blaise a Draco. – Estas cometiendo un grave error Malfoy, este equipo de mierda no será nada sin mí. Perderás la liga y cuando lo hagas iras a pedirme una disculpa. – Dijo y comenzó a caminar de regreso. Draco lo siguió, aun no había terminado con él.

- ¡Lo dudo Blaise! El que debe una disculpa eres tú. – Zabini sonrió como un loco.

- ¿Ya te lo ha dicho la sangre sucia?

- No vuelvas a llamarla así.

- La llamó así por que es lo que es. ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión y ahora la crees tan buena como nosotros?

- La chantajeaste.

- ¿Y qué?, sólo trataba de hacerte un favor ¿Y así me lo agradeces?

- ¡Yo no te pedí nada! Te lo advierto Blaise, no te acerques a ella.

- Escucha lo que dices Draco, ya no pareces un Malfoy, no pareces el hijo del gran Lucios Malfoy.

- No te equivoques conmigo, le he aprendido más de lo que te imaginas.

- ¿Así? En estos días sólo te veo rodeado de ineptos Griffindors, no me imagino que podría ser. – Draco sonrió y con sorna sacó la varita, en un movimiento ágil y le echó un hechizo, aunque Blaise se quedó pestañeando al no haber visto luz alguna.

- Tienes la lengua atada, - Explicó Draco. – no podrás hablar de la armada mientras yo esté ahí. – Se miraron penetrantemente, como desafiándose. Blaise lo miró considerando la situación un momento y luego dijo.

- Has caído muy bajo Draco. – Luego subió la colina. Draco pasó el resto de la semana pensando en esas palabras. Si se las hubieran dicho años atrás, las habría considerado muy en serio, pero era muy poco probable que estuviera en la situación en la que se encontraba. Ahora no le importaba realmente, pero su padre no dejaba de colarse de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos, estaba jugando con fuego y sabía que saldría chamuscado.

...

...

Bueno al menos ya resivió algo el muchacho, no?

Ailad.


	12. Patronus de felicidad

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por este cap, por más que lo reescribí nunca me convenció del todo, aunque la idea me sigue gustando. Bueno creo que eso es obvio por que yo no soy J. K y si lo fuera e seguro que tendría mejores ideas.

...

...

**XI**

**Patrunus de felicidad**

Antes de las diez logró escabullirse sin ser visto rumbo a la sala de los menesteres. Estaba vestido para la ocasión, aunque ahora pensaba que quizás exageraba, después de todo, su ropa era de la más costosa. Caminó algo desanimado pues sabía que no participaría en la primera etapa del "evento" que Potter había preparado, pero se alegró de tener algo interesante que hacer en comparación de sus compañeros, que a esas horas estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones y fuera de acción. Llegó a la sala y se metió como si fuera ya su casa, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver el cambio, era la sala en sí, pero las chicas habían dedicado parte de la tarde decorando el lugar. Había sillones rojos, azules, amarillos y hasta uno más pequeño verde, rodeando la parte delantera de la sala. Al final, y con una alfombra negra y el escudo de Howgarts, había una tarima larga y angosta preparada para los duelos. A los costados de ésta estaban colocados unos canastos altos y repletos de cosas que a Draco le sacaron una que otra risita. En verdad todos se habían esforzado en preparar eso, se imaginó, tristemente, a Hermione colocando esferas y hadas en el árbol de navidad junto al pelirrojo, a él no lo habían incluido en los planes, ¿Qué más esperaba, si toda la vida los había molestado? Estaba a punto de irse a sentar al lugar asignado, por obviedad para él, cuando la puerta se abrió y los secreteos de las chicas llenaron el lugar. Instintivamente él y Harry voltearon a verlas, era el grupo de las Griffindors con Luna. Reían y se hacían comentarios al oído. Hermione resaltaba de entre todas para Draco, por que Harry no tenía más ojos que para Ginny. La castaña se veía más mujer, Draco nunca se había puesto a pensar cuánto había cambiado desde que era una chiquilla contestona y mandona. Llevaba una blusa lila escotada y unos pantalones negros apretados, pasó frente a él y le dedicó una mirada cómplice. Draco no pudo evitar dejar de mirarla como un baboso. Esa noche sería un fracaso, pues no podría apuntar su varita hacía ella. Draco estuvo tentado a decirle lo hermosa que se veía, pero desistió por que Hermione lo había ignorado desde su ultima discusión, semanas atrás, y a pesar de haber puesto a Zabini en su lugar no se sentía preparado para eso. Caminó hasta el sillón verde esmeralda, desde ahí pudo verlos intercambiando opiniones. La mayoría estaban ansiosos, de echo él mismo lo estaba, Dumbledore no tardaría en entrar por la puerta. Checó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que al menos todavía faltaban diez minutos. Neville llegó agitado tres minutos antes de las once. Según pudo escuchar a Filsh quejarse de que Dumbledore lo había mandado a revisar las plantas de los invernaderos, por que alguien había molestado a las recién plantadas mandrágoras y éstas a su vez lo habían dejado aturdido. Estaba pensando en que al viejo director las cosas le resultarían especialmente tontas o en su juicio, extremadamente divertidas cuando toda su atención se centró en algo diminuto y llamativo que se encontraba cerca de las mesas recién puestas para el banquete. Hermione lo cubría en su mayoría, pero la mirada del Weasley era lo que le importunaba más, Harry le tocó el hombro, miró a Draco y luego ambos miraron hacia abajo. No lo pensó dos veces y se encaminó hacia ellos mientras no se daban cuenta.

- Sí, lo que Harry Potter quiera, señor… - A Draco le pareció haber escuchado esa voz en alguna parte.

- No hagas reverencias ya Dob… - Hermione cayó su reprimenda cuando Ron avisó de la presencia de Draco. Hermione se giró y Draco se topó con los ojos del temeroso elfo doméstico que durante muchos años sirvió a su familia.

- Puedes retirarte Dobby. – Dijo Harry y un momento después el elfo desapareció en un "Crack". Se retaron con la mirada un momento, no obstante Draco decidió retirarse sin decir nada. Los acontecimientos ya hablaban por si solos y lo tenían bastante confundido. Su padre se había reído años atrás mientras le daba a entender que el elfo ya no regresaría a casa por que estaba indispuesto, una palabra que en el vocabulario de su padre se traducía en otro significado. Un momento después el director entró por la puerta, lucía una túnica azul con estrellas rosadas en el faldón y sombrero a juego. Todos se pusieron de pie y Harry se encaminó a su encuentro.

- Buenas noches profesor.

- Buenas noches Harry, y a todos. No recuerdo que la sala de los requisitos se hubiera visto tan elegante en todos mis años, pero debo decir que el merito es sólo vuestro. – Dijo mirando desde la chimenea prendida hasta la tarima de duelos. – Bueno, hoy vengo muy dispuesto a escuchar a cada uno de ustedes. Veamos, bien ahí, ¿No le molestará que me siente a su lado señor Malfoy? – Draco negó con la cabeza, pero no supo si era no su respuesta mientras la hacía un hueco. Harry se sintió miserable al ver que no disfrutaría tan cercanamente de la compañía de Dumbledore.

- Bu… bueno – Inició Hermione la presentación nerviosa. – En nombre de todos los integrantes le damos la más cordial bienvenida y esperamos que los preparativos sean de su agrado. – En ese momento la mesa del banquete se llenó de bocadillos, entradas y bebidas. Un momento después todos cotilleaban mientras Harry le ofrecía a Dumbledore algún pastelillo. Draco permanecía rígido a su lado.

- ¿Gusta algo Joven Malfoy? – Dijo amable Dumbledore a su lado, Draco estuvo a punto de negarse, pero ya le había puesto el plato en la mano. No tuvo más que hacer que comerse el emparedadillo de queso. Un momento después la mayoría corrió a los canastos y Lavander subió a la tarima.

- Profesor le pedimos su atención, hemos preparado un juego, una competencia amistosa que realizarán cada uno de nuestros patronus. Al final usted y obviamente el puntaje decidirán quien es el ganador, el que obtenga menos puntajes deberá contar alguna historia o chiste al final de la competencia. – El resto de los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia atrás. Draco se enfureció de no hacerlo y de estar sentado junto a Dumbledore.

- ¿No participaras tú? – Le preguntó al no verlo levantarse. Draco carraspeó.

- Mi patronus aun no es del todo corpóreo, señor. – Dijo ocultando su aflicción.

- Estoy seguro de que pronto lo será. Mientras tanto me alegra de que ambos disfrutemos del espectáculo. – Draco sonrió tontamente, en verdad se iban a reír mucho. Hermione se adelantó y convirtió la tarima en una serie de obstáculos que Draco ya se sabía de memoria. Luego las Patil colocaron unas urnas al final de estos.

- El juego consistirá… - Llamó la tención Harry. – en formar dos equipos. El equipo morado, - Dijo señalando a sus espaldas. – formado por las mujeres y el equipo naranja por los hombres. Los patronus realizarán un maratón en donde se les entregará una nota mágica del color de su equipo y que tratarán de depositar dentro de las urnas correspondientes. Deberán atravesar todos los obstáculos correctamente de ida y regreso, si no la nota se les retirará, al final del tiempo, que serán 10 minutos, el equipo con más notas será el ganador. – Hermione corrió a susurrarle algo al oído. Harry permaneció pensativo un momento y luego miró a Draco. – ¿Podrías iniciar y contar el tiempo Draco? – Le preguntó, al parecer algo había logrado colárseles de las manos. Draco se puso de pie y se reunió con él, le dijo que contara el tiempo y que avisara cuando éste terminara. Una vez terminado de explicarle Harry se formó al final de la fila y Draco encaró la situación.

- Bien, luces blancas para los patronus, cuando las luces verdes salgan de mi varita podrán comenzar y al ver las rojas el tiempo se habrá terminado. – Regresó con Dumbledore y se sentó en la abrazadera del sillón, espero un momento mientras disfrutaba de las caras nerviosas de sus compañeros y luego alzando la varita lanzó un chorro de luces blancas. Inmediatamente todos gritaron "Especto patronus" y un montón de animales variados llenaron con su luz el lugar. Volvió a alzar la varita y luces verdes salieron esta vez. Luna y Ernie dieron la nota a su patronus, y el cerdo y la liebre comenzaron a correr por entre los obstáculos, sin embargo la liebre le llevaba ventaja, no tenía problemas al saltar los barriles, cruzó el puente de redes ágilmente mientras al cerdo de Ernie se le atoraban las patas en éste. La primera nota en colocarse fue la morada y las chicas abuchearon a los chicos, el cerdo también lo hizo y regresó con Ernie mucho después de que el patronus de Padma saliera con su nota. Ron que le hacia caras a Hermione se quedó libido después de que su Terrie se saliera a medio camino de ida y destrozará caníbalmente la nota con su hocico. Draco se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore también reía. Estaban a la mitad del tiempo y parecía que sólo habían pasado tres segundos. El caballo de Ginny tenía dificultades al cruzar el puente, aun que mágicamente el espacio se había agrandado por su tamaño. Mientras que el siervo de Harry minutos después al tratar de liberar una de sus patas vio con irritación que su cornamenta había quedado atorada. La liebre de luna pasó fugaz ante él. Draco revisó el tiempo, escasos segundos y todo terminaría. Se puso de pie mientras el siervo se giraba para regresar a su dueño y Padma mandaba al suyo. Tres; Harry veía a su patronus llegar a él, dos, más cerca. Luces rojas inundaron el lugar y el ciervo se detuvo antes de cruzar el último obstáculo, se giró y lamió su costado indiferente ante la frustración de Harry.

- Se terminó. – Dijo Draco. A pesar de todo dieron un respiro y las Patil recogieron las urnas mientras Hermione restablecía la tarima. Los patronus fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y el director se puso de pie. Tomó las urnas y se dispuso a contar las notas.

– Ocho moradas contra seis naranjas. El equipo de las chicas ha ganado. – Deliberó Dumbledore un rato después. – El encantamiento Patronus, - Dijo Dumbledore dejando las urnas de lado. – es en su esencia algo verdaderamente complicado, la mayoría de los magos lo ven como una luz pura, una energía, sin embargo hay quienes van más allá. Para lograrlo se necesita de un recuerdo poderoso en cuando a felicidad. – Hizo un breve espacio. – La alegría, la bondad, en sí la felicidad es lo que es capas de repeler a criaturas tan oscuras como los Dementores. Os felicito por tan buena demostración de control y corporeidad de sus patronus. – Seamus codeó a Ron y éste echó un bufido. – Y ahora escuchemos esos chistes. – Dumbledore se sentó al lado de Draco. Harry se puso de pie.

- Bien, acompañaremos la cena con ellos.

- Una cena muy entrada la noche. – Dijo Dumbledore divertido mientras tomaba el plato flotante. – Espero que no estén haciendo trabajar demasiado a los elfos. Por cierto… Dobby. – El elfo doméstico apareció frente al infortunio de Draco. Dumbledore secreteó algo a éste y luego desapareció. Los hombres en ese instante empujaban a Neville.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Yo primero. – Dijo sonrojado y todos le aplaudieron. – Bueno eran un mago y un muggle, que entraron al mismo bar. Un bar muggle. Entonces el mago, cómo no sabía que pedir, pidió lo mismo que el muggle. Tal fue la desgracia del mago que aquella bebida repetidas veces lo puso muy ebrio. Entonces el mago le dijo al muggle que él sabía hacer magía. El muggle, que también estaba ebrio, le dijo que él también. Así que en confianza el mago sacó su varita y atrajo el vaso del muggle y se lo bebió. El muggle, lejos de asustarse o asombrarse, se enfadó por que el otro se había tomado su trago. Entonces el muggle comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños con las manos y le dijo que él sabía hacer desaparecer las cosas. Como el mago no dejaba de reírse el muggle se retiró de ahí, pero cuando el mago planeaba pagar su cuenta se dio cuenta de que el muggle no mentía, le había robado la cartera.

- ¡Dean, Dean! – Aclamaron los hombres al moreno.

- Bueno, pero éste es un chiste muggle. – Después del chiste de Seamus, del desagrado de las chicas, pues tenía que ver con "varitas". Draco estaba más animado. Una botella de Wisky de fuego apareció frente a todos con pequeños vasos.

- Debido que estamos festejando y a que la mayoría ya tiene su mayoría de edad no me preocupare al pedirles un pequeño brindis. – Dijo Dumbledore y mágicamente sirvió los vasos y los envió a los chicos. Para sorpresa, ninguna de las mujeres se negó. – Por la armada Dumbledore y por cada uno de sus integrantes. – Dijo Dumbledore y levantó su vaso, "Por la armada Dumbledore" contestaron los demás. Acto seguido bebieron el wisky. Las caras no tardaron el llegar, hasta Coolin se puso ligeramente colorado.

- Por el mejor director que Howgarts ha tenido. – Dijo Harry rebosante de orgullo. Y todos brindaron otra vez. Entonces Draco se puso de pie y todos callaron.

- Por Harry Potter y su triunfo sobre el que no debe ser nombrado – Es poco decir que a todos se les secó la boca, pero Draco lo decía de corazón. Si Harry Potter tenía que ser el que destruyera a Voldemort, Draco lo apoyaría.

- Por Harry. – Dijo Dumbledore y los demás terminaron el brindis.

- Querido profesor, - Dijo Luna. – Esperamos que haya disfrutado de esta pequeña convivencia.

- Demasiado, querida Luna. – Contestó Dumbledore.

- Entonces pasaremos a los duelos entre parejas. – Los primeros en subir fueron Luna y Ernie. No sabían si era por ser chica o por que Luna era temeraria, pero dejo a Ernie imposibilitado por un fuerte expeliarmus que lo mando fuera de la tarima.

- ¿Con quien participará usted señor Malfoy? – Preguntó Dumbledore a Draco cuando las Patil subían al estrado.

- Con la señorita Granger, señor.

- Veo con mucho gusto que haya decidió entrar al grupo, ¿Qué lo ha animado a eso si se puede saber? – Draco no sabía que contestarle realmente.

- Aun no lo sé señor. – Dijo sincero.

- Hay actos que no necesitan explicación. ¿Supongo que su padre no está enterado de esto? – Draco lo miró fijamente y algo lo hiso comprender que Dumbledore sabía la verdad.

- No, y no creo que la idea le guste.

- ¿Entonces se está arriesgando a ser reprendido por esto? – Draco se mantuvo serio, ¿Por que Dumbledore le hacía tantas preguntas? – A veces es necesario correr riesgos por la vida, ¿Me entiende?, en el proceso de encontrarse a uno mismo, los tropiezos no cuentan mucho, lo que cuentan son las veces en que uno se pone de pie. – Dijo sonriendo y contagió a Draco.

- Sí, tiene razón.

- Cualquier cosa, Draco, puedes acudir conmigo, con tus profesores o con cualquiera de los miembros de la orden. Me imagino que tu madre y tú no han pasado por los mejores momentos, si no me equivoco eso te ha llevado a pensar las cosas con más calma. – Draco guardo silencio durante mucho rato.

- Gracias profesor.

- No me des las gracias, si no fuera por ti este no sería un grupo completo.

- Yo no entiendo.

- Salazar Slyterin y Godric Griffindor fueron grandes amigos pese a sus diferencias. Es grandioso ver la unión entre las cuatro casas de nuevo. – Draco no entendió del todo el mensaje, a él verdaderamente no lo querían ver ahí. Hermione se encaminó hasta las escalerillas, era su turno. Se puso de pie, nervioso totalmente, había olvidado que en alguna ocasión le había prometido no dañarla. Caminaron sobre la alfombra hasta que quedaron frente a frente y levantaron sus varitas.

- Laza tu mejor ataque Malfoy, no te dejare ganar.

- ¿Piensas aprovecharte de mí Granger? – Terminaron su intercambio de palabras con una leve reverencia y contando los pasos necesarios se giraron.

- ¡Expeliarmus! – Hermione fue la primera en atacar, intentaba quitarle la varita de la mano a Draco, pero éste se agachó y el hechizó pasó volando sobre su cabeza. No tenía tiempo, no quería atacarla, pero tampoco quería perder, no si antes darle lucha. El segundo hechizó se dirigía hacía él.

- ¡Repelio! – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, lanzar sus hechizos hacía otra dirección. Hermione estaba decidida a hacerlo sufrir.

- ¡Rictusempra! – Draco no logró repeler el hechizó y salió volando hasta el borde de la tarima. Hermione se acercaba a él, tenía que ponerse de pie, pero el golpe le había dolido bastante. Por primera vez le temió, era una fiera y lo peor es que estaba enojada con él. – ¡Expeliarmus! – La varita rebotó fuera de su mano, pero se puso de pie y la levantó de la alfombra en un ágil movimiento. - ¡Petrificus totalus! – Gritó Hermione, pero Draco rodó por la alfombra y evitó el hechizo.

- ¡Desmaius! – Gritó ante la conmoción de Hermione. Draco la logró atrapar antes de que azotara en el piso. Harry aventó una malhumorada palabrota al aire y subió a la tarima para enfrentarse a Ron. Draco cargó a Hermione hasta la parte trasera de la tarima. Ginny se acercó a él.

- Puedes dejarla conmigo. – Ofreció amigable.

- Me quedare hasta que despierte. – Dijo seriamente, nadie lo movería de ahí.

- Fue una buena estrategia si lo que no quieres es herir a tu oponente. – Comentó Ginny mientras lo ayudaba a colocarle un cojín bajo la cabeza.

- Sólo soy caballero. – Se excusó Draco. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Toda tuya. – Le dijo y fue a encargarse de su hermano que estaba petrificado. Draco observó de lejos los últimos dos combates entre Ginny y Dean, y Neville contra Nigel. Hermione despertó antes de que Nigel saliera volando hasta un espejo por Neville. Lo miró un momento, como si fuera la visión más hermosa en toda su vida. ¿Acaso era un dulce sueño?

- Ya le di su merecido a Zabini. – Dijo esperando alguna respuesta favorable por parte de ella.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras. – Dijo Hermione alejando pensamientos románticos de su cabeza y contestándole.

- Lo sé. Pero no iba a dejar que hiciera ese tipo de cosas a mis espaldas. Además te obligó a… - Cayó un momento. ¿Y si en realidad no quería besarlo?

- Sí, - Dijo ella mandona. – me chantajeó, ¿Y que rayos pensabas Malfoy? ¿Por qué no te defendiste? – Draco se exasperó.

- Por que no quería lastimarte. Te dije que te quedaras con el Weasley, pero eres una terca mandona.

- Déjate de tonterías Malfoy, ¿Por qué no te desapareces de mi presencia?

- ¿Tanto me odias?

- Bueno, en realidad te odio más, pero me aguanto las ganas de hacerte estiércol para babosas.

- ¿Y por que no lo haces ahora?

- Por que no vales la pena.

- Si hubiera faltado a mi promesa te habría agredido, pero no lo hice.

- Pues gracias Malfoy, – Dijo sarcástica. – ¿Pero que parte de _es un duelo _no entiendes?

- ¿Y que parte de _estoy tratando de decirte que me importas _no entiendes tú? – Draco quiso callarse justo a la mitad, pero la lengua lo traicionó.

- ¿Qué…? - Hemione se le plantó en frente. Draco ladeó la cara hacía otro lugar tremendamente rojo de vergüenza. – ¿Qué?

- Quemeimportas – Dijo en un susurro y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Harry desde el frente, estaban regresando a los sillones. Draco decidió salir de ahí.

- Draco. – Llamó su atención, Hermione y lo alcanzó. – Yo… gracias. – Le dijo y luego se unió a Ginny riendo y secreteando. Regresó hasta donde Dumbledore seguía sentado.

- Maravilloso combate, habéis aprendido más de lo que me imaginaba. Han tenido un buen maestro. – Todos sintieron y miraron a Harry. Dumbledore dedicó un momento más a conversar con todos mientras las bebidas se agotaban. Las chicas habían puesto a sonar música y ahora Neville no dejaba de bailar con Luna de una manera chistosa.

- Harry – Dijo Dumbledore. – Te hablé sobre tu presente y lo prometido es deuda.

- Profesor, no debió…

- Nada, es sólo un libro. Algo entre tú y yo, espero que puedas encontrar la manera de abrirlo, siempre eres muy obstinado con las cosas, así que espero que lo resuelvas pronto. – Harry tomó el pequeño libro turquesa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

- Gracias profesor. No lo defraudare.

- Lo sé, Harry, lo sé.

Mientras tanto Draco había logrado separar a Hermione del grupo y arrastrándola hasta un lugar apartado y lejos de la vista de los demás.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Yo… sólo quería saber si… si las cosas entre los dos…

- Lo dudo, pero no pienso pensar más en eso. – Dijo tajante, ¿Por qué se sentía como una estúpida frente a él?

- Ho bueno, supongo que amigos no somos.

- No. – Callaron un largo rato, mientras la música subía de volumen.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Se le escapó. Hermione se ruborizó.

- ¿Sabes bailar Malfoy?

- Claro Granger, como los mismos dioses. – Hermione emitió una carcajada. - ¿Quieres probar? – Dijo retándola, Hermione se encogió de hombros. Draco la tomó de la mano y se acercó despacio a ella. Sus corazones latían cada vez más fuerte. Comenzaron a moverse despacio al compás de la música, demasiado lento. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y respiró su colonia. Se perdieron mutuamente en la melodía, tratando de acomodar sus sentimientos, de darle un orden a los acontecimientos, a lo que sentían por dentro y deseando saber la verdad del otro. La música dejo de sonar y el lugar se llenó de murmullos. Hermione se soltó y huyo de él. Draco regresó lentamente hasta los demás, aun con la emoción por dentro.

- Antes de retirarnos, - Dijo Dumbledore. – Me gustaría que el joven Malfoy, debido a su falta de participación, nos mostrara lo que puede hacer con su patronus. – Draco se sintió de repente en la realidad, una realidad muy fea. Los demás lo miraban esperando su respuesta, Hermione lo miraba expectante. Draco no pudo emitir palabra alguna, asintió o eso creyó hacer y retrocediendo levantó su varita. Se quedo un momento pensando en lo que debía hacer con el pulso acelerado. Entonces lo supo. - ¡Especto patronus! – Pensó en ese momento, en que Hermione estaba con él, en lo que lo hacía más feliz, su sonrisa y una luz llenó el lugar por completo. Una gigantesca tortuga de mar recorrió el lugar como si de un mar se tratase. Los presentes emitieron un "Wow" y Draco se sintió extremadamente pleno. La tortuga regresó a él, la miró por un momento y luego desapareció. Dumbledor aplaudió y lo miró contento. La noche le había traído muchas sorpresas.

...

...

También quiero dedicar, en especial este cap, a Ana Concha, que al principio me debía un chiste, pero con lo mucho que nos haces reír, los que te salimos debiendo somos nosotros. Tus mmm... maneras de comunicación con Emmanuel, son para morirse en la histeria de la risa. A èl también por interesarse en el fic, gracias, por ser como son.

Po ultimo, quiero aclarar el por que le dí a Draco una tortuga marina, eso es por que a mi me gustan mucho las tortugas, tengo una de agua llamada lechuga que quiero con todo mi corazón (aunque sea caníbal), así que por eso lo hice.

Gracias y hasta la proxima... Besos.

Ailad


	13. De ida y vuelta

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son deJ. K. Rowling, yo sólo los pido prestados.

Hola, aquí estoy con otro cap, espero que les vaya gustando la historia, recibir sus comentarios es lo segundo mejor de esto (lo primero es escribirlo) y me hace muy feliz. Creo que voy a tardarme un poco más en subir, por que tengo que revisar muchas cosas, me han llegado comentrios por allí de que tengo mala ortografía y dedazos. La verdad es que sí tengo mala ortografía y bastantes dedazos, pero eso es por que tuve muchos problemas con mi equipo y entonces tenía que recurrir a otros, muy malos por cierto, y pues no es lo mismo. Pido disculpas por eso y les ruego paciencia.

Gracias. Ailad.

...

...

"Quienes nacieron para estar juntos,

Tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos".

**XII**

**De ida y vuelta**

Cambiar de un día a otro es una hazaña imposible, sin embargo a veces el cambio llega sin aviso previo y se da de forma natural. Así aquella mañana Draco Malfoy se despertó inconsciente de lo mucho que había cambiado desde que había vuelto a Howgarts, desde que supadre, Lucius, había escapado de Azkaban y sobre todo desde que se había enamorado de Hermione Jane Granger. Era el último día de clases, las vacaciones de navidad empezarían desde ese momento. Confuso con lo que le deparaba el destino tomó el desayuno. Pasar por alto la mirada de Hermione era cada vez más difícil, no sabía exactamente si ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero estaba feliz de que las cosas al menos estuvieran en cierta tolerancia. La avena pronto le resultó poco sabrosa.

-¿Regresaras pronto Draco?

- No lo sé Millei. – La chica bajó la mirada. Cuando salió del comedor buscó a Hermione, extrañamente no la vio en todo el día. El día de partida la desesperación por no verla lo estaba matando, sin querer, sólo por su madre, bajó pesadoramente del carruaje con el baúl en la mano y antes de subir al tren pasó la vista por última vez sobre el gentío, esperando verla, pero sólo divisó al pobretón y al cara-rajada platicando alegremente y cargando con sus respectivas lechuzas. Afortunadamente él tenía un águila, y viajaba sola a la mansión Malfoy. Una vez instalados en los vagones Draco decidió salir a buscarlos, ella estaría de seguro con ellos, después de buscar un buen rato abrió desanimado un vagón casi al final de un pasillo. La cara redonda de Neville fue lo primero que vio, le seguían Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, las Patil, Luna Lovegood, entre otros, y casi al final, Harry y Ron junto a su hermana. El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente y todos callaron al verlo en la puerta.

- No hay junta si eso crees Malfoy. – Gritó Harry en voz alta por si no lo escuchaba. Draco torció la boca, ni rastro de Hermione. Azotó la puerta y vociferó unas cuantas maldiciones. ¿Y si estaba en el baño? Se dirigió hacía ellos. Toco la puerta antes de entrar, y luego metió la cabeza.

- GRANGER – Su voz resonó por el lugar, pero no había gente. Escuchó un gruñido a su espalda. Alguien llamaba suatención, Draco volvió hacia atrás y se topó con la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

- No me parece apropiado que los hombres entren a los baños de las chicas.

- No he entrado. – Ya se arrepentía de eso. ¿Acaso cuándo uno se siente _así_hace cosas sin pensarlo?

- Estabas espiando…

Después de su encuentro de malgusto, Draco no podía pensar en donde estaba Hermione, ¿Y si estaba en el castillo?, ¿Si se había quedado a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en él? Entonces debía regresar y aprovechar estar con ella. Draco tuvo que negarse a eso, sabiendo que su madre lo esperaba. El viaje le fue poco placentero, pero bastante menos doloroso que el ultimó. Goyle y Millei eran inseparables. Draco sólo podía pensaren Hermione, en su beso, en la noche en que Dumbledore había hablado con él. ¿Acaso estaba feliz de que estuviera cerca de Potter?, en realidad Draco nunca se había esperado un trato así por parte de aquel hombre misterioso, tan diferente al que le describió su padre desde muy temprana edad. Ahora Draco se daba cuenta de que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían, o lo que su padre le había hecho creer. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Su padre siempre con esa distancia, con esa aura gris y fría, no sólo con los que lo rodeaban a menudo, sino con él mismo y su madre. ¿Qué había visto el padre de Millei en su padre para decidirse a prometerlacon él? Draco lo ignoraba, pero se aferraba a la idea de no tener que casarse con Millei. Cuando el tren se detuvo en el anden 9 y 3/4 Millei lo abrazó fuertemente y le deseo suerte, se despidió de los demás y se encaminó al carro que siempre lo recogía. Después de un corto viaje llegó a la mansión Malfoy, seguramente su madre ya lo estaba esperando, pero se sorprendió al ver maletas frente a la puerta. En el momento en que pisó la casa no dejó de correr hasta llegar a su habitación, sabía que algo andaba mal.

- Draco, hijo… - Su madre llevaba ropa de viaje y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

- ¿Qué sucede madre? – Narcisa Malfoy guardó silencio por largos segundos y después optó por que ambos tomaran asiento.

– Hijo, tu padre se ha ido.

- ¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Con él? – Draco se sentía como un niño frente a ella. Tal vez con la inocencia en sus palabras logrará opacar la realidad.

- No lo sé… creo quesí. Draco, escúchame bien… - Su madre lo tomó de los hombrosy Draco sintió que era momento de ser el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo, el momento de proteger a su madre del daño que aquel hombre le estaba causando. – Se ha visto descubierto… el padre de Millei sabe que tu padre…

- ¿Crow? – Dijo Draco exaltado, el miedo se apoderó de él.

- Sí, pero estaremos bien. Hay algo que no puedo decirte ahora, pero debes confiar en mí, ¿Me entiendes? – Draco no pudo hacer nada más que contestar con un asentamiento de cabeza frente a la consternación de su madre. – Quiero que regreses al colegio, hoy mismo si es posible, ahí estarás más seguro.

- Pero Madre. – Interrumpió Draco exaltado.

- Nada Draco, soy tu madre y harás lo que crea mejor para ti. Yo me iré con Andrómeda, con tu tía estaré protegida.

- No voy a dejarte sola.

- Lo harás por el bien de los dos. Quiero que tomes tus cosas y regresesa Hogwarts. Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá, pero sabía que tu padre no se atrevería de buscarte, al menos no ahora. ¿Comprendes eso? Lo hará Draco, y no estaré dispuesta a que te encuentre, a que te haga daño a ti.

- Ya lo ha hecho. – Draco se puso de pie. – Quiero estar contigo.

- Ya he dicho que no. – Esta vez Narcisa hizo uso de su total poder. – Sólo quería verte antes de partir y decirte que todo va a salir bien.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?

- ¡No es momento para preguntas Dragón!

- ¡Ya no soy unniño! – Draco bajó la mirada un momento después, su madre comenzó a llorar.

- No quiero que te pase nada, Hogwarts esta protegido, ahí estarás a salvo, y con Andrómeda, tu padre no se atreverá a buscarme.

- Mientes… mientes madre. – Draco estaba seguro de que su padre era capaz de eso y más.

- No, necesito que me creas, que hagas lo que te pido, ¿Lo harás mi amor?

- Sí madre. – Draco se abatió por la impotencia, pero no podía negarse a obedecer a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Duraron algún rato abrazados, Draco se juraba a sí mismo que su padre no le haría más daño, que por él corría. Tiempo después llamarón a la puerta, su tía Andrómeda entró al lugar y su prima Nymphadora con ella. Draco se asustó, nunca había convivido mucho con ellas, no podía hacer más que confiar que su madre estaría segura en su compañía.

- ¡Mi sobrino! – Andrómeda se encaminó y lo abrazó, su tía era muy diferente a su madre, aunque no tanto como a sutía Bellatrix. De ojos grandes y acuosos, la tez amarilla y el pelo castaño. – Pero si eres un mozo, has crecido tanto desde la última vez que tevi. – Draco se sonrojó al máximo. Su prima parecía apoyarlo, pues sus ojos volaron hacía arriba poniéndose en blanco en una mueca graciosa. – Tu prima Nymphadora te llevará de regreso al colegio. Tu madre estará segura conmigo, pero debes prometer que serás un buen chico Draco y que no te buscaras problemas.

- Sí.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. – Interrumpió Tonks antes de que Draco se viera absorbido por más mimos.

- Sí, sí, sí – dijo su tía y tomó las cosas de Narcisa en sus manos.

-Creo que será mejor que Draco pase esta noche con nosotros, mañana tomaremos temprano el expresoa Hogwarts. – Intervino Tonks.

Draco después de eso se sintió aliviado, al menos no tendría que despedirse ese mismo día de su madre y por otro lado, volver a altas horas al colegio. Viajaron por polvos flu. Una vez aterrizado, y limpio de hollín, observó la casa. Muy diferente a la mansión Malfoy, con sus escaleras y alfombras, cuadros y adornos de precio incalculablele, la casa de su tía era simplemente sencilla, pero acogedora, se respiraba un ambiente muy diferente a los que él estaba acostumbrado. Tía Andrómeda en realidad no era una mala persona, Tonks tampoco lo parecía.

- ¿Entonces juegas Quidditch?

- Hem... sí, soy capitán.

- Vaya, Harry también lo es… bueno yo. – Su prima parecía apenada por el comentario. – Sólo quería…

- Sí lo sé. – Dijo Draco, pero no se molestó realmente. – Dime algo Dora, ¿Sabes dónde esta mi padre? ¿Sabes dónde está el señor oscuro? – Tonks se mostró seria.

- Draco, en verdad no sé nada de eso, pero espero que por bien de mi tía no intentes buscarlo.

- No pretendo buscarlo, yo sólo...

- Oh, bueno, eso se me tranquiliza.

- Draco. – Su madre le hablaba, ella y su tía habían preparado la cena, mientas él y Tonks se conocían mejor. Desde que su padre había regresado a la casa su madre ya no cocinaba, una pena, ya quea Draco le encantaba que lo hiciera, pero su padre nunca había disfrutado de ese placer pensando en que ésa era tarea para las elfinas. Draco gustoso tomó asiento en el largo y estrecho comedor de madera. No tenía recuerdo alguno en el que se la hubiera pasado tan bien en familia. Sutío Ted realmente era gracioso, un hombre de mundo, aunque su padre siempre lo hubiera menospreciado. Rió hasta tarde, su madre y su tía platicaban de cuando niñas, jamás había sabido tanto acerca de la familia de su madre.

- Ya es muy tarde Draco, será mejor que subas a dormir.

- Sí madre.

- Vamos, yo te llevaré a arriba. – Ofreció Tonks. Draco se despidió de su madre con un cálido beso y de su tía también. - ¿No te ha gustado la idea de regresar al colegio? – Le preguntó Tonks una vez que comenzaron a caminar.

- … la verdad no, pero me gustaría pasar la Navidad… con ustedes. – Tonks sonrío.

- Bueno tal vez podamos hacer algo por eso. Es aquí. – Tonks se adelantó a abrir la última puerta del pasillo, junto al baño. El cuarto era minúsculo, con una cama individual y sin ventanas. – Espero que pases una buena noche. – Tonks realmente estaba siendo sincera con él. Se sintió sucio, generalmente él la negaba como familia, y ahora eran ellos quienes les daban la mano.

- Dora, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí, dime.

- ¿Dónde esta elseñor Crow? Quisiera saber que ha pasado con Millei, por que ella…

- Están bien, pero creo que no es el momento, lo siento Draco. Que tengas buenas noches.

Pero Draco no pudo dormir muy bien. Las dudas lo atormentaban. Su madre estaba en peligro, por que su padre lo era. La impotencia desbordaba todo su ser, el pecho oprimido, incapaz de haberlo detenido, incapaz de proteger a su madre, de resguardarla en un lugar seguro, sólo le quedaba confiar y regresara Hogwarts. Cansado, después de todo, se quedó dormido. Su sueño divagaba, estaba en una habitación, sentía como si ya hubiera estado ahí. Oscura y silenciosa. No estaba solo, eso lo podía asegurar, pero no veía a nadie. Entonces caminó hacía al frente y la luz se encendió y dentro de ella estaba una urna, una urna antigua, una urna conocida. La luz creció tanto que tuvo que levantar los brazos para cubrirse los ojos, después todo se volvió oscuridad y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos un fuerte rugido se escuchó y mucho fuegolo rodeó. Draco se levantó sudando, empapado. Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero aun podía ver el fuego en su cabeza. Esperó hasta que pudiera coordinar y bajó de la cama descalzo, algo que siempre hacía. El baño estaba al lado de la recámara donde dormía, refrescarse no sería ningún problema. Salió a hurtadillas al pasillo, todavía era de noche. Giró el pestillo de la puerta. El ruido fue ensordecedor, creyó por un momento que aun seguía soñando, pero después se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera él era el responsable del ruido. Alguien más estaba en la casa. Se aventuró al final del pasillo. Un momento después un ruido precipitado lo hizo moverse hacia atrás. La luz de una habitación se encendió, su tía y su madre salieron escaleras a bajo. Sin pensarlo él también lo hizo.

- ¡Thomas! – Gritó su madre. Draco se asomó por entre el barandal. Había un hombre saliendo de la chimenea.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Andrómeda, acercándose y empezando a sacudirlo.

- Oh sí, pero esto casi me manda a otro lugar. – Dijo elhombre y Draco supo que era elseñor Crow. Su madre le dio un corto abrazo para luego verlo de frente. – ¿Está Draco?

- Sí, ahora mismo está durmiendo. – Dijo Andrómeda. – Espero que el ruido no lo haya despertado. – Fue como una luz roja, entre las sombras se metió, los tres pares de ojos miraban hacía arriba.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Interrumpió su madre. Draco volvió a asomarse.

- Tras él. – Un silencio incomodó se hizo entre los tres. Hasta que habló su madre.

- ¿Y Millei?

- Con Sammy, no regresará al colegio hasta dentro de unos días.

- ¿Y ese chico, Goyle? – Preguntó, la desesperación en su voz iba en aumento.

- Todo está bien Narcisa cálmate. – Le dijo él mientras frotaba sus hombros.

- Es sólo que me preocupa lo que pueda pensar Draco.

- Tonks se irá mañana con él. – Dijo Andrómeda.

- ¿Y ha estado de acuerdo? – Preguntó Thomas.

- Se ha mostrado muy renuente. Temo que vaya a buscarlo. No quiero que mi hijo se convierta en un hombre como él. – Dijo su madrey a Draco se le quitaron las ganas de bajar y pedir explicaciones.

- Sé que Draco no es como él, confió en que sabrá escoger un buen camino, es tu hijo, tú también debes confiar en él. Ahora debo irme, por favor díganle a Dora que tendremos que vernos mañana, la esperan para la cena. Espero poder darme una vuelta esta semana y tengan mucho cuidado.

- Lo tendremosThomas. – Dijo Andrómeda.

- Bueno, que pasen buenas noches y perdonen el escándalo, sólo quería saber que ya estaban bien.

- GraciasThomas. – Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno digno de conocerse toda una vida. Después vio al hombre meterse a la chimenea.

- ¡El puerto encantado! – Gritó Crow y desapareció.

Draco se puso de pie y guardando el más discreto silencio regresó a su habitación. Con la mente turbada. Comenzaba a constatar que algo muy grande se realizaba a su alrededor. Tonks se había negado a decirle sobreCrow, y sin embargo tenía que reunirse con él. Escuchó pasos y se acomodó en la cama, la puerta se abrió en un chirrido lento, seguramente su madre se cercioraba de que continuara dormido, un momento después la puerta se volvió a cerrary Draco continuó pensando. Estaba muy confundido, desorientado, por un lado no quería abandonar a su madre, y por otro, si Millei también iba a regresara Hogwarts tendría la oportunidad de averiguar todo lo que estaba pasando. No durmió en toda la noche, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero llegada la luz dormitó un poco, hasta que el ruido de la puerta lo despertó del todo. Abrió los ojos, somnoliento y vio a Tonks, ya llevaba puesta su capa de viaje. Se incorporó en la cama e intentó ocultarse bajo la colcha.

- Buenos días Draco.

- Buenos días Dora.

- Baja a desayunar, nos vamos en una hora. – Draco saltó de la cama y se metió al baño. Quince minutos después bajaba, totalmente arreglado, a la cocina.

- Buenos días dragoncito. – Le dijo su madre y después le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Tonks rió divertida.

- ¡Madre! ¿Cuándo dejaras de tratarme como a unniño? – Reprochó Draco.

- Cuando dejes de ser lo. – Le reprimió ella.

- Pues deberías saber que ya soy todo un hombre. – Dijo presuntuosamente.

- Eso esperamos de ti Draco. – Dijo su tía Andrómeda, que colocaba los platos en la mesa

- Bu… buenos días tía. – Dijo Draco sonrojado.

- Adoro que me llames tía. – Y tomándolo del hombro lo llevó a la mesa. – Coman rápido o perderán el tren. ¿Quieres mantequilla?

- Sí tía.

- ¿Y tu Nynfita? – Ahora fue Draco el que se rió de su prima.

- Ya sabes que me gusta que me digan Dora o Tonks, mamá.

- No me retobes. Deberías de aprendera Draco, él jamás le contesta a Narcisa. – Draco fue el primero en terminar, quería tomarse el tiempo para despedirse de su madre.

- Madre… - le dijo cuando bajaba con el baúl en la mano. – No es mi deseo regresar, pero si eso te hará sentir más segura, ten por seguro que me cuidaré.

- Gracias, hijo, todo va ha estar bien. Tu padre…

- Mi padre no volverá ha hacernosdaño. – Draco estaba a punto de decirle que él no era como él, que era lo menos que deseaba, pero pensó que cualquier cosa relacionada con lo que había visto y oído en la noche podía descubrirlo. – Por favor quiero que nos mantengamos en contacto.

- Puedes escribirme, yo lo haré, la correspondencia esta vigilada por el ministerio, no creo que haya algún problema, pero creo que será conveniente que uses alguna lechuza del colegioy no a Cyril.

- Sí, escribiré todos los días. Madre me gustaría regresar para navidad.

- No sé si eso sea bueno, tal vez, bueno por ser esa fecha y tú sabes que él…

- Está bien, Tonks me dijo que tal vez se podía hacer algo.

- Bueno eso ya lo decidiremos después. – Animó su madre.

- ¿Estas listo? – Tonks interrumpió su conversación. Ya era hora.

- Sí. – dijo decididamente Draco.

- Tengan cuidado. – Advirtió Andrómeda.

- Tranquila madre, soy aurora. – Dijo Tonks.

- Aún así Dora. No quiero que termines mal en esta guerra. – Reprendió Andrómeda.

- Adiós hijo.

- Adiós Madre. – ambos se negaban a separarse en esas condiciones, pero era necesario.

- Tú iras después de mí. – Dijo Tonks caminado hacía la chimenea. – Viajaremos hacía otro lugar y deahí a King Cross para tomar el anden 9 y ¾, ahora tendrás que decir el Club del viejo Morgan.

- ¿Iremos a unclub? – Preguntó Draco horrorizado.

- No, es una tienda de antigüedades.

- Ah bueno. – Tonks tomó posición y tiró el polvo flu, las llamas verdes se la tragaron y un segundo después ya no estaba.

- Anda Draco, no hagas esperar a tu prima. – Draco beso tímidamente a su madre y se despidió de su tía. Tomó polvos flu y gritó la dirección. Inmediatamente sintió que un remolinó lo arrastraba. La espalda le dolió cuando cayó de sentón. Se puso de pie y vio a Tonks frente a él.

- Vamos no hay tiempo. – Comenzó a caminary Draco la siguió, en la tienda había todo tipo de cosas, magia blanca, chivatoscopios y todo tipo de cosas utilizadas por aurores, según sabía él, en tiempos remotos. Tonks lo dirigió a la salida, cuando salió el sol le dio de pleno, el cielo no estaba nublado, aunque definitivamente eso no aminoró el frío de Diciembre.

- Sube al carro. – Le dijo Tonks. Había un carro, bastante lujoso, estacionado. Un hombre bajó del coche y tomó su baúl, lo metió a la cajuela y después les abrió la puerta.

- Hola Vadim – Dijo Tonks dirigiéndose al hombre, que era pálido, alto y rubio con una nariz prominente. Draco subió al auto con Tonks a un lado.

- Él es el joven Malfoy – Dijo Tonks presentándolo a Vadim y a otro hombre sentado en el asiento del copiloto. – Draco ellos son Neret, – Dijo refiriéndose al hombre de nariz prominente. – y Abbott.

- Buenos días, mucho gusto. – Dijo cordialmenteél. Abbott no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Te pareces mucho a tu padre ¿Eh? – DijoAbbott resuelto, Draco no pudo reprocharlo, tenía algo de cierto. – Mi sobrina está en tu curso.

- Sí, lo sé señor.

- ¿La conoces?

-Hem... sí.

- ¿Creí que eras de Slytherin? No sabía que estabas en Griffindor.

- Así es señor, soy Slytherin, pero su sobrina toma clases junto con mi casa. – Draco siempre había odiado que trataran a su casa como lo más repugnante, a él siempre le había parecido lo más selecto, ahora ya no tanto, pero no dejaba de molestarle.

- Ya llegamos. – advirtió Neret y estacionó el carro en la acera. Todos bajaron y apretaron el paso, faltaban menos de cinco minutos. Atravesaron el pasadizo en fila india, y una vez traspasado, Draco miró al expreso a punto de partir. Otro día seguido en él, no sabía que era más frustrante en ese momento, lo que estaba pasando con su familia o el camino que le espera de vueltaa Hogwarts. Los aurores dejaron su equipaje, y sin despedirse, abordaron el tren.

- Deberías dormir. – Le dijo Tonks cuando entraron a un compartimiento. – No te ves muy bien. – Draco agradeció su gesto, pero ya tenía planes.

- No creo que pueda, estoy preocupado. – Comenzó. – Todo esto me tiene algo alterado, ¿Sabes?, no quiero ser un problema.

- Primo, no lo eres. – dijo Tonks animosa.

- Gracias. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte auror? – Tonks se ruborizó.

- La comunidad mágica necesita mucho de gente que esté dispuesta a lidiar con las cosas malas.

- ¿Cómo mi padre?, él es una persona mala, ¿Por eso estás aquí?

- Bueno, no quiero que… no debes pensar así, debes velar por tu madre. Nosotros la vamos a cuidar, pero tú no debes buscarte problemas.

- ¿Ustedes? ¿Está la orden del fénix protegiéndonos?... es sólo que siento que me están ocultando algo y eso no me gusta. – Tonks ladeó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

- Eres directo Draco- - Tonks cambió el tono de su voz. – Pero debo decirte que no puedo decirte nada. Ahora duerme, ¿No querrás que las ojeras te arruinen el look? Tengo que ir a ver al chofer. Espero que lleguemos pronto.

Después salió y dejó a Draco solo, maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido. Tonks no regresó en aproximadamente veinte minutos, por lo que Draco decidió acomodarse en el asiento e intentar dormir, algo que consiguió al instante.

...

...

Por cierto algo sigue funcionando mal aquí, cuando revisé la ortografía se juntaros algunas palabras, lemento mucho si se han topado con una que se me escapó corregir. Los veo hasta el siguiente cap.

Besos, Ailad.


	14. En busca de lo indescifrable

**Hola de nuevo. Estoy esperando poder terminar de revisar y subir el resto del fic, y luego encargarme de los demás. Creo que con este cápitulo comienza una nueva fase de la historia, bueno yo lo veo así. No sé si he escrito bien el enrredo y el desenrredo, así que háganme saber sus opiniones con un RR.**

**Ya sabemos, que Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo espero que maten el tiempo leyendo si les agrada la historia.**

...

...

"_Te amo no sólo por lo que eres,_

_Sino por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo"._

**XIII**

**En busca de lo ****indescifrable **

Draco rodó hasta caer del asiento. Se levantó tambaleándose y miró por la ventana. Una nevada y fría Hogsmeade le daba la bienvenida. Se tronó los huesos, todo le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tomó el baúl y lo arrastró a la puerta. Tonks llegaba por el pasillo.

- Vamos a bajo. – Le dijo. Draco se arremolinó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y boca, no le gustaba quedarse ronco en invierno. Tonks se había adelantado y en ese momento hablaba con un hombre. Draco se acercó y pudo ver una cortina de pelo grasiento, era Snape.

- Bien… - Dijo él y lo miró molesto.

- Adiós Draco. – Tonks se volteó y caminó atontada, como si el frió le calara mucho. Y desapareció, más fría de lo que Draco esperaba, después de todo ¿La había hecho enojar?

- Camina, la cena ya debe estar servida. – Le dijo Snape y subieron a un carruaje.

- Snape, ¿Sabes dónde ha ido mi padre? – Preguntó Draco tanteando el terreno. Snape lo miró como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta todo el camino.

- Escucha Draco. Tu padre ha huido de la ley, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento el ministerio avisara sobre él.

- Pero tendrían que avisar sobre la muerte de Fudge también. – Contestó molesto.

- El director ha pedido que no se hablara sobre ese asunto, espero que no lo hayas olvidado. En cuanto a tu padre no sé dónde esta.

- Pero tú eres el más cercano a él... – Los dos se miraron con fuego. – a Voldemort.

- ¡No digas ese nombre!

- ¡Debes saber dónde esta!

- ¡No pienso volver a hablar de eso contigo Draco! Pasaras las vacaciones dentro del castillo, protegido de él o ¿acaso quieres que te encuentre y te una a las filas del señor tenebroso?

- ¿Y tú no quieres eso? Sé que estás con él. – Snape estaba apunto de perder la paciencia, se veía en su piel.

- Quiero que hagas lo que desees mientras puedas y no lo que te obliguen a hacer, y ahora guarda silencio si no quieres que te castigue durante el resto del año, y lo haré Draco. Espero de ti el mejor comportamiento durante el resto de las vacaciones, tu madre se sentiría muy mal si te atrevieras a intentar escapar o hacer alguna tontería. – Draco se calló, Snape nunca lo había tratado así, Draco sabía que Snape lo quería desde su nacimiento, pero nunca estuvo tan consiente de eso. Sin embargo, siempre había sabido que era el más fiel y temerario colaborador de Voldemort, aunque su mascara de profesor lo ocultara. Su padre se lo había dicho. ¿Debía creerle? – Baja, los maestros tenemos junta. – Le dijo Snape, abrió las puertas del colegio y se le adelantó. Draco dejó el baúl con Filch, malhumorado. Caminó hasta el comedor con desgana, pero el estomago se le apretaba, tenía hambre y mucha. No había muchos alumnos, rápido contó unos 25, de los cuales tres eran Ravenclaws. Iba por la mitad cuando su corazón dio un salto. Hermione se encontraba al frente cenando, acompañada de un libro.

- Hola Hermione. – Hermione levantó la vista y se topó con Draco. Se llenó de felicidad a pensar de todo.

- Hola Malfoy. – Dijo y regresó a su libro.

- ¿Supongo que no te molestará que me siente y coma frente a ti?

- Creí que habías entendido que me das igual.

- Que mala eres conmigo. – Dijo haciendo puchero. Hermione rió por lo bajo sin despegar la vista del libro.

- Mira quien lo dice. – Draco ignoró su comentario y comenzó a servirse en el plato que apreció frente a él.

- ¿Y por que estas aquí? – Interrogó después de un momento. Hermione lo miró recelosa. - ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, ¿La comadreja invitó a pasar la navidad a Potter y a ti no te han invitado?... ¡No me digas! No has querido ir a ver a tu ex suegra. – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Definitivamente a veces no dejaba de ser un pesado.

- Eso no te importa, en todo caso, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Te regresaron los duendes? – Draco se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza y la miró pillo.

- Podría contarte Hermione. – Ella levantó una ceja. – Míralo por este lado, tú estas sola sin Potter y sin Weasley y yo también. Pasando la navidad lejos de casa… pero podríamos hacer que valgan la pena.

- ¿A que te refieres Draco?

- Bueno, sólo es una idea.

- Suéltala. – Dijo Hermione frustrada, pero Draco no dejo de mirarla, sabía a lo que se refería. – No pienso pasar tiempo contigo.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – Hermione sonrió ante el comentario.

- A las 10:30 en la sala de los menesteres. Ni un minuto menos ni un minuto más, Malfoy. – Dijo y se fue dejando a Draco cenando solo.

...

Cerca de las diez Draco subió a la lechucería con una carta para su madre. Debía buscar alguna lechuza que estuviera disponible, pues sería demasiado arriesgado usar a su halcón. Nunca le habían gustado mucho las lechuzas, por eso había pedido tal mascota. Draco se detuvo en seco, en la ventana estaba Pansy, enviando una carta. La miró un momento mientras ella ataba el papel, pensando en si debería ocasionar un enfrentamiento, pero no sabía que hacer, la ultima vez, se habían gritado y eso siempre le complicaba las cosas con ella. Pansy mandó a volar a la lechuza parda y se giró. Emitió un grito y se puso azul. Draco se sintió mal en causarle ese efecto. ¿Tanto le afectaba verlo?

- Hola Pansy. – Dijo lo más amable que pudo, pero Pansy sólo estaba ahí sin decir nada. - ¿Todavía estas enojada conmigo? – Un silencio incomodo los rodeó. - … sé que debí decirte lo de Millei… pero no sabía como… no fue una noticia muy buena. – A Pansy se le aguaron los ojos. Unos ojos rojos y de profundas ojeras. – Así que ¿Podríamos olvidarnos de eso? – Pansy tragó saliva. - ¿Pansy? – Pero no dijo nada, comenzó a rodearlo para salir. - ¿No vas a decirme nada? Te estoy pidiendo una disculpa. – Dijo Draco algo disgustado por su silencio, ¿De cuándo acá no hablaba?

- No tendrás que casarte con ella. – Le dijo tartamudeando cuando llegó a la puerta, fue como si le hubiera dicho que todo saldría bien. Draco la miró salir, se volvió enfrascado en la situación, sin comprender nada.

Pansy siempre había sido difícil, sobre todo por que siempre pensó que tenía o tendría algo con él. Draco se lamentaba, puesto que se llevaba bien con ella por que siempre estaba dispuesta a insultar y reírse de sus maldades, en los tiempos en que hacia eso. A tan pocos meses y ya le parecía una vida. Encontró una lechuza dispuesta para el trabajo que tenía y mando la carta a su madre que avisaba de su regreso al colegio, que se cuidara y otras cosas más, esperando respuesta de ella. Draco siguió su camino a la sala de los menesteres. Hermione, eso llenó su cabeza como si no hubiera nada más importante en que pensar. Ella llegó dos minutos después a la sala, se veía increíble, con los jeans y el jersey rojo. ¿Qué podía prometerles esa noche?

-Hola. – Dijo Hermione secamente y se sentó en el mullido sillón azul. Draco caminó a la mesa.

- ¿Jugo o Whisky? – Preguntó a la castaña.

- Jugo. – Contestó y Draco sirvió una de cada uno. Luego se sentó a su lado y le tendió la copa.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Pensé que ya lo habías intuido.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Van a salir fuera sólo por unos días, pero quise quedarme estas últimas vacaciones en el colegio. – Dijo Hermione, si Draco no estuviera ahora en ese momento se sentiría totalmente desdichada, pero la fortuna le había dado buena cara.

- Pero estás sola. – Hermione lo miró raro ante su preocupación. – A mí me han regresado… por protección o eso creen.

- ¿Protección? ¿De que te quieren proteger?

- De mi padre. – Dijo cuando empezó a jugar con la copa. – El ya no está en Azkaban, escapó hace mucho, alrededor de un año. – Hermione se sorprendió muchísimo. – Logró fugarse en Diciembre del año pasado.

- Pero si nadie ha hablado de su fuga.

- No, tampoco de lo de Fudge. Él regresó a la casa, pero acaba de dejar a mi madre.

- Yo lo siento mucho, Draco. – Draco rió.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí Hermione?

- No me juzgues por tener un corazón más rojo que el tuyo... ¿Y cómo está tu madre?

- Está con mi tía Andrómeda, con Tonks. A mí me quieren aquí por que piensan que me va a buscar para unirme a ya-sabes-quien. Y no Granger, no pienso hacer eso. – Hermione se alegró muchísimo. – Pero quisiera que me prestaras tu cerebro y me ayudaras con algo.

- Si es a pensar, dudo que pueda hacer mucho. – Y se rió.

- Graciosa… ¿Conoces a Millei Crow? – Hermione se quedó helada.

- No. – Mintió. Empezaba a sentirse mal.

- Bueno, pues ella es una compañera mía. Mi padre la hizo mi prometida. – Hermione no quería escuchar. – Ya sabes, ese tipo de matrimonio arreglado para el bien de la sangre. Sin embargo algo esta pasando y no logro comprender que es… - Draco le contó a Hermione sobre la conversación que había tenido con Millei en octubre, sobre lo que ella sabía de su padre, luego de lo que presencio en casa de los Tonks, de lo que le había dicho su madre, Snape y hasta Tonks.

- Podría estar la orden en esto. – Dijo cavilando Hermione un poco más tranquila al escuchar, por labios del mismo Draco, su relación con la bruja de Salem. – O simplemente el señor Crow descubrió a tu padre. Tonks está ayudando a Hagrid a mantener cerrado el castillo.

- No sabía eso. – Hermione asintió. – Pero creo que no me dirá nada si la voy a buscar. Millei va a regresar en unos días y quiero saber que es lo que está pasando.

- ¿En eso quieres mi cerebro?

- Algo, además tú debes saber cosas que yo no sé.

- ¿Cosas de la orden? – Dijo con desconfianza.

- No exactamente… ¿Cuento contigo? – Hermione lo pensó un momento.

- Bien Draco, pero no te diré cosas que no pueda decir. Y tendrás que ganarte mi confianza.

- Trato hecho.

- Si tú dices, ahora me voy, ya es tarde. – Se puso de pie y Draco la siguió.

- ¿Te veré mañana en el desayuno? – Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta del Slytherin.

- Supongo, hasta mañana Draco.

- Buenas noches Hermione.

...

La mañana siguiente Hermione se arregló más de lo normal y bajo feliz al gran salón. Draco ya la esperaba sentado al frente de la mesa.

- Hola. – Y hola le contestó. – Ayer tuve un encuentro con Pansy Parkinson. – Dijo Draco, comenzando la plática. Hermione levantó una ceja cuando también levantaba su cuchara llena de avena. – Estamos, digamos, peleados.

- ¿Tú y Parkinson? – Dijo Hermione con incredulidad. – No lo puedo creer.

- Pues créelo. Está enfadada por que no le conté lo de Millei, hasta que se enteró por ella, así que me hizo una bronca, por que según ella tenemos algo que ver. – Hermione levantó la vista inquisidoramente hacia él.- No Hermione, no tengo ni tuve nada con ella, no te hagas ideas. Armó un escándalo y ahora no sé como remediar las cosas. No quiero decir que me preocupa mucho, pero cada vez que nos encontramos nos gritamos, nos agredimos e insulta a Millei. Ella no tiene culpa. Ayer traté de disculparme con ella, pero no funcionó. – Hermione siguió comiendo en silencio un largo rato.

- ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mí?

- Si no te gusta no tienes por que ayudarme.

- Sólo te estoy preguntando.

- En realidad no lo sé. Tal vez sólo… las cosas cambian. – Las lechuzas entraron interrumpiendo su conversación. Hermione pagó a una por el Profeta de todos los días. Se escondió tras él como de costumbre. Draco siguió comiendo más tranquilo. Se sentía como un chiquillo, ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado? ¿Cómo un estúpido? – ¿No habla de nada? – Preguntó una vez que se desesperó.

- Nada. – Dictaminó Hermione, bajó el periódico y se puso a comer otra vez.

- Algún día tendrán que hacerlo.

- Eso espero, ocultar la muerte del ministro por tanto tiempo, ¡el Ministerio le está mintiendo a la gente!

- Están ocultando a Voldemort.

- No pensé que lo llamarás por su nombre.

- ¡Por favor!

Después de desayunar se reunieron en la sala de los menesteres, ambos tenían deberes. Sin embargo Hermione era la única que se podía concentrar, pues Draco no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas que ella no dejaba de notar.

- ¿Tienes problemas con eso? – Le dijo al cabo de un rato.

- No. – Draco decidió dejar de ser tan obvio y se concentró en su tarea.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo interesante? – Preguntó Hermione después de casi una hora. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, un movimiento que le pareció sumamente sexy al rubio.

- ¿He? – Minutos después caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. – Escúchame bien Hermione. – Dijo Draco comenzando a renegar. – No pienso comer ni beber nada que me ofrezca…. Ni sentarme. Es más ¡te esperaré afuera!

- Si quieres que comience a creer en ti otra vez, más vale que te comportes con Hagrid. – La puerta se abrió en un fuerte chirrido y Hagrid se encontró con una desblocada cara de Malfoy y una apenada de Hermione.

- Hermione… pero ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo titubeando Hagrid sin apartar la vista de Draco.

- Venimos a ver como está Fang. – Y empujó a Draco.

- Pues pasen. – Terminó de abrir la puerta y los dejo entrar. Draco no sabía a donde moverse. – Fang ya está mejor que la última vez. El veterimago me ha dicho que en unos cuantos meses se recuperará. – Hermione pensó que en realidad a Hagrid la situación se le hacía difícil.

- Hace frio. ¿Tienes té? – Hagrid balbuceó y señaló el caldero. Hermione sirvió las grandes tazas de té, endulzadas por ella y las pasó a Hagrid y Draco. – Entonces, Harry me pidió que te dijera que se encargarían de conseguir el Cedrón, pero conozco a alguien que podría proporcionarte el Paico. – Draco giró a ver a Hermione.

- Pero eso es muy caro, no creo que sea bueno que gastes en eso Hermione... y la verdad yo…

- No yo. Draco tiene mucha a su disposición y tú sólo necesitas un poco. – Hagrid cayó lastimosamente en la presencia de Draco.

- Pues sí, claro. ¿Cuánto necesitan? – Dijo sin más remedio.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Decía Hermione después de salir con Hagrid.

- ¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Qué en verdad yo tenga un corazón, no sólo más rojo, sino que más grande que el tuyo? Valgo oro Granger. Debería comprarle una casa a Weasley, me sobra dinero.

- Cálmate Malfoy. Ya has hecho demasiadas obras de caridad por hoy. No quiero que te afecte el cerebro. – Draco rió cínico, pero feliz, inmensamente feliz.

...

El día siguiente Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie muy temprano. La señora Molly ya estaba enterada de lo que irían a hacer al callejón Diagon. Ella no los acompañaría por que Charly estaba de visita, en mal estado por la agresión de un dragón y requería de muchos cuidados.

- Tendrán mucho cuidado. El callejón es cada día más peligroso, pasaran a ver a Fred y George y regresarán desde su chimenea. ¿Has entendido todo Ron? Espero que cuides bien de tu hermana. – Ron exhaló rendido.

- Se cuidarme mamá, ya no soy una niña. Debería de cuidar a Ron yo, además Harry está con nosotros, ¿Qué podría pasarme con él? – Se defendió la pequeña de los Weasley. Harry se ruborizó totalmente, siempre lo tachaban de héroe, pero que lo dijera Ginny eran palabras mayores.

- Muy bien, pero pasarán por la nueva oficina de Lupin. Cuida de mi hija Harry. – Harry asintió fervientemente, se le hinchó el pecho y estuvo apunto de abrazar a Ginny de manera protectora…

- De acuerdo, ahora vámonos. Harry cuidará de Ginny por que tú hijo inútil no podría hacerlo, pero me es suficiente con cuidarme a mí mismo. – Entonó de manera sufrida el pelirrojo.

- No exageres Ronald. ¡Tomen los polvos flu y regresen temprano!

- Regresaremos temprano mamá. – Dijo Ron cuando Ginny desaparecía.

- No se preocupe señora Weasley, cuidaremos de Ginny. – Dijo Harry antes de meterse a la chimenea, la señora Weasley le sonrió cálidamente. Después desapareció Harry, seguido de Ron. El callejón Diagon a plena luz de día no era ni la mitad de abarrotado que la última vez que Harry estuvo ahí. Menos magos y brujas transitaban la calle y varios establecimientos estaban cerrados.

- Muy bien, – Comenzó Ron. – Iremos primero…

- A comprar los obsequios. – Interrumpió Ginny. No dejando espacio para objeciones.

- Tenemos que cuidar de ella, ya después pasaremos a la tienda para ver las escobas. – Dijo Harry a su oído, mediador. La verdad es que no quería despegarse ni un momento de Ginny después de lo que le había dicho a la señora Weasley. Apuraron el paso y Harry se colocó muy cerca de la pelirroja, ella volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron penosamente mientras ella sonreía y él creía hacerlo. Tiempo después habían recorrido hasta el cansancio tres veces las cuatro tiendas en las que habían entrado. Iban cargados de regalos, pero Ginny llevaba más, así que Harry, haciendo uso de su caballerosidad, se ofreció ayudarle con los paquetes.

- ¿Qué tanto has comprado? ¡Llevas demasiadas cosas! ¿Vas a regalarle este año a un tipo diferente? – Espetó Ron hastiado.

- ¡Eso no te importa Ron! Ya te dije que no salgo con Dean, y en todo caso, no he usado tu dinero para comprarlos.

- Ginny, debemos entrar a la Hierbera. – Anunció Harry, aprovechando que pasaban frente a ella y así calmaba los ánimos de los dos hermanos.

- ¡Es cierto Harry! Se me había olvidado. – Ron ignoró a Ginny y la dejaron afuera con cara de mal humor. Harry se sintió mal, pero Ron era Ron, lo golpearía de si se enteraba. Preguntaron por la hierva y por fortuna el tendero dijo que contaban con ella. Pagó Ron mientras Harry intentaba divisar a Ginny desde el aparador. Cuando salieron no encontraron a la chica en el mismo lugar. Harry tuvo un ataque de histerismo reprimido hasta que vio a Ron caminar hacia ella.

- ¡Oh! Creo que encontré la oficina de Lupin. – Dijo Ginny inocente.

- ¡Que bien! Tal vez logremos verlo. – Dijo Harry. Ginny se limitó a mirar vagamente, pensativa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde es? – Apremió Ron a Ginny, ante su seriedad.

- ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Allá. – Señaló una entrada de escaleras angostas y empinadas. Un lugar lúgubre y sin ningún distintivo a la vista. – Miré entrar a Lupin… pero creo que no vi muy bien porque me pareció que iba acompañado de uno de los guardas de Draco Malfoy. – Los tres se miraron raro por la imposibilidad de la idea. Después caminaron hasta el lugar. Harry se paró frente a la puerta empolvada y sucia, en la que ahora se distinguía un distintivo, en el que rezaba "El Puerto Encantado". Harry tocó la aldaba oxidada de la puerta y un hombre de sombrero negro le abrió la puerta. El hombre lo miró con rudeza y los tres se echaron para atrás.

- ¿Quién es, Thomas? – Sonó una voz baja desde la espalda del aludido. Harry sintió que su corazón daba un brinco. La pálida cara de Remus John Lupin se asomó un minuto después.

- ¡Harry! – El chico se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de aquel hombre, que al pasar de los días envejecía más. - ¡Ron, Ginny! Pasen. Su padre me avisó que vendrían hoy… ¡Oh! Conozcan al señor Crow. – Señaló Lupin al hombre de sombrero negro. Los chicos lo saludaron de mano. El señor Crow miró de la misma manera en que la gente ve por primera vez a Harry Potter, primero su cara y luego su cicatriz, pero se presentó afablemente como Thomas Crow. Harry exhaló profundamente y dio un vistazo al lugar. Bastante atiborrado de papeles, ¿Ahora Lupin se dedicaba a la exportación de varitas? Esa seriedad, apatía y manera de esconderse de la orden lo tenían harto, menos mal que no había ningún Crabbe y ningún Goyle tras la estantería o a la vista.

...

...

Les prometo que el proximo cápitulo es uno de los tantos esperados, ho, mejor no les digo nada, jajaja.

Gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen muy feliz y a la historia también.

Ailad.


	15. Lechuzas a la media noche

**Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling.**

**Corran, no tengo nada más que decir hasta el final...**

...

...

"Quien nunca lee es como quien nunca se enamora…"

**XIV**

**Lechuzas a la media noche**

Entre la intimidad de su sueño buscó una mejor posición, estrujó las colchas hasta taparse y enroscarse por completo en ellas. Habían estado durmiendo en la misma alcoba, después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados. Eran como hermanos. Miró el monótono caer de la nieve por la ventana, la madriguera debía estar cubierta de ella. Sin embargo aquella visión no le produjo frío, puesto que se hallaba enroscado entre las colchas. El brazo de Harry colgaba indecisamente desde la cama, tenía la cara pegada a la almohada. Ron intuía que se había quedado dormido hacía una media hora. Los destrozos esparcidos por el suelo constituían lo que venían haciendo desde principios de vacaciones. Se la pasaban de glotones todo el día, a Harry le encantaba que su madre estuviera para sus antojos. A veces eso le molestaba, pero lo comprendía. Luego salían a buscar que hacer, cualquier trastada. Eso era bueno, sobretodo por que ya no estaban los gemelos y los chistes de Charly eran muy malos. Nunca lo habían hecho, pero era divertido. Conocieron a un grupo de chicos muggles, de esos que se juntan a las afueras del pueblo. Lo primero que hicieron fue gastarle una broma a un jardinero. Un hombre recio de facciones duras. Larry, el mayor de los hermanos Rivers, de pecas pequeñas y afilados dientes, les había dicho sobre el accidente de Roy, su hermano pequeño. A Roy, pelirrojo y rollizo, le gustaba frecuentar la casa de los Cook, una familia adinerada que tenía tres perros bastante chistosos. Eran salchichas, según Harry. De esos perros pequeños y alargados del tronco. A Roy le gustaba ir a darles los sobrantes de la comida, los perros generalmente lo apreciaban, pero a veces eran chiflados y terminaban mordiéndolo. La última visita se había efectuado tres días antes de que Ron y Harry conocieran a los chicos. El niño se había encaminado por la acera y dado vuelta en el callejón que daba a la puerta trasera del jardín, por dónde había una reja y podía ver a los perros. Todo había marchado bien, se habían comido las sobrazas, hasta que uno de los perros había empezado a mordisquear la chamarra del niño.

- Roy llevaba una nota de mamá en el bolsillo de enfrente. Era la nota que el carnicero le apuntaba a mamá y el perro la sacó, Roy sólo intentaba que se la devolviera, pero ese testarudo del señor Wong creyó que mi hermano quería entrar a la casa y robar. Así que fue directo a él y le metió una paliza y después se deshizo de la nota. Roy llegó a casa llorando por el manotazo. – Había dicho Larry a compañía. – Mamá olvido lo de la nota, pero Roy es sólo un niño, ¿Qué habría querido robar? – Ese mismo día habían planeado darle un escarmiento al tipo golpeador. Rodearon la parte de atrás de la casa, colocaron aceite en la entrada de la puerta y esperaron a que el jardinero saliera y cuando por fin lo hizo dio tremendo resbalón que los pies se fueron hacia el cielo y las herramientas le cayeron encima. Larry había aprovechado el momento de inconsciencia y lo había bañado en aceite. Harry y Ron eran los encargados de aventar la harina y plumas de gallina cuando este comenzara a corretear a Larry y sus amigos. El hombre se había logrado poner de pie después de muchos intentos fallidos, que para cuando comenzó a correr, Larry y los demás ya habían dado vuelta hacia la calle. Entonces Harry y Ron se valieron de un poco de ayuda mágica, después de todo ya no tenían el rastro. Cuando el señor Wong salió a la calle parecía una verdadera gallina. Agitaba los brazos que parecían alas, repletos de plumas y sus gritos de furia se confundían con malos cacareos. La gente que pasaba por la calle comenzó a reírse de él. Los niños querían ir a saludarlo, pero sus madres los alejaban de él. Harry pensó que no podían hacer cosa mejor. Los demás chicos los habían felicitado por tan buen trabajo, obviamente el señor Wong estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de que la plumas prácticamente volaban hacía él, sólo se había dejado envolver. Los siguientes días fueron menos provechosos, pero no dejaban de ser buenos, aprendieron mucho sobre las distracciones muggles, Harry que nunca había salido mucho en su vida y Ron que de plano ni idea tenía.

Ron se volteó de lado otra vez. Si Hermione estuviera ahí jamás habría dejado que hicieran tamañas "locuras", pero había insistido en quedarse en el colegio. Ambos sabían que no era muy buena idea enfrentar a sus padres después de la ruptura. Su madre lo había tomado de la mejor manera y le había dicho a Ron que insistiera para que ella fuera a pasar la navidad con ellos. Suspiró, mañana sería navidad y Hermione seguía encerrada en la sala común, seguramente haciendo algún deber de más, pero algo le preocupaba, algo que Harry y él habían visto y eso no podía significar otra cosa que Hermione la estaba pasando muy mal… habían decidido no mortificarla y no mencionaban ese tema en sus cartas. Agradecido retomó el poco sueño que se hacía presente y comenzó a soñar. De pronto despertó, la nieve había dejado de caer. Se calzó las pantuflas y se asomó por la ventanilla. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a dar lucha por salir, he iluminaban la blanca nieve que cubría el jardín. Ron se extraño al ver que una porción de la nieve se deslizaba por encima de otra. ¿Había algo ahí? Pensó en despertar a Harry para que mirara también, pero lo vio tan abrazado a la almohada que pensó mejor no hacerlo. Salió al patio, por alguna razón su curiosidad había ganado al frio. La nieve aun se movía y se hundía bajo sus pies. Comenzó a acercarse despacio. El vaho salía espeso de su boca. Cuando estuvo como a dos metros sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción. Un pequeño unicornio blanco había volteado a verlo. Tenía los ojos clavados en él. Ron se levantó de la cama de un salto y miró alrededor, todo estaba igual. Cajas de golosinas, los libros, ropa y demás seguían en el mismo lugar, esparcidos por el ancho suelo. ¿Había sido un sueño?

- Harry. – Llamó, el brazo de Harry siguió colgando y su cara siguió en la almohada. Ron se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, ahora sin ponerse las pantuflas. – Harry, despierta. – Lo zarandeó y el brazo de Harry colgó por completo de la cama. – Anda, despierta. ¡Harry! – Harry dio un brinco, levantó la cara de la almohada y la volvió a dejar caer.

- ¿Ahora que quieres Ron? –Dijo con voz pastosa y muda por estar de cara a la almohada. Si no se equivocaba era la segunda vez que lo despertaba en la noche.

- Hay un unicornio allá afuera. – Dijo excitado. Harry giró el rostro, colorado y marcado por la almohada.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que hay un unicornio... en el patio. – Dijo con menos seguridad.

- Lo habrás soñado. ¿Cómo diablos va a haber un unicornio allá afuera? – Dijo Harry y estiró el brazo que tenía colgando.

- Sí, supongo. – Se reprendió Ron por su acto infantil y se echó de nuevo en la cama, esperando poder dormir de una buena vez. Aún caía nieva y aún era de noche, Ron se estremeció y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

...

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Resopló mirando los regalos que debería envolver y mandar antes de la noche. Aliviada de que Ginny acudiera a su rescate, a diferencia de Ron ella sabía comprender de una manera muy fácil las cosas, y había accedido a buscarle un regalo para cierto rubio platinado, que a últimas rondaba mucho su vida. Hermione se decidió a ponerse de pie y comenzó a arreglar las cosas. La tarde se fue volando y para cuando acordó sólo faltaba una hora para la cena. Apresurada se arregló, había decidido, esta vez, usar una infusión que marcara sus risos y así no tendría que alisarse el pelo, lo cual tardaba más y tenía un efecto poco duradero, debido a al rebeldía de su pelo. Cargó con su abrigo y bajó al comedor, pero no se desesperanzó cuando vio una sola mesa al centro. Ella y Draco celebrarían a parte. Permanecieron media hora, mientras degustaban cualquier cosa y platicaban con el resto de los alumnos que se habían quedado para Navidad, después salieron juntos hacía la sala de los menesteres. Había dos regalos al pie del árbol, pero no le tomaron importancia por el momento. Dobby se había aparecido casi al instante con la comida que iban a tomar.

- Ha sido un placer volverle a servir señor. – Había dicho el elfo más calmado que la última vez que había hablado con Draco. Un trago amargo por el cual los había hecho pasar Hermione y que había dado buenos resultados. Dobby había accedido a prepararles una pequeña cena, con ayuda de Winky, y que después "pagaron". Aquella consistía en un pequeño pavo relleno, tarta de melaza, papas gratinadas y el mejor Whisky de fuego que Draco pudo conseguir, y que de verdad era muy bueno, aunque eso no hizo que Hermione bebiera más de una copa. Habían quedado llenos a la mitad de todo, así que se sentaron en el sillón azul y avivaron el fuego de la chimenea. Quizás en un futuro jamás nadie creería lo que hicieron, por ser quienes eran, pero esa noche compartieron más de lo que nunca habían hecho. La confianza o confidencialidad había comenzado a florecer entre los dos, lo que propiciaba pláticas sobre asuntos sin interés aparente y las convertía de la apariencia al interés absoluto.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – Hermione inició el abrazó justo a las doce. Tenerlo cerca era lo mejor, hacía que cualquier malestar dejara de existir, que la falta de su familia aminorara realmente y en Draco ella significaba lo mismo. Sabían que no estaban solos.

- Feliz Navidad Hermione. - Por alguna razón el resto de sus regalos habían aparecido bajo el árbol ante el asombro y emoción de ambos. – Te he comprado algo. – Le dijo y tomó su mano para que fueran hacía el árbol. Se tumbaron frente a él.

- Yo también.

- ¿Qué te parece si los dejamos para el final y abrimos los demás primero? – Hermione aceptó animadamente. – Tú primero. – Hermione se inclinó y tomó el primero con su nombre.

- Es de Ginny. – Rompió la envoltura y extrajo un alhajero en forma de cofre. – Ahora tú. – Le dijo a Draco. Éste miró y tomó el más pequeño de color verde.

- Es de mi tía… - Dijo pensativo y luego lo abrió, habían unas orejeras revestidas en piel de oso. El siguiente fue de Ron para Hermione, una mezcla de chocolates que se agitaban y emitían chiflidos de fuegos artificiales, una nueva invención de los gemelos que venía acompañada de un libro especial de hechizos para la comida.

- ¿Qué le habrás cocinado que te ha enviado eso? – Dijo Draco burlándose, pero celoso por dentro.

- En realidad nada y no sé de que te ríes, si fui yo la que le dije que lo quería, por eso me lo ha de haber comprado. – Dijo enfadada. Narcisa había enviado un gran pastel a Draco, Hermione había intuido que a él le gustaba la cocina de su madre e instintivamente había apretado su libro bajo sus manos. Harry le había enviado un libro bastante curioso, _Eso_, de un escritor muggle llamado Stephen King y que prometía ser aterrador. Y por último Draco abrió un paquete que contenía un gran reloj, un recuerdo de la antigua ciudad de Salem, regalo de Millei Crow; y ella una postal y una bella boina azul de sus padres. Hermione se sintió más animada cuando Draco le extendió un paquete envuelto en rojo. Se había emocionado mucho al comprobar que era una verdadera reliquia, un antiguo, pero bien conservado, libro de runas antiguas.

- Draco, pero tú no puedes regalarme esto… ¿Es una copia de las runas medievales?

- De hecho es el original… - Había dicho con modestia. – Mi padre siempre fue un coleccionista y aspiraba a lo mejor, el que tienen en el ministerio en realidad es una copia. Sé que no habrá persona que mejor lo sepa valorar. - Por su parte Hermione le había extendido una caja verde.

- ¿Es un auto? – preguntó Draco fascinado. Moviendo la replica en sus manos para verlo desde todos los ángulos.

- Es un modelo antiguo.

- Tal vez algún día me compre uno y aprenda a conducirlos.

- Sería divertido. – Dijo Hermione, - Pero dudo que alguien te de licencia, podrías enloquecer y arrollar muggles. – Se carcajeó al imaginar a un Draco perverso al volante poniendo reversa y primera sólo para volver a pasar por encima de un hombre. Draco hizo una mueca de ironía.

- Sí tal vez _eso_ sea lo divertido. – Al principio se había negado a desvelarse mucho, pero para cuando llegó a la sala común la señora gorda apenas regresaba de con su amiga Violeta y en un estado bastante torpe.

- Pasa ¡hip!... cariño. – Le había dicho sin escuchar muy bien la contraseña e intentado acomodarse el tocado. Hermione cruzó la sala y subió al dormitorio sonámbulamente y después, sin más reparos, se durmió.

...

El tercer día después de navidad Hermione se levantó bastante tarde, se había desvelado con Draco. La cabeza le dolía y cuando se miró al espejo no pudo dejar de odiarse, se veía fatal, su cabello estaba enredado y esponjado. ¿Cómo podría fijarse un mago como Malfoy en ella? Su sonrisa se reflejó en el espejo. Ahora eran buenos amigos y se llevaban bien, aunque cada vez que lo miraba no dejaba de desear lanzarse a sus labios. Se reprendió por ser tan boba. Cuando terminó de arreglarse ya era casi la hora de la comida. Ya podía imaginar a Draco "¿Dónde te has metido Granger? ¿Estas a dieta y por eso no bajaste al desayuno?" Pero Hermione sabía en el fondo que lo diría por reproche, seguramente la había esperado y ella no había llegado. Ya lo recompensaría de alguna manera.

- ¿Con Hermione Granger?

- Sí, te digo que yo los he visto. – Hermione se detuvo tras la puerta. Había unas chicas de quinto hablando y habían pronunciado su nombre. - ¿Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta? Si siempre se sientan en el mismo lugar, casi hasta al frente y detrás del árbol.

- Pero… ¿Malfoy? – Titubeó al preguntar la otra. - ¿Qué no se llevan muy mal? Harry Potter es su amigo y ni él ni Ron toleran a Malfoy. – La interlocutora se encogió de hombros.

- Pues es cierto. Al principio nadie lo notó, pero últimamente se habla de eso. Es que es muy raro. – Se excusó. Hermione fingió toser y salió del cuarto. Las chicas se escabulleron escaleras abajo. Respiró hondo y se dio valor, bajó como si no hubiera escuchado nada y se dirigió rumbo al gran salón. Había perdido por completo el apetito. ¿Estaban hablando de Draco y ella? ¿Había caído el resto del colegio en que se veían a diario como buenos amigos? ¿Algo que nunca habían sido hasta ahora y que estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal? Se preguntaba Hermione. Llegó a la puerta y miró hacia el fondo, Draco ya estaba ahí, la estaba esperando. Levantó una mano, quizás estaría disgustado o eso aparentaría. Hermione dio media vuelta y deseo que el piso se la tragase. ¿Qué dirían Harry y Ron si se enteraran de eso, cuándo acabaran las vacaciones y ellos regresaran al castillo? ¿Estarían las chicas de quinto esperándolos a la entrada de la sala común para darles la nueva buena? ¡¿Cómo es que no pensó en eso antes?! Ahora había ido demasiado lejos, demasiado lejos como para poder regresar el tiempo. Estaba enamorada de él.

- ¡Hermione! – Hermione estuvo indecisa a donde moverse, prefirió darle la cara después de todo. - ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó sonriente el príncipe de Slytherin. Hermione caviló unos segundos.

- Oh nada, no he tenido hambre, eso es todo.

- Te estuve esperando en la mañana, pero… - Hermione lo jaló de improvisto y lo pegó a la pared junto con ella. – Hermione… al menos deja que sea yo...

- Shhh… Calla Draco. – Chistó y tapó su boca. Ahí estaban las chicas de quinto con otro grupo de Ravenclaw. Draco apartó la mano de su boca.

- ¿Qué te…? - Pero Hermione volvió a taparle la boca y le volvió a chistar. Draco se revolvió como pez tras su peso. Odiaba que le chistaran. Hermione lo miró acaparando toda su atención y midiendo sus palabras dijo:

- Draco, tenemos problemas y será mejor que no nos vean juntos. Te veré a las dos en la sala de los menesteres. – Después le soltó la boca despacio. Draco aspiró aire.

- ¡Ah no! – La cogió de la cintura. – Me vas a explicar que es lo que está pasando ahora. – Exigió con su porte de niño malcriado.

- Baja la voz. Te explicaré cuando nos veamos y cuida que nadie te siga. - Y sin darle tiempo se esfumó.

- ¡Oye Granger! – Le llamó pero Hermione sólo volteó para mirarlo asustada y apretar el paso, la angustia se había apoderado de ella. Draco se giró malhumorado, el grupo de chicas lo miraron encrespadas y luego corrieron hacia un pasillo. No podía esperar, ella se estaba comportando de manera misteriosa, decidió ir para allá, después de todo no faltaba mucho tiempo, pero una vez dentro de la habitación, el tiempo se le hizo eterno. Ella entró a hurtadillas por la puerta exactamente a las dos. Su porte estaba descompuesto.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Draco, creo que debemos dejar de vernos. – Dijo rígida como una armadura.

- ¿Qué? – Vaciló.

- Es lo mejor, - Tomó una bocanada de aire. – Yo no creo. Tú y yo nunca podremos ser verdaderos… amigos. – Draco no creía escuchar lo que ella decía. – Tú eres un sangre limpia y sé, siempre lo he sabido… que personas como tú no deben frecuentarnos… al menos no tú.

- ¿Estas jugando? ¿Estas mintiendo verdad?

- No y lo siento. Ya no me busques. – Luego salió de ahí. Draco salió tras ella, pero Hermione corría a pasos agigantados hacía su sala común. Esperaba haber hecho bien. Se sentía atormentada por lo que le había dicho, por que nada de eso era cierto, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que alejarse de él. Y ya había tomado esa decisión. El resto del día de cada uno fue muy parecido al del otro. Hermione no dejó de llorar hasta entrada la noche. Draco estuvo en su recamara totalmente confuso, sin creer en sus palabras, en la simpleza con la que las había dicho, con lo rápido que había llegado y de igual manera se había ido. Cuando ella se tranquilizó escribió una carta a Ginny, al menos tendría el consuelo de ella. Draco por su parte escribió la acostumbrada carta a Narcisa, esta vez bastante escueta y tristona. _Sin novedad_ había puesto en ella y después había subido, ya pasadas de las once, a la lechucería. Esa noche en especial hacía aire, lo cual aumentaba el frió y por lo tanto la habitación estaba a rebosar de las nocturnas criaturillas. Caminó absorto en la nada por entre las aves, que ululaban a su paso, creando una gama de sonidos que se perdían en la noche. Quizás era mucho ruido el presente, mucho movimiento por parte de ellas, pero Draco no lo notaba, ni él ni otra persona. Por segunda vez en el mes Draco se detuvo en seco, en el mismo lugar, pero no por la misma persona. Hermione miraba el cielo estrellado, miraba hacía algún punto en concreto del cielo, aquel por el que minutos antes se había perdido la carta para Ginny bajo las garras de una lechuza parda. Draco carraspeó y caminó hacia ella. Hermione se sobre saltó, pero al parecer el le cerró el caminó, o el sólo hecho de su presencia lo hizo. La ignoró por un momento, mientras ataba la carta y lanzaba a la lechuza. Se paró a su lado cuando hizo esto último y luego también miró al cielo. Ella pensó en emprender la retirada, dolida, temerosa de que él jamás regresara. Temerosa de pensar que jamás fue.

- ¿Me dirás en qué diablos estas pensando? – No quería mostrarse molesto, sólo quería que le fuera sincera, pero no podía evitarlo. - ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me dijiste allá dentro?

- ¿Qué es lo que no has entendido? – Dijo, aparentando ser fría. Draco la miró de arriba a bajo.

- No lo intentes Hermione, ese papel no te queda, es más apropiado en personas como yo. – Casi le restregó en la cara, descubriendo su juego, tirándole el escenario.

- Sólo te he dicho la verdad. – Draco rió cínico.

- ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál verdad? ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Sólo estoy diciendo lo que es! – Gritó tratando de contenerse. Las lechuzas se agitaron a su alrededor.

- ¿Sí?, ¿Qué? Si quieres decirme la verdad, dímela ahora. ¿Te han dicho algo de mí? – Hermione se mordió el labio. - ¿Es Potter? ¿Descubrió algo nuevo con que calumniarme? ¿Cómo una marca en mi brazo? – Comenzó a hablar de manera instigadora. - ¿O Weasley?... ¿O tú Hermione? ¡Anda habla de una buena vez! ¡Pero no me vengas con tonterías! ¡Dijiste que me explicarías y no lo hiciste, así que hazlo!

- ¡Bien! – Explotó ella. Las lechuzas ulularon más fuerte, desplegando sus alas por momentos. - ¡Te lo diré! – Bramó. - Mañana medio colegio sólo hablara de nosotros. – Lo miró con fuego, su pecho subía y bajaba. Draco había quedado medio anonadado.

- ¿A qué viene el colegio? – Preguntó Draco.

- Hoy, había unas de mi casa hablando sobre nosotros, - Dijo con nerviosismo y sin parar de hablar. – hablando del hecho de que nos habían visto juntos y de lo raro que eso sería puesto que… - Se interrumpió buscando las palabras. Draco permaneció apacible, esperando a que terminara. – hemos sido enemigos todo este tiempo.

- ¿Eso han dicho Granger? – Hermione lo miró culpable, ¿En verdad era para tanto? Ni pensarlo.

- ¿Te parece bien que nos vean juntos? ¿Qué te vean conmigo? – Cuestionó. Draco guardó un muy largo silencio en el que entrecerró sus ojos, sus labios eran una fina línea. Permaneció de pie, incapaz de moverse. Hermione lo miraba tranquila, segura de sí misma.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo que digan los demás? ¿Lo que unas tontas hablan de nosotros dos? ¿Eso crees Granger? ¿Qué voy a esconderme sólo por que eres hija de muggles? – Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, irreparablemente, queriendo decir que sí, pero el temple de Draco no la dejaba. – Creí que eras diferente, pensé… pensé que me había ganado tu confianza, creí… sólo creí que… - Se giró, enterró las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se elevó sobre sus talones y sopló aire. Hermione estaba a su espalda con los brazos a los costados. – Tú y Potter y Weasley, siempre presumiendo de su valor, de su grandeza y coraje, y su benevolencia, pero nada de eso es cierto Granger, nada. Todos estos meses he intentado cambiar un poco y demostrarme a mí mismo que no soy lo que todos piensan, ¿Y qué han hecho ustedes? ¿Me han dado la oportunidad? ¿Me han escuchado? – Espetó con reproche. Con esa última frase los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron. – ¡No, lo único que han hecho ustedes es desconfiar, culparme!, ¡Creerme un maldito mortífago que sólo está interesado en sacar información a cualquier precio! ¡Me han negado la oportunidad! – Sentenció en un rugido. En una bandada, las lechuzas salieron estrepitosamente por las ventanas, molestas por el griterío. Ninguno de los dos se cubrió la cara, sólo dejaban que pasaran rozándolos, ignorándolas como si ni siquiera estuvieran.

- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos?! – Su voz sobrepasó el ulular y los aleteos, y al desaparecer estos, se volvió a elevar. – ¡Nos has insultado durante años Malfoy! ¡Años de enemistad, de humillaciones, de malos tratos, de jugarretas! – Ya por sus ojos se derramaban lágrimas. – A mí me has deseado la muerte. – Ninguno podía bajar la mirada, la sostenían pese al enojo.

- ¿Y crees que te la deseo ahora? – Inquirió como usualmente arrastraba las palabras. – Por favor Hermione, madura, yo era sólo un niño y creía en todas esas estupideces. – Hermione trago saliva, quería desaparecer en ese preciso momento, decirle que se arrepentía que se arrepentía de haberlo tomado tan mal, que a ella tampoco debería importarle, que sí estaba confiando en él, que le creía, que le amaba, pero que tenía miedo, miedo de Harry y Ron. – Estoy decepcionado… decepcionado de ti. – Se volteó con tal de contener las lagrimas, ¿Por qué habría de llorar?, ¿Por algo que no había valido la pena? Al final nada había valido la pena. Era mejor huir, salir de ahí.

- ¿Quién eres? – Articuló Hermione en último momento deteniendo su paso. - ¿Quién eres Draco? ¿Qué pretendes conmigo? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! – Sollozó, frágil y a Draco se le partió el corazón. - ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué de ti? – Murmuró. Draco la miró profundamente, había penetrado en él. Con sus ojos posados en ella, aquellos ojos que la hacían delirar, flotar en lo subnormal, lejos del suelo, fuera de la realidad.

- Por que te amo… - Soltó, sin siquiera pensarlo, consciente de eso hasta que escuchó las palabras salidas de su propia boca. El aire frío que se colaba por las ventanas entró más recio. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había dicho que le amaba? Su corazón por eso latía, tal vez se saldría. Estaba apunto de preguntarlo. – Yo te amo… - la interrumpió él. – No sé como paso… - dijo tomando más valor. – no me importa averiguarlo. – Acortó la distancia. – pero… sí hay algo… hay algo que sí me gustaría averiguar… - Hermione esperó su pregunta, hecha un nervio, esperando contestar, esperando ser respondida. - esos besos, ¿Me los has correspondido? – El tiempo parecía eterno y ella se sentía de mármol. Había buscado cualquier indició en su mirada, y siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que se negó a creerlo. ¿Podía sonreír? ¿Podía ser feliz?

- Más de lo que he querido. – No quería flaquear, no ahora. Tenía que decírselo ella. – Yo también te amo. – afloró en sus labios junto con una hermosa sonrisa. Entonces una tibieza los rodeo a los dos, aun con la felicidad en sus labios, en sus caras. Cómplices de un nuevo descubrimiento, de un nuevo sentimiento.

- ¿Entonces hablan de nosotros? – Dijo levantando una ceja, recuperando el optimismo. Acercándose pícaramente a ella. - ¿Es por Potter y Weasley? – Hermione se dejó envolver en sus brazos. - ¿Quieres esconderte de ellos… por mí? – Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Por que sí a ti no te importa a mí tampoco.

- ¿Y eso qué significa Draco? – Se exasperó Hermione por su rodeo. A él le brillaron los ojos, con el porte de arrogancia que nunca perdería y que muy a su pesar adoraba.

- Pues que tendrán que aguantarse… por que serás mi novia ¿Verdad? – Hermione se sintió soñar. Le sonrió cálidamente, sonrojada y Draco le besó los labios.

...

...

**Oh Dios, ahí está, creo que recuerdo lo difícil que fue hacerlo, y lo aliviada que me sentí al terminarlo, uno de los poco alivios que sentí a lo largo del proceso de escritura, debo decir que lo cursi y rómantico no se me da muy bien, pero hice lo que pude y no les he hechado mentiras, eso me alegra. Estoy feliz de haber llegado a quí, a este momento. A veces es difícil creer en el amor, algunos dicen que no existe, que es un estado de conveniencia, tal vez tengan un poco de razón, pero no me dejarán mentir, si cada vez que leemos un Dramione, un Ginny-Harry, un Hermione-Ron, o una novelucha rosa, suspiramos con fervor, con ganas de amar y ser amadas o amados, con ganas de enamorarnos y dar la vida en ello, con ganas de creer en el amor.**

**Por eso estamos aquí. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos, y les deseo mucha felicidad y amor en sus vidas. Gracias por leer.**

**Ailad.**


	16. Altercado de serpiente

**Aclaración, no pretendo lucrar con esta historia, HP, es tuyo Rowling!!**

**Me he permitido actualizar rápidito esto, ja ja. Creo que ya les había mencionado lo mucho que me gusta Stephen King, en el cap. anterior menciono _Eso_, _el_ _payaso asesino_. Si quieren no poder ni ir al baño, pues leanlo. Yo acabo de leer _Cementerio de animales_, me le resistí mucho y la verdad _Eso_ me parece un lindo paseo, uno de sus mejores libros (Bueno hay de gustos a gustos). Generalmente tengo cosas que decirles, pero a la mera hora se me olvidan, bueno ya vamos, si no me fallan las cuentas, un poco más de la mitad del fic.**

...

...

"Hay preguntas que tienen respuestas

Y respuestas que llegan sin necesidad de hacer preguntas".

**XV**

**Altercado de serpiente**

Abrió los ojos pesarosamente, quiso mover el brazo, pero se topó con un impedimento. Hermione reposaba dormida en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Era un ángel caído del cielo. Admiró sus largas pestañas negras, su nariz respingada, sus labios carnosos. Le acarició el rostro mientras dormía, despeinó, aun más, su cabellera risada. Era tan hermosa, ¿Cómo fue posible que en todos esos años nunca se hubiera fijado en eso? Draco se inclinó cuidadosamente sobre ella y le rozó los labios. No quería despertarla, sin embargo Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Le sonrió, se besaron y ella se acurrucó de nuevo en su costado.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Le preguntó ella.

- No demasiado tarde, aunque creo que ya salió el sol. ¿No querrás irte ahora, verdad? – Pidió como un niño. Hermione cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero tengo hambre. – No había probado bocado alguno el día anterior. Después de arreglar las cosas se habían desvelado en la sala menesteres, muy entrada la noche y el sueño les ganó. Draco se movió un poco y miró su reloj.

- Aun no sirven el desayuno. ¿Quieres bajar? – Hermione lo miró un rato.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Hacer de qué? – Preguntó Draco con una ceja alzada, miró el miedo en sus ojos. Se movió y se sentó en el borde del sillón. Hermione quiso tocarle el hombro, pero se detuvo. – Dime que no te ha dejado de importar. – Se tocaba la sien con la mano, mientras mantenía la espalda arqueada frente a ella.

- No, – Respiró hondo. - a mí no, no me importa Draco, yo sólo lo digo por… ti. – Draco se giró. – No me importa si Ron o Harry o quien sea… no me importa. Quiero estar contigo. – Sentenció. Draco la tomó en brazos y la elevó del suelo.

- A mí tampoco. – La besó con fuerza. - ¿Bajamos? – Hermione asintió y Draco la bajó delicadamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Salieron a hurtadillas de la sala y se tomaron de la mano. Estaban nerviosos, pero no les importó. Tenían las mejillas calientes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Realmente esperaban ver a todo el colegio mirarlos acusadoramente cuando cruzaran de aquella manera el comedor. Y así fue, sólo que no tan exageradamente como lo imaginaron, sobre todo por que aun era temprano y había pocos alumnos.

- Espera. – Dijo sorprendido Draco. Hermione giró la vista hasta donde miraba el rubio. Más adelante, en la mesa de Slytherin, estaba sentado Gregory Goyle acompañado de una chica de pelo liso y rubio que Hermione reconoció como la prometida de Draco. Le dio un vuelco el corazón de sólo pensarlo. - ¡Es Millei! ¡Ya regresó! – Se encaminaron hasta ellos. Millei se puso de pie cuando los miró llegar. Goyle dejó caer la comida de su cuchara.

- ¡Draco! – Dijo la chica, luego se bloqueó al ver a Hermione.

- Me alegra verte… y ver que estas bien. – Dijo Draco pensativo. Millei abrió la boca una y otra vez. – Goyle, - Goyle parecía algo asustado. - ¿No les molestará si tomamos el desayuno con ustedes? – dijo Draco como una orden, le tendió el asiento a Hermione y luego se sentó él.

- Llegamos a noche. – Comenzó a decir Millei, Hermione pensó que estaba bastante inquieta, como si estuviera ante un juzgado y supiera que era culpable. – ya era bastante tarde. Greg y yo te buscamos, pero no te encontramos y tu habitación estaba cerrada. – Draco se sonrojó un poco y carraspeó recuperando la seriedad.

- Sí, claro. Sabía que regresarían, yo también lo hice… pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías. – Miró a Millei buscando respuesta, por el contrario ella permaneció muda. Hermione y Goyle tomaron una tostada. – Y ¿Han estado juntos todos estos días? ¿Dónde han estado?

- La madre de Goyle y él pasaron la navidad en mi casa. Mi padre estuvo de viaje.

- No tienes por que mentirme. – Su voz sonó con más disgusto del que quería. Hermione mordió la tostada con fuerza, haciendo ruido, pues ella y Goyle permanecían a la expectativa de la conversación. – Sé que tu padre "descubrió" lo de mi padre, pero creo que ya lo sabía, como lo sabías tú… ¿No es así Millei? – Dijo acusadoramente. Goyle tragó la tostada. Millei se giró para verlo de frente y apretó el ceño.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso Draco?

- Muchas cosas. Además, no creo que Pansy te hubiera dicho que mi padre es un mortífago. Sé que está molesta, pero de haber sido así, la cosa no hubiera parado con eso. Conozco a Pansy y sé que no lo haría por mí. – La mandíbula de Millei tembló, estaba pálida.

- No, no fue ella. – Deliberó y siguió comiendo, ignorando a Draco.

- ¿Entonces cómo es que lo sabías? – Preguntó Draco.

- No puedo decírtelo, sólo digamos que lo sabía. – Contestó afectada.

- ¿Sólo lo sabías? – Reprochó Draco. - ¿Lo sabía tu padre y te comprometió conmigo? – Hermione escupió el jugo. Goyle estaba sudando, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. – No lo creo, ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio haría eso?... – Pensó por un momento. – A menos de que fuese otro mortífago. ¿Es eso? ¿Tú padre y el mío están del miso lado? – Hermione se asustó. Por otro lado Draco sabía que eso no era así, pero quería saber su respuesta. Millei casi se puso de pie. Había sido una gran ofensa, casi como si la hubiera abofeteado.

- ¡Mi padre no es seguidor de Voldemort! – Dijo furiosa.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué mintió tu padre si sabía quien era mi padre y te comprometió conmigo?

- ¡Yo no estoy comprometida contigo!

- Pues es lo que me han hecho creer todo este tiempo. ¿No crees que merezco una explicación? – Decía Draco sin gritar, sentado y con los brazos cruzados mientras Millei se debatía por dentro. – Sé que está pasando algo Millei, ya me he enterado de eso, pero quiero la verdad, quiero el paquete completo y lo quiero ahora, así que habla.

- ¡Ya basta Draco! – Dijo Goyle cerrando el puño. Draco le dirigió una mirada gélida desde su asiento.

- Está bien Greg. – Calmó Millei poniéndose de pie. – Si quieres hablar, hablaremos, pero no ahora ni aquí… y sin la amiga de Potter. – Dijo con despreció hacia Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué no? Hermione es mi novia y tiene tanto derecho como el que tiene Goyle. – Los Slytherins se quedaron lívidos. Millei miraba a los dos alternadamente. Los ojos de Gregory estaban abiertos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Draco? – Articuló su amigo después de un rato.

- ¿Tienen algún problema conmigo? – Preguntó Hermione desafiante.

- Hablaremos al rato, en un lugar aislado. – Dijo Millei.

- Tengo uno perfecto. – Dijo Draco con ánimo hipócrita.

- A las doce, te veré en la sala común. Adiós. – Luego Goyle se puso de pie y salieron del comedor.

- Parece que están sorprendidos. – Dijo a Hermione mientras tomaba una tostada.

- Creo que está asustada y molesta, no deberías haberle dicho eso sobre su padre.

- Lo sé, pero creo que Millei no quiere decirme que es lo que está pasando.

- Tendrá que hacerlo.

...

A las doce Draco bajó de su cuarto y Millei no estaba en la sala común. No quería dar la cara, pero tendría que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por que estaba en juego su madre y a Draco no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas ¿Por qué se lo ocultaban?, o es decir, ¿Qué le ocultaban? ¿Por qué Millei sí estaba enterada de todo? ¿Su padre se lo había confiado? ¿Por qué Tonks se había negado a decirle dónde estaba el señor Crow si al otro día se reuniría con él? Quería las respuestas y Millei le daría unas cuantas. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entraron Millei y Goyle.

- ¿Dónde andaban? – Preguntó Draco.

- Dando un paseo. – Contestó Goyle en defensa.

- Bien. – Caviló Draco. Incrédulo. - ¿Nos vamos? – Millei asintió y se restregó las manos, nerviosa.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Inquirió Draco al mirar manchas negras en sus dedos.

- Sólo es tinta, – Sonrió. – se vació en mi baúl.

...

Hermione esperaba que Draco cruzara la puerta y entrara con Millei, pero se habían retrasado veinte minutos. Sentada en su sillón azul pensó en Harry, en Ron y en Ginny. La pelirroja aceptaría su relación, contaba con eso, pero ¿Harry y Ron? No, era como pedir peras al olmo. Amaba a Draco, todo ese tiempo al lado suyo y le pedirían, no, le exigirían, que lo dejara. Eso harían, sino debía marcarse como una traidora, aunque no lo era, al menos para su corazón. _Cree Hermione, cree… _se dijo. Si había creído en Draco debía creer en ellos y confiar en su amistad. Pero no quería dejar a Draco, no ahora ni nunca. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los tres Slytherins. Hermione quiso reír, de imaginarse ella con tres Slytherins y uno de ellos era su novio.

- Hola. – Saludó. Millei sólo desvió la mirada. Draco reprobó su comportamiento, pero se aguantó por el bien de todo.

- Siéntense. – Invitó el rubio. Millei y Goyle se sentaron juntos en el sillón amarillo. Guardaron unos minutos de silencio mientras Draco sujetaba la mano de Hermione.

- Draco… - comenzó Millei insegura. – primero quiero que me digas que es lo que sabes. – Draco la miró bastante disgustado.

- ¿Para que puedas saber que decirme y que no? – Millei apretó los labios. – No lo creo.

- Está bien. – Miró a Hermione temerosa un segundo y luego a Draco. – Mi padre es… - Casi se atragantó, tenía dificultad al decirlo. – es un auror. – Draco y Hermione contuvieron la respiración.

- ¿Auror? – Repitió Draco incrédulo.

- Sí, él… él fue contratado para seguirle la pista a tu padre. Por eso sabía que él era un… un mortífago. Mi padre debía dar con tu padre y después encontrar la manera de atraparlo, pero todo salió mal, tu padre descubrió al mío y mi padre no pudo detenerlo. Eso ya lo sabes, ¿No?

- Sí. – contestó cabalmente Draco. - ¿Entonces nuestro compromiso siempre fue una farsa? – Millei bajó la cabeza apenada.

- Sí, supongo que podemos irnos olvidando de eso, creo que es lo más conveniente… pero. – Millei dudó un momento, como cuando le dijo por primera vez que sabía lo de Lucius. – por favor no digas lo de mi padre, sé que su trabajo está en riesgo. – Casi suplicó.

- Millei, no lo haré, – Prometió Draco. – pero quisiera saber quien contrató a tu padre para que siguiera al mío, ¿El Ministerio? – Preguntó Draco, pero Millei guardó silencio, expectante. - ¿La orden del Fénix? – Goyle tragó saliva.

- ¿La orden del Fénix? – Repitió Millei en transe. – Yo no sé Draco.

- Pero Millei, ¡Te has arriesgado mucho! – Draco se levantó. - ¿Alguna vez viste a mi padre de frente? – Millei giró el rostro. – No tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer. Ni yo mismo lo sé. Perdón, pero tu padre te arriesgó a mucho. Comprometerte conmigo sólo por capturar a mi padre.

- Tengo mis motivos. – Se defendió la bruja.

- ¿Cuáles?, por que deben ser muy grandes. – Millei también se puso de pie.

- ¡Son familiares! Se arriesga mucho por la familia y tú lo sabes. Mi padre es lo único que me queda y... – Millei hipó y luego comenzó a llorar. Goyle se levantó y la obligó a tomar asiento mientras la consolaba. Hermione jamás pensó que los sentimientos de Goyle llegaran a tanto, sobre todo por que siempre había sido un Slytherin matón y guarda espaldas de Malfoy, pero luego miró a Draco, con cara de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento y se dio cuenta de lo que podía lograr el amor en una persona. El chico caminó hacía Millei.

- Debes detenerte Draco. – Le dijo Goyle casi como una orden. Draco asintió apenado y se hincó frente a Millei.

- Lo lamento Millei.

- Yo también Draco, yo también, – Le dijo en sollozos. – pero tenía que ser así.

- Lo sé. – Dijo tratando de calmarla. – La noche que llegué a la casa de mi tía, ella y mi madre recibieron a tu padre en la casa, fue una visita muy entrada la noche y en secreto, lo sé por que escuché la conversación sin ser invitado, pero mi madre estaba muy feliz de verlo. Hablaron de mí y de mi regreso al colegio, pero luego mi prima Tonks, que pertenece a la orden, me negó saber su paradero, el tuyo, y esa noche tu padre dijo que se encontraría con ella. Por eso te he preguntado eso, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. – Millei se limpió las últimas lágrimas.

- Sé que tu madre estaba enterada del plan de mi padre y del compromiso, pero no sé de que más. La señorita Tonks es auror, por eso la invitó a cenar, pero nunca llegó a la cena. – Draco se puso de pie.

- Gracias.

- No deberías agradecerme. – Dijo con rencor hacia ella. Como deseando que Draco no le diera las gracias por haberle dicho aquellas cosas. - ¿Qué lugar es este? – Preguntó mirando la sala.

- La sala de los menesteres. – Dijo Hermione acercándose a ellos. Millei no la miraba bien, o eso pensaba Hermione. Ella no le agradaba, ya se había dado cuenta, pero ¿Por qué, sino le había hecho nada?

- Oh… será mejor que nos vayamos, estoy cansada. – Después de que Millie y Goyle salieron de la habitación Draco siguió pensando.

- ¿Estas satisfecho? – Preguntó Hermione cuando lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- No del todo, pero creo que hay alguien más que sabe de esto.

- ¿Así? ¿Quién? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Snape.

- ¿El profesor Snape? – preguntó pensativa. - ¿Irás a preguntarle?

- ¿Tú qué opinas? – Hermione se encogió de hombros. – Dime algo, ¿Snape es de la orden?

...

Draco se sujetó la gorra, tosió con el puño en la mano y luego tocó. Volvió a hacerlo después de dos segundos y esperó otros tantos. Se escucharon ruidos atropellados antes de que la puerta se abriera.

- Draco.

- Buenas noches profesor.

- Pasa. – Y lo dejó entrar. El calor de la chimenea encendida era muy poco, pero caló hasta sus huesos. - ¿Sucede algo?

- En realidad sí. – Snape frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sobre tu padre? – Preguntó en un siseó al reclinarse sobre el escritorio.

- No, es sobre el señor Thomas Crow.

- ¿Y qué sucede con el señor Crow?

- Pues que es un auror, – Snape entre cerró los ojos. – y siempre supo que mi padre era un mortífago.

- ¿Eso es cierto?

- Sí, - Draco se acercó amenazadoramente a su cara. – pero usted ya lo sabía. – ¿Últimamente repetía mucho esa frase o sólo lo imaginaba? Snape retrocedió enfadado.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Su hija. Millei, y le digo que ahora no es mi prometida. – Snape bufó.

- Felicidades.

- Gracias, pero de eso no estábamos hablando profesor. Usted y mi madre sabían lo de Crow, ¿No es así?

- ¿Quién te crees para venir e interrogarme? – Draco torció la boca. – Que yo sepa esa chiquilla podría estarse inventando un cuento.

- No. El señor Crow fue contratado para capturar a mi padre. – Snape rompió en risas, Draco se malhumoró más.

- Pues al parecer no lo logró.

- No, por que mi padre se le escapó y sólo usted ha de saber a donde ha ido. Lo único que quiero saber es quien lo ha contratado.

- Primera, para tu información no sé en que sucia alcantarilla se esconde Lucius. Y en segunda no me importa quien demonios contrato a Crow para que le siguiera el rastro a tu padre y para terminar ¡Me importa un caldero lo que tu atolondrada cabeza se esté formulando!

- ¡Yo no me formulo nada! Usted trabaja para la Orden del Fénix, para Dumbledore y debe de saberlo. – Snape abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – Dijo con malicia, arrastrando las palabras. – Déjame adivinar… ¿La señorita Granger? – Draco enmudeció de inmediato, se quedó sin color. - ¿Fue ella? ¿Por eso te encuentras tan seguido con ella? – Draco se hundió en el asiento. - ¿Crees que no lo había notado? Déjame decirte que sentarse al lado del árbol de Navidad no es una muy buena idea, si de esconderse se trata. Todos los profesores comentan de eso… ¿Cómo es que tan buenos alumnos, pero tan enemistados, de pronto convivan día y noche?

- Hermione es mi novia, - Arrojó encolerizado – que yo sepa frecuentarse no tiene nada de novedad.

- No claro - Contestó Snape sin inmutarse. –, eso no tiene nada de novedad, la novedad es que de sangre sucia haya subido a pareja. – Dijo con sorna.

- Fue usted él que me dijo que había cosas más importantes que la sangre y el dinero. – Snape asintió moviendo la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Y qué es eso tan importante? – Draco lo miró hastiado.

- No vine a hablar de mi vida sentimental, ¿No me dirá nada? – Snape no se movió. – Lo sabía.

- Entonces no me hagas perder más el tiempo y fuera de mi oficina. – Regresó sin respuestas, pero sin reconsiderar sus dudas.

...

Al otro día Hermione caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Estaba abrumada, Draco sólo intentaba que las cosas funcionaran, pero Millei se había comportado de una manera poco agradable con ella. Lo podía aceptar, era Slytherin. ¿En que estaban pensando cuando decidieron comenzar algo que nunca funcionaría? Y lo peor era que en pocos días Harry y Ron regresarían. Dobló la esquina y se enredó la bufanda más. Que daría por que en esos momentos los brazos de Draco la recorrieran y le proporcionaran calor. Entonces escuchó un grito, se detuvo en seco, buscando su origen y se repitió, venía de los baños. Hermione corrió hasta la puerta de éste y sacando la varita echó la mirada hacia dentro. Una chica tenía acorralada a otra que estaba en el piso inundado por el agua que se desbordaba desde un lavabo destrozado.

– No te quedaras con él, Draco es mío. Nadie lo puede hacer más feliz que yo, ¡Sólo yo! – Pansy se giró hacia el lavabo, Hermione vio su demacrada sonrisa, la tez pálida y las ojeras pronunciadas, pero lo que más atemorizó a Hermione fue su mirada perdida en un mar de tortura y locura. Pansy se llevó una mano al rostro, se acarició con temor, como si de cera fuera y en cualquier momento se quebrara. Hermione aprovechó el momento para colarse por la puerta y ponerse atrás de un cubículo, al pasar miró la asustada cara de Millei Crow a la expectativa de los movimientos de su atacante. Pansy giró a verla y Millei hipó. – Voy a acabar contigo, - Le dijo con una vos de niña. – y él me recompensará. Tú y tu padre pagaran por lo que le han hecho al señor Malfoy y Draco regresará conmigo. – Entonces Pansy elevó más su varita. – Avada

Hermione se movió de su escondite.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Y la varita de Pansy salió volando.

- ¿Granger? – Pansy palideció más, incluso, hasta parecer papel. Hermione miraba de hito en hito. Millei seguía tirada como una muñeca rota de porcelana. Sus largos cabellos rubios estaban mojados y sus celestes ojos estaban como si la vida se les hubiera esfumado en ese momento, a pesar de no haber recibido maldición alguna. Hermione no bajaba la varita. Pansy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y despeinó su corto cabello negro con manos temblorosas, parecía acabada, desgastada y cansada.

– Hazte para atrás. – Dijo Hermione con boca seca y Pansy retrocedió hacia la pared, llena de temblores. Se acercó a Millei. - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – Millei no la miró, pero movió la boca en un esfuerzo por decir algo, comenzaba a intentar ponerse de pie, o al menos movía las manos. Estaba totalmente mojada y tenía un moretón en el ojo derecho. Hermione se dio cuenta de que temblaba y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Millei resbaló de lado en un nuevo susto. Hermione sintió las manos de Pansy asirse con fuerza sobre sus hombros y la hizo resbalar también, la miró dar la vuelta y recoger la varita, cerca de la puerta, para luego salir corriendo por ella. Se olvidó de Millei y levantándose corrió tras ella. Pansy iba escaleras abajo. ¿Por qué no había ningún profesor cerca? Tenía que detenerla, ¡Había intentado matar a Millei! Hermione supo que iba hacia los terrenos. No podía salir, no había manera, y dentro del colegio no podía desaparecer. Tenía que detenerla. – ¡Petrifucus totalus! – Pansy esquivó el encantamiento escondiéndose tras una estatua. Hermione apretó el paso, Pansy estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta. La oscuridad y el frio la aturdieron por un momento, iba perdiendo la carrera, Pansy corría como si de Voldemort se tratara. Corrió hasta las lejanas puertas de hierro, ¿Qué pensaba? La puerta no estaría abierta, pero Pansy no dejaba de correr. - ¡Desmaius! – Pansy se zarandeó, pero el hechizó le paso rosando. Giró a verla, con la cara blanca de susto y los ojos desorbitados. Estiró los brazos al frente y sin protestas las puertas se abrieron. Pansy se esfumó ante sus ojos. Hermione se topó con las rejas cerradas frente a ella cuando llegó a la puerta. Estaba jadeando.

...

...

**Por quien se lo pregunte, y una vez más si no me fallan las cuentas, Draco y Hermione se hicieron novios el 28 de diciembre, el día de los inocentes acá en México. Escogí esa fecha no por eso, si no por que mi amado abuelo murió esa fecha, han de pensar que es una fecha triste, pero yo no puedo recordarlo como algo triste por qué le he querido mucho, así que tiene un significado sentimental que le venía bien al asunto, ¿No?. **

**Por otro lado el comienzo de Lechuzas a la media noche es algo que se me ocurrió de pronto, ja ja, no sé que onda con eso, pero es una de las partes que más me gustan del fic, aun que los hermanos Rivers ni al caso. **

**ATTE: Ailad.**


	17. El perfume de Madam Wanda

**Aquí estoy con otro, rápidin, rápidin, jaja. Es que hoy no tengo tarea y como no me han pasado la tina para trapear (ja ja no sé por qué les cuento esto) pues me puse a hacer esto. Eso y la anciedad de que por ahora estoy en stop, en un alto por que estoy atorada con lo que estoy escribiendo, necesito que a mi cerebro le entre algo de aire para poder continuar.**

...

...

"I had to fall

To lose it all,

But in the end

It doesn´t even matter".

In the end, LinkinPark

**X****VI**

**El perfume de Madam Wanda**

Hermione tocó quedamente la puerta. Luego de esperar un momento decidió entrar, la enfermería se veía vacía.

- Por acá. – Dijo una voz y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. Caminó hacia la luz, que entraba por la única ventana de cortina corrida.

- Hola – Dijo al ver a Millei recostada en la camilla.

- Hola, ¿Has venido a verme? – Dijo ella risueña y divertida.

- Sí, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bastante bien, pero estaría peor si no fuera por ti. ¿Son para mí? – Dijo señalando los calderos de chocolate que Hermione llevaba en las manos.

- Er sí… - dijo tendiéndoselos – Parece que este año me he dedicado a salvar vidas. – Dijo socarronamente y se sentó a su lado.

- Sí, pobre Draco, tal vez su vida estaría mejor en algún otro lugar. – Dijo Millei, suspirando, afligida y dándole un chocolate a ella.

- No quiero que esté en algún otro lugar Millei.

- Yo tampoco, ni tú ni nadie. De hecho bien no podría estar en este lugar ahora mismo. – Dijo más para sí.

- ¿Por? – Preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Oh! Por nada… - Rió – pero me gustó Londres, decidí venir a Hogwarts y ayudar a mi padre.

- ¿Y te arrepientes?

- No del todo, confío que al final todo valdrá la pena, además si no hubiera venido no conocería a Greg. – Ambas rieron un momento después.

- ¿Cómo es Salem? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Es muy bonito, es una ciudad con bastante turismo, a los muggles les gusta mucho visitarlo, aunque la mayoría de la población es mágica y la verdad es poca. Y hay lugares históricos para visitar, están abiertos al público, por que Salem es famoso por sus brujas.

- Claro que ninguna de ellas fue realmente quemada.

- ¡Oh claro que no!, pero a la gente así le gusta contarlo y los muggles se lo creen.

- Mañana comenzaran las clases. – Dijo Hermione con pesar.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien mientras Greg me pase los apuntes. Además me dejaran salir en un par de días, lo que intentó hacerme Pansy no funcionó y mis piernas ya comienzan a moverse.

- Yo te ayudaré, ya sabes, en las clases que tomamos juntas.

- Oh Hermione, en verdad gracias, sé que me porté grosera contigo, pero tenía mis dudas, ahora todas están despejadas. – Hermione sonrió.

...

- ¿Entonces crees qué fue Pansy? – preguntó Goyle confundido, intentando arrancar la flor deshojada del ramillete en sus manos. Draco se exasperó y arregló las flores con su varita. – Gracias…

- No lo creo, lo sé. Hermione la detuvo, sabemos que fue ella. Millei te lo dirá ahora. – Abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Hermione giró a verlos desde su asiento. Goyle pasó derecho con la rubia y le entregó las flores. Estuvieron un rato más ahí y luego se despidieron. - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? Con tanto alboroto no lo entendí bien. – Hermione se sofocó, había relatado lo mismo durante las últimas diecisiete horas, primero a McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore, en fin. Lo platicaron con lujo de detalle. - ¿Y en el despacho?

- McGonagall dijo que era imposible que algo así sucediera, pero Snape le hizo ver que ya había pasado, ese día y justo en frente de sus narices. – Dijo disgustada la Griffindor.

- Parece que Snape no está de buen humor estos días.

- Bueno la conversación entre los tres se puso acalorada. Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que ya le había advertido y Dumbledore le recordó que ya había tomado algunas medidas sobre eso, pero la profesora McGonagall sollozó y lamentó que se les hubiera colado por los dedos.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Es lo que no sé, creo que se referían a alguien, ni siquiera hablaban de Pansy, McGonagall hasta parecía lamentarlo, pero no supe de quién hablaban por que Madam Pomfrey entró a la habitación y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo seguía ahí… - Hermione se agarró de su brazo, Draco lo soltó despacio y lo paso sobre sus hombros, acercándola más y brindándole protección. – Fue una suerte… y que Millei no saliera mal.

-¿Dijo Madam Ponfrey lo que tenía? – Sintió a Hermione asentir en su hombro.

- Una parálisis en las piernas provocada por magia negra. Millei dijo que Pansy la engañó diciéndole que se disculpaba con ella y que luego le aceptó un obsequió. Un perfume, que luego se le resbaló a Millei en el baño cuando intentaba sacarlo del envoltorio. El contenido le salpicó las piernas, por eso quedó inmóvil, Pansy se aprovechó de eso y la golpeó en la cara derribándola al piso, aunque no recuerda cómo se quebró el lavabo. – Explicó Hermione. – También fue una suerte que la escuchara gritar antes de que ya no pudiera. – Draco seguía a su lado pensativo.

- Creo que sé lo que le ocasionó eso a Millei. – Hermione abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Un perfume maldito, El perfume de Madam Wanda. Es un perfume que terminaría de convertir en muñeca o muñeco viviente a cualquiera que lo usara. Tienes Razón, Millei tuvo mucha suerte de que no la tocara directamente y sólo mojara sus calcetas, lo que sólo provocó una parálisis. – Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando Draco la detuvo. - ¿Sabes si limpiaron el baño ya?

- No. – Caminaron cautelosamente hasta allá. El baño parecía normal, el pasillo estaba desolado. - ¿Quieres entrar? – Draco asintió, abrió la puerta, Hermione se coló dentro y luego Draco cerró la puerta tras él. Se llevaron una gran decepción, todo estaba intacto. El piso se veía fregado y seco, olía a limpio. Todo estaba perfecto a acepción del lavabo desquebrajado, cuya fuga había inundado el baño un día antes. Draco caminó hasta él y lo miró un rato. Hermione entendió la teoría y se agachó buscando cualquier objeto. El perfume maldito de Madam Wanda no estaba ahí.

- No, tal vez sólo es una idea, – dijo mirando el lavabo y luego el espejo frente a él. – pero esa botella es muy dura y pudo haberlo quebrado en la caída. Aunque es poco probable por que ese perfume lo tiene mi padre.

- ¿Tu padre? ¿Por eso sabes de él?

- Vamos amor, mi padre ama ese tipo de objetos y de pequeño me contó algunas de sus escalofriantes historias.

- También pudo ser Pansy la que lo quebró. – Agregó Hermione con escalofríos.

...

Hermione entró maltrecha a la sala común. Sentía que muchas cosas la preocupaban, y a Draco también.

- ¡Hermione! – Hermione levantó la vista y se vio envestida por una cabellera roja.

- ¡Ron! – Respondió Hermione, pero no sabía si por felicidad o horror. Harry lo quitó un momento después y fue su turno de abrazarla.

- ¿Cómo han estado las vacaciones? – Preguntó algo paternal. Hermione se sintió abrumada.

- Bien, en realidad bastante bien. – Harry y Ron la miraron incrédulos. Hermione respiró hondo.

- Hemos llegado más temprano, por que el tren cambio de horario. – Dijo Ron feliz.

- Sí, y hubieras visto todo lo que se quejó al levantarse.

- Ya, bueno, vamos a cenar. – Pidió Ron. Hermione lo detuvo al caminar.

- Chicos… necesito decirles algo… - Harry y Ron esperaron a que continuara. – pero tengo que ir por una persona antes, ¿Los podré ver en la sala del A.D.?

- Claro. – Contestó Harry, pero Hermione ya salía por el retrato.

...

-Parece que ha habido mucho movimiento. – Dijo Ron. Harry y él acaban de entrar a la sala.

- Sí – Apenas dijo y la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Hermione asomó la cabeza para cerciorarse de su presencia. - ¿Qué escondes ahí?

- ¡Nada! – Hermione se encrespó y cerró la puerta. – Bueno… en realidad sí, bueno, no es algo. – Dijo tan seguido que nada se le entendió.

- Explícanos Hermione. – Amonestó Ron. Hermione respiró hondo, si se desmayaba en ese momento todo estaría perdido.

- Los he reunido a los dos… por que son mis mejores amigos. Tengo que darles una noticia muy importante.

- Deja los rodeos y dilo ya. – Pidió Harry. Hermione puso cara de circunstancias.

- Tengo novio. – Ron abrió los ojos y Harry otro tanto.

- ¿Y no lo vas a presentar? ¿Por eso nos citaste? – Preguntó Harry, Hermione asintió levemente.

- Bien, pues que pase.

- ¡Oh chicos! – Hermione se cubrió la cara. – Sé que tal vez va a ser difícil, pero quiero que sepan que…

- Lo aceptaremos Hermione, siempre y cuando te trate bien. – La interrumpió Harry.

- Ahora que pase. – Dijo Ron. – ¡Espera! ¿Ya lo conocemos? – Hermione se horrorizó.

- Yo ham… sí, no él, bueno en realidad… - Pero justo en ese momento Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta y entró a zancadas.

- ¿Ya? Hermione me estoy cansando. – Rezongó por la espera.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Preguntó Ron de mal talante. Draco apretó los labios y cerró los puños. ¡Como quería que dejaran de fastidiar! Pero debía aguantarse por Hermione, ella se lo había pedido y él lo había aceptado.

- Pues que…

- Es Draco, - Interrumpió Hermione con renovada valentía. – Draco y yo… somos novios. – Harry y Ron se quedaron sin habla, mirando a los dos sin poder articular palabra. Ron parecía más afectado que Harry, su cara era una vela en pleno derretimiento. - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Es una broma verdad? – preguntó Ron a Hermione. - ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga asqueroso hurón botador?! ¡Todas esas reuniones! ¿Era para besuquearse? – Ron miró con asco a Hermione, ella no entendía de que hablaba. Miró a Harry pidiendo una explicación.

- Estuvimos mirando el mapa, de alguna manera teníamos que saber de ti. – En su voz aumentaba el enojo. - ¡Y siempre estabas con él!

- ¡Soy su novio! – Reclamó Draco hastiado. - ¿Tienen algún problema con eso? ¡Hermione tiene derecho de estar con quien quiera! Y me quiere a mi Potter.

- ¿Eso es cierto Hermione? – Harry esperaba que ella lo negara.

- Sí Harry, - dijo Hermione dolida y con los ojos aguados. – Lo amo.

- Nos amamos. – Complementó Draco enojado.

- Te ha embrujado, es eso… - Titubeó Ron. – Te ha dado una poción y te vigilaremos día y noche hasta que se te pase el efecto. – Y luego buscó a Harry para que le diera su aprobación

- ¡No estoy embrujada!

- ¡Sí lo estas! ¡Te daré tu merecido…! - Harry lo detuvo.

- ¿Estas idiota Weasley?, que sea mejor en pociones que tú no quiere decir que me aproveche de algo tan estúpido como la amortencia.

- Harry por favor. – Suplicó Hermione, de alguna manera Harry siempre había sido más condescendiente que Ron.

- Yo no sé que decir… Hermione… no me esperaba esto. Creo que ya lo has dicho todo. – Su voz era triste, luego sus mejillas tomaron color. – Pero te diré que no confió en él. – Señaló a Draco, que estaba apuntó de lanzarles un cruciatus. – Sólo espero que no te arrepientas después. Vamos Ron. – Y se dispuso a salir.

- ¡No se pueden ir así! –Reclamó Hermione llorando. Se interpuso en el paso de Ron.

- Traidora. – Le dijo y luego se fue a alcanzar a Harry. Draco quiso salir en ese preciso momento y romperles todo lo que sus puños pudieran alcanzar, pero Hermione lloraba en su regazo. Tal vez deberían acostumbrarse a ese tipo de posturas, por que el resto los juzgaría igual.

...

Hermione no se levantó más animada, a pesar de los mimos de Ginny a su regreso. Al menos contaba con ella.

- No deberías de arriesgarte. – Le decía mientras bajaban para el desayuno del primer día de clases. – Ellos se enojarán también contigo.

- No me importa, ¡Son unos niños! – Se quejó la más pequeña de los Weasley. – Tendrán que olvidarse de eso conmigo, no les queda de otra. – Hermione suspiró afligida. – Ya se les pasará, sólo dales tiempo para que lo asimilen.

- Los simios si asimilan, ellos no. – Ginny rió a carcajadas.

- Uupss… - Dijo al ver a Draco pararse frente a ellas. Besó tiernamente a Hermione y luego miró a Ginny.

- Weasley… buenos días.

- Me llamo Ginny. – Dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo y le tendió la mano. Draco se la tomó y la besó caballero.

- Draco. – Las chicas rieron. Draco sintió un empujón. Harry y Ron habían aparecido tras ellos y el pelinegro había pasado, disgustado por la escena, en medio de ellos.

- Tenemos que hablar Ginny. – Dijo, más que disgustado, Ron a su hermana.

- Claro Ronnie, en un momento estaré contigo. – Respondió amenazante la pelirroja y poniendo énfasis en el nombre de su hermano. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas y, empujando a Draco, paso al comedor.

- Disculpa a mi hermano, pero es un idiota.

- Es lo que iba a decir. – dijo Draco bastante cansado. Luego caminaron hacia la mesa. Algunos Griffindors miraron a Draco y se asustaron. Se detuvo y miró su mesa al otro extremo. – Creo que ya me había acostumbrado… - Dijo pensativo y Hermione le dio un pequeño abrazo. – Creo que iré a saludar a Crabbe. – Y salió huyendo de ahí. Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en la mesa.

- Muy bien, tú, pequeña niña malcriada. – Atacó Ron desde el momento en que Ginny tomó asiento. - ¡Tendrás que pedir perdón!

- ¡No te pediré perdón por nada Ronald! ¡Los que deberían de pedir perdón son ustedes dos a Hermione! – Harry tomó el profeta y se escondió tras él, como Hermione acostumbraba. - ¡Harry! – Bramó la chica, pero Harry siguió escondido, fingiendo no escuchar nada.

- ¿Her qué? – Preguntó Ron socarrón. – No sé de que hablas. – La indignación de Ginny llegó a tal grado que se puso de pie y empujó a Neville al pasar. El chico dijo_ auch_ y luego se sentó al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Neville. Hermione hundió la cabeza en los brazos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Así que piensan ignorarla? – Decía Ginny, furia.

- ¿Ignorar a quien? – Dijo Ron aun socarrón. - ¡Estamos hablando de Malfoy! – Hermione levantó la vista y quiso matar a Ron con ella, pero él la ignoró por completo, como si el asiento estuviera vacio y Neville se alejara de Ginny por ser una gritona. – Si dejas que esa sucia serpiente te siga tocando, comenzaré a considerar que no eres mi hermana.

- Lo lamento Ron, pero hay algo que se llama madre y ésa la compartimos tú y yo. – Harry bajó el periódico, como ofendido. – Y hablando de personas adultas ustedes deberían comportarte como tales.

- No nos regañes Ginny, - Pidió Harry. – Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

- Lo que tienen que hacer es no juzgar a Hermione así, sólo por que sale con Malfoy. – Neville tiró su cuchara. Hermione quiso tapar la boca de Ginny, cosa que la pelirroja no aceptaría.

- ¿Qué? – Se metió en la conversación.

- Oh no. – Hermione se abatió. Ambos chicos se levantaron y se marcharon en silencio. Ginny resopló al sentarse.

- Lo siento. – Y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Eso es cierto Hermione? – Le preguntó Parvati.

- ¿Sales con Draco Malfoy? – Complementó Lavander. Hermione meditó las cosas. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con Draco mirándola.

- Sí. – Contestó. Después de eso el rumor comenzó a esparcirse por todo el colegio. Ahora sabía por que Harry odiaba tanto esa particularidad de Hogwarts. No era nada agradable que se secretearan a tus espaldas y luego te voltearan a ver. A Draco poco le importaba, después de todo siempre acaparaba miradas. En la primera clase de pociones creyó que el martirio sería aun peor. Draco había separado un lugar al frente para que lo compartieran y se sentaron juntos ante la mirada atónita de todos.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Harry y Ron me han aplicado la ley del hielo. ¿Y a ti? – Draco rió cínico y divertido.

- Pues después de esto, tal vez me cambien de casa.

- ¡Oh Draco! – Se afligió Hermione, pero Draco siguió riendo.

- ¡Silencio todos! – Snape entró a la mazmorra y paró el barullo que reinaba en ella. Snape no mostró sorpresa por ver a su mejor alumno sentado al lado de su otra mejor alumna, si admitiera eso. Se dispuso a dar la clase. Pasados algunos minutos todos habían olvidado el chisme del día y se habían concentrado frente a sus calderos. Hermione estaba exasperada para ese entonces con Draco.

- Mira a ese idiota. – Dijo Ron acercándose al oído de Harry para que sólo él escuchara. – Está cortando sus rábanos.

- Ya lo vi Ron, cálmate. – Contestó Harry sin apartar la mirada de su poción.

- Dame Draco – Dijo Hermione. Apartó el cuchillo. –, te vas a retrasar. – Draco desistió y cada quien se puso a trabajar. Snape se acercó después de un rato a su lugar. Miró la poción de Hermione un momento, en el que ella pensó que le recriminaría la ayuda de Draco.

- Buen trabajo señorita Granger. – Dijo para asombro de ella. Luego Snape miró a Draco, su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna, pero fue suficiente para que Draco le agradeciera.

- ¿Qué le ha dicho?

- No lo puedo creer…. – musitó Harry. – le ha hecho un cumplido.

...

- Ahora hasta está de su parte. Snape felicitando a Hermione. – Repetía Ron, camino a la cena, al final de las clases. Harry estaba muy confundido, desde que había iniciado el año Draco se había estado comportando extraño, primero persiguiendo a Hermione, luego citándose con ella, después entrando a la armada y ¡Ahora era el novio de su mejor amiga! Sin embargo Hermione no sufría de un enamoramiento mágico, y a Harry le dolía. ¿Qué rayos le había visto? Comprendía ahora que Draco también, incluso podía aventurarse a pensar que fue él antes que ella. Aquella noche en que cambiaron de pareja, Hermione se había quedado ha reclamarle lo de Blaise y cuando él había salido estaba llorando, no como un niño sino con coraje, dolor, y cuando Hermione salió, no le había dicho nada. Eso y la vez de las flores, cuando le ofreció disculpas y le dio las gracias, y todas aquellas locuras que había hecho a lo largo del trimestre o cuando le dijo a él que no pensaba en nada _malo_. ¿Buscaba en realidad causarles algún daño? ¿A Hermione? Temía por eso, estarse equivocando al dejar las cosas así, a estar con los brazos cruzados a pesar de su enojo y dejar que siguiera junto a ella. Cuando llegaron al gran salón se acercaron al revuelo que había en la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco dejo a Hermione con Ginny a la entrada y caminó a la suya. Millei, Goyle y Crabbe estaban sentados a mediación de la mesa, pero antes de llegar y sin previa idea, Blaise se puso de pie. Sus narices casi se rosaron, Draco retrocedió un paso asustado por el repentino encuentro.

- Vaya, vaya… amador Malfoy viene a cenar. – Dijo en burla y el resto de sus acompañantes, más otros tantos, rompieron en risas y abucheos.

- ¿Qué te traes Zabini?

- Él cree que ser un Malfoy lo ayudara, pero aquí todos pensamos que hablarse con sangres-sucias es de lo peor, - Dijo enmarcando cada una de sus palabras con el dedo índice en el pecho de Draco. – ¡Pero hay quienes hasta se revuelcan con ellas! – Todo parecía muy divertido. Parte de la mesa comenzó a hacer comentarios malintencionados. Draco aventó la mano de Blaise lejos de él. Sentía la sangre arder.

- No me importan tus comentarios. – Draco intentaba ignorarlo por completo. Comenzó a caminar para pasar de largo cuando Zabini lo paró tomándolo de un hombro.

- Oh no, no, no. Aquí ya no tienes cabida Malfoy. No te queremos en nuestra mesa.

...

...

**Por hoy he terminado, espero volver a actualizar pronto, esperaré con ancias sus comentarios respecto a los nuevos cap. **

**Besos, bye.**

**Ailad.**


	18. La alección de Draco

_Harry Potter tiene derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling. ok?_

_Hola, un día más dando lata por aquí con un nuevo cap. Ja, ja. Alquien por allí me dijo que la dejé en ascuas y he decidido subir este cap. para dejarla peor (Aquí esta mi risa macrabra), perdóname Lagordis, no te creas, ya me estaba preocupando de que no siguieras leyendo la historia. También quiero darle las gracias a Diana, (Desfortunadamente no me he podido comunicar con ella) por todas sus ideas, sobre todo la de Lucius y un trailero loco. Ja, ja. No te preocupes, la vida siempre le da a cada uno lo que se merece._

_..._

_..._

_La vida no es ningún pasillo recto y fácil que recorremos_

_Libres y sin obstáculos,_

_Sino un laberinto de pasadizos, en el que tenemos que buscar_

_Nuestro camino, perdidos y confusos, detenidos, de vez en cuando,_

_Por un callejón sin salida._

_Pero si tenemos fe, siempre se abre una puerta ante nosotros;_

_Quizás no sea la que imaginamos,_

_Pero si será, finalmente, la que demuestre ser buena para nosotros._

_J. Cronin_

**XVII**

**La elección de Draco**

- ¿Qué estupidez dices? – Preguntó Draco.

- Te lo advertí Malfoy, has caído muy bajo.

- No me interesa lo que piensas de mí Blaise. – Draco no esperaba menos, ¡Pero correrlo de la mesa!

- No queremos amantes de los sangre-sucia con nosotros. – Habló Nott con desprecio.

- ¿Lo ves? – Preguntó Blaise complacido. _Lo que veo es que has puesto a todos en mi contra_, pensó. – Nadie te quiere aquí. No nos gusta la idea de compartir la mesa con un traidor a la sangre.

- Ah… - Dijo Draco fingiendo entendimiento. - ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Toda la mesa? – Evidentemente Millei, Goyle, Crabbe y otros cuantos, a los que no les importaba, no decían nada.

- Lo decimos nosotros. – Y eran muchos, no sólo Nott o Carrasco, la mayoría de su clase. – Así que, o te vas o te vas.

- Por supuesto que me voy. Al que no le gustaría sentarse con unos idiotas es a mí. Eres un idiota Blaise, pero aunque hagas esto no volverás al equipo, por que yo sigo siendo el capitán. – Draco dio media vuelta y se topó con Harry y Ron. Refunfuñó y salió del comedor. Harry se giró y vio salir una melena castaña tras él.

- Y ahí va a consolarlo. Es un asco. – Espetó Ron aun enfadado.

...

Draco se había sentado a la orilla del lago. Estaba molesto, en verdad muy molesto. Blaise se había salido con la suya, ahora se había convertido en todo lo que antes odiaba y repugnaba. Se lo merecía, lo sabía.

- Draco. – Hermione llegó consoladora tras él.

- Hermione ¿Escuchaste? – Ella se sentó a su lado y él la abrazó.

- No, pero me imagino. Lo lamento, es por mí. – Draco le besó la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, no me importa lo que digan esos tontos, me importas tú.

...

Días después Harry caminaba rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. Decidido a encontrar alguna pista para poder abrir el libro, pues por más intentos que él y Ron hicieron en vacaciones, la pasta y ni una sola hoja se movieron de su lugar. _Maldito bloque_, lo solía llamar. Entró al pasillo y frente a la gárgola platicaba el profesor con una Slytherin de cabello largo, lacio y rubio. Se acercó hasta unos dos metros de ellos, para que Dumbledore notara su presencia. Apretó el libro contra sus manos y esperó. Un momento después Dumbledore y la chica giraron la vista hacia él. La muchacha lo examinó con detenimiento. Harry sintió por un momento que escrutaba sus manos sudorosas y también pensó que conocía esos ojos. La mirada severa de la Slytherin cesó y se despidió del director.

- Profesor. – Alcanzó a Dumbledore.

- Harry. – Lo miró sobre sus lentes de media luna. – ¿Has logrado abrirlo? – preguntó mirando el libro en sus manos.

- Er… yo, aun no profesor. – Dijo frustrado. – He intentado todos los hechizos que creía que podían funcionar, pero ninguno ha dado resultados.

- Ya veo. – Dumbledore comenzó a caminar y Harry lo siguió. – ¿Has pensado que tal vez no necesitas un hechizo?... – Harry negó. – La magia suele ser muy caprichosa Harry, no todo se resuelve con ella. Es como las varitas, que escogen al mago, no el mago a la varita.

- Perdón señor, pero no comprendo.

- Harry, sólo digo que tal vez no se necesita un hechizo, un libro sólo se abre, y abrir es una acción.

- Ya entiendo.

- ¿Sí?

- Usted quiere que yo lo descubra por mí mismo. – Dumbledore sonrió. Detuvo el caminar y Harry vio con horror a Draco y Hermione sentados en el patio interior.

- Veo que la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy terminaron en algo bueno. – Harry se mordió el labio inferior. - ¿No te agrada el hecho? – Harry lo miró y agitó la cabeza negándolo. – No veo por que no. Donde hay amor poco importa lo demás.

- Es que no sé si él la… la quiere profesor. – Dumbledore volvió a mirarlo sobre las medias lunas.

- Eso le toca descubrirlo a la señorita Granger, no a ti. – Harry se apenó. – El perdón Harry, no sólo es para los demás, sino también para uno mismo. En el perdonar está el descanso, y cuando se sabe perdonar bien, hasta uno es capas de liberarse de las ataduras del odio. No es lo mismo que olvidar, eso es imposible, pero creo que el señor Malfoy ha intentado demostrar, en lo que va del año, que ya no es el mismo. Creo que lo llaman madurar… ¿Ya has olvidado tu amistad con la señorita Granger?

- Por supuesto que no, quiero mucho a Hermione y me preocupo por ella, por que es mi amiga.

- ¿Y no crees que como amigos ella espera tu apoyo?

- Sí… - Admitió Harry.

- Entonces creo que estas madurando.

- Profesor Dumbledore – Llamó McGonagall a lo lejos y Dumbledore lo dejo, bastante ofuscado por el comentario. Estaba a punto de irse, para dejar de mirar a su amiga, cuando un niño de Hufflepuff le tiró de la túnica.

- Oye, me pidieron que te entregara esto. – Dijo y le tendió un pedazo de pergamino.

- Gracias. – Lo abrió cuando llegó a la sala común. Sólo eran unas cuantas líneas escritas en una letra muy redonda, pero se quedó helado por su contenido.

"_Sólo el justo abre las puertas y sólo el noble puede leer sus secretos, _

_Pero__ sólo aquel que persevera en sus ideales conquista su poder"_

_Sé que tienes el libro, si quieres abrirlo sigue el acertijo._

- ¡Ron ven acá! – Llamó al pelirrojo. Ron dejó su guante y caminó a él. – Tengo que decirte algo, pero vayamos al dormitorio. – Subieron lo más rápido por las escaleras y cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

- ¡Mufliato! – pronunció el hechizo hacía la puerta y la cerró. – Lee esto. – Le pasó el papel y Ron lo leyó.

- ¿Quién te lo mandó? – Preguntó asustado cuando terminó.

- No lo sé. Me lo mandaron con alguien de Hufflepuff. Alguien sabe que tengo el libro. – Dijo y levantó el libro turquesa.

- Tal vez no es ése libro. – Harry lo pensó por un momento.

- ¿Y si fue Dumbledore? Aquí dice que _sabe_ que tengo el libro y los únicos que saben son Dumbledore, tú y Hermione. – Ron se tapó los oídos al escuchar el nombre de su amiga. – Esto es serio Ron. – Regañó Harry.

- Esta bien, pensemos… ¿No crees que si hubiera sido Dumbledore, te hubiera dado desde el principio el acertijo?

- No. Aunque él quiere que yo lo descubra por mí mismo. – Harry tomó el acertijo y se sentó en la cama, Ron se sentó a su lado. – Dice que sólo el justo abre las puertas… no sé, - desechó. – y que el noble lee sus secretos… leer, sí tal vez se refiera al libro.

- ¿Necesitamos a un noble para que pueda leernos el libro? – Ron se decepcionó.

- No conozco a ninguno. – Harry intentó encontrar en su mente a alguno conocido. Ron infló sus cachetes.

- ¿No será Malfoy? Con eso de su _sangre pura y los millones de mi padre_. Bien pasaría por la familia real de los presumidos.

- No hables de Malfoy.

- Sí, lo siento, es sólo que ahora lo odio más.

- Además, tú también eres sangre limpia…Tal vez… - dijo Harry, forzándose a pensar. – Tal vez yo sea el justo.

- ¿Tú? – inquirió Ron.

- Sí… bueno. – Dijo buscando como defender su teoría. – Dumbledore me dio el libro para que lo abriera, y el acertijo es para que lo abra y dice que sólo el justo abre las puertas, tal vez se refiera a las pastas, al hechizo que lo mantiene cerrado.

- Sí, entiendo eso, pero no entiendo lo del justo. – Harry comprendió que estaba en las mismas. Ambos saltaron de la cama por el ruido, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Ya ábreles. – Pidió Harry y se guardó el acertijo en el bolsillo. Ron caminó hacía la puerta, debía ser Dean con Seamus o Neville, pero el cubo de agua que le cayó encima le haría tener pesadillas. Hermione estaba frente a la puerta y se veía seria. Ron carraspeó e intentó poner su peor cara, sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pero Hermione ya se había abierto paso hacía el dormitorio.

- Harry, - El pelinegro no supo que posición tomar. – quiero una tregua por hoy… bueno sólo por un momento.

- No tendremos treguas con tu noviecito. – Espetó Ron y señaló a la puerta. Hermione no dejó de mirar a Harry.

- Hazlo por Hagrid. ¿Compraron el cedrón? – Harry ladeó la cabeza. – Lo digo por que yo conseguí el Paico. – Ron quiso decir algo. Harry se movió a su baúl y sacó un paquete.

- Sí, aquí está. – Dijo secamente. Luego guardaron silencio.

- Deberíamos ir a llevárselo, lo prometimos. – Ellos pensaron un momento. – Los veré allá. – Sentenció la castaña, luego azotó la puerta al salir.

- Cada día está peor. – Dijo Ron y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

...

Harry tocó a la puerta, después de todo ayudar a Hagrid era muy importante, ni Hermione con Draco podían impedírselo, Hagrid era su amigo y debía ayudarlo. Harry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón pues Hermione también lo era. La puerta se abrió, Hermione la dejó abierta para que pasaran. Ron y él entraron, el pelirrojo no muy convenido, le había costado bastante llevarlo hasta ahí. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba más austera que la última vez, y Harry pensó que eso se debía a Draco. El rubio estaba sentado a la mesa, bebiendo té de una de las grandes tasas del semigigante. No pudo retener un resoplido. Draco lo miró e hizo que no existían. Era la peor visión de su vida.

- Harry, Ron. – Dijo Hagrid desde su asiento, se veía decaído.

- Hagrid. – Carraspeó – Hemos venido a darte esto. – Se acercó hasta él y le tendió el paquete. – Es el cedrón, compramos bastante, espero que sea suficiente.

- Gracias Harry, en verdad no sé como agradecerles. Fang se pondrá mucho mejor, los parásitos parecen estar aminorando, pero temo una recaída.

- No la tendrá. – Aseguró Ron. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y lanzaba miradas furtivas al Slytherin de vez en cuando. – Se pondrá mejor.

- Eso espero, tal vez con esto se le quite lo glotón. – Reprendió con nueva vitalidad. – Andar comiendo cualquier cosa que está enfrente, no siempre es bueno. – Draco rió. – Oh… el joven Draco me ha regalado el Paico y ha venido a ver a Fang en las vacaciones. – Los Griffindors fulminaron a Draco, él sólo permaneció solemne. – Veo que ustedes…. Hem… - Dudó y miró a Hermione, quien negó con la cabeza, entristecida. – Quizás quieran tomar té y después ver a Fang. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y sirviendo.

- En realidad… - Dijo Harry.

- Necesitare ayuda para administrarle las hierbas a Fang. – Agregó rápidamente Hagrid. Los chicos desistieron.

- Hagrid, - Interrumpió Hermione. – tenemos que irnos. – Luego Draco dejó su taza y se puso de pie.

- Creí que se quedarían un rato más.

- Nos gustaría, pero tenemos que hacer otras cosas. – Dijo Draco mientras se ponía el abrigo. – Espero que se alivie Fang.

- Hasta luego Hagrid.

- Hasta pronto y gracias. – Despidió Hagrid y los novios salieron. Hagrid volvió a hablar cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada. – Sé lo que piensas Harry, pero deberías de escuchar. – Harry y Ron rodearon la mesa y se sentaron, mirando a Hagrid meter las hierbas a un caldero limpio y lleno de agua.

- No quiero escuchar nada, es como si Hermione nos hubiera traicionado. – Dijo molesto y alzando la voz.

- Sólo mira con quien se exhibe, tomada de la mano, por todo el colegio. – Argumentó Ron.

- Ustedes no deberían de recriminarle eso, cuando uno está enamorado nada más importa, y ellos lo están.

- Hagrid, ¡Es Malfoy! ¿Acaso tú estás de su parte? – Preguntó Harry dolido, no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso. Hagrid tapó el caldero y se sentó frente a ellos.

- No es que esté de su parte. Hermione tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera. – Defendió.

- No con Malfoy, él la ha insultado desde que estábamos en primero, ¡Este mismo año! – Negó Ron. Hagrid frunció el ceño.

- Son unos niños. – Sentenció. – El chico está muy cambiado y ustedes deberían de darle una oportunidad.

- No le creemos, tal vez sólo quiere hacerle daño. – Dijo Harry acalorado.

- Supongamos que tienes razón, Harry, y no creo que la tengas, los dos deberían de estar con ella, en todo caso, para protegerla. Hermione esta sufriendo por ustedes y no creo que sea justo.

...

Draco y Hermione entraron al comedor para la cena, aunque tuvieran que sentarse en el piso. Ambos habían estado cenando en la cocina los últimos días y Draco se negaba en acusar a los de su clase o atreverse a regresar a la mesa. Tenía algo llamado orgullo.

- Hola Hermione. – Una cabellera rubia saludó.

- Luna, ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó. La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, ¿Cenaran juntos? Veo que sois novios.

- Sí. – Contestó Hermione.

- Lamento mucho que los de tu casa te hayan corrido de la mesa. – Dijo a Draco. – Creo no deberían de meterse en tus asuntos. – Draco se sorprendió por la franqueza de la chica, ya había escuchado que era algo inusual. – ¿Les gustaría sentarse conmigo? Generalmente la gente huye de mí.

- Claro Luna. – Animó Hermione y se sentaron con la chica.

- Me parece que son una pareja bastante famosa. – Draco miró a Hermione suplicante. – Pero la fama no es siempre buena.

- Tienes razón. – Aceptó Hermione. Continuaron la cena, después de un rato mejoró.

...

Draco escapó tarde a las mazmorras, después de pasar algún tiempo con Hermione, algo que ayudaba a no tener que soportar las miradas e indirectas de sus compañeros. Sólo que cuando llegó a la entrada pensó que ya era suficiente. A sus pies estaba una asquerosa rata con su nombre en el lomo. Draco la miró con odio y se dispuso a entrar, cuando la rata mordió su pantalón y lo estiró hacia atrás.

- ¡¿Qué rayos…?!- Intentó aventarla por la fuerza y la rata dejó caer algo al piso. Draco enmudeció al ver. Sobre el húmedo piso brillaba un anillo. Un anillo con una _M_, una _M _de Malfoy. Draco lo recogió y reconoció un regalo de su niñez, un regalo que antes portaba con orgullo. Pero no podía… miró a la rata, pero ésta ya huía de ahí. Se apresuró a alcanzarla, corrió tras ella. La rata subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida. Draco empujó la puerta un poco y salió por ella. En un momento estaba en los terrenos y no podía alcanzar a la rata.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no le servía de nada, la rata se perdía de vez en cuando entre la hierba y tenía que esperar para lograr verla. No se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de entrar al bosque prohibido hasta que se perdió de vista dentro de él. Draco dudó un momento, no le gustaba ese lugar y tenía un mal presentimiento, pero tenía que averiguar cómo llegó su anillo ahí. Se internó en él y supo que no vería más a la rata, pese a eso siguió caminado, escuchando el crujir de las ramas bajo sus pies, los trineos de los animales. El silencio ensordecedor del bosque. Logró divisar una luz después de un rato. Se recargó tras un árbol para poder ver mejor.

- Colagusano ha tardado demasiado. – Siseó una voz, fría, sin vida.

- No tardará señor, le suplico que espere un momento más. – Su corazón casi se para al escuchar la vos de su padre. Desde el lugar en el que estaba sólo veía sombras. Caminó en silencio hasta un vado y se tiró tras un árbol caído. Su padre estaba a unos metros lejos de él, y no estaba solo. El profesor Snape permanecía a su lado, pálido como la cera, esperando en silencio. La tercera persona llevaba una larga túnica negra y caminaba de un lado a otro, sin salir a la luz.

- ¡Tú hijo no vendrá Lucius! Él no lo merece, no podrá con el encargo. ¡Y sabes que necesito ese libro! Draco no podrá quitárselo al viejo. – Un rostro de serpiente se giró y la luz le dio de pleno. Draco miró destellar sus ojos rojos y supo que era Voldemort y supo más que era momento de salir de ahí.

No escuchó la defensa de su padre, se volteó y comenzó a reptar, para no ser advertido por el grupo de mortífagos. Un poco más y podría ponerse de pie sin ser visto, cuando algo le sujetó el pie izquierdo. Draco se giró apunto de gritar. Era demasiado tarde, Peter Petigrew lo había atrapado. Lo tiró del hombro con fuerza y lo puso de pie. El sujeto estaba una cabeza debajo de él, pero el miedo lo hizo caminar.

- Aquí está el chico. – La voz chiflada de Colagusano llenó el lugar y retumbó a lo lejos. Voldemort, Snape y Lucius clavaron su mirada en él y Draco tragó saliva.

- Padre… - Musitó. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin saber de él y ahora los separada unos cuantos pasos. Voldemort sonrió malignamente.

- Joven Malfoy… - Siseó. – Veo que la curiosidad mató al gato... o en su caso… - Se acercó a ellos. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y Colagusano lo soltó, se inclinó ante él, como un perro faldero y Voldemort pasó una blanca mano sobre su cabeza. – mi sirviente ha cumplido debidamente con su misión.

- Mi Lord, - Colagusano casi besó su mano. – mi vida es suya, a su servicio. – Voldemort no contestó.

- ¿Y bien? – Voldemort se giró y miró a su padre. – Tu turno Lucius… -

Su padre caminó hacia él. Con el cabello más claro, con el rostro arrugado y lo desaliñado de su ropaje Draco pensó que no habían sido meses, sino años los que dejo de verlo. Las exigencias del Lord estaban marcadas en su cuerpo. Se paró frente a él, Draco pensó en un millón de cosas que decirle, cada una tan vana como la otra. Lucius posó una mano sobre su hombro y Draco no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento.

- Hijo, - Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Draco. – Me ha… - Su voz se partió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. – Ha llegado el momento que tanto hemos anhelado. – Draco no necesito nada más para confirmar sus miedos. – El señor nos otorgará el gran privilegio, que es servirle. – _Calla padre, calla_, rogó Draco. – Esta noche te unirás a él y tú y yo seremos iguales. – Draco negaba en su cabeza, no podía estar sucediendo. – Ahora inclínate ante nuestro señor. – Draco dudó, trató de no reflejar el miedo y se inclinó lentamente, fue cuando decidió posar la mano sobre la varita, en su pantalón. Voldemort los miró satisfecho desde lo lejos.

- Señor, le ofrezco a mi hijo, pidiendo misericordia para él y prometiéndole fidelidad. – Los ojos del señor oscuro se tornaron rojos.

- Ponte de pie Lucius e inicia a tu hijo. – Lucios lo miró confundido. – Sabes el conjuro, podrás hacerlo si así lo deseas. – Dijo sin una mota de emoción y Draco creyó ver una luz al final de pasillo. Lucius se puso de pie.

- Extiende tu brazo, hijo. – Draco lo enfrentó con la mirada. No permitiría que le hiciera eso, no ahora que tenía a alguien esperándolo en el castillo, no ahora que sabía la verdad. Miró en cámara lenta a su padre, subiendo la tela de su manga, apuntando la varita y moviendo los labios, diciendo algo que no escuchaba. Entonces Draco sacó la varita y aun reteniendo el aire, se defendió.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Y antes de que su padre tocara el suelo, ya había movido la varita y creado un humo espeso. Ya había sido rápido, pero ahora debería ser más, se giró y corrió lo más veloz que pudo en la oscuridad. Podía sentir una respiración tras él, pero no le habían lanzado hechizo alguno, hasta ahora. El corazón estaba apuntó se estallarle, pero la adrenalina lo mantenía en movimiento, corriendo, saltando los troncos, orientándose en la oscuridad. Pensó que le llevaría años llegar al castillo, que lo atraparían antes y no quería imaginar lo que sucedería entonces. _¿Cuánto más falta?_ ¿Tanto era lo que había caminado?, no demasiado, ya veía las luces del castillo. Estaba por pasar los límites cuando frenó y se barrió por la tierra. Una sombra negra le había cerrado el paso.

...

...

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno al fin es un fic y su ficción, ¿No? Quiero agregar algo respecto a las "hierbas", el paico y el credrón, ahora mismo no recuerdo muy bien por que las escogí, creo qe fue sólo por que se dan a temperaturas cálidas y por que ayudan a los problemas estomacales, la verdad es que no tiene mcha importancia, es llenar un hueco, pero me han servido, así que no se lo tomen muy a pecho.

Espero sus comentarios, realmente me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este cap.

Besos. Ailad.


	19. Uniendo Lazos

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo pottérico es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo me divierto mucho escribiendo esto.**

**Hola, aquí les traigo dos nuevos cap. ¡Ya estamos muy cerca del final! Me alegro de saber que a pesar de que estoy subiendo la historia despacio la han seguido, se los agradesco mucho, eso me hace comprometerme a que le sea fiel a la historia y no cambiarla a pesar de las ancias que me dan. Espero no defradarlas con el final. así que ya no las entretrengo, pasad a leeer.**

...

...

"Si crees que no eres nada para el mundo,

De seguro eres el mundo para alguien".

**XVIII**

**Uniendo ****lazos**

- ¿Potter? – Distinguió sus gafas a la luz de la luna y nunca estuvo más feliz de verlo. Se puso de pie. – Debemos salir de aquí, ¡Ahora! – Le dijo y siguió corriendo, pero Harry no lo siguió por que había visto una cara familiar. Draco no paró hasta estar frente al despacho de Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall estaba afuera, con su camisón de dormir.

- ¿Qué hace a estas horas fuera de la cama señor Malfoy? – Preguntó la maestra, pero Draco ya se había colado por las escaleras antes de que la gárgola se acomodara de nuevo. Abrió la puerta sin previo aviso.

- ¡Mi madre! – Fue lo primero que dijo. Dumbledore estaba junto a su fénix y lo miraba sorprendido. Draco caminó hasta él, aun con el pecho subiendo y bajando, debido a su agitada respiración. - ¡Mi padre y Voldemort! ¡Están afuera, en el bosque!

- Calma, Draco, es necesario que se tranquilice primero. – Pidió el anciano, pero Draco gritó otra vez.

- ¡Mi madre está en peligro! ¡Tiene que hacer algo para ayudarla! – Estaba a punto de estrujar al director cuando la profesora McGonagall y Snape entraron a la habitación. Draco se lanzó hacia él. - ¡Tú estas de su lado! – Culpó.

- Severus, necesito que vayas por Narcisa Malfoy y la traigas al castillo. – Habló Dumbledore con autoridad.

- Sí profesor. – Dijo Snape.

- ¡No, él no! ¡Él está de su parte! – Rezongó Draco, al borde de la histeria. Snape salió tranquilo.

-Minerva, por favor ve y dile a Madam Pomfrey que prepare una cama para la señora Malfoy y un tranquilizante para el joven Draco, él y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar. – McGonagall asintió, nerviosa y cerró la puerta. – Ahora Draco, toma asiento, tu madre estará con nosotros en un momento.

- No con Snape, ¡Él estaba ahí esta noche! – Dumbledore, asintió, como si no fuera importante.

- Snape sabe bien donde está su lealtad.

- ¿Y usted cree que está con usted? – Preguntó con sorna. Enojado.

- Eso es algo que sólo me concierne a mí. - Reprendió Dumbledore. – Ahora me gustaría que me contaras que fue lo que paso exactamente en el bosque prohibido y cómo fue que llegaste a él. – Draco se encogió en el asiento, había sido muy tonto, había caído en la trampa y casi no la contaba.

- Primero debe prometerme que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para que mi madre esté bien.

- Lo prometo, pero eso también depende de ti. – Draco asintió sobrecogido.

- La rata de Peter Petigrew me engañó – Comenzó decidido. –, creí que era una broma de los de mi casa, pero tenía un anillo mío, así que la seguí por curiosidad hasta el bosque. Escuche a mi padre y me escondí para poder verlo, pero cuando salía de ahí Peter Petigrew me llevó con ellos, también estaban Snape y… Voldemort.

- ¿Así que Voldemort se atrevió a venir esta noche? ¿Te buscaba a ti? – inquirió Dumbledore.

- Sí, - Caviló un poco. – mi padre quería que me iniciara, pero no lo permití. No quiero ser un mortífago…

- Me alegra escuchar eso de ti - Sonrió el profesor. – y fuiste muy hábil al burlarlos. – Snape entró sin avisar.

- La señora Malfoy ya está con nosotros.

- Gracias Severus, puedes retirarte. – Snape salió, no sin antes mirar a Draco.

- Podrás ir con tu madre, pero primero quiero que me digas si escuchaste otra cosa, ¿Recuerdas algo más a lo que pudiera presentarse Voldemort, además de tu iniciación?

- Creo que sí, - Draco pensó antes de continuar, pero debía de confesar la verdad. – antes de que me atraparan escuché que buscaban algo, creo que me querían para eso. Voldemort cree que usted lo tiene escondido en el castillo… er creo que habló de un libro. – Dumbledore asintió despacio y miró a Draco sobre sus lentes de media luna, como buscando un pedazo de la historia oculta tras su rostro. Draco tragó saliva. Luego cesó y dijo:

- Lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, ahora será mejor que vayas a ver a tu madre. – Draco se puso de pie y se tambaleó a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara de Harry Potter por segunda vez en la noche y de manera sorpresiva. El Griffindor bajo el puño con el que abría tocado, lo empujó y pasó con Dumbledore.

- ¡Es un mortífago! – Acusó, sin miramientos.

- Harry, no es necesario que grites, el joven Draco no es ningún mortífago, acaba de escapar a eso. – Dijo Dumbledore haciendo uso de toda su autoridad y tratando de tranquilizar.

- Vi a Petrigrew. – Instó Harry.

- Lo sé Harry, ahora no es el momento. Por favor ve a tu habitación, mañana hablaré contigo. – Draco comenzó a bajar las escaleras y se percató de que Harry venía tras él.

- ¡Malfoy! – Le llamó una vez en el pasillo. Draco lo ignoró. – Te estoy hablando. – Dijo cuando lo alcanzó. Ambos caminaban muy rápido.

- Y yo no te escuchó. – Le dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué hacía colagusano en el bosque?

- Oh no lo sé, Potter, le besaba los pies a Voldemort. – Bromeó con sorna.

- ¡Quiero saber que fue lo que pasó! – Dijo furioso.

- Yo no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación ¡Así que no te lo diré! – Encaró Draco frente a la enfermería y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Está bien Malfoy! ¡Lo sabré de todas maneras! – Gritó desde afuera.

...

Dentro la enfermería era otra cosa. Con sus limpias y acomodadas camas para enfermos, la cálida y apacible luz de las velas. Sólo algo desentonaba en ese ambiente de hospitalidad.

- Por favor señora Malfoy. – Rogaba Madam Pomfrey.

- No hasta que vea a mi hijo. – Su madre estaba sentada al borde de una cama, negándose a tomar el tranquilizante. Draco se encaminó hasta ella. - ¡Mi vida! – Narcisa lanzó los brazos y aprisionó a su hijo. – Creí que algo te había pasado. – Luego cogió su rostro con ambas manos, los cachetes de Draco se aplastaron. – Dime que no te hicieron nada.

- No madre, estoy completo. – Se soltó despacio de su amarre. Nunca dejaría de verlo como a un niño. - ¿Estas bien tú? – Su madre asintió y sollozó.

- ¿Viste a tu padre?

- Sí, estaba con él… quería que me iniciara. – Narcisa emitió un alarido. - ¡Pero no lo logró, me escape! – Agregó velozmente. - ¡No soy como él, jamás tomaría el mismo camino, créeme! – Dijo con algo de resentimiento, Narcisa parpadeó y se calmó.

- Señora, será mejor que tome esto. – Atendió Madam Pomfrey y Nacisa tomó la taza con automatismo. – Podrá estar un momento con su madre, después tendrá que regresar a su dormitorio. Ahora tome esto. – Dijo a Draco.

- No lo necesito, estoy bien. – Rechazó el medicamento.

- Se lo advierto señor Malfoy, su madre no se lo permitirá. – Draco lo tomó de mal modo. Madam Pomfrey acercó una franela y los dejó solos.

- No sé cuanto tiempo me retenga aquí el profesor Dumbledore, pero quiero regresar con Andrómeda.

- Pero mamá…

- ¡Estoy bien con ella! Él que me preocupa eres tú, no quiero que tu padre vuelva a encontrarte.

- Tal vez lo haga, pero no me someterá. – Prometió. – Recuéstate, duerme, mañana vendré a verte – Draco la obligó a recostarse y extendió la franela. Narcisa se dejó consentir por él. Draco se sentó a su costado. – y tal vez te presente a alguien. – Dijo prometedor.

- ¿Me presentaras a tu novia?

- Bueno, en realidad, tal vez sea incómodo para ella. – Trató de explayarse. – Te sorprenderás cuando la veas.

- Pero, ¿Ya la conozco? – Draco no lo negó.

- No es nadie que te puedas imaginar. – Madam Pomfrey entró ya con su camisón de dormir.

- Ya es hora señor Malfoy. Disculpe señora Narcisa, pero su hijo debe retirarse a su dormitorio. – Draco despidió a su madre y salió. No concilió el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche y aún así se vio de pie muy temprano, examinando su rostro frente al espejo, el fantasma de su padre, la sangre de su sangre. Escapó de un destino que no era suyo y que nunca aceptaría. Se sentía presa de una ansiedad que lo consumía. Hermione, ansiaba poder estar con ella, verla, tocarla, mirar su sonrisa y que le regalará su mirada para que calmara sus nervios, para poder continuar adelante.

...

- ¿Mmm…? – La señora gorda estaba molesta, era demasiado temprano y él la había despertado. Dio unos pasos hacia tras, se paró junto a la pared, ladeó el cuerpo hacia un lado y dejó la mochila sobre el suelo. Flexionó las rodillas y se sentó sobre la alfombra. La señora gorda carraspeó después de seguir todos sus movimientos. Se acomodó el tocado y se alisó el vestido. Ignorándolo por un momento, mientras el miraba el cuadro, queriéndolo atravesar. Entonces ella se llevó las manos a las anchas caderas y le clavó la mirada.

- Ni siquiera te pediré la contraseña. – Dijo altiva.

- Sólo esperaré aquí afuera.

- Slytherins, ¡Ja! ¡En mi vida dejaría entrar a uno! ¡Sir Cardo… – Decía cuando su cuadro se movió desde adentro. Draco se levantó y se desanimó. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Hermione sería la primera en salir? Se recargó mientras veía, con aburrimiento, desfilar grupos de Griffindors. Algunas de las chicas lo miraban y se volteaban, pero él siempre lograba escuchar la palabra "Granger". Subió una mano a su rostro, quería bostezar, pero en eso miró una cabellera roja saliendo del retrato. Ginevra Molly Weasley se quedó parada en la entrada, entrecerró los ojos, emitió un:

- ¡Hay Merlín! – Y se coló por el, nuevamente abierto, retrato. Draco bajó los hombros, se sentía cansado y algo le decía que todavía le faltaba mucho para poder descansar un poco.

...

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ginny cuando la encontró bajando las escaleras. Ron y Harry se detuvieron para escuchar sin ser advertidos. – Draco te espera afuera. – Apresuró animadamente a la chica. Hermione afloró una sonrisa que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, pero la estaba.

- Malfoy. – Fue lo que dijo con emoción Harry, ante la mención de Ginny. Ron lo miró extrañado a su lado.

- Ahora hasta le dice dónde esta nuestra sala común. – Empezó Ron con los sermones del día.

- Anda Weasley, que nosotros también sabemos de la suya, y no sólo eso, ya la conocemos. – Apuró Harry, quería alcanzarlos.

- ¿Qué te traes? – Preguntó Ron confundido.

Salieron del retrato y vieron el final de una escena sumamente romántica. Ginny mantenía los puños sobre la boca y tenía mirada soñadora. Harry pensó que soñaría más cuando al fin estuviera con él. Luego miró a Ron y le dolió el estomago. Sería mejor salir de ahí sino quería meterse en problemas con él.

- ¿Crees que Dobby nos quiera servir el desayuno en la sala? Tengo algo muy importante que contarte. – Preguntó Draco cuando terminó de besar a su novia, algo por lo que había estado rogando volver a hacer desde que escuchó la voz de su padre.

- ¡Huy! Yo me tengo que ir, pero vayan ustedes, no creo que Dobby se niegue. – Bromeó Ginny y se esfumó. – ¡Sol! – Escucharon Draco y Hermione a lo lejos, cuando caminaban hacia su desayuno.

...

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Harry había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo había preguntado. – Llegaste muy noche y alterado, ¡Y no me quisiste decir nada! – Amenazó con el tenedor lleno de bacon.

- Déjalo Ron. – Insistió Harry y Ron comenzó a canturrear algo como "Creí que era tu mejor amigo, creí que confiabas en mí…" pero un barulló lo hizo callar. McGonagall repartía volantes a los alumnos de séptimo. Lavander y Parvati vitoreaban y alzaban los volantes como acompañando una canción en una noche de embriaguez. La profesora se detuvo frente a los dos y le tendió una hoja a cada uno. Harry leyó el titulo mientras ella miraba a su alrededor.

Preparativos para graduación.

- Le entregarán uno a la señorita Granger. - Casi ordenó. Harry lo tomó indeciso.

- Harry. – Dijo Ron deslumbrado. - ¡Tendremos que ir a la madriguera!

- ¿Qué?

- Aquí dice, nos dan unos días para que podamos prepararnos para la ceremonia. – Harry estaba totalmente confundido. Ron bailó la cabeza junto con los ojos.

- ¿Qué graduación?

- La de nosotros. La última vez que supe de una fue cuando Charly salió, desde ese año no se han vuelto a realizar. ¡Nos darán unos días en mayo! ¡Mamá estará muy feliz! – Harry sintió una pequeña emoción. Se graduaría de Hogwarts… ahora tendría que abandonar al único lugar al que llamaba hogar. Y se esfumó la emoción.

- Señor Potter. – Llamó de regreso McGonagall. – El director pide que asista a su oficina después de clases. Ya sabe usted de que se trata.

- Er… Gracias profesora. – Atinó Harry. Después Ron le clavó los ojos y Harry huyó a la clase.

...

Aun tocaba su brazo izquierdo con desproporcionado cariño. Draco sonrió feliz, aliviado.

- No lo puedo creer todavía… - susurró Hermione. – Fuiste muy valiente… - Draco infló el pecho.

- Amor… - Musicalizó, estaba a punto de soltarle algo. Hermione le puso atención. – hem… yo quería, bueno me gustaría, si tú…

- Suéltalo ya.

- Es una sorpresa, ya sabes que mi madre está en la enfermería. Platiqué anoche con ella y…

- ¡Espera! – Gritó.

- Quiero presentarte con ella. – Deliberó sin detenerse. Hermione enmudeció, palideció y tembló, todo en un sólo momento.

- Pero Draco… yo no creo que le agrade. – Vaciló. – Soy… bueno no soy como tú. Mi familia es muy diferente… a la tuya. – La cara de Draco había cambiado en el trascurso de las palabras. Sería y dura, pero luego se iluminó por completo.

- ¡Por eso es una sorpresa! – Hermione se trastornó. – Ella estará feliz de conocerte y sé que también te querrá. Por Favor, será grandioso. – Rogó el Slytherin a la chica.

- Está bien, pero al menos deja que… ¡Ya es tarde! La clase está a punto de comenzar. – Aceptó, gritó y jaló a Draco de su silla. Él se preguntó cómo podía hacer tantas cosas en un sólo momento. _Mujeres. _

_..._

Draco abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. Hermione apreció el calor de la habitación. Un lugar con camas bien distribuidas para los enfermos y olor a brebajes no le parecía el lugar correcto para una presentación formal. Hermione no quería echarse para atrás, pero en ese momento huir con el panque y las flores le parecía la solución más fácil.

- Madre. – Llamó Draco, adelantándose en su caminar. Se paró frente a una cama con biombos a los costados. Desapareció de su vista cuando la mujer decía algo. Hermione decidió rezagarse hasta que Draco la llamara. ¿Por qué él se mostraba tan positivo? Tenía dudas con respecto a que su madre la aceptara. ¿Qué harían en caso de que no fuera así?

- Pasa. – Llamó Draco y Hermione se apresuró, al principio. Llegó hasta el lugar y le dio su mejor sonrisa. Narcisa sonreía entusiasmada, pero cuando la vio, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que la noticia no le agradaba. La mujer miró a su hijo, extrañada, dubitativa.

- Hermione Granger… - Dijo Draco, y auxilió a la chica con las flores. - ¿Qué te parece mamá? ¿Acaso no es toda una belleza? Y además es muy inteligente, ¿Crees que tu hijo podría haber escogido mejor? – Preguntaba Draco radiante, mientras acomodaba las flores y luego acercaba a Hermione.

- No. – Dijo Narcisa. – Ven acá querida. – Abrasó y besó a Hermione como sólo una madre lo sabe hacer. Hermione no entendió por lo repentino del momento. – Debo darte las gracias por mantener a mi niño quieto. – Tomó sus manos y regañó a Draco. - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que era ella? – Draco se exculpó. – Hermione, no quiero que vayas a pensar que yo reaccionaría como mi esposo. – Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Sólo que Draco me estuvo hablando mucho de ti, pero nunca me mencionó tu nombre.

- Quería que la conocieras en persona. – Se defendió Draco.

- Señora… hemm le preparé algo. Esperó que le guste. – Narcisa tomó el panque, le hiso una seña a Hermione para que tomará asiento. – Gracias, no debiste.

- Es un placer.

- Querida, a Draco le encanta la cocina, bueno no el hecho de cocinar, digamos que los elfos no entran en eso.

- ¡Oh mamá! Ahora que lo mencionas, - Intervino Draco, para salvarse de una platica nuera-suegra. – Dobby, el elfo, no está muerto como lo dijo mi padre… – Así se enrolaron en una plática más ligera que calmó los nervios de la castaña.

...

- Entonces no es un mortífago, Dumbledore te lo aseguró. – Harry asintió, pero Ron apenas lo digería. - ¿Entonces por que nos fastidia con su presencia? ¿Qué no estaba tramando algo?

- No lo sé Ron. Te lo diré: ayer vi a Draco en los terrenos, cuando apenas se internaba al bosque, y después decidí bajar tras él, pero cuando iba a entrar al bosque se tropezó conmigo, me dijo que huyera de ahí, pero por lo visto Colagusano venía tras él y cuando me vio a mí, se esfumó. Creo que Draco está de nuestra parte, lo vengo pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso lo seguí anoche.

- No puedo creer que pienses eso, ¡¿Y Hermione qué?! – Gritó Ron incrédulo.

- Hermione nada. Ella nos necesita por que somos sus amigos,

- ¿Y aceptar a Malfoy?

- Aceptar lo que ella quiere, y si quiere a Malfoy nosotros no somos nadie para meternos en eso. ¿Vas a permitir que esto mande al pensadero nuestra amistad?, porque lo entendería si me dices que estás celoso y que lo que…

- ¡Detente! Creí que eso estaba claro.

- ¡Pues no lo parece! – Ron se puso rojo, más que nunca. Comenzó a dar zancadas por el pasillo. Harry gritaba "espera" tras él, pero Ron no se detenía, seguía andando por el castillo mirando de un lado a otro, sin detenerse. Era un león enjaulado buscando la salida. Giró hacía otro pasillo, con Harry corriendo tras suya y encontró su objetivo. Se abalanzó sobre ella, la aprisionó con tal resolución que ella no tuvo objeción.

- Perdóname. – Pidió el pelirrojo a la castaña.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron? – Preguntó noqueada Hermione. Él se separó de ella y no supo que más decir.

- Hermione. – Dijo Harry a la espalda de Ron. – Somos tus amigos… y si lo que quieres es estar con Malfoy… - Pero Harry no pudo terminar por que Hermione lo estaba abrazando.

- ¡Chicos gracias! Creí que nunca más me volverían a hablar. – Lloraba de la emoción. Ron se unió al abrazo.

- Pero no pienses que nos detendremos si él te llega a hacer algo. – Acotó Ron.

Draco gruñó a su lado. Miró a su novia feliz, entre sus amigos. ¿Ahora podrían tener una relación normal y aceptada por esas personas importantes? De significados hay muchos, pero nadie entendería lo que ella sintió cuando sus dos mejores amigos se dieron la mano con el mayor amor de su vida.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión Potter? – Dijo sonriente Draco al pelinegro.

- No, de eso aun no estoy seguro. Sólo hago lo que es justo, y eso es que te mereces una sola oportunidad.

...

...

**¿Qué tal? Creo que a pesar de que sea Draco y de la "eterna enemistad" que hay con Harry y Ron, creo que lo más correcto y lo obvio es que hicieran las pases, creo que eso realmente desmuestra la fueza que tiene la amistad de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los amigos siempre estan ahí para nosotros en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar lo demás, aun que sea Draco Malfoy.**

**Ailad.**


	20. Conociendo la Madriguera

**Disclaimer: El mundo pottérico es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**Aquí esta el segundo que les prometí, espero poder volver mañana con dos más. También tengo un AVISO IMPORTANTE a mi querida Diana, que deje donde no se pueda comunicar con ella, pa poderle contestar como es debido. Y a la gordis que espero que ya no este tan en ascuas.**

**Les mando besos.**

...

...

"Es la obligación de cada hombre dar al mundo

De regreso por lo menos el equivalente de lo que toma de él".

**XIX**

**Conociendo**** la Madriguera**

- No puedo creer que Pansy Parkinson se haya fugado

- Créelo Weasley. Fue Hermione quien salvó a Millei Crow de ella. – Contestó Draco.

- No había tenido tiempo de contárselos por que no me dejaban… - Resopló Hermione.

- Pero, ¿Las puertas se abrieron solas? – Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselos? – Preguntó a su vez, exasperada. Estaban en el gran salón tomando la cena. Hacía una semana que habían arreglado los problemas y ahora Draco se sentaba en su mesa, una terrible ofensa a su casa. De la cual, ahora los tres se burlaban. Admitir a Draco en el grupo estaba resultando trabajoso para los tres, pero no desistían y Hermione apreciaba mucho ese gesto de su parte. Sobre todo de Ron, ya que Harry y Draco llevaban la fiesta en paz. – Cuando llegó a la puerta, ésta se abrió, no puedo explicarlo.

- Pero alguien debió abrirla. La puerta no se abre por sí sola. – Conjeturó Ron.

- Te llamó Dumbledore por eso… pero McGonagall no tocó el asunto – Inquirió Harry con la usual cara ante un misterio que resolver. Hermione sintió crisparse de nervios.

- Pues sí, creo que lamentaban mucho lo de Pansy y hablaban de otra persona, o que algo se les había salido de las manos, pero nunca entendí de que hablaban y después me sacaron. Dumbledore pidió silencio, como con Fudge, no sé que escusa tienen para eso – Dijo abrumada.

- Lo mismo que lo anterior, eso me dijo Goyle, según él sus padres se la llevaron, pero lo dudo, ella nunca ha recibido mucha atención de ellos. – Dijo Draco. Permanecieron callados un rato, hasta que Harry recordó algo importante.

- ¿Dijiste Crow? – Preguntó Harry, tomando de bajada a Draco. El dudó un momento.

- Eh… sí, Millei Crow, ése es su apellido. – Contestó Draco sin entender el motivo de su pregunta. Harry se quedó mirando el cielo mágico, que en ese momento se teñía de purpura. Después de esa pausa miró a Ron

- ¿Recuerdas? ¿Crow, Thomas Crow? – Preguntó al pelirrojo. Ron hizo una mueca sin comprender. – ¡El compañero de Lupin!

- ¿Lupin tiene un compañero en la tienda? – Preguntó Hermione extrañada, luego abrió la boca y cayó en la conmoción de Draco.

- ¿Conocen a Thomas Crow? – Preguntó Draco.

- Sí, - Se apresuró a contestar Harry. – Es compañero del profesor Lupin. Ellos exportan varitas de… ¡No sé que lugar!

- Desde Salem. – Contestó por inercia Hermione. Ron giró a mirarla, apunto de decir "¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah, olvidaba que todo lo sabes."

- ¿Tú lo conoces? – Preguntó Harry a Draco.

- Sí, es el padre de mi ex prometida. – Dijo rápidamente

- ¿Tu qué? – Preguntó Ron. Draco meneó la cabeza deshaciéndose de eso.

- Es el padre de Millei Crow... ¿Trabaja con el Profesor Lupin? – Dijo ante la cara confusa de Harry. - ¿Dónde está esa tienda? – Peguntó afectado. Hermione pensó que le sacaría la información a Harry a cuesta de punta pies. – Necesito saberlo, ¡Ahora!

- ¡Draco! – Chistó Hermione. Draco se detuvo, se estaba arriesgando mucho. _¡Pero que más da!_ Decidió continuar.

- Calma Hermione. – Dijo a la chica. – El señor Crow es un auror…

- ¡Aquí no! – Parte del comedor la miró extraño. Ginny clavó los ojos en ella. Hermione sintió arder las mejillas. Despacio se acercó más al grupo. – Si vamos a hablar de eso, será mejor hacerlo en otro lugar.

Luego de hacerse a los tontos salieron rumbo a la sala de los menesteres. La mente de Draco iba a mil por hora, estaba algo excitado y no entendía muy bien por que. Cuando llegaron a la sala todos se sentaron menos él, estaba a punto de soltar algo, pero no sabía como hacerlo, aun quedaba el fantasma de la frialdad en su sangre Malfoy.

- Ustedes han confiado… por fin, en mí. Así que… os voy a confesar algo, algo que Hermione y yo ya sabemos. Thomas Crow es un auror, y sé que lo contrataron para capturar a mi padre…

- Pero tu padre… - Comenzó Ron.

- Escapó Weasley, hace más de un año. ¡Y déjenme terminar! Mi padre y él nos prometieron a Millei y a mí en vacaciones de verano, pero mi padre se le escapó antes de Navidad y me enteré de que nuestro compromiso era una farsa, ella me lo dijo... – Los Griffindors quedaron con muchas dudas. – ¿El profesor Lupin trabaja para la orden, no es así? – Harry caviló un poco. Era demasiada información.

- Sí.- Contestó.

- Entonces la orden del fénix contrató a Thomas Crow para que capturará a mi padre.

- ¿Y por qué no se ha dicho nada de la fuga de tu padre? – Preguntó Ron, desafiante.

- ¿Por qué no se ha dicho nada de la muerte de Fudge? ¿De Pansy? – Contestó, a manera de pregunta, Hermione. - ¿Por qué nos han pedido que no digamos nada?

- Por qué están tramando algo, desde hace mucho tiempo. – Contestó Harry. – Esa chica, Millei, ¿Es de Salem, verdad? – Draco asintió. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, sofocando un grito. – El profesor Dumbledore ha estado viajando a esa ciudad… ¡Te lo he dicho Hermione!, pero no me has querido escuchar.

- Harry tenía razón. – Defendió Ron.

- Pero Harry, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y no tenemos pruebas.

- ¿Qué más pruebas quieres Hermione? Dumbledore ha intentado que creamos que todo está tranquilo. ¡Pero no es así! ¡Voldermort está presente! ¡Sigue haciendo fechorías! – Ron chistó, desagradado. – Mira la noche en que Draco escapó de él. – Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Draco no dejaba de pensar, buscaba una respuesta a todo. - … y luego el libro… - Musito Harry. Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar sobre él. – Hermione, hay algo que no te hemos dicho, alguien me mandó un acertijo para abrirlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Aquí está… - Dijo trasculcando en la mochila. Sacó el pedazo de pergamino. Hermione y Draco lo leyeron juntos.

"_Sólo el justo abre las puertas y sólo el noble puede leer sus secretos, _

_Pero__ sólo aquel que persevera en sus ideales conquista su poder"_

_Sé que tienes el libro, si quieres abrirlo sigue el acertijo._

- ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Draco, molesto por todo el alboroto, que para variar no entendía.

- ¿Sabes quien te lo mandó? – Preguntó la castaña.

- No, pensamos que fue Dumbledore, pero no creo que sea así. Hemos intentado abrirlo de todas las maneras, pero nada ha funcionado.

- ¿Dumbledore te pidió que abrieras un libro? – Preguntó Draco con algo de ironía. Harry asintió, luego volvió a su mochila y sacó el libro. Lo puso sobre sus piernas, pero antes de que Hermione formulara una pregunta, Harry detuvo sus respiraciones sólo con una acción. Una acción como había dicho Dumbledore. El libro se abrió, pudo abanicar las hojas ante sus ojos pasmados. – Potter, ese libro está abierto. – Dijo Draco insinuando, con su manera de hablar, que no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales.

- No lo estaba… - Dijo Hermione. - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Na… nada, no he hecho nada. – Dijo Harry mirando a los tres. – Sólo lo abrí.

- Pero Harry, intentamos todo y nada funcionó… - Dijo pasmado Ron.

- ¿Qué rayos dice ahí? – Preguntó Draco mirando las escrituras que no podía leer.

- Ni idea. – Contestaron los dos amigos.

- Alto… - Pidió Hermione, tenía el pedazo de pergamino pegado a la barbilla. – Puede ser que tú Harry…

- Sea el justo… lo sé, ya lo había pensado. ¿Pero no entiendo de qué manera fui el justo?

- ¿Importa mucho?... digo ese libro ya está abierto. – Hermione reprendió a Draco con la mirada.

- Draco tiene razón.

- Gracias Ron.

- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al noble, Draco ya probó que no puede leerlo. – Soltó Ron.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Draco.

- Creo que hablan de la nobleza de tu sangre… - Dijo Hermione a su oído.

- Ah… bueno.

- En todo caso, debería de comunicárselo a Dumbledore. – Deliberó Harry. – Tal vez me de una pista del noble… y de quién me pudo haber mandado el acertijo. – Draco volvió a mirar el papel, una idea vaga se le cruzó por la mente al mirar la letra, pero no la identificó del todo.

- ¡Harry! – Dijo Draco recordando algo. – La noche que intentaron iniciarme, Voldemort dijo que me quería para que le quitara a Dumbledore un libro, un libro que necesitaba. Podría ser ese libro.

- Sí, tal vez Dumbledore te lo dio a ti para que lo cuidaras. – Dijo Ron.

- No logro entender… - Dijo Harry. - ¿Para que quería Dumbledore que lo abriera? Tal vez él mismo podría abrirlo.

- No sé, Harry, pero hazle caso a Dumbledore. – Sentenció Hermione. Harry apretó con fuerza el libro en las manos, si Voldemort lo quería, de algo estaba seguro y eso era que nunca lo conseguiría.

...

- Pasa Harry – Dijo la voz del viejo desde adentro. Harry caminó hacia la silla y se sentó. - ¿Has logrado abrirlo? – Y lo miró sobre los lentes de media luna. Harry miró el libro turquesa sobre el escritorio, donde lo había depositado. Ambos lo miraron un momento.

- Sí. – Dumbledore sonrió.

- Sabía que lograrías hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Harry. Dumbledore no lo miró extrañado. – Disculpe profesor, pero no tengo idea de cómo logré hacerlo, Ron y yo intentamos de todo para abrirlo y nada funcionó. – Dumbledore sonrió más ante la impotencia de Harry.

- Harry, te he confiado el libro a ti por que sabía que lograrías abrirlo.

- ¿Pero no sé cómo lo hice? Ayer sólo lo saqué de la mochila y se abrió.

- ¿Y has hecho algo importante en estos últimos días?

- ¿Algo importante? – Dumbledore asintió. – Profesor… debo decirle que alguien me ha enviado una especie de acertijo. – Harry se sacó la hoja del bolsillo. Ya comenzaba a tener dobleces marcados por todas las veces que Harry lo había releído tratando de encontrar algo entre sus letras, pero era tan simple, tan sencillamente estúpido. Dumbledore no se lo aceptó.

- Creo prudente que lo sigas al pie de la letra.

- Pero…

- Confío en la procedencia de dicho escrito… ¿Por qué? De la misma manera en que sabía que eras el indicado para abrirlo.

- Pero el acertijo dice que sólo el justo puede abrirlo, si entiendo bien, sin embargo, no encuentro la manera en que fui el justo.

- Fuiste justo Harry… a decir verdad eres justo. Eres un buen chico, y eres justo, sé que no soportas las injusticias, por eso eres justo.

- Profesor… creo que no soy la única persona justa en el mundo, usted mismo lo es.

- Gracias Harry, pero para el libro lo fuiste tú. Debería decir que para el libro fuiste el indicado. ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho sobre las varitas?

- Sí, lo que quiere decir es que… bueno, debó encontrar a una persona noble que pueda leer lo que dice el libro…

Harry regresó abrumado, sin idea de dónde podía encontrar al noble. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿Preguntarle a todo el colegio, para ver si alguien de pura suerte le entendía y se lo leía? Y una vez que pudiera leerlo ¿De qué se suponía que iba a servir? ¿Qué podía tener de especial un pequeño libro como ése? ¿Era realmente importante, tan importante que Voldemort lo quería?

Los días pasaban volando, cada uno enfrascado en su pequeño y aislado mundo (Dentro de lo que se podía decir), trabajando como jornaleros con tantos trabajos, ensayos y practicas que los profesores les encargaban, sin olvidar la presión que estos aumentaban cada vez que mencionaban _Éxtasis_, y eso no ayudaba en nada, sobre todo al humor de Ron, que en la nublada mañana del primero de marzo había descendido a un punto tan critico que rechazó una comida. McGonagall prácticamente les había cancelado las vacaciones de pascua, alegando que estarían muy ocupados estudiando y haciendo los trabajos, que de cualquier forma no serían vacaciones. Lo único que los había animado era que obligatoriamente tomarían los cuatro días para los preparativos de graduación. Harry no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en el libro, ni de formular un plan para encontrar al noble.

Los días, horas y los momentos se apretaban tanto que Draco y Hermione tenían que luchar por poder verse un buen rato en el día. Ron no se toleraba ni así mismo y hacía rabietas cada vez que Snape le recordaba que debía trabajar mucho para poder ser un mediocre auror. Por su parte Draco sólo hablaba con él como profesor, ya que Snape le había cerrado la puerta en la cara la última vez que había querido hablar con el profesor. Así que ahora estaban unidos por algo más, el desencanto de su querido profesor. Harry, Ron, y Draco no podían estar al tanto de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, al igual que sus compañeros Gregory y Dean, los deberes se apilaban cada día más, tanto que Draco tuvo que dejar al cargo a Bruno Donoso, por otro lado el puesto de Harry se disputaba entre Ginny, Ángel McFly y Sol Revueltas. Sólo habían competido en los juegos y habían asistido a uno que otro entrenamiento. Todo apuntaba a que la final la jugarían entre Slytherin y Griffindor, eso si éste último vencía a Ravenclaw por más de treinta puntos. Pero el Quidditch era algo en lo que no podían pensar, por ahora, y Hermione se encargaba de recordárselos cada tanto.

Draco recibió una carta de su madre, el día antes de tomar los días preparatoriales, con una noticia bastante peculiar… Habiendo dejado todo en orden, a lo dicho por McGonagall y Snape, los chicos se encaminaron a primera hora, el 15 de marzo, hacia la estación. Subieron al expreso y buscaron un compartimiento para sentarse todos juntos. No fue difícil encontrar uno cada dos por tres, el tren realmente estaba vacio.

- Será bueno ver a papá. – dijo Ron, acomodándose a sus anchas en el asiento, con Harry a un lado y Draco y Hermione entrelazados al frente. – En vacaciones de navidad estuvo muy ausente, casi no habló con nosotros, pero si es verdad que vendrá hoy por nosotros… entonces podemos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

- Tu padre no dirá nada, Ron. – Dijo Hermione.

- Sí, pero si es verdad que vendrá por nosotros…

- La carta de mi madre eso dice. – Dijo Draco, ofendido.

- Bueno sí, pero yo sólo… humm… - Estaba a punto de desistir y lo peor es que Harry no ayudaba.

- ¡Hola todos! – Una cara reluciente se asomó por la puerta.

- ¡Luna! – Dijo Harry, asombrado de verla ahí. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – La chica sonrío y entró al compartimiento.

- Mi padre ha sufrido un accidente en su taller de impresión, así que he pedido permiso para ir a verlo y aprovechar el viaje.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- No estoy muy segura, sólo sé que una maquina estaba lanzando la tinta mágica por todos lados y mi padre se vio afectado al intentar pararla.

Los chicos recibieron una gran decepción al llegar a King Cross, en realidad fue Charly quien los recogió. Se despidieron de Luna, quien tomó un carro llevando en rotulado "El Quisquilloso" y siguieron a Charly hasta un establecimiento, en coche, que ya conocía Draco, el Club del Viejo Morgan.

- Viajaremos por polvos flu hasta la casa. – Dijo Charly cuando los dejaba pasar a la vieja tienda. – Creo que tu madre nos acompañará en la noche, pero te quedaras con los chicos. – Draco asintió, aun no sabía que le provocaba eso. Esta vez pudo apreciar que a la entrada estaba colocado un esqueleto vestido de pirata, una alusión al nombre del la tienda de antigüedades.

- Ojo loco se volvería loco en este lugar. – dijo Ron mirando los artefactos viejos que no podía identificar.

- Ojo loco ya no se abastece aquí. – Resopló Charly, apurando el paso, pero los chicos estaban muy entretenidos en ver todo lo que se encontraban en el camino. Draco intentó buscar al anticuario, pero no le veía ni el final al lugar, que se extendía serpenteando y se alejaba de su vista.

- Draco. – Lo llamó Hermione. Harry y Ron ya estaban frente a la chimenea, con Charly y saludando a un hombre encorvado, calvo, flaco y bastante alto.

- Brody Freschcott, jovencito. – Agitó sin fuerzas la mano de Draco. – Linda jovencita. – Agregó con Hermione. Luego Charly los hizo pasar a la chimenea. Hermione fue la primera, luego siguió él. Para ese entonces ya estaba bastante nervioso. ¿Quién diría que alguna vez sería su refugio el "vertedero" de Weasley?

- ¡La madriguera! – Intentó decirlo de un tirón y se sumergió en el torbellino que sofocaba su aliento. Un segundo después estaba de culo bajo una chimenea y frente a una mujer rolliza y pelirroja, tras ella estaba Hermione. Draco se puso de pie inmediatamente y se sacudió el hollín.

- Bienvenido cariño. – La madre de Ron lo recibió con un cálido abrazo. Draco sólo se sintió agobiado.

- Buenas tardes, señora. – Contestó en un hilo de voz.

- ¡Ho, mi pequeño! – La señora Weasley se apresuró a la chimenea y abrazó a Ron.

- Ahora no mamá. Harry viene en camino. – Y dicho esto Harry salió derrapando por la chimenea.

- Harry. Cariño. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien señora,

- ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje? – Preguntó Molly cuando Charly salió de la chimenea.

- Sin contratiempos. – Contestó. La señora Weasley estaba realmente feliz de tenerlos a todos ahí. Ya los estaba conduciendo arriba, en realidad era por Draco, ya que los demás se sabían el camino de memoria.

- Hermione, querida, te quedaras en el cuarto de Ginny. – Hermione aceptó y fue a acomodar sus cosas. Draco siguió a los chicos hasta la habitación de los gemelos. La conocida cama plegable estaba preparada para recibir a un nuevo visitante. – Draco, espero que no te sientas incomodo en nuestra casa, cualquier cosa que requieras… eh… sólo avísame a mí.

- Gracias señora. – Dijo Draco, por un momento se encontró imposibilitado a decir nada más. Quizás si la madre de Ron supiera todo lo que años atrás había hablado de aquel hogar, ahora mismo no lo estaría tratando con tanta amabilidad. Y se sintió tremendamente avergonzado y arrepentido, sin saber que en años atrás Ron y demás comentaban con sus padres todo lo que el desagradable Draco Malfoy hacía y decía.

- Tu madre vendrá a la noche, por ahora pueden irse acomodando ¡Y Ron por favor! ¡Controla a esa lechuza! – Pigwidgeon revoloteaba por encima de la cabeza de Draco, mientras sus mejillas se teñían a cada segundo más rojas. Ron atrapó a la lechuza y la lanzó fuera por la ventana. La señora Molly terminó de reprobar a su hijo y volvió a sonreír a Draco. Incluso sin Pigwidgeon sobre su cabeza, sus mejillas seguían igual. – Bien, podrán bajar a tomar la merienda cuando esté lista. – Cerró la puerta y Harry se sentó en una de las camas, loco de la risa, tomándose el estomago con ambos brazos y tratando de no caerse al suelo. Draco tumbó la maleta en el piso. Ron intentaba contener la risa, que quería contagiársele de Harry.

- Muy gracioso Ron. – Recriminó Draco y se sentó en la cama desplegable.

- Oye, yo dormiré ahí, si quieres. – Dijo Harry reteniendo la risa. Draco miró la cama de soslayo, exhaló. Ser un Malfoy no le impedía ser hombre y aguantarse algunas cosas, además… la pobreza abundaba en ese lugar y él ya le estaba perdiendo el miedo.

- No, estoy bien aquí.

...

...

**Supongo que ha de ser muy feo, ¿No?, que al final del tiempo te salga el tiro por la culata, jajaja, que te tengas que tragar tus palabras y te dé vergenza.**

**Pero bueno, arriba y adelante!**

**bye, bye.**

**Ailad.**


	21. La ayuda de Fred y George

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling.**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con otros dos cap, tres si les va bien y a mí también, ja ja. Así, que por favor, pasad a leer.**

...

...

"Aquel que recibe un favor a tiempo nunca debe olvidarlo;

Y el que lo da nunca recordarlo".

**XX**

**La ayuda de Fred y George.**

Después de descargar las cosas y acomodarse en el antiguo cuarto de los gemelos, Draco, Ron y Harry se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas y comenzaron a planear la manera de encontrarse con Lupin y el señor Crow en el Puerto Encantado.

- Creo que se puede llegar por medio de la vía flu. Lo vi desaparecer desde la chimenea de mi tía. – Dijo Draco.

- Pero las chimeneas deben de estar controladas, no creo que se pueda llegar desde cualquiera. – Opinó Harry.

- Sí Harry, pero apuesto que la de mi casa sí se puede conectar. – Dijo Ron.

- Es probable Ron – Dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación. Draco se sentó rápidamente en la cama y le tendió un lugar. -, pero no veo la forma de que nos de permiso tu mamá de meternos en ella. – Terminó con cierta ironía.

- ¿Creen que veremos a alguien de la orden? – Preguntó Ron después de un rato de silencio. Hermione y Harry se encogieron de hombros.

- Eso sería bueno. – Dijeron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo. Los otros dos se les quedaron viendo.

- Bueno, supongo que tu madre nos llevará al callejón Diagon… pronto. – Dijo Draco.

- Eso puede darnos una oportunidad para visitar a Lupin y hacer preguntas. – Dijo Harry y Draco lo apoyó.

- Y al señor Crow.

- Aun sigo pensando que con la madre de Ron no podremos hacer nada. – Dijo Hermione, Ron resopló y dijo:

- Se la pasará tras nuestros talones – Comenzó a agregar dándole un toque de dramatismo y horror. -, respirando como un espectro tras la nuca de Harry. – Harry tuvo un estremecimiento poco agradable. Luego oyeron un golpe en el piso y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto. La señora Molly se asomó risueña ante la conmoción de los chicos.

- Draco, cariño, tu madre está abajo, pueden bajar, tomaremos la cena juntos. – Dijo, cerró la puerta y la escucharon bajar las escaleras en el más profundo silencio.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que incluso hablar resultaría difícil. Bajaron apretados por las escaleras. La madre de Draco y su tía estaban a la mesa riendo junto con la señora Weasley. Buscaron lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa, después de saludar y después de que Draco recibiera un efusivo abrazo de parte de su madre, momento en el cual Ron rió burlón. Los platos volaron hacía ellos y Ron comenzó a servirse, primero, puré de papa. Draco se sintió repentinamente muy hambriento y después de comer, muy cansado. Por alguna razón el cansancio les ganó a todos y, después de saber que no irían hasta pasado mañana al callejón Diagon, prefirieron irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó contracturado. Se levantó y sintió que los omóplatos se le venían en cima. No había dormido bien, era la primera vez en su vida que dormía en una cama plegable. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de incomodidades.

- Levántate Ron. – Dijo Harry y le lanzó la almohada. El pelirrojo gruñó, se giró y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Él y Harry se miraron cómplices, así que…

- ¡Levicorpus! – Dijo Harry apuntando su varita y el cuerpo de Ron se elevó sobre la cama y quedó colgado de un talón.

- ¡Haaaaa! ¡Bájame Harry! – Alcanzó a decir mientras lanzaba los puños al aire…

- ¡Upungo! –…antes de que Draco lanzara las almohadas de la habitación hacía él.

- ¡Bájenme! – Bramó Ron. - ¡Bajadme! ¡Hagrrry! ¡Agggrr! – Lo demás no se le entendió por causa de los almohadazos en la cabeza. Draco y Harry estaban muertos de risa. - ¡Déjame en paz Malfoy! – Grito Ron enfadado. Draco perdió la sonrisa y deshizo el hechizo, se giró dispuesto a tender la cama y escuchó el golpe que hizo al caer sobre la cama. – Eso no ha sido gracioso. – Refunfuñó.

- Deberías aprender a levantarte de la cama. – sugirió Harry intentando mejorar el asunto. Draco prefirió decir nada y terminó de hacer la cama sin voltear. A veces Ron tenía esos arranques con él, como si aún no lo aceptara del todo. No quería culparlo, pero eso le hizo sentir rabia. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo Hermione asomando la cabeza. Ron se volvió a cubrir con la frazada y Hermione entró. – Tu madre dice que bajemos a almorzar. George y Fred están abajo. – Dijo Feliz.

- Lo haremos en un momento Hermione. – Contestó Ron entre bufando y destilando ácido. Hermione se acercó a Draco, le besó la mejilla y le dio los buenos días.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó. Draco se encogió de hombros. Hermione miró inquisidora a Harry y él sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa. Hermione resopló, uno de sus risos se elevó y luego le golpeó en la frente. – No me metas en tus problemas Ronald. – Luego salió por la puerta. Ellos la siguieron después de cambiarse. Aunque Ron no mejoró su humor, Harry le dijo a Draco que era típico en él a la hora de levantarse, pero eso no lo tranquilizó mucho.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! – Escuchó abajo, seguido de varios chiflidos. Luego Draco vio aparecer a los hermanos gemelos de Ron.

- ¿Qué sucede Ronnie? – Preguntó uno. Agarró a Ron de un brazo y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

- ¿Se te pegaron las colchas? Se escuchaban tus gritos. – Agregó el otro, mientras intentaba estrangular a Ron con el brazo.

- ¡Basta Fred! – Dijo Ron. Todo eso era muy rápido, era como si ambos se leyeran la mente y continuaran lo que quería decir el otro.

- ¡Y el gran Harry Potter! – Dijo uno.

- Harry, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo el otro, como en represaría.

- ¿Cómo has permitido eso? – Volvió a decir el uno.

- ¡Es suficiente George! ¡Comportaos los dos! – Dijo la señora Weasley.

El que debía ser George apretó los labios y ambos guardaron silencio. Un silencio que le hizo sentir miedo. Harry se escabulló a la mesa y los gemelos se le quedaron viendo. Estaban muy diferentes a la última vez que los había visto de cerca, aquella vez que se habían dado de guamazos.

- Malfoy. – Dijo uno.

- ¡Draco Malfoy! –Luego hicieron una corta y tonta reverencia. ¡No! Que mejor lo ignoraran, era mejor a que le recriminaran como a un villano.

- ¿Qué trae a su señoría a esta casa? – Dijeron a coro y lo tomaron de los brazos.

- Bienvenido sea. – Lo sentaron sobre un banco.

- ¿Qué apetece el día de hoy? – Le acercaron el plato.

- Aquí no hay elfos domésticos, pero la comida es muy buena. – Fred y George le acercaban todo cuanto había en la mesa. Harry y Hermione reían a su lado, incluso la señora Molly retenía una sonrisa.

- Calma, Fred, George, dejad al muchacho en paz. – Draco escuchó una voz grave y cansina, no podía ver de quién venía, por lo que tenía en frente (la mantequilla amenazaba por caer). La señora Molly hizo una floritura con su varita y las cosas regresaron a su lugar. Entonces Draco pudo ver al señor Weasley sentado frente a él. – Buenos días Draco. – Le dijo amable.

- Bu… buenos días, señor. – Contestó Draco. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza y jamás volvería a sentirla. Para su alivio Arthur no volvió a abrir la boca, terminó de comer cualquier cosa y subió por las escaleras.

- ¿Cuánto tiene así? – Preguntó George a su madre, su ceño estaba fruncido. La señora Weasley suspiró y dejó su taza entre las manos.

- Toda la semana, pero hoy llegó particularmente tarde. – Draco intentó parecer entretenido con su plato. No era su asunto los problemas de aquella buena familia, sobretodo después de lo mal que se había portado con ella y lo bien que lo había recibido. – Su padre ha estado trabajando mucho estos días, y agradecería mucho si no lo molestaran con preguntas. – Dijo con retención. Draco escondió el rostro tras el vaso de leche.

- Harry y yo no le hemos hecho ninguna pregunta. – Reprochó Ron.

- Pues espero que sigan así.

...

- Deberían de hacerle caso a mamá. – dijo Fred.

- ¡Bien! Sólo eso nos faltaba. – Ron apretó la almohada. Todos estaban en el cuarto de los gemelos después de almorzar.

- Sólo decimos Ron, que mamá y papá lo que menos necesitan es que ustedes bombardeen a papá con preguntas. – dijo George. Harry les clavó la mirada a ambos.

- Eso lo dicen ustedes. – Espetó el niño que vivió. – Lo dicen por que la orden sí confía en ustedes. – Fred y George alejaron la mirada de los ojos verdes.

- Disculpen, pero creo que es muy extraño que el Ministerio oculte la muerte de Fudge a estas alturas. – Dijo Hermione.

- Sí, y creo que tenemos derecho a saberlo. Nosotros fuimos los que encontramos al… el cuerpo. – Dijo Harry. – Ni siquiera los dementores le dieron el beso, a Fudge lo mataron y Voldemort está tras esto. Dumbledore me lo dijo.

- ¿Y que se supone que debemos decirles? – Preguntó Fred, parecía enojado. – ¿Decirles lo poco que sabemos? Por si no lo han notado, nadie, incluso en el ministerio sabe que Fudge ha muerto. ¿No se dan cuenta de lo problemático que sería decirle a la sociedad que el ministro a muerto en estos tiempos? Las cosas andan mal por allá, creí que lo habían notado por papá. – El trío bajó la mirada. Draco intentó parecer parcial.

- Y si creen… - Continuó George. – que no pensamos ayudarlos. – Captó la mirada del trío. George sonrió.

- Mamá los llevara mañana al callejón. – Dijo Fred. – Sabemos que quieren ver a Lupin.

- Así que hemos planeado algo para que puedan escabullirse sin ella. – Terminó George. Hermione dijo gracias por lo bajo. - ¿Alguna otra cosa en que podamos ayudar?

- Gracias. – Dijo Harry. Los gemelos rieron. Ron se puso de pie y caminó hacia sus hermanos.

- En verdad que no se puede tener mejores hermanos que ustedes. – Dijo palmeando sus espaldas, agradecido.

- Pues ya sabéis que pueden contar con nosotros. – Dijo Fred. – Sobretodo si es una broma.

- O una escabullida. – Dijo George. Todos rieron.

- Disculpen, pero… ya que dicen eso, ¿Creen que haya una forma de ir a mi casa? – Preguntó Draco desde dónde estaba sentado.

...

La noche cayó fresca sobre la Madriguera. La última luz se apagó dejando reinar un tranquilo silencio. Nada, además de un tonto gnomo, atravesó el patio para colarse tras una maceta.

- Ya es hora. – Draco se destapó. George se había aparecido en la habitación. Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo. Se levantó y se calzó los zapatos. George ya acomodaba algo en la cama de Harry, cuando Fred se apareció con Hermione.

- A un lado Draco. – Pidió el gemelo y en un momento un bulto apareció bajo las colchas de la cama plegable. Draco pudo ver como algo parecido a su cabello asomaba sobre la almohada.

- Muy bien, ahora. Tendrán que salir del terreno de la casa para poder desaparecer. – La cosa no fue muy difícil. Los gemelos habían insonorizado la recamara de su madre. Los cuatro bajaron hasta la puerta. Harry echó la capa sobre ellos, hacía mucho que ésta ya no los cubría bien, mucho menos ahora que Draco se les había unido.

- Algo es algo. – Dijo Harry en un susurro. Ron abrió la puerta y tuvo que reprimir un alarido cuando un gnomo se adelantó y le clavó los dientes en la pierna derecha. Ron lo pateó a un lado y salieron a trompicones hasta la valla. Una vez fuera miraron a Draco.

- Yo los guiare. No se puede aparecer en la casa y sólo un Malfoy puede entrar, así que no habrá problema por entrar en ella. – Se tomaron de las palmas y un segundo después estaban muy lejos de la Madriguera.

Draco tuvo un escalofrío al ver el paisaje tan conocido. Hubo un momento en el que quiso gritar el dolor que se apoderó de él. La hierba se extendía tras sus espaldas, a la orilla del camino que los separaba de la ciudad. Frente a ellos, como una muralla, se erguía una alta cerca con figuras en relieve que destacaban espantosas sombras a la luz de la luna. Draco dio unos pasos, tocó el enorme candado, acarició la M grabada en él.

- Draco Malfoy. – Dijo. Las rejas de la puerta rechinaron y se abrieron de par en par. Draco les hizo una afirmación.

Entraron desfilando por el camino hacia la mansión que se veía lejana, a cada paso una antorcha se encendía iluminado el camino. Draco intentó no mirar a ningún lado con Hermione a su lado. La tenía tomada de la mano, en un apretón fuerte. Ella, Ron y Harry no podían dejar de mirar a los lados. La boca de Ron estaba petrificada en una "a" irrevocable. El paisaje era sencillamente hermoso. Cruzaron un puente en el camino, había agua corriendo bajo él, la luna se desenfocaba por la corriente del agua. A su orilla los árboles eran más altos y el ambiente más fresco. Todo ahí era verde y tenía color. Se respiraba el aroma de las flores, de brillantes colores se extendían hasta donde su mirada no podía llegar. Ron se retrasó y alzó la mano hacia un árbol para arrancar una fruta de él. Cogió varias al final, tenían un gusto agridulce y muchas semillas en su interior. Por fin, después de varios minutos de camino, la mansión Malfoy apareció en su totalidad. No era ni la mitad de Hogwarts, pero se veía imponente. Ron miró asombrado que a unos metros de ella se encontraba un campo de Quidditch. Rodearon una monumental fuente de plata, oro y piedras preciosas y subieron la escalinata hasta la puerta principal. Esta vez Draco sólo se limitó a empujarla. Entraron y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Quedaron en la penumbra y entonces un haz de luz los aprisionó.

- ¡Lucius Malfoy! – Se escuchó una voz, la voz de Thomas Crow. Todos guardaron silencio esperando otra cosa.

- Draco Malfoy. – Repitió como en la entrada y la cuerda desapareció. Antes de que pudieran dar otro paso Hermione dijo.

- Puede haber más trampas. – Ellos asintieron y ella comenzó a pronunciar conjuros reveladores. Cuando hubo acabado, esperaron a que algo se moviera, como nada lo hizo miraron a Draco.

- ¿Qué piensas encontrar? – Preguntó Harry. Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Aún no lo sé. Creo que sería bueno que nos dividiéramos, busquen cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir sobre mi padre o Thomas Crow. – Luego tomó dos antorchas de la pared, una para él y la otra se la dio a Harry.

- Bien, Ron y yo iremos por allá. – Dijo Harry.

- Al final de la habitación está la cocina y una galería de comestibles, no creo que eso sirva, pero a la derecha está una puerta que lleva a los pisos de arriba. – Advirtió Draco.

- Si sucede algo deberán gritar o enviar a sus patronus. – Dijo Hermione. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se separaron.

...

- ¿Qué piensas encontrar? – Le preguntó Hermione, nerviosa, los cuadros del pasillo la miran curiosos. Draco rió.

- Son mis familiares. Hola tío Ben. – El retrato de un hombre de cuello tan alto como el de tía Petunia lo saludo con un ademán presuntuoso. – No sé, pasaremos por el despacho de mi padre y por su habitación.

Hermione emitió un Ho afligido. Subieron un piso y entraron en una habitación pequeña y oscura. Hermione imitó a Draco y comenzó a buscar en los cajones. Al cabo de un momento habían leído una serie de cartas de Thomas Crow, ninguna con información valiosa. Sólo hablaban sobre reuniones, de Millei, de la exportación de varitas y de Salem. La más antigua tenía la fecha de cuatro meses antes de que anunciaran el compromiso, al parecer el señor Crow y Lucius ya tenían tiempo tratándose. Draco se guardó la serie de cartas en el bolsillo de la túnica. Subieron otro piso y ahora entraron a otra habitación muy espaciosa, una gran cama se veía al final. Era la recámara de sus padres. Hermione prefirió quedarse en la puerta, todo ese lugar la hacia sentir incomoda. Se podía respirar la elegancia en ese lugar, con sus cuadros enmarcados, sobre sus alfombras aterciopeladas y esplendorosas, con las cortinas largas y anchas cubriendo los ventanales con su suave tela. Los muebles refinados y ornamentos por todos lados, pero a pesar de todo eso, había algo horroroso en el aire, en la penumbra. Draco buscó por un espacio de cinco minutos y luego regresó con ella.

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó.

- Iremos a bajo. – Dijo con una seguridad tremenda en la voz.

- ¿A dónde? – Dijo con temor. El padre de Ron siempre había dicho que Lucius Malfoy escondía cosas horrendas en su casa.

- Al sótano. – La aclaración de Draco no mejoró su pensamiento.

...

- Esta casa es increíble. – Dijo Harry cuando movió un muro y entró a una sala de estar con un solo ventanal. Había muchísimos libros ahí y se sintió de pronto en la biblioteca del colegio. En casa de los Dursleys no había libros, puesto que Dudley muy apenas escribía su nombre.

- Ia lo cheeé… - Dijo Ron a su espalda. Harry volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué masticas?

- ¿Quieres? – Ofreció los frutos. – Los tome de un árbol, saben un poco ácidos y tienen muchas semillas que se te pegan en los dientes, pero saben bien. ¿Quieres? – Harry miró con desconfianza los frutos amarillos y luego cogió uno.

- No pienso ver las moustrocidades que haya en esos libros. – Dijo y salieron por la puerta más cercana. Caminaron abriendo puertas al azar, miraban dentro y si no veían nada interesante la cerraban y continuaban. Un poco extrañados bajaron un piso cuando el pasillo terminó. Las escaleras terminaban en otro pasillo más angosto y oscuro. Siguieron derecho haciendo lo mismo, las habitaciones estaban vacías, con telarañas, al parecer el servicio domestico no baja hasta allí. Harry tomó el pomo de una puerta y tiró para abrirla, se le resbaló la mano, volvió a tomar el pomo y tiró con más fuerza, pero la puerta no cedió.

- Déjame. – Pidió Ron. Terminaron tirando ambos.

- Está cerrada. – Dijo Harry. – Alojomora. – La puerta se abrió en un chasquido.

- Bien, entremos. – Harry tomó la antorcha y entraron a la habitación. Era una habitación muy grande y apestaba.

- ¿A que huele? – Preguntó Ron mientras hacia pinzas con los dedos y se tapaba la nariz.

- No lo sé, pero es asqueroso. – Caminaron un tramo más. – Creo que deberíamos de salir de aq… - Harry se interrumpió al tropezar con algo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con nada. Entonces sintió que algo se le clavaba en la columna. Por un momento todo fue dolor, ni siquiera sintió cuando tocó el suelo.

- ¡Harry! – Ron lo alcanzó al piso de la peor manera. Algo lo golpeó en la pierna. El dolor se le extendió hasta la cabeza. Harry se puso de pie, adolorido y sacó la varita. Tras Ron estaba un Tebo furibundo.

- ¡Ron ten cuidado! – Ron volteó y tuvo que cojear para esquivar al animal. Sentía algo caliente en la pierna, algo que se le pegaba al vaquero.

- ¡Madre Santa!

- ¡Confundus! – Apuntó Harry al animal, fue un segundo en que el animal se aturdió muy poco. Harry tomó a Ron del hombro y lo arrastró a la puerta. Lo aventó por ella y luego cerró la puerta. Hubo girado el pomo cuando el Tebo embistió la puerta, pero estaba nuevamente cerrada.

...

Draco abrió la galería del sótano. Ese lugar siempre le hacía sentir escalofríos.

- Espérame aquí, este lugar es peligroso. – Dijo a Hermione y ella asintió. Draco entró y se perdió en las estanterías.

Había recorrido muchas veces ese lugar, casi se lo sabía de memoria. Atravesó el lugar con cuidado de no tocar nada, su padre nunca se lo había permitido y tenía mucha razón en eso. Llegó al lugar que buscaba y miró la vitrina. No estaba, como se lo había imaginado. Abrió el cajón y sacó unos guantes, se los puso y abrió la vitrina, tal vez estaba un poco atrás y no lo veía, pero no, el perfume de Madam Wanda no estaba y eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. Si Pansy lo había utilizado con Millei, ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Ahí no había respuesta, sólo un Malfoy podía entrar sin problemas a la mansión. Se giró para regresar con Hermione. Antes de salir del pasillo algo le llamó la atención. Era la botella verde, aquella que siempre le había gustado mucho, por que su contenido cambiaba de gas a líquido. La tomó con los guantes, aquello no hacía daño al contacto, había que vaciar el contenido, pero Draco no sabía que provocaba, su padre nunca se la había dicho. Buscó un saco y la echó dentro, luego la guardó junto a las cartas. Hermione se veía impaciente en la puerta.

- Escuché ruidos. – Le dijo apenas lo vio.

- ¿Por dónde? – Preguntó Draco. ¿Los había seguido alguien?

- Haya. – Dijo y antes de que se movieran se escucharon unos jadeos. Harry y Ron salieron de la oscuridad con la antorcha apagada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Draco.

- Tienes un maldito Tebo en tu casa y estuvo a punto de cornearnos. – Dijo Ron.

- Le tuvimos que confundir para que nos dejara en paz.

- Ah, lo siento, a mi padre le gusta… bueno, ya saben, no creí que siguiera aquí, que bueno que no terminaron entrando en otro lugar.

- ¡Podrías haberlo dicho antes! – Espetó Ron. - ¡Esa cosa me golpeó en la pierna!

- ¡Ya he dicho que lo siento! Se han podido encargar de él ¿No?, si ni parecen Griffindors. Cuando termine todo esto podrías decirle a tu padre sobre esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Tú sabes.

- Tenemos que regresar a la madriguera. – Hermione interrumpió la discusión.

- ¡Oye Draco, tal vez podamos venir a jugar Quidditch después de graduarnos! – Dijo Harry mirando los seis aros. Hermione había atendido la pierna de Ron y ya no sangraba.

- Claro. – Contestó. Regresar al jardín los tranquilizó mucho. Cogieron más guayabas. Salieron de la mansión y se aparecieron fuera de la madriguera.

Hermione tuvo que colocar un poco de ungüento para Harry y Ron, si no al día siguiente la señora Molly los descubriría. Draco escondió la botella en su maleta, junto a las túnicas, y durmió sin problemas.

...

...

**Bueno creo que estuvo un poco pasado lo del Tebo, pero no encontré algo mejor, jaja. Ya saben si les a parecido feo, bonito o bueno comunicarloa, por fis, con un RR.**

**Ailad.**


	22. El problema de Luna

Bueno aquí esta otro, les quiero decir que ya estamos en la recta final, la proxima actualización, les prometo, que subiré el resto del fic, sólo faltan siete cápitulos, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más, por que me voy de puente y hasta el regreso. Bueno aqui les dejo esto, espero que les guste.

...

...

"Una parte de la bondad

Consiste en amar a la gente

Más de lo que merece".

**XXI**

**El problema**** de Luna**

Al día siguiente la pierna de Ron estaba mejor, se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación sin cojear, un gran alivio. Sin embargo Harry tuvo que aguantarse las lagrimillas al ponerse de pie y enderezarse, la espalda le dolía horrores y, agradecido, tomó una buena cantidad del ungüento que les había dejado Hermione. La señora Molly entró a su cuarto cerca de las nueve.

- ¡Ya es muy tarde! Tomaran el desayuno y nos iremos. Hermione ya está casi lista. – Dijo apurada, luego se detuvo en la puerta y pasó tristemente la mirada de Ron a Draco, sus ojos se humedecieron. Harry fue el único que notó esa reacción y quiso preguntarle si le gustaría que él se quedara en la familia, que se quedara con Ginny, que nada lo haría más feliz en el mundo y que no se podía imaginar en otro lugar. La señora Molly salió sin saber de los pensamientos de Harry.

- ¿Pasarás por Gringotts? – Le preguntó Ron. Harry se imaginó siendo golpeado por comadreja hermano ultra celoso de Ginny Weasley. - ¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh? Sí, digo, sí pasaré… al banco. – Contestó y se pasó la playera por los brazos.

- ¿Y tu Draco?

- Seguramente mi madre estará esperándome, no creo que se vaya a perder un detalle de esto. – Hizo ademán de hacerse un moño en el cuello, lo estiró, puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la lengua fingiéndose ahorcado. Luego se echaron a reír.

…

El callejón Diagon lucia más ocupado que la última vez que estuvo ahí. Harry se sintió de pronto abatido. La última vez Ginny estaba con ellos, ahora tenía que aguantar los besuqueos de Hermione y Draco, sin sentirse algo solitario. Y es que Ron siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, ¿Sería capaz de decirle del amor que sentía por Ginny? ¿Sería capaz de declarárselo a ella? Se encontraron con la señora Narcisa. Luego tuvieron que ir a Gringotts, Harry bajó con Draco y su madre a sus respectivas cámaras. Hermione se encontró con sus padres en la entrada y la señora Weasley y Ron los acompañaron. Cuando salieron del banco todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". La verdad es que era la peor elección y la más acertada, por que el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente y se sorprendieron mucho de ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros. Sin embargo eso no era raro, se iban a graduar y tenían que vestir formalmente. Estuvieron cerca de una hora y media haciendo fila, cuando una empleada los atendió a ellos. La mujer pidió una disculpa, llamó a otra dependienta y se llevó a Hermione y a su familia. Los hombres fueron a otro lado. Uno a uno desfilaron por el escabel. Harry supo que nunca, ni él ni Ron, lucirían igual que Draco Malfoy, por que Draco llevaba la elegancia en la sangre. Su madre, Narcisa, la portaba en cada movimiento, en el caminar, hablar y hasta en la manera de ser. Aunque a Harry, y al mismo Draco, le gustaba más como se comportaba con ellos y cómo se desenvolvió con los Granger. A este último le dieron muchos nervios cuando tuvo que presentarse con sus "suegros". Una vez que escogieron los tres sus túnicas, las empacaron y salieron a reunirse con los Granger. Luego pidieron ir a la tienda de Fred y George. Algo tenían que hacer para reunirse con ellos, y alegaron que Draco no la conocía.

- Mis hijos tienen una tienda de bromas. – Dijo la señora Molly, preocupada por la reacción de Narcisa. - Les va fabuloso, yo… admito que al principio me negaba a que continuaran con esa idea, pero cuando los hijos se deciden por una visión es casi imposible hacerlos cambiar de posición.- Llegaron al lugar, un establecimiento que sobresalía por su colorido. Un cartel espectacular rezaba "Sortilegios Weasley".

El lugar era otro mundo, había muchos productos de broma, algunas cosas explotando en los aparadores. Humo de colores, ruidos, silbidos y olores se mezclaban en toda la tienda. Draco alzó la vista, al fondo estaban Fred y George. Por primera vez supo, y de manera curiosa, que los Weasley eran maravillosos, no podían tener dinero, no podían tener una lujosa casa, no se vestían muy bien para lo que su padre pensaba de una familia de sangre limpia. Pero los Weasley eran una grandiosa familia, eran felices y estaban del bando bueno. Aunque algo pasara con ese Percy, pero ése siempre había sido raro incluso para él. Era bueno estar con los Weasley y era bueno que su madre tuviera una vida social, después de toda la soledad que había pasado. Se adelantaron un poco, para saludar a los gemelos.

- No, Ron, pagaran por cualquier cosa. Incluso Harry. – Dijo Fred con desdén. Harry no se lo reprochó, los gemelos siempre dejaban que él tomará lo quisiese, fuese lo que fuese, pero estaban algo resentidos por permitir que Hermione se quedará con Draco, en vez de su hermano. Después de todo, la familia se había acostumbrado a eso.

- Vamos, Fred, soy familia, a Ginny siempre le regalas las cosas.

- Es diferente.

- ¿Y Harry? Harry fue él que…

- Nada, si sigues así no te mostraré lo que tenemos en el almacén. Draco, Harry y Hermione podrán pasar, pero tú no.

- Vale, vale, ten. – Pagó. Fred les guiñó el ojo. Harry se sintió mejor, en realidad no lo odiaban por nada.

- Pasad por acá. – Les dijo y comenzaron a caminar hacia una puerta trasera.

- ¿A dónde vais? – La señora Molly cruzó en tres zancadas el espacio que los separaba. La señora Narcisa la secundaba con una expresión inocente.

- Ah, mamá, les he pedido que me ayuden con unos nuevos productos, George y yo queremos que los vean antes de ponerlos a la venta.

- ¿Y George?

- Está atendiendo, Ida no puede sola. – Dijo señalando a la dependienta.

- Bien, pero no tarden y no hagas algo malo a los chicos, te lo advierto Fred, no contemplamos un viaje a San Mungo.

- Lo sé mamá. – Contestó y pasó a los chicos por la puerta.

- ¿Qué piensan mostrarnos? – Preguntó Ron.

- Nada. – Contestó Fred, como si nada.

- ¿Nada? – Inquirió Draco. Fred estaba mirando un portarretratos viejo.

- Los enviaremos con Lupin y Crow. No tenemos una cuartada para cubrirlos, si Lupin decide decirle a mamá que fueron, creo que nada nos podrá salvar, excepto que no puede matarnos, lo cual no sé que es peor.

- ¡Fred! – Dijo Hermione. Los demás rieron.

- Nos encargaremos de Lupin. – Dijo Harry.

- Bien, es un traslador, una vez que lo active regresará en diez minutos. No creo que sea conveniente que pasen más tiempo afuera, de lo contrario no creo que George logré entretenerlos.

- ¿Por qué tienen un traslador?

- Kingsley creé que es prudente que lo tengamos en caso de emergencia, así nos conectamos de aquí con Lupin y demás.

- ¿Demás? – Preguntó Harry sin entender. Fred ignoró la pregunta.

- Acérquense. – Ellos obedecieron, agarraron el portarretratos y un momento después, Draco sintió que lo jalaban del ombligo.

Giraron con fuerza y sin soltarse, aterrizaron en la parte trasera del Puerto Encantado, o eso supuso. Harry sacó su capa de invisibilidad y la echó sobre ellos, igual que la noche anterior. La capa dejaba descubierto desde los chamorros hasta los pies. Pero de igual manera se escabulleron por la puerta, cuidando de que no rechinara. El lugar estaba llenó de varitas y sus cajas, pero también de papeles y planos. Ninguno de ellos tuvo oportunidad de mirar mucho por que sus pies no se ponían de acuerdo y por que escucharon unas voces. Despacio se acercaron a la entrada, el mueble donde atendían les cubría, por suerte las piernas, así no podían ser vistos por ninguno de los dos magos que discutían. Y ninguno de esos dos magos era Lupin.

- No debí permitir que se hiciera con el libro. – dijo Samantha Otto, la profesora de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

- Le dijimos que cooperaríamos. – Contestó Crow, desde una silla.

- Lo sé, pero me ha dicho que Potter logró abrirlo… y eso no me gusta Tom. Tengo un mal presentimiento. – Se escuchaba afligida.

- Si ha logrado abrirlo, es menos probable que quien-tú-sabes se haga de él.

- Pero aún no sabemos quien más se incluirá en esto.

- Eso lo decide él.

- ¿Y si es Millei? ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar que podría ser tu hija?! – Preguntó indignada. Recelosa.

- Sí la escoge a ella, no tendré que preocuparme tanto, estará más protegida. Además no siempre queda en familia.

- No lo entiendo, no puedo entender cómo puedes arriesgar a Millei así, si Vera viviera no lo permitiría. – Dijo incrédula. Sus ojos lo fulminaron con furia.

- Yo no he obligado a Millei a nada. – Se defendió Crow.

- Lo dices por lo del compromiso. Pero no haber capturado a Lucius Malfoy te tiene trastornado, él y lo de las muchachas. Desde un principio sabíamos que ese matrimonio nunca se iba a realizar, pero se empecinaron en hacer sufrir a ese podre chico por que era una forma de retener a su padre. ¡Una estupidez!

- Ya sé lo que piensas, y te recuerdo el por qué estamos aquí. – Por primera vez Samantha se vio amedrentada.

- No quiero perder a Millei en esta batalla. Es lo único que me queda de ella.

- Y es lo único que me queda a mí también. Es mi hija. Bien lo sabes. Lo mucho que se parece a ella, es su mismo carácter, Millei no permitiría que la dejáramos fuera de esto.

- Eso es lo que deberíamos hacer, mandarla de regreso, a ella y a quién más quisiese.

- Estar lejos de Salem le ha ayudado mucho… - Un silencio que no pudo romper Samantha se apoderó del lugar.

Hermione miró su reloj. En tres minutos el traslador regresaría a Sortilegios Weasley, debían de empezar a moverse. Codeó a Draco, los demás entendieron. Se habían clavado en la conversación, habían venido buscando a Lupin y se habían encontrado con eso. Lentamente empezaron a girar, con Harry a la cabeza y sin despegarse.

- Millei le dio el acertijo a Potter… - Dijo Samantha. Harry frenó y Hermione se agarró de Draco. Ron tiró de la capa para que no se le vieran los muslos. – He pensado en lo que estoy haciendo y ya no puedo detenerlo, una vez que encuentre al segundo no parará... - Fue todo lo que escucharon por que Hermione los apuró. Salieron sin respirar por la puerta trasera, mientras Crow despedía a la profesora. Cuando cerraron la puerta se sacaron la capa y respiraron en jadeos. Hermione corrió por el portarretratos, apenas lo tomaron y la sensación de jalón en el ombligo los arrastró de regreso con Fred.

- De pie, creo que viene hacia acá. – Dijo Fred desesperado, escondió el traslador bajo una manta, dónde se suponía que debía estar y tomó una baratija de una caja mal cerrada.

- ¿Qué es? – Alcanzó a preguntar Harry cuando Fred estiró un listón al final de la caja y un polvo brillante los cubrió. La puerta se abrió y la señora Molly entró a trompicones, con Narcisa de tras.

- Te lo he dicho mamá. – Reprochó George. – Ahora tengo que ir a atender. – Y se fue. El polvo se esparció y quedaron frente a frente. Fred tiró a un lado la cajita.

- Bien, nos vamos, tus padres preguntan por ti Hermione. – Dijo bastante risueña la señora Molly, luego salió casi corriendo de ahí. Narcisa Malfoy la miró intrigada, era obvio que ella no desconfiaba, mala situación.

- ¿Qué tienes en la cara? – Preguntó, su madre, a Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- Son antifaces mágicos para fiestas. Ya saben, George y yo creemos que sería buena idea tener ese tipo de artículos.

- Pero, ¿Rosa? – Dijo la mujer. Draco tragó saliva.

- ¿Cómo que rosa? – La señora Narcisa contuvo una carcajada con su pañuelo.

- Tienes un antifaz rosa. – Le dijo Hermione, que tenía toda una enredadera de hilos dorados en los ojos. Ron tenía los ojos rodeados de plumas blancas, y Harry ¡Harry se veía my extraño! Tenía círculos de colores en toda el área de parpados y parte de los pómulos y frente. Un contraste baste feo con sus lentes de gafas redondas. Draco juntó sus ojos para ver su nariz, sí, había algo rosa pálido por ahí. ¡Que horror, que vergüenza!

- Se quitará en un par de horas.

- ¿Horas? ¡Horas, Fred! – Gritó Ron. – Podría darme alergia.

- Olvídalo Ron. – Pidió Harry.

- ¿Tienes el contra hechizo para esto? – Preguntó Draco. No le agradaba la idea de salir al callejón con un antifaz rosa pálido en la cara, menos mal que no tenía forma de mariposita. ¿Verdad?

- No, pero si lo encuentran podrían decírnoslo. – Los chicos salieron resignados de la bodega. No pidieron ir a otro lugar ni permitieron que sus padres lo hicieran. Hermione se despidió de sus padres y ellos los encaminaron a la puerta. Regresarían a la madriguera desde la chimenea de los gemelos.

- ¿Qué sucede allá fuera? – Preguntó Ron a Draco. El pelirrojo estaba mirando hacia la callejuela que estaba al lado de la tienda. Draco intentó entender de lo que hablaba, pero Ron se coló por la puerta, tras unos niños que salían con bolsas repletas de trastadas.

- ¿A dónde va? – Preguntó Harry.

- No sé, vamos. – Dijo Draco. La madre de Ron y la suya estaban platicando con una bruja, quizás una vieja conocida del colegio.

…

- ¿Qué dices lunática? ¿Tienes cosas extrañas sobre la cabeza? – Blaise pasó sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica. Luna se encogió, asustada. – No niña, eso se llama cerebro, pero no me sorprendería que tu padre lo llamara de otro modo. – Luna se sintió tremendamente ofendida. En ese momento su padre estaba tendido en una cama en el hospital San Mungo por culpa de un hechizo mal realizado y tinta mágica. Ella con el villano de Blaise Zabini. En mala hora la había visto pasar mientras intentaba quitarse un latoso Wrackspurt. Blaise volvió a reírse, lo mejor era ignorarlo, eso siempre les dolía. Caminó decidida a pasarle de largo, sin darle otra explicación que su estúpido cerebro no entendiera, pero Blaise la tomó del brazo y la devolvió de regreso, con muy poca delicadeza. Su espalda golpeó en la pared y un pie se le torció. Eso le provocó dolor y dejó escapar una lagrimilla, pero no gritó, no le daría el gusto.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – Habló una voz masculina, Blaise se giró para ver quien interrumpía su fechoría.

- ¿Weasley?

- Deja a Luna, idiota. Te aprovechas porque ella es una chica sin malicia.

- Me aprovecho por que es una chica sin cerebro. – Dijo Blaise, sin importancia y se echó a reír.

- Eso no es cierto, - dijo Luna, la frase terminó en algo como _soy de Ravenclaw._

- ¿Qué tienes en la cara Weasley? ¿Has decidido salir del closet? – Dijo Blaise, con más diversión en la voz. – no me sorprendería que esa fuera la razón por la que Draco se quedó con la sangre sucia. ¡Que gustos!

- ¡Te voy a cerrar el hocico! – Dijo Draco, que llagaba tras Ron, con Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Por otra zorra cómo ella? – Dijo Blaise, su voz había perdido el humor y señaló a Luna. Ron descartó la varita y le asestó un golpe directo a la cara. Blaise perdió el equilibrio y se agarró de la pared. Miró a Ron con enfado, levantó la varita, pero Ron lo golpeó en el estomago y su varita salió volando.

- ¡No Ron! – Gritaba Hermione. Draco y Harry estaban enfadados, que de no ser por que tres contra uno era injusto, se le unirían a Ron, aunque Blaise bien merecía la pena.

- ¡Maldito bocazas, escupes culebras, pero no sabes golpear! – Blaise estaba acabado. Ron lo sujetó en el suelo, tenía las manos de Blaise sujetadas tras su espalda, era una llave que aplicaban los gemelos en él de vez en cuando y se la sabía muy bien. Primero se torcían los brazos hacia tras, luego se golpeada el estomago con la rodilla y por ultimo, ya en el suelo, le daba unas cuantas vueltas, arrastrándolo, eso era especialmente intolerante. Ron puso un pie sobre un costado de la cara de Blaise. El efecto fue un poco violento y no le agrado del todo. - ¡Pide una disculpa!

- ¡Jamás! – Gritó Blaise, intentando reír y liberarse de Ron. Se zangoloteó, y como no se liberó, el apretón le provocó dolor. - ¡Argh!

- Pídeles una disculpa. – Insistió Ron y apretó el pie.

- ¡Nunca!

- ¡No es necesario Ron! – Gritó Hermione. - ¡Suéltalo! No vale la pena. – Agarró a Draco del brazo. – Dile que pare, ¡Detenlo! – Pero él y Harry siguieron haciendo presión.

- ¡Estoy esperando! – Dijo Ron y aplastó más su cabeza.

- Púdrete Weasley – Dijo Balise, con la voz apagada. Tenía la boca casi pegada a la tierra.

- Déjalo Ron, no es necesario. – Dijo Luna con una voz tímida, estaba más asustada que al principio. Pero Ron no se daría por vencido. Estiró los brazos y apretó la cara. Blaise sintió que Ron volvería a revolcarlo por el piso, cuando el dolor explotó en su cuello, en los músculos de los brazos y la espalda. No pudo evitar que la tierra le entrara por la boca.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Disculpas! Pido disculpas. – Gritó casi sin voz, y sintió más dolor oprimiéndole el pecho, dolor de vergüenza, de derrota. Ron lo soltó, satisfecho de sí mismo. Blaise escupió como un cerdo y miró como Draco aplastaba su varita con un pie y la trozaba con un hechizo en dos. Se levantó, tomó los pedazos de su varita y salió huyendo del lugar. – ¡Te arrepentirás Malfoy! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber olvidado quien eres!

- ¿Estás bien Luna? – Preguntó Ron. Luna lo miró con más lágrimas en los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Él siempre me molesta. – Dijo.

- Pues ya no lo hará. – Aseguró Ron. Luna le sonrió.

- ¿Te torciste el tobillo? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Oh, sí. No hay problema. – dijo la Ravenclaw y tomando su varita arregló el dolor. – No es nada.

- ¡Eso fue magnifico Ron! – Vitoreó Harry.

- ¡Lo hiciste salir corriendo como un marica! – Rió Draco, sin dejar de sentirse apesadumbrado por las palabras de Blaise.

- Anda, métete a la tienda si no quieres que te digan lo mismo. – Contestó Ron. Draco gruñó y arrastró a Hermione de regreso. Harry lo pensó mejor y los siguió.

- ¿Estarás bien? Digo… no creo que vuelva a molestar, – Dijo Ron, apenado. Ya lo había preguntado dos veces. – supongo que me vi muy bárbaro… er... haciendo eso. – Luna sonrió más.

- Gracias. – Dijo. – Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos y esas plumas no los hacen ver mal. – Ron se puso colorado al instante. La chica no se andaba con rodeos al expresar sus ideas. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué ella no era lo que había dicho Blaise? _¡No seas idiota! _Pensó.

- De nada. – Dijo embobado. Luna le besó la mejilla.

- Adiós. – Y salió feliz para perderse entre la gente del callejón. Ron reaccionó un momento después, cuando escuchó una voz estruendosa.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Su madre se dirigía furiosa hacia él. - ¡¿Golpeaste un chico en la calle?!

- No mamá.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Hay personas que te vieron hacerlo!

- Insultó a Luna y a Hermione. – Se defendió.

- Muy noble de tu parte, pero ¡Eso no se resuelve con violencia!

- ¡Maltrató a Luna! No pensaba que las cosas se…

- ¡Tu padre y yo no te hemos inculcado nunca ese tipo de comportamiento! ¡No quiero pensar lo que dirá cuando se entere! – Ron dedicó una mirada de auxilio a sus amigos, pero ninguno quería enfrentar a la señora Weasley en un momento así.

- Querida, creo que es mejor que entremos. No es bueno hacer esto más…. Eh… público. – Pidió Narcisa. Y todos entraron rumbo a la chimenea de la tienda. Fred y George vitorearon a su hermano desde lejos.

- ¡Estas castigado!

- No puedo estar castigado en la escuela, mamá. – Rezongó Ron.

- Lo estarás cuando salgas del colegio. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de mandarlos de regreso a la madriguera.

…

- ¡Los mataré! – Decía Ron, una vez en el antiguo cuarto de los gemelos. - ¡Achu! – Estornudó y los demás rieron. – No es gracioso.

- No. – dijo Draco.

- Sí, a veces se pasan. – Dijo Harry resignado. Se estaba mirando al espejo, observando los circulillos verdes, amarillos y azules. Decidió que quitarse los lentes ayudaría a su apariencia, aunque no a su vista. – Al menos, al menos logramos algo.

- Ya sabemos quien te dio el acertijo. – Dijo Hermione. Harry asintió.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora Millei con el libro? – Inquirió Draco. Millei era demasiado misteriosa, escondía muchos secretos y a veces no sabía si confiar en ella era bueno.

- Dumbledore está tramando algo con este libro. – Dijo Harry y abanicó las hojas. – Si al menos lograra entender algo, podría saber que quieren Dumbledore o Voldemort, o Samantha Otto.

- Creo que Millei debe saber del libro, al igual que la profesora Otto.

- Ya lo creo. – Bufó Ron a Hermione. - ¿Irás a preguntarles? Creo nos bateará como la ultima vez, se hará la tonta.

- Ya no, sabemos demasiado. – Dijo Harry.

- Y me gustaría saber que motivo tiene Millei para arriesgarse a lo que pueda pasar. A todo lo que ha hecho su padre.

- Thomas Crow no me parece un mal tipo. – dijo Harry, sincero.

- No lo es, pero ¿Por qué quiere capturar a mi padre? – Preguntó Draco, irritado.

- Por que la orden lo contrato. Lo escuchaste, están cooperando con Dumbledore, con la orden, de seguro. – Ron resopló más irritado que Draco. Se sentó en la cama. Harry estaba tirado al pie de esta.

- Estoy cansado, Blaise tiene la cabeza dura y estas plumas me hacen ver cosas. – Estornudó.

- Oye. – Dijo Harry.

- Lo siento, me pican la nariz. – Dijo Ron, intentó acomodar las plumas y clavó los ojos en el libro abierto, sobre el regazo de Harry. – Ten cuidado.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Harry, sacudiéndose el estornudo.

- ¡Dame eso! – Pidió Ron, se inclinó y le quitó el libro. – Dice que debemos tener cuidado. Es una advertencia. Dice… que deberás saber primero su naturaleza si quieres poseerla. ¡Merlín esto es...!

- ¿Puedes leer el libro? – dijo Hermione, extasiada. Ron alzó la vista y los miró a todos, sintió algo horrible y sintió que las plumas lo querían hacer llorar.

- Eh… está aquí. ¿No lo ven? – Miró los grabados, ni siquiera él sabía cómo los entendía.

- Ron, creo que, creo que eres el segundo. – Sentenció Harry. Y Ron supo que ya no se detendría.

...

...

Creo que me pasé un poquito con Ron ,je je, pero los príncipes nobles matan dragones, ¿Qué no?

Bueno, espero sus RR y les mando besos.

Ailad.


	23. Los Otto

**Como he dicho y lo prometido es deuda, esta es la última actualización del fic, estoy a punto de entregarles el final. Debo confesar que me siento muy nerviosa y temerosa, no quiero defraudarlos con el final, pero me he mantenido sin modificarlo hasta el final.**

...

...

"¿Para qué vivimos sino es para hacernos la vida

Menos difícil los unos a los otros?".

**XXII**

**Los Otto**

Draco se levantó hastiado, cansado. Si los maestros dejaran de atormentarlos y dejaran de pedir todos aquellos trabajos, su estado de ánimo sería diferente. Eran principios de abril y los deberes estaban a la orden del día. Desde que habían regresado de la madriguera, había intentado abordar a Millei, pero Harry siempre se empecinaba en acompañarlo y Millei huía de sólo mirarlos.

- Debiste haberle hablado. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué no viste que se metió al baño? – Dijo Draco irritado. - ¿Cómo quieres que le pregunte algo, si siempre quieres estar en medio? No me va a hablar si te ve conmigo.

- Pero ella me dio el acertijo, ¿Por qué no querría hablarme?

- A Hermione, al principio no le hablaba por que es tu amiga. Imagínate a ti, se supone que tú no sabes que ella te envió el acertijo. Ya estamos despertando muchas sospechas, si cada vez que le hablo te pones ansioso.

- Podrías hablar con Goyle, de hecho. – Sugirió Harry. Ansioso.

- Es su novio, no me dirá nada, sobre todo si Millei se lo ha pedido.

- Pero ha sido tu amigo durante más tiempo. – Draco se rascó la cabeza y se agitó el platinado pelo. ¿Es que no lo conocían ni un poco?

- Antes no tenía amigos Potter. ¡Y de verdad que eres terco! Tú y Weasley son tal para cual. ¡Hablaré con ella SOLO!

Harry lo dejó y Millei siguió huyendo. Draco decidió enfrentar de cualquier modo a Greg. Lo mandó por un tubo, ¿Desde cuando Goyle tenía fuerza de voluntad? ¿Desde que él tenía sentimientos? ¿Sentimientos públicos? Por que sentimientos siempre había tenido, él era más de su madre que de su padre, pero eso nadie lo sabía o nadie se lo imaginaba hasta que lo vieron defendiendo su amor por Hermione Granger. De eso ya hacía una semana atrás.

Draco se enfado más, estaba cansado, se había desvelado y tenía dolor de cabeza. Lo único que quería ese día era cumplir con todos los deberes. Era viernes, se llevaría a Hermione a algún lugar apartado cuando las clases terminaran y, sortearía sus pretextos de estudiar con unos cuantos besos, para relajarse y dedicarse un tiempo. Desde luego que ella no se negaría, no si regresaban temprano para que todavía alcanzara a desvelarse cómo sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Draco siempre la regañaba, leer toda la noche no era bueno para la salud, pero Hermione era feliz así.

Además, mañana había partido y él, Harry y Ron estaban muy interesados en la puntuación que alcanzaran al final. Si Griffindor ganaba, jugarían la final juntos y eso le revolvía el estomago de regocijo. La porra sería para ellos mañana, puesto que jugar contra Ravenclaw no lo entusiasmaba tanto como enfrentarse a Harry. Subió a tomar el desayuno sin muchas ganas de masticar.

Las clases salieron mejor de lo que pensaba y al final del día se robó a Hermione. Ambos, más relajados, caminaron por todo el castillo.

- Ron siempre me dice eso. Creé que si estudio leyes mágicas será por el P.E.D.D.O. ¿No veo cual es el problema con los elfos? Dime tú que has tenido elfos. ¿Son desagradables? Por que no entiendo. Además los esclavizan… - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y puso cara de circunstancias. Draco la miró directo a los ojos.

- Como mi padre – Dijo y siguió caminado sin soltarla de la mano. -, supongo que fue lo que me inculcaron desde pequeño lo que hizo que maltratara a Dobby, pero tienes razón Hermione. Los elfos viven una vida muy esclavizada, a veces, y no reciben nada a cambio, sin embargo servir a sus amos es lo que hacen, luchar por que se les remunere creo que es algo que no aceptaran, es como ofenderlos.

- ¡Ash! Pues es injusto. – Rezongó. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- Injusticia es que no me hayas dado un sólo beso en este día. – Susurró Draco a su oído, resentido, y Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza. El Slytherin la aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras toqueteaba suavemente sus labios con los suyos.

- Draco. – Se separó un momento, miró el pasillo. Habían subido mucho, casi sin darse cuenta por dónde caminaban y ahora estaban en algún lugar cerca de la torre de adivinación.

- No hay nadie. – Le dijo, insistente y se hundieron en un apasionado beso. Sabían que el calor comenzaba a reptar por la piel. Era una sensación agradable y peligrosa. Tentadora y esclavisante.

- Aquí no se permiten estas cosas, – Una voz chillona los hizo separarse - ¡El amor no existe! – Gritó una mujer fantasma que vestía provocativamente. - ¡Es un estado de conveniencia! – Draco y Hermione se pegaron por que la bruja se acercaba a ellos enojada. - ¡Él no te quiere! – Señaló a Draco con un dedo que terminaba en una encorvada y larga uña. – Solamente te está utilizando. Si te regala algo es por puro compromiso y si se esconde es que te está engañando.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Gritó Draco.

- ¡El amor no existe! – Se escuchaba gritar a la bruja fantasma tras ellos. Ella y Draco salieron pitando por las escaleras y no se detuvieron hasta estar bien lejos.

- ¿Qué les sucede? – Preguntó Ginny cuando los vio jadeando y con el susto encima.

- Nada, es que Draco y yo… - Dijo Hermione. Su rostro estaba colorado.

- ¿De dónde vienen? – Preguntó una chica. Draco nunca la había visto y no haber visto a una chica que teñía su cabello de verde era extraño, aun más que su cabello.

- ¿Vienen de arriba? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Eh…. – Draco y Hermione se miraron.

- ¡No me digan! – Dijo la chica extraña y lanzó una carcajada. Ginny la secundó con una risilla burlona.

- ¿Se toparon con la bruja Margott? – Preguntó Ginny. Draco y Hermione pusieron cara de no entender. – La fantasma de la torre de adivinación, es amiga de la profesora Trelawney y odia ver a los enamorados.

- Con razón. – Dijo Draco, molesto. Los había interrumpido de la peor manera.

- ¿Entonces si vienen de arriba? – Dijo la chica extraña y rió con más ganas. Los tenían pillados.

- Se ríe por que en más de una ocasión la ha cachado. – Dijo Ginny aludiendo a su amiga. La chica dejó de reírse y le picó las costillas.

- Lo hago por que me gusta verla rabiar. – Contestó.

- Sí, bueno lo que digas. – Resopló Ginny. – Ella es Revuelo, digo Revueltas, por si aun no la conoces Draco.

- Me llamo Sol, mi apellido es Revueltas. – Corrigió Sol, de mal talante, a Ginny. – Yo sé quien eres. Malfoy, capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Cuando ganemos el partido de mañana estaremos en la final con ustedes. – Dijo desafiante.

- Eso espero. – Contestó Draco. – Será un honor derrotarlos. – Sol rió y Ginny le clavó los ojos a Hermione.

- Hermione ¿Estas con nosotros, tu casa, tus amigos o él, la casa rival? – Preguntó, ametralladoramente.

- ¿Los dos? – Y se vio envuelta en una de esas veces en que la rivalidad de equipos se hacía presente y no dejaba cabida para nada más. Bonita forma de terminar el día.

…

Harry corrió las cortinas, se calzó las pantuflas y se dirigió a la cama de Ron.

- Ya es muy noche. – Dijo cuando corrió las del pelirrojo. Ron tenía su varita encendida y un libro frente a la cara. - ¿Todavía sigues leyendo? Mañana es el partido y te quiero al cien, o la apuesta con Draco se nos va a ir por el caño.

- Me dijiste que lo leyera todo. – Replicó Ron.

- Puedes leerlo después.

- Es que hay cosas que no logro entender. El libro habla de criaturas mágicas, de su origen y magia. Es algo de historia… ¿Por qué no le tocó a Hermione leerlo? Ella entiende mejor de esas cosas. – Harry bufó. Lo empujó y se sentó en la cama, frente a él. – Además he encontrado algo curioso. – Dijo Ron, acercó el libro a Harry y lo iluminó. – Mira esto, alguien arrancó una hoja de aquí. – Harry observó, una hoja había sido arrancada de su sitio. - ¿Aún tienes la hoja que encontramos en la biblioteca? – Harry saltó de la cama haciendo ruido.

- ¡Dejen dormir! – Gritó Seamus.

- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Harry. Buscó la hoja en su mochila y regresó a la cama de Ron. – Aquí está. – Ron la tomó y la colocó donde debería de ir. La hoja se fundió en el libro y las letras cambiaron a símbolos. Ahora sabían por qué nunca habían encontrado el libro.

- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Harry. Ron guardó silencio un momento.

- Habla de tres magos… ellos fueron los que capturaron la esencia mágica de las bestias…

- ¿Pero que dice exactamente?

- No sé, ya sabes, esto no funciona así, sólo lo comprendo, no puedo leértelo. Creo que el libro busca protegerse, de no ser reescrito, de esta manera. – Dijo Ron y cambió la hoja. Harry espero otro momento. – Creo que Hermione podría entender de esto. Habla de un fénix, un dragón… de las criaturas dibujadas en la hoja.

- ¿Y que dice? – Harry tuvo que esperar otro momento.

- Mmm… no sé, son como formulas, hechizos… no entiendo esto. Ahí aquí un tipo que se llama Marcus Griffindor. – Harry pensó un poco.

- La hoja lo mencionaba.

- ¿Crees que Godric Grffindor haya tenido descendencia?

- Si Salazar Slytherin la tuvo, no veo por que no Griffindor. – Ron asintió.

- Hermione debe de saber… No me gusta mucho esto Harry. – Dijo Ron preocupado. – Las primeras hojas dicen muchas advertencias. Hablan del justo y del noble, creo que de los dos, de nosotros, y de un tercero, lo llaman el cambio. Y dicen que si se equivoca, esa persona morirá de manera horrible.

- ¿Si se equivoca en que?

- En poseer su naturaleza.

- ¿La naturaleza de quién?

- De las criaturas mágicas. Creo que el libro encierra el poder de criaturas mágicas… y creo que son… - Adelantó unas hojas. – Sí, del fénix, dragones y unicornios.

- Ron… disculpa, pero esto es… - Dijo Harry. – lo más idiota que he escuchado en mi vida. – Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Me afecta esta cosa, no me gusta no entenderlo del todo, además. – No quería decir que le asustaba. – me hace pensar cosas y sentir cosas… es extraño.

- Creo que necesitas dormir – Dijo Harry. –, mañana le diremos a Hermione de esto.

…

El sábado, durante el desayuno, Ron les platicó a Hermione y a Draco lo que había pasado en la noche. El comedor estaba muy bullicioso por lo que no tenían problema. Salvo las buenas suertes de sus compañeros que a veces los interrumpían. Durante el relato Ron sintió más revuelto de lo normal el estomago antes de un partido.

- Es probable que sea descendiente de Griffindor, voy a preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall, podíamos preguntarle a la profesora Otto también, pero creo que no nos dirá nada. – Dijo Hermione.

- ¡Buena suerte Weasley! – Dijo un chico de sexto. – Hoy no te vez muy bien. – Y se alejó de la mesa.

- Háblales del cambio. – Dijo Harry. Ron desistió en comer algo. El estomago le dio más vueltas.

- El libro habla de una tercera persona, la ultima del acertijo, la que persevera, lo llaman el cambio. El acertijo dice que sólo él conquista el poder…

- Quisiera saber cómo es que Millei tenía el acertijo. – Dijo Draco más para sí mismo. Todos guardaron silencio un momento.

- El libro dice que si se equivoca… morirá, tendrá una muerte horrible… Supongo que una vez abierto el libro cualquiera podría querer apoderarse de la esencia, la naturaleza de las bestias.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que intentará poseerlo? Tú tienes el libro ¿El libro es el que esconde la esencia, no? – Insistió Hermione. Ron se puso ligeramente verde.

- No, el libro no, el libro es sólo una guía… Anoche leí sobre una urna. Fue concebida como… - Ron se acercó más a ellos. – Es dónde encerraron la esencia, se supone que sólo debe abrirse, la tiene que abrir el cambio, pero… - Ron volvió a callar. Estaba más mareado. – Esa cosa me hace sentir cosas, se supone que yo… - Miró las caras curiosas de sus amigos y frunció el seño. – Prométanme que no se burlaran de mí por lo que voy a decir.

- No Ron. – Aseguró Hermione. Draco y Harry sólo negaron, esperando a que continuara.

- Se supone que llegará el momento en que sabré cuando la urna podrá abrirse, pero creo que debemos de encontrar primero al cambio, sino, quien intente abrirla morirá. – Los tres se enderezaron mirándose con curiosidad. - ¿Me creen, verdad? – Rogó Ron. – No estoy loco. – Dijo casi para sí.

- ¿Y ya sabes cuándo será? – Preguntó Hermione, con delicadeza. Ron negó.

- Pero creo que se acerca, mis sentidos, me están matando. Tengo días que si salgo al patio, creo que algo me llama. Nosonvoces. – Agregó rápidamente. – El libro dice que es una parte de la naturaleza.

- Creo que no puedes jugar en estas condiciones Ron. – Dijo Hermione. Harry no chistó.

- Me niego a eso. ¡Esta cosa no me volverá tan idiota cómo para no jugar! – Dijo Ron. – No me afecta en lo motriz. – Recriminó, pero la cara no le cambió mucho.

Nadie quiso decir algo para contradecirlo, así que bajaron al campo. Cuando terminaron de ponerse los uniformes, Draco y Hermione ya estaban instalados en una torre, acompañados de Luna Lovegood.

- No vi a Ron muy bien esta mañana. – Dijo la chica con una expresión parecida a la preocupación en su rostro.

- Él estará bien – Dijo Hermione. Coolin anunció el inicio del partido un momento después. Los ánimos se fueron hasta al aire. Ron voló y capturó Wafles como un profesional.

- No deberías de pintarte el pelo, eso insulta a la naturaleza Revueltas. – Dijo Ron a la cazadora, cuando ella flotaba cerca de él, esperando a que Ravenclaw lanzara. La chica llevaba el pelo amarillo girasol. Sentía el ambiente raro, algo alrededor estaba conectado a él, algo que tenía un poco de fabuloso, podía sentir a la wafle cortar el aire lentamente hasta sus manos. Y eso lo hacía sentir bien, a pesar de lo extraño.

- ¿Qué dices Ronald McDonald´s? – Preguntó la chica con sorna. Ella lo llamaba así en nombre a una cadena de restaurantes muggle que odiaba. Sol era mitad y mitad, como Seamus. De padre brujo y madre muggle. - ¿Iniciaras una campaña en pro del medio ambiente?

El partido no resultó ni la mitad de emocionante de lo que habían esperado. Ravenclaw no dio mucha guerra, y Harry atrapó la snitch después de media hora. La puntuación supero más de lo necesario para llegar a la final con Slytherin, estaban a tan sólo diez puntos abajo. Y Harry bajó en una ovación eufórica con la snitch en la mano y una apuesta ganada.

- Nos debes una humillación Malfoy. – Rió Harry ante la cara de Draco.

- No ahora Potter. Las locas de las Patil le dijeron a Hermione que tendrían fiesta en la sala del A.D. Podemos dejar eso para después. Para el que pierda el próximo partido. – Harry estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigió a los vestidores con Ron, para luego alcanzarlos en la fiesta. Era temprano, celebrarían hasta el anochecer, sería grandioso. Draco miró a Millei y a Goyle subiendo hacia el castillo. – Vamos. – Alcanzaron a la pareja en un instante. - ¡Oye Goyle! – Llamó Draco. Los tenía atrapados.

- Habrá una fiesta en la sala de los menesteres y están invitados. – Dijo Hermione. Millei y Goyle se miraron.

…

- ¿Y aceptaron? – Preguntó Harry.

- Dijeron que sí. – Contestó Hermione. – Creo que no deberías dejar que Ron tome tanta cerveza. – Dijo la castaña. Ron estaba sentado en una esquina con cuatro botellas de cerveza de mantequilla a sus pies y una en la mano.

- Déjalo. Está más tranquilo por que no falló ninguna en el partido. – Replicó Harry.

- Ahí está. – Dijo Draco. Los tres miraron entrar a Millei y a Goyle. Algunos de los Griffindors, parte de la armada, se les quedaron viendo. Draco los arrastró hasta Harry y Hermione. – Harry, ella es Millei Crow, a Greg ya lo conoces.

- Hola. – Dijo Harry. - ¿Quieren una cerveza? – No esperó respuesta y les pasó una. No desaprovecharía una oportunidad así. – ¿Eres hija del señor Crow? – Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Del compañero de Remus Lupin, del Puerto encantado. Conocí a tu padre en vacaciones de navidad.

- Sí, es mi padre. – Contestó insegura.

- Un auror, trabaja para la orden. Mi papá también lo hacia… - Dijo Harry, se inclinó la botella a la boca. Hermione y Draco lo miraban recelosos. – en vida.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Draco? – Preguntó Millei fingiendo una sonrisa y clavando los ojos en el rubio. Draco se hiso el tonto.

- Ah, no, me lo ha dicho Dumbledore, también sé que me enviaste el acertijo. – Sonrió Harry. Millei se puso pálida. – Ya sabes, el que abre el libro que yo tengo. Al principio no entendía muy bien, pero mi amigo Ron – Dijo Harry señalando al pelirrojo. Ron tenía fija la mirada en la rubia, su apariencia asustaba. –, ya lo está leyendo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Dijo Millei enfadada por el comportamiento de Harry.

- Me lo dijo la profesora Otto. – Soltó.

- ¡Mentira! – Los ojos de Millei llamearon. - ¡Mientes! – Dijo indignada.

- Harry no miente. – Dijo Ron, que se acercaba y se metía en la conversación. – ¿O sí?

- La que se la ha pasado mintiendo eres tú. – Dijo Draco, atacando. – Estoy cansado de que nos huyas Millei, si hay algo que te implica con el libro deberías decírnoslo. ¿Por qué tenías ese acertijo? ¿Por qué la profesora Otto sabe que tú se lo enviaste a Harry? – Preguntó Draco. - ¿Para que querían que tu padre atrapara al mío? Dinos la verdad. – Exigió.

- ¡No sé para que querían a tu padre! ¡Eh tenido que aguantar todo esto por mi familia! ¡No tienen derecho!

- ¡No! ¡Ustedes no tenían derecho a engañarme de esa manera! – Dijo Draco.

- ¡Pues deberías de preguntarle también a tu madre! – Contestó Millei. Draco sintió hervir la sangre. A su madre jamás, si no era tonto.

- Creo que deberías de decirnos sobre el libro. – Dijo Harry, más calmado.

- ¿Hay algo en tu sangre? – Preguntó Ron de pronto. La pregunta no venía al caso, sonó tonta, pero eso asuntó más a Millei. – Has dicho que es cosa de familia, ¿No? – Millei perdió los estribos.

- ¡Samantha es mi tía! – Gritó y se tapó la boca en seguida.

- ¿Tu tía? ¿La profesora Otto es tu tía? – Preguntó Draco. Ahora lo veía, eran los mismos ojos. Millei apretó los labios y bebió un gran trago de cerveza. Greg intentó detenerla.

- ¿Quieren saber? – Preguntó con lágrimas. – Les diré... Samantha Otto es mi tía, mi madre era su hermana. – Dijo crispada. – Sé que a tus padres los asesinaron. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Harry. – Eso es algo que tenemos en común. A mi madre la mató Voldemort. La mató cuando intentaba quitarle el libro y la urna. ¿Has de saber de la urna, no? – Preguntó a Ron. Todos asintieron. – Y ahora que ha regresado, mi tía ha decidido protegerla, pero creo que cometió un error. El profesor Dumbledore pensó que sería bueno si tú – Dijo a Harry. – te hacías de él e impedías que lo tomara.

- Y no permitiré que me lo arrebate. – Dijo Harry. Millei cerró la boca. Derramó más lágrimas. – Lo lamento, no me imaginaba que tu… - Dijo Harry intentando encontrar las palabras que él nunca había escuchado.

- Mi madre dio la vida por proteger su herencia. – Hipó. – Los Otto somos descendientes de los creadores. Cómo los Hi y los Griffindor, pero ya no quedan de ellos, sólo nosotros. Mi tía es la última. – Dijo. Greg se bebió su cerveza, todos lo hicieron. - ¿Ya encontraron al tercero? – Preguntó más calmada. Ron se dobló.

- No. – Dijo Harry. Millei asintió, le dio la botella a Draco.

- Necesito aire. Vamos. – Y caminó a la salida con Goyle. Ron gruñó a su lado.

- Deberías de regresar a los dormitorios. – Dijo Hermione. Ron volvió a gruñir.

- Voy contigo. – Se ofreció Harry.

- ¡No!, iré solo. – Y salió de la sala. La música subió de volumen y el barullo pareció aumentar cuando dejaron de hablar. Los tres se rezagaron al fondo.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando encontremos a esa persona? – Preguntó Draco.

- Abrir la urna. – Contestó Harry.

- ¿Y con que propósito? Esto tampoco me gusta. – Dijo Hermione. – Nos están dejando un peso del cual ni siquiera se atreven a hablarnos.

- Hola chicos. – Dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos. Harry sintió que algo rugía en su estomago. – Veo que trajiste amigos Draco.

- Sí, pero ya se fueron.

- No importa… la verdad es que estas muy cambiado. – Dijo Ginny. – Has caso a lo que dicen: el cambio es parte de la vida. – Rió feliz y se alejó hacía Sol. Hermione y Harry se quedaron pensando y mirando a Draco.

...

...

**Bueno, hay cosas que se esconden hasta el final, que por mucho que parescan se necesitan pruebas o confeciones para probarlas. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Para mí Millei se arriesga a mucho, muchísimo, pero si fuera ella yo también lo haría, como lo hacen Ron y Hermione por Harry. ¿Se arriesgarían ustedes por ellos? ¿Por su familia y amigos? ¿Nos arriesgariamos por Harry? **

**Ailad.**


	24. El museo muggle

**Antes de decir algo, pasen a leer.**

...

...

"_El sacrificio__ por los amigos deja de ser una carga_

_Cuando compartimos el valor"._

**XXIII**

**El museo muggle**

- ¿Qué me ven? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Preguntó Draco.

- Tú has cambiado mucho. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Cambiaste muchas cosas. – Dijo Hermione.

Draco había cambiado muchas cosas. No sólo su vida. Había cambiado las cosas en cuando al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, cuando se había hecho capitán. Había cambiado de ideas en cuanto a los estatutos de sangre y había cambiado, como decía él, de bando. Y había perseverado en hacerles entender que había cambiado, que podía ser miembro de la armada, que podía compartir su mesa, que no sólo era un Slytherin, si no una persona y con sentimientos. Había cambiado su manera de ser y había cambiado en pequeñas cosas, pero ¿Qué no las grandes cosas empezaban así? ¿Acaso no estaba haciendo la diferencia con esas pequeñeces? ¿No estaba realizando un cambio? ¿No lo era?

– Tenemos que ir con Ron. – Ella y Harry se pusieron de pie. Salieron de la fiesta.

- ¿Qué… qué están pensando? – Preguntó Draco tras ellos. Hermione y Harry lo miraban nerviosos.

- Estas cambiado. – Dijo Hermione. – Ya no eres el de antes. – Draco se puso colorado.

- Siempre he sido el mismo, pero ustedes no me conocían.

- No es cierto. – Dijo Harry. – Me dijiste que antes no tenías amigos. Antes no pensabas igual, cambiaste, para bien, pero cambiaste.

- Y estas realizando un cambio. – Sentenció Hermione. Draco patinó para alcanzarlos.

- ¡¿Qué están pensando?! – Harry y Hermione lo miraron directo a los ojos.

- Nada sucede por que sí, Draco, incluso nuestra amistad. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Piensan que soy el tercero? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- Puede ser. – Dijo Hermione. – Es muy probable.

- ¡Están locos! ¡No puedo ser el tercero! ¡Ron dice que…

- ¡Ya es hora! – Los tres giraron la vista hacia las escaleras. Ron estaba apoyado sobre la pared, sudando torrencialmente. – Creo que deberíamos de abrir la urna. El libro dice que quien la busque la encontrará… - Rió un poco loco. – pero sólo tú puedes abrirla.

- ¡No! – Negó Draco. - ¡Ya te volviste loco! No pienso hacer eso, solo por que ustedes piensan esas tonterías. – Respiró agitado. – ¡Estas loco Weasley! Dices eso por que no me has perdonado.

- ¡Eres un estúpido Malfoy! ¡Deberías de haberte quedado como tu padre! – Dijo Ron, enojado.

- ¡No se peleen! – Gritó Hermione. Ron volvió a reír. Draco le dedicó una mueca poco amigable. A veces era inevitable seguir odiándose. – Además… - Continuó Hermione, calmando los ánimos. – no sabemos dónde esta la urna, ¿No es así Ron? – Ron se volvió a doblar.

- La veremos… aunque no sé donde está.

- Pero yo sí. – Dijo Millei a sus espaldas. – Sabía que esto sucedería... yo… creo que podría ayudarlos…

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Mi tía me lo dijo y yo he estado cerca de ahí. – Contestó Millei. - ¿Qué has dicho del avistamiento?

- Que esta a punto de suceder. – Contestó Ron. El sudor le caía por la barbilla a gotas.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ron?

- No Harry, pero creo que deberíamos movernos si no queremos que Voldemort llegue primero. Tendrá un avistamiento si esta buscando la urna, pero no sé que tan claro pueda ser éste.

- ¿En dónde está la urna? – Preguntó Hermione.

- En un museo muggle. En Londres.

- ¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta allá? – Preguntó Draco, irónico.

- Podemos usar una chimenea. – Dijo Harry. – Alguna que nos deje en el callejón Diagon, podemos cruzar por el Caldero Chorreante.

- No tenemos una chimenea por la cual salir del castillo. – Dijo Hermione.

- La de Umbridge podría seguir conectada a la red flu. – Dijo Harry.

- Podemos llegar al puerto encantado. – Dijo Millei.

- Tu padre nos detendría. – Dijo Hermione. – Además no sabemos si la chimenea de Umbridge puede conectar. Podrían estar protegidas.

- No, él no está ahí. – Dijo Millei. – Y hoy hay luna llena, el señor Lupin debe de estar en otro lado. Su condición de licántropo no le permite quedarse en el negocio.

- ¿Cómo…?

- No es momento. – Interrumpió Hermione a Harry. – Tiene que haber una manera.

- ¿Si usamos los trestals? – Sugirió Ron.

- Dumbledore aumentó la seguridad la última vez, ni ellos ni las escobas. – Dijo rápidamente Hermione, caminando de un lado a otro. – Pasar por el Caldero Chorreante no es buena idea, si alguien de la orden está por ahí nos reconocería y la capa no nos cubre a todos.

- ¡Un momento! – Dijo Draco. - ¿En realidad piensan ir?

- Sí – Dijo Harry. –, y contigo.

- ¡No abriré ninguna urna! – Negó Draco. Ron volvió a reír.

- Draco tiene miedo, le tiemblan los huesos.

- ¡Cállate Weasley! Eres tú el que está a punto de orinarse y de volverse loco.

- ¡Basta Draco! – Pidió Millei.

- No es momento para pelearse. – Dijo Hermione, un poco mandona. Draco apretó los labios.

- Podemos decirle a Hagrid que nos habrá la puerta y desaparecer juntos. – Dijo Harry.

- Claro, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? – Dijo Hermione irónica. – ¡Las llaves! Vamos a pedírselas, de seguro nos las prestará sin preguntarnos ¡A dónde vamos!

- ¿Quién dijo prestadas? ¡Robémoselas! – Dijo Ron entre risas.

…

- Ya apagó la luz. – Anunció Hermione. Draco estaba a su lado, muy molesto.

- Iré yo. – Dijo Harry. – Puedo convocar las llaves. Volveré en un momento. – Se puso la capa y caminó hasta la puerta de la choza. – Alohomora. – Susurró y la puerta se abrió despacio. Fang estaba en el cobertizo, Draco lo había dormido. Los ronquidos de Hagrid llegaban hasta los oídos de Harry. Sí que se dormía rápido. – Accio llaves – Un ruido de tintineos se escuchó, pero no lo demasiado fuerte para despertar a Hagrid. Un momento después un manojo de llaves se deslizó hasta su mano. Harry regresó con los demás. Draco, Ron, Millei y Hermione estaban en los límites del bosque. - ¡Las tengo!

- Magnifico. – Dijo Ron.

- En silencio. – Dijo Hermione.

- Hermione... – Dijo Draco.

- ¡Que ya dijo que no! – Le gritó Ron. – Ella siempre va con nosotros.

- ¡Ella no es tu novia! – Gritó Draco. ¿No podían entender que estaban arriesgando la vida de las dos?

- Pero lo fui, maldito idiota y aun no sé que fue lo que te vio. – Contestó Ron.

- Callaos los dos. ¡Lo que menos necesito es tenerlos a los dos discutiendo por eso! – Dijo Hermione. Jamás se le había visto así, crispada,más que enfadada y con los ojos en fuego. – Iré con Harry hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, igual que Ron, y si no puedes comprender eso Draco… yo… lo siento. – Su voz se quebró. – Y tú Ron, podrías dejar de lado las enemistades, creí que habían arreglado sus problemas. – Draco sintió que había perdido, ella tenía razón. Harry carraspeó fuertemente.

- ¿Cuál será la llave? – Preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema, bastante apenado y con las manos temblando.

Hermione se giró hacia él, le arrebató las llaves y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Millei permanecía muda. ¿Con que locos había ido a parar? Hermione movió una reja y se colaron hacia afuera.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Harry.

- Las devuelvo a su lugar. Ya veremos después cómo entrar. No quiero que Hagrid se despierte y no las encuentre, ya se meterá en problemas con lo que estamos haciendo. – Las llaves se alejaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad. – Ahora llévanos al lugar. – Pidió a Millei.

Se tomaron de las manos y realizaron la desaparición conjunta. Nadie se dio cuenta de su fuga, el castillo quedó en silencio mientras ellos se precipitaban a lo desconocido.

…

La noche en Londres era bulliciosa. Por un momento Draco creyó que aún estaba en la fiesta. Millei los había hecho llegar a un edificio alto e imponente, con una enorme cúpula y una entrada en arco. Y sobre el edificio, sobre la cúpula había una luz intensa.

- Esa es… - Dijo Ron.

- Rápido. – Dijo la rubia. Había un guardia en la entrada.

- Aparezcámonos ahí. – Dijo Harry señalando una habitación iluminada, un piso arriba de donde estaba el guardia. Llegaron a una habitación cerrada. Harry caminó a abrir la puerta.

- Espera. – Lo adelantó Hermione. – Los museos muggles tienen alarmas.

- ¿Alarmas? – Preguntó Draco.

- Si activamos una, sonará un ruido, si hay cámaras nos verán deambular por el museo, el guardia se alertaría, vendría la autoridad y terminaríamos metiéndonos en un problema y sin conseguir la urna. – Abrió la puerta. Pronunció algunos encantamientos con la mente. – Ya está. Creo que no sonaran en caso de que nos detecten.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Draco.

- Creo que las confundí. ¿Sabes el camino? – Preguntó a Millei. Ella negó.

- No, pero mi tía me dijo algo de esculturas, debe de estar en ese lugar.

- ¿En exposición? – Preguntó Draco. – Cualquiera podría abrirla si está expuesta.

- No, no se les permite tocar nada en el museo. – Dijo Millei y se detuvo en un pasillo, decidiendo que camino tomar.

- No hay peligro si un muggle abre la urna, incluso dentro del ciclo. Se necesita magia para canalizar las esencias. Sólo un mago…

- Ya entendimos Weasley. – Cortó Draco. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba muerto de nervios? Eso tampoco le gustaba y no es que fuera cobarde, pero realmente no le gustaba.

- Por aquí. – Siguió Millei. Recorrieron las galerías del museo llenas de cuadros que no tenían movimiento, monedas antiguas de distintos países, fotos viejas y nuevas sobre la naturaleza y la pobreza, vestigios de una antigua Londres. Había muchas galerías y escultura gigantescas estilo griego. comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras en caracol, hacía el techo de la cúpula.

- ¿Qué tan arriba está? – Preguntó agobiado Ron. Su aspecto no había mejorado. – Me estoy cansando.

- Lo siento, creo que ya estamos más cerca. – Dijo Millei.

Harry agarró a Ron de un brazo y lo ayudó a subir las escaleras. Draco lo relevó cuando Harry comenzó a sudar. Si no se equivocaba, estaban a cinco pisos arriba, más o menos, al menos ya sabía como se llamaba aquel lugar, la V y a la A estaban por todos lados, anunciando el nombre delmuseo, Victoria and Albert.

- ¡Es ahí! – Señaló Millei cuando entraron a una galería que anunciaba "Escultura". Grandes figuras de mármol, piedra, madera y fierro llenaban el lugar.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Harry. Millei se paseaba mirando de un lado a otro.

- ¡No está! – Dijo la rubia. Draco pensó lo peor.

- Está cerca. – Dijo Ron. – Eso se está haciendo más fuerte. – Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus ojos abiertos y colorados.

- Busquen, debe de estar en algún lado. – Dijo Hermione y se separaron.

Draco bufó y se encaminó hacia una puerta majestuosa de madera. La empujó con las manos y la puerta cedió. Una cálida luz le cayó en el rostro. En el centro de aquella habitación circular, de piso negro, bajo la luz de una lámpara colgante estaba la urna. Draco sintió que el corazón le explotaba, que el aire de sus pulmones subía y se atoraba en la tráquea y que comenzaba a ahogarse.

- Es ésa. – Dijo Ron con voz recuperada. Con alivio.

- Vamos Draco – Lo empujó Harry para que pudieran pasar. –, ábrela.

- Yo no puedo hacerlo.

- Sí puedes. – Draco negó.

- ¿Piensan que Draco es el tercero? – Preguntó Millei, asustada.

- Tenemos grandes motivos para pensar que es él. – Dijo Hermione.

- ¡Tonterías! – Gritó Draco, acorralado como una presa.

- ¿Cuáles? – Preguntó la rubia.

…

No tenía de otra. La descabellada idea lo ponía en ese desagradable aprieto. ¿Por qué justamente ella tenía que haber pensado en él? El problema era que todos pensaban que su teoría se apoyaba en la verdad. Incluso Harry estaba tercamente convencido, diciendo que todo se debía a algo, que las cosas no pasaban nada más por que sí, como su amistad. Pero no quería, por eso no se había atrevido a dar un sólo paso, es que ya sabían lo que pasaba, lo que sucedería si se equivocaban, si no era él el indicado perecería en el intento. ¿Qué eso no le importaba a ella? ¿Era que en realidad no lo amaba? Draco giró inconscientemente a ella. Hermione lo miró decidida, más convencida como nunca en su vida.

- S­é lo que piensas, que puedes morir, que algo fatal pasará si te atreves a abrirla… - Hermione tomó su rostro con las manos. Draco se tensó por lo repentino del acto y luego se relajó al sentir su tacto. – pero no estaría tan convencida… no te pediría que lo hicieses si no… ¡Draco!, no soportaría perderte. – Comenzó a llorar, él odiaba verla llorar. Draco pasó inmediatamente las manos a sus muñecas y luego intentó abrazarla, pero Hermione hizo acopio de su valor. – Sé que eres tú…

- Lo haré Hermione, lo haré por ti… - Dijo de pronto convencido. – Si Voldemort está tras esto, jamás lo conseguirá y si he… d-de perecer en esto – Tragó saliva ásperamente – Lo haré. – Algo extraño se depositó en su pecho, era como si su alma sintiera que de pronto entregaría su cuerpo, que no tendría más en donde residir. Ni labios con los que besar a Hermione, ni brazos con los cuales abrazarla, ni ojos con los cuales mirarla y jurarle con ellos que le amaba.

- Draco… - Interrumpió Harry. Serios y asustados, él y Ron, qué parecía más blanco de lo normal dijo:

- Debe de haber otra forma. Leeré otra vez el libro…

- No la hay Ron. – Dijo Draco, cargando sus palabras con aquel fantasma de autosuficiencia.

- Yo creo… - Dijo Millei a sus espaldas. – Yo apoyo a Hermione.

Draco asintió, pero un momento después se le formó un hueco en el estomagó. Enfrentó a Hermione, como una despedida. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no tenía idea de que decir primero y cómo hacerlo. Hermione al parecer lo sabía, pero se limitó a besarlo. Fue un beso que le dio fuerzas, un buen beso, el mejor beso de todos. Cuando terminó se vio incapaz de soltarla, pero con su mirada le dijo que ya era hora, que quizás Voldemort ya había descubierto el secreto, inclusive ya podía estar en camino.

Esa idea hizo que la soltara, reafirmó el valor y dando una última mirada a todos se giró. Sus pasos resonaron por toda la sala, el eco de ellos acompasaba su corazón desbocado. Podía ser su sentencia de muerte, pensó cuando la nítida luz de la lámpara iluminó sus negros zapatos. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que hacía? ¿Estaba seguro de aceptar morir? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser lo que era para convertirse en lo que era ahora? No podía arrepentirse, había hecho lo correcto y podía morir en paz por eso. Sin embargo había querido decirle muchas cosas a Hermione, un último te amo, lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella, todo lo que significaba para él, pero la urna ya estaba frente a él. Rígida sobre su mesa, iluminada por la lámpara colgante. Ya no sabía si respiraba, si su corazón había decidido detenerse de una vez por todas. Sólo que Voldemort estaba cerca. Deseó que todo terminara bien, deseó que si no era él, logran salir antes de que todo se desatara.

Entonces intentó respirar, su ser se aferró a cada poro, entraña o vena, algo que no podía definir. Ya estaba, lanzó la mano hacía adelante y levantó la tapa. No vio más que un crepitante fuego, que lo rodeó y lo consumió. El calor, podía sentir el calor sofocante, dentro de él. Moriría calcinado, Hermione tendría que identificarlo por su dentadura, ayudada de sus padres. Había fallado y se lamentaba, por que entre la luz, el calor y una nueva oscuridad, lo único que podía escuchar era su propio y desgarrador grito.

...

...

**Creo que no diré gran cosa hasta el final, así que continuen.**

**Ailad.**


	25. La triada de las grandes bestias

**He aquí otro cap. al final algunos comentarios importantes.**

...

...

"_Niños, la ficción es la verdad que se encuentra dentro de la mentira _

_y la verdad de esta ficción es muy sencilla: la magia existe."_

_Eso, Stephen King_

**XXIV**

**La triada de las grandes bestias**

- ¡Draco! – Llamó. Sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía ni moverlo. - ¡Draco! – Mojó su rostro. - ¡Draco! – No podía ser, no podría imaginarlo. ¡Era su culpa! ¡Había sucumbido por su culpa! - ¡Draco! – Y nadie hizo nada para despegarla de su aferramiento. Gritó, lo llamó muchas veces, pero su cuerpo seguía inerte, rígido sobre el negro piso del museo.

Harry pateó la escultura más cercana, apretando los dientes y reteniendo las lágrimas. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, con el coraje y la impotencia y todo sobrepasado por la culpa. No podía ver a Hermione llorar e hipar sobre el cuerpo de Draco. Desgarrándose Millei cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, negando. Ron se hincó al lado de Hermione, lívido, casi en shock, diciendo no, no, no una y otra vez. Era su culpa, culpa de ellos.

- Lamento haberte odiado tanto. –Dijo en un susurro, arrepentido, mirando el apacible rostro de Draco. Se emitió un gruñido de algún lugar. Harry se giró y abrió mucho los ojos.

- Yo también Weasley. – Dijo con voz pastosa Draco. Hermione se tragó el llanto y levantó la húmeda mirada hacía él. Draco abrió los ojos con la pesadez de un gran sueño. Millei dejó caer más lágrimas y casi gritó de alegría. Harry sí lo hizo y Ron comenzó a reír estúpidamente. Hermione se lanzó a abrazarlo con más ímpetu y lloró más fuerte. Draco la abrazó y la beso hasta que se tranquilizó. – Calma aún no me muero – Dijo e intentó incorporarse. –, pero esa cosa me dejó muy confundido. - Harry y Ron lo soltaron cuando pudo sostenerse en pie. Entonces Draco se quedó serio y los miró extraños. Algo no cuadraba ahí. Luego se miró así mismo. Se tocó el rostro, observó sus manos y le echó una mirada al resto del cuerpo. No podía creer que siguiera vivo, sin quemadura alguna. - ¿Y el fuego? – Preguntó de pronto. Los demás lo miraron intrigado. Nadie se veía achicharrado.

- ¿Qué fuego? – Preguntó Harry.

- El fuego que… Cuando destapé la urna… - Todos guardaron silencio, asombrados. La urna estaba abierta y de su interior emanaba una radiante luz. Ninguno se había dado cuenta por que creía a Draco muerto.

- Lo hemos logrado. – Dijo Ron. – Está abierta. Teníamos razón, Draco es el tercero. – Dijo más aliviado. – Creo que eso se ha ido de mí.

- Aún no Weasley. – Dijo Millei.

- ¿Hu?

- Creo que deberían, los tres, tomar la luz. – Dijo Millei.

Los tres se miraron. Harry asintió. Cortaron la distancia y sin decir nada extendieron las manos para intentar "tocar" la luz. No tenían un segundo así cuando tres ases de luces salieron de su interior. Blanco, plata y oro subieron y desaparecieron antes de golpear el techo. Un crujido como de madera se escuchó, y tembló un poco bajo sus pies. Mientras sostenían la mirada arriba, empujados por una entidad invisible, Draco, Harry y Ron, salieron volando hacía atrás. Draco se levantó, por segunda vez del suelo, menos aturdido que la ultima vez. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Millei.

- ¡Draco! – Gritó Hermione y señaló sus manos.

Draco tenía grabado en las muñecas, sobre las venas, una fina línea que espiralmente formaba un triangulo y que terminaba en la punta. Harry y Ron miraban asombrados los suyos. Ron tenía una especie de rombo dividido por una línea horizontal y dos vértices en ella con dirección a la izquierda. Y Harry tenía una alargada pluma de cabeza. No pudiendo mirar más los estremeció un golpe y una explosión que derrumbó las gruesas puertas de madera que los encerraban. Las puertas azotaron, y mucho escombro y polvo tuvo que esparcirse antes de que pudieran ver a Voldemort desfilar con un grupo de Mortífagos hacía ellos.

Todos empuñaron sus varitas, pero Draco vio con horror como su varita desaparecía, como si se fundiera en su mano y el símbolo brilló con luz propia, luego se dio cuenta de que a Harry y Ron les había pasada lo mismo. Voldemort reflejaba una expresión peculiar, miraba a su alrededor y aspiraba como una serpiente a su presa. Draco pudo ver a su derecha la mascara que cubría el rostro de su padre, su platinado cabello se desparramaba fuera lde a capucha negra.

- Mal, mal, muy mal… - Dijo Voldemort chistando la lengua. – Veo con terrible decepción… - Sus ojos llamearon un rojo más intenso que el normal. – que mis planes han sido arruinados por un grupo de mocosos. – Los mortífagos los rodearon, sólo eran unos cuantos, pero Draco sintió una gran desesperación al no tener varita, estuvo a punto de pedirle a Hermione la suya, pero eso no serviría de nada.

- Demasiado tarde Voldemort – Dijo Harry de pronto.

- Harry Potter… insulso, ¡Todos ustedes! – Y de un movimiento de varita una ráfaga los hizo caer al suelo. Voldemort caminó a sacadas hasta la urna, brincándolos en el camino y pateando a Ron.

- ¡Ha! – Gritó el pelirrojo.

Pero cuando Voldmeort miró la urna, ésta estaba abierta, vacía y sin luz. La rabia lo inundó tremendamente y Harry lo supo, puesto que algo en él lo sintió, sólo que esta vez la extraña cicatriz no le ardió.

- ¡Pagaran muy caro! ¡El viejo Dumbledore se arrepentirá el resto de su vida! – Y levantando la varita apuntó a Hermione. No hubo tiempo para nada, salvo para adivinar lo que sucedería. - ¡Crucio! – Dijo Voldemort con placer y Hermione comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo dando fuertes alaridos de dolor.

- ¡No! – Gritó Draco. Voldemort le cerró el paso antes de ponerse de pie. Lo miró fijamente y Draco supo que nunca en su vida vería algo igual al rostro de Tom Riddle.

- Lucius, me pregunto si aún podéis reconocer a tu hijo. – Nada más que los gritos de Hermione se escucharon, su padre no respondió. Draco estaba llenó de impotencia, lo estrangularía con sus manos si pudiera. ¡Qué le torturara a él y no a ella! – Yo no… – Rió. – Draco, Draco… habrías sido de los mejores… si tan sólo te hubieras decidido… por el lado correcto.

- Estoy donde debería de estar. – Contestó iracundo. Voldemort terminó de torturar a Hermione. Cayó inconsciente.

– Veo que el joven Potter te ha convencido. – Voldemort clavó la varita en una de sus mejillas, muy entretenido. – Mala elección, ¡Y peor involucrarte con una sangre sucia! – Levantó la varita, listo para darle lo que se merecía, pero Draco alzó el brazo en un alto y la varita de Voldemort salió desprendida de su mano, rozó el aire como por el resultado de un expelliarmus. Giró en el aire, sobre la cabeza de Voldemort y, a escasos palmos de él, se desintegró. Voldemort rugió, sin embargo la cicatriz de Harry no ardía. Y todo sucedió muy rápido. – ¡Atacaos! - Ordenó Voldemort

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - Preguntó Harry a Draco.

- ¡No lo sé! – Alcanzaron a decir antes de que las maldiciones se lanzaran sobre ellos. Draco levantó la mano, casi imaginando que tenía la varita entre los dedos.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó y la varita de Avery salió fuera de su mano.

- ¡Desmaius! – Rugió Harry, imitándolo y un pesado hombre azotó en el negro suelo. - ¡Son las marcas! – Gritó Harry dándose cuenta de lo que podían hacer sin varita. Harry miró a Voldemort, rezagado con el padre de Draco, al que quitó la varita. Él y Draco vieron su oportunidad, o eso creyó Draco, por que en ese momento el padre de Goyle le cerró el camino.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! – Había magia saliendo directo de sus manos.

- ¡Harry Potter! – Rugió Voldemort. Se harían frente. Harry sin necesidad de varita y Voldemort con la de su más leal vasallo.

Ron se encontraba en un gran aprieto, dos mortifagos estaban contra él. Lanzando maleficios que en su vida conocería e intentando darle a alguno de ellos. Cuando se vio acorralado en un extremo de la sala y vio venir la intensa luz verde hacia él. Echó a correr y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, sin saber cómo había llegado tan rápido usando sus propias piernas. Luces saltaban por doquier, Draco intentaba burlar a Goyle para llegar al lugar dónde su padre estaba de pie, sin siquiera moverse. Millei se había levantado y estaba haciendo levitar el cuerpo desfallecido de Hermione hacía la salida, sin ser advertida. Entonces su mirada se fijó en la pelea de Harry, estaba a punto de ser envuelto en las olas flotantes que Voldemort había creado en el aire, pero apenas hubo Harry desaparecido en ellas, cuando retrocedieron empujadas por algo más fuerte y desaparecieron. Un violento viento sopló, y todos se detuvieron en la pelea. Las ráfagas que Harry estaba creando lanzaron a Voldemort por el aire. Algo inexplicable le estaba ayudando.

- ¡LA CHICA! – Se alzó la potente voz de Voldemort.

Ron miró a los dos mortifagos que se acercaban a Hermione y Millei. Ron echó a correr de nuevo, hubo tomado a una cuando una gran explosión barrió polvo. Se encaramó sobre el frágil cuerpo, para protegerlo. Había demasiado polvo en el aire, provocándoles una tos seca y desesperante.

Harry hiso uso una vez más de sus ráfagas, el polvo se esparció lejos y la habitación se aclaró. Descubrió a Draco a menos de un metro de él, tosiendo con fuerza, Ron estaba lejos, tirado en el suelo y alguien estaba de bajo de él. Entonces Voldemort habló.

- ¡Tengo a la chica! ¡La ultima heredera! – Ron se puso de pie y vio a Hermione, aun desmayada y sangrante bajo él. ¡Millei no estaba en ningún lugar! ¡Los mortifagos habían desaparecido junto con ella! – Tendrán que renunciar al poder y entregarme el libro si queréis verla viva. – Harry esperó a que dijera algo más, pero la voz había desaparecido, junto con Millei.

- ¡Padre! – Gritó Draco, corriendo tras él. Lucius Malfoy era el único que quedaba, caminaba hacia la salida, con aire taciturno, perdido. - ¡Detente!

- Te odio. – Alcanzó a leer en sus labios Draco y un anillo de fuego se prendió a su alrededor, sin siquiera pensarlo. Draco le cerró el paso, pero cuando llegó al lugar y el fuego se esfumó, ya no estaba él, sólo su mascara. Draco la levantó. Se reunieron con Hermione y Ron.

- Hermione. – Llamó Draco. Entre todo, Millei y ella eran las más afectadas. – Tenemos que llevarla de regreso al castillo o a San Mungo. – Harry asintió. Tomó la mano de su amiga, mientras Draco intentaba cargarla.

Algo extraño sucedió. Harry irradió una luz dorada, las heridas de Hermione dejaron de sangrar y recobró el color. Los tres guardaron silencio y un momento después Hermione abrió los ojos. No quedaba ni el mínimo rasguño de la tortura de Voldemort. Draco hundió la cabeza en su hombro y respiró aliviado mientras la sostenía en brazos.

- Disculpen – Interrumpió Ron. –, pero aquí sucede algo muy raro. No sé si me he vuelto loco o es que en verdad soy más rápido que un trueno.

- No eres el único. – Contestó Harry.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Hermione. Los tres se encogieron de hombros.

¡Crush! ¿Qué sucedía ahora? El edificio comenzó a templar. ¡Estaba por derrumbarse!

- ¡Corran! – Gritó Ron, cogió la urna y un momento después había desaparecido.

Los demás entraron en pánico, yendo tras él. Vieron como el techo se venía abajo, era ilógico que un edificio muggle resistiera la fuerza de tanta magia. Draco pensó que no encontrarían el camino. Brincaron las voluminosas esculturas, y evitaron los cuadros que se les venían en cima desde las paredes. Bajaron precipitadamente la quebradiza escalera y vieron el ventanal destrozado al frente. Draco y Harry se vieron por una fracción de segundo. Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura y se lanzó por el ventanal en picada. Harry lo siguió, justo cuando Ron llegaba como un flash rojo a su lado. Si no morían aplastados por el museo, seguramente morirían por la caída. Draco vio pasar una luz dorada a su lado, antes de que Hermione se soltara de su amarre. Moriría si no hacia algo, la calle se acercaba cada vez más. De nuevo el crepitante fuego lo invadió y un milisegundo después, planeaba bajo ella. Hermone emitió el peor grito de su vida y calló sobre el lomo de un gran dragón plata. El dragón se movió hacia arriba y Ron calló casi en cima de ella. Ambos se aferraron a él. El dragón levantó el vuelo y vieron que un fénix volaba a un costado de ellos.

- ¡Draco! - Gritó desesperada Hermione y antes de que intentara soltarse del dragón le respondió.

- Aquí estoy. – No era su vos normal, era como si algo la hubiera embotellado, ¡Embotellado dentro del Dragón!

- ¡Madre Santa! – Dijo Ron.

- Dra-Draco…

- Soy yo – se volvió a escuchar -, y el del lado, creo que es Harry. – Dijo casi en risa.

- Mírate grandulón. – Se escuchó la voz de Harry embotellada en el fénix, como si fuera una conciencia. – De la que nos salvamos.

- ¿Cómo es que han terminado así? – Dijo horrorizado Ron. La ciudad se alejaba bajo ellos, como diminutas luces.

- Deberíamos bajar. – Dijo Harry.

- Allá abajo. – Dijo Draco. – Veo una cueva. – Ron y Hermione miraron hacia abajo, pero en la espesura de la noche y las nubes negras no podían ni ver sus pies colgando del lomo de ¿Draco?

- Sí… - Contestó Harry y planeó más fuerte.

- ¡No! – Ordenó Hermione, que odiaba volar.

- No pensaba hacerlo – Contestó Draco. No tardaron en llegar a la cueva mencionada. Harry estaba sobre la rama de un gran árbol. Draco aterrizó un poco brusco, Ron calló sin remedio al suelo y Hermione se deslizó por una de sus alas. - ¡Mirarme! ¡Soy un monstro! – Dijo alarmado. Mirando sus garras y agitando sin consideración las alas.

- Ja… - Dijo Harry desde el árbol. – Al menos tú no encogiste. – Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla, tal vez Voldemort los había matado, por que eso era totalmente irreal. - Me pregunto si podremos volver a la normalidad. – Dijo Harry, deseando fervorosamente volver a ver su rostro frente a un espejo, y no una bola de plumas y pico. Hermione y Ron lo vieron cubrirse de una luz dorada y luego el Harry normal calló dolorosamente del árbol.

- Eso parece… - Dijo Draco, realmente aliviado y un segundo después, tras una intensa luz plateada, estuvo de pie con sus ropas rasgadas por la batalla. Ron terminó de desplomarse en el suelo. Cansados, mallugados y confundidos bajo un negro cielo tupido de grandes brillantes. Intentando entender lo que en pocos minutos había sucedido estuvieron en silencio.

- Les fue transferida la magia de la urna. – Dijo Hermione, después de pensar un poco. Draco elevó una ceja a su lado. – ¿Recuerdan lo que decía el libro?

- ¿Aquello de los animales? – Preguntó Ron. Hermione asintió. - ¿Y qué se supone? ¿Qué ahora seremos como bestias?... – Dijo algo disgustado. – Bien, si Harry es el fénix y Draco el dragón… eso nos deja…

- Al unicornio. – Dijo Hermione mirándolo. Harry y Draco soltaron una risotada.

- Seguramente te veras muy mono. – Dijo Harry.

- No creo que el dorado te siente bien. Un bebe. – Dijo Draco.

- Al menos no tengo picos en la cabeza. – Bufó Ron.

- Aún…

- ¡Este no es momento! – Dijo, crispada, Hermione. – Debemos regresar al colegio y contarle a Dumbledore lo que sucedió, tenemos que rescatar a Millei. – Todos miraron al suelo. La momentánea alegría se esfumó dejando sólo realidad.

- Tenemos que aparecernos en Hogsmeade y de ahí caminaremos hasta el castillo. – Dijo Harry. Y antes de que terminaran de tomarse de la mano, en un ¡Ploff!, Albus Dumbledore apareció.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

- ¡Voldemort!

- ¡Se llevó a Millei! – Su presencia provocó un escándalo incomprensible.

- Calma, calma, tranquilos. – Pidió.

- Profesor, Voldemort se llevó a Millei. – Dijo Harry y la mirada de Dumbledore se ensombreció tras sus gafas.

- De acuerdo, regresaran al colegio. Quiero que Madam Pomfrey les de una mirada antes de que podamos continuar.

- ¡Pero estamos perfectamente! – Rezongó Draco.

Sin contar a Hermione los otros tres estaban lejos de verse bien. Tenían rasguños sangrantes, el pelo despeinado y la ropa convertida en harapos. Hasta Draco tenía un aspecto fatal, los mechones de cabello le colgaban por los lados enredados. Sucio y despeinado, nada Malfoy.

- Señor Malfoy, creo que su novia y yo discrepamos de su idea. – Era evidente que Hermione estaba de parte de Dumbledore.

Desaparecieron y aparecieron en medio del silencio del pueblo que dormía a esa hora. Subieron hasta la alta reja, mientras se turnaban para explicar a Dumbledore lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron Hagrid les abrió, Fang se lanzó sobre Ron y lo llenó, a él y a Harry, de baba. Lo mismo intentó con Hermione y Draco, pero Hagrid pudo quitarlo a tiempo.

- Válgame Harry, parece que se les cayó encima el mundo. – Dijo Hagrid, observando el lamentable aspecto de los tres chicos.

- De hecho. – Musitó Harry.

Pasaron a la enfermería y Madam Ponfrey los atendió, primero a Ron. Harry tocó sus heridas disimuladamente y éstas se cerraron inmediatamente, se sintió como nuevo. Draco le lanzó una mirada de auxilio. Lo jaló de un codo que tenía a la intemperie y sus heridas también se cerraron. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, después tuvieron que luchar contra Madam Pomfrey ante la declaración de revisión profunda, para encontrar posibles heridas ocultas.

- Querida Poppy. – Interrumpió el escándalo, el profesor Dumbledore a su regreso, que había montado Draco al verse acosado por la terca enfermera y rojo por la pena ante la presencia de su novia. – Creo que los chicos ya están bien, necesito llevarlos arriba, tenemos asuntos que arreglar. – Y dicho esto los cuatro salieron corriendo tras el director.

- ¿A dónde vamos profesor? – Preguntó Harry.

- A la torre de astronomía. Lo siento pero tendrán que narrar lo que sucedió hoy a alguien más. – Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a quién, cuando vio aparecer por un pasillo a Snape con Goyle. Draco se sintió una escoria, el peor amigo de todos cuando su mirada se topó con la de Greg, así que mejor la bajó.

_Te odio. _Recordó a su padre.

- Remus viene en camino con él, no sé lo ha dicho, pero no dudaría que lo descubriera en el trayecto aquí. – Dijo Snape uniéndose a ellos.

- ¿Hablan del señor Crow? – Preguntó Draco. Dumbledore lo miró severo por encima de las medias lunas y luego asintió.

_Te odio_

_Has caído muy bajo Draco._

Los cuatro se miraron afligidos. Goyle lo codeó. Le estaba exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada. Draco no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, ya bastante sufrirían al contárselo a su padre, Greg no necesitaba escucharlo dos veces. Llegaron a la puerta y salieron a la fresca noche. Draco ignoraba la hora, su reloj se había quebrado en la pelea, pero estaba seguro que era de madrugada y que no le sorprendería ver salir el sol en cualquier momento.

- Severus... – Comenzó a hablar el director.

- Lo he hecho señor, ya deben de estar llegando. – Dumbledore volvió a asentir. Draco se sentía fuera de lugar, igual que los demás.

- Por cierto, algo muy importante. – Dijo como acordándose de algo. – A veces me pregunto dónde tengo la cabeza. – Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndoles tontamente y Draco tuvo el impulso de decirle "Sobre el cuello, profesor." – Harry muéstrame tus muñecas. – Harry miró a Ron y a Draco. Draco pensó en las extrañas imágenes que tenían gravadas. Harry extendió los brazos de modo que la luz permitiera a Dumbledore ver los grabados. Dumbledore los observó un momento, chistó la lengua y dijo felizmente: - El fénix. ¿Ron? – Ron hizo lo mismo. – El unicornio… bien, bien. – Deliberó más gustoso y tendió la mano hacía Draco. – Entonces nos queda el dragón… - Dumbledore tomó sus muñecas con las manos. – Veo que es bastante indicado. – Bromeó, pero a Draco no le pareció gracioso.

- Profesor, perdone, pero creo que todos tenemos…

- Dudas, lo sé Harry, y se los explicare. La urna contiene grandes poderes mágicos – Rió. - , pero creo que eso ya lo saben, como saben que son en parte de tres criaturas mágicas.

- Profesor, quiere decir que Draco, Harry y Ron, poseen el poder mágico del fénix, el unicornio y el dragón… - Dijo Hermione.

- Algo así, señorita Granger. Por ejemplo, ya han visto como Harry ha podido curar sus heridas.

- Por que el fénix tiene poderes curativos. Sus lágrimas son capaces de combatir el veneno de basilisco. – Dumbledore asintió.

- Pero, yo. – Dijo Ron, afligido. – He podido moverme muy rápido…

- El unicornio es muy rápido, por eso es muy difícil atraparlo, creo que su agilidad ha aumentado señor Weasley. – Ron sonrió apenado.

- Profesor. – Llamó Snape a lo lejos. – Alguien se acerca. – Dijo preocupado.

Draco elevó la vista al cielo negro. La luz de la luna iluminaba un punto que crecía cuanto más se acercaba.

- Oh, no. Será el señor Crow. ¿Qué le vamos a decir? – Dijo Hermione a su lado.

- Es una sola escoba. – Dijo Snape con la misma voz de preocupación. Dumbledore no apartó la vista para decir:

- Calma Severus, nadie que no desee entrar al colegio con buenas intenciones lo hará. – En la lejanía podía decir que sólo era una escoba. ¿Viajaba el señor Crow sólo? O ¿Lupin lo había dejado? ¿Le había pasado algo? Draco pudo ver telas negras ondeando en el aire. Deseaba que llegaran pronto, que terminaran de explicar que Millei ya no estaba con ellos.

- A un lado. – Dijo Dumbledore. Todos se pegaron un poco a la pared. La figura negra aterrizó en un forzado freno. La persona se descubrió el rosto y Draco vio asustado el estado en que se encontraba su prima.

Nymphadora Tonks soltó la escoba, se tambaleó y Harry y Draco corrieron a ella. Tonks tenía heridas en el rostro, su piel estaba cetrina y por el tacto Draco pudo deducir que había bajado mucho de peso.

- Señor Weasley, vaya por Madam Pomfrey, por favor. – Ron salió echó un rayo. Si Draco no hubiera estado tan concentrado en Tonks, aseguraría que Ron había desaparecido en vez de haber salido corriendo.

- ¿Esta viva? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Snape asintió.

- Aún.

...

...

**Al principio, cuando comencé a escribir la historia, ya saben uno le busca un titulo, el mio es bastante odioso y típico, pero tenía otra idea, pensaba llamarlo Draco Malfoy y la triada de las grandes bestias. Bastante largo ¿No?, pero bueno, la mayoría de la genete me preguntaba que era un triada, bueno su nombre lo dice es de tres, pero me entraron las dudas, así que lo cambie. Pequeño dato.**

**También quiero decir que la frase de King, que está al principio, es una de mis favoritas, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Diana.**

**Ailad.**


	26. Enfado y precipitación

**Por alguna razón dedico este cap. a mi padre, no sé cada que lo leo pienso en él.**

...

...

"Aquel que es demasiado precavido

realiza muy poco en la vida".

**XXV**

**Enfado y precipitación.**

Draco se despertó con la sensación de haber tenido pesadillas. Le escocían los ojos, tenía mal sabor de boca y se sentía entumido hasta al cerebro. Maldijo cuando intentó atravesar la habitación para ir al baño y casi se cayó. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alistarse y bajar al comedor. El día anterior le parecía muy lejano y bastante malo. Mientras se miraba al espejo y miraba sus extrañas marcas, la idea de ser un animago lo asaltó de pronto y tan rudamente que apartó cualquier idea y pensamiento sobre aquello, sin embargo no era un animago, era algo más. Para llegar a ser un animago se tenía que estudiar y él no había estudiado para convertirse en un dragón. Suspiró resignado y cansado. La imagen del comedor abarrotado no se le antojaba para nada.

- Draco. – Él giró el rostro saliendo de sus pensamientos. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa. Harry y Ron venían tras ella. - Esperen – Los detuvo antes de entrar al comedor. Hermione se adelantó. – Lo pensé anoche, no tienen varita y apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes ha pensado en cómo solucionar ese problema.

- Eerr… no Hermione. – Dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió a medias.

- Mirad. – Y extendió tres varitas hacia ellos.

- ¿Dónde las conseguiste? – Preguntó Harry.

- No son reales, ayer pensé que sería bueno que al menos tuvieran una réplica falsa de sus varitas. ¿No querrán ir por ahí haciendo magia sin una varita?

- Gracias amor. – Dijo Draco y le plantó un beso.

- Huy sí, amorcito. – Canturreó Ron. Luego entraron al comedor.

Probaron bocado y escucharon atentamente la lectura del Profeta de Hermione.

"… el edificio muggle sufrió grabes daños debido a la colición de un dragón que en la noche atacó al museo muggle Victoria and Albert en Londres. Encargados del Ministerio han logrado la reconstrucción total del edificio y de todas las obras de arte muggle que se vieron afectadas por el percance. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún afectado, el departamento de desmorisadores se ha hecho cargo del guardia, que alcanzó a salir del edificio antes de que se derrumbara, y de otras cuatro personas, incluyendo agentes policiacos. Hasta ahora especialistas en Magizoología no han dado con el especimen de dragón. "

- ¡Rayos! – Dijo Ron. – Esto está muy mal.

- Sí. – Dijo Hermione, dobló el periódico a la mitad y tomó su tostada.

- Al menos Dumbledore nos ha cubierto, como dijo que haría. – Dijo Harry.

- Sí, pero eso no me gusta. Anoche dijo que él no podía hacer nada en cuanto a lo de la muerte de ministro. El que Dumbledore no diga nada… me parece, no sé, es como si él también mintiera, y después de lo que pasó en el Ministerio.

- Él debe de tener sus razones, Hermione, Dumbledore es lo mejor que tiene Hogwarts, y sinceramente, también el Ministerio. – Dijo Harry.

- Sí. – Dijo Draco. – Además, si las cosas no fueran bien, dentro de lo que cabe, él sería el primero en intentar cambiarlo.

- Sí, tienes razón. ¿Has hablado con Goyle? – Preguntó Hermione a Draco. Él Slytherin se encogió en el asiento y luego habló.

- Sí… Anoche tuvimos una larga plática. Millei le había contado todo, como suponíamos, y también le pidió guardar silencio. Le he preguntado por que ayer vi a su padre y… bueno, él me ha dicho que él y su madre también lo han dejado, bueno, el caso es que la orden también los tiene protegidos. El mismo Lupin se ha hecho cargo de eso…

- Pobre… - Dijo Hermione.

Draco no dejó de pensar toda la mañana en lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Se había imaginado que sería devastador decirle al señor Crow lo que le había sucedido a Millei, pero su lamento fue corto. Draco supuso que era mejor ponerse en acción que tumbarse a llorar. En eso Harry también tenía razón. Dumbledore ya sabía todo, pero ahora tenían que encontrar a Millei y liberarla.

_Te odio_

_Has caído muy bajo Draco._

_¡Te arrepentirás Malfoy! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber olvidado quien eres!_

Y dejar de pensar en las palabras de su padre, las de Blaise, le quemaban el alma. Él le odiaba, le odiaba y no podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso, de sentirse mal por las palabras de Blaise, aunque supiera que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez, si encontraba la manera, le salvaría al él, era su padre, y eso era más fuerte que todo lo demás. Aunque muy en el fondo supiera que no era verdad.

Antes de tomar la comida se dirigieron a la enfermería. Tonks estaba ahí.

- Hola Harry, Draco, que bueno es verlos a todos. – Dijo Tonks cuando vio entrar a toda la comitiva.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Mucho mejor… creo. – Dijo.

- ¿Dónde estabas Dora? – Preguntó Harry. Tonks suspiró contrariada.

- Con quien-tú-sabes, pero no me pregunten dónde, por que no lo recuerdo. Ojo loco no tarda en llegar, Dumbledore quiere que me ayude a recordar, probablemente los mortifagos quisieron borrarme la memoria o algo así.

- ¿Crees que podrás decirnos dónde está Voldemort? – Preguntó Harry. Tonks se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez.

- Tienes que intentarlo Dora. – Dijo Ron. – Millei debe de estar allí.

- Lo sé, la vi llegar, por eso salí de ahí. Hace pocos días que comenzaba a liberarme de la maldición imperio, pero cuando se dieron cuenta intentaron detenerme… Pobre Sammy, primero Vera y ahora Millei… - Terminó en un lamento.

- ¿Te refieres a Samantha Otto? – Preguntó Draco.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí que se llamé igual que yo? – Draco giró la vista. La profesora Otto entraba a la habitación. – Ya llegó Moody y te quiere ver a solas. – Dijo y miró a los cuatro. – Ustedes vengan conmigo.

- Hasta luego Tonks. – Dijo Hermione.

- Buena suerte. – Dijo Harry. Luego salieron caminando tras la profesora Otto. Entraron a su oficina. Draco esperaba que explotara con ellos, que les recriminará lo que el señor Crow no había hecho.

- No sé por qué confié en que todo saldría bien. – Dijo. – Creo que el error fue mío… - Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. – Debí haber hablado contigo desde un principio… - Dijo a Harry.

- Profesora, creo que eso ya no tiene importancia. – Dijo Harry.

- Aún no termino. – Cortó. – Dumbledore dijo que no se detendrían, supongo que tenía razón. La magia que en estos momentos poseen, deben saber, que es una herencia de mi familia, un legado que tiene su origen en la era medieval. Esta historia no la cuenta el libro, el libro sólo habla de la esencia y los hechizos, y de quienes pueden aspirar a poseerla, de cierta forma. ¿Quién de ustedes puede entenderlo? – Preguntó abiertamente.

- Yo. – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Traes el libro?

- Sí, siempre… -Dijo y lo sacó del bolsillo.

- ¿Has leído los nombres de los tres magos?

- Sí, uno es un Griffindor.

- El único hijo de Godric Griffindor… el otro era Hikaru Hi, el venía desde el oriente. Yo soy descendiente de Eliot Otto, somos de Salem. Los tres se conocieron en Grecia, eran grandes estudiosos de esa época.

- ¿Y por qué no se sabe nada de ellos? No hay nada de ellos en los libros de historia. – Preguntó Hermione. La profesora Otto la miró seria.

- Eso es por que no hay otro documento que hable de ellos que no sea el libro que tu amigo tiene en las manos. – Contestó.

- Y el libro no puede leerse completamente, de hecho se interpreta, así que no puede reescribirse. – Agregó Ron, aliviado de no ser el único en pensar esas fumadas.

- La urna, el libro y la historia en sí es herencia, se han pasado de generación en generación. Sólo así podemos saber que mi antepasado y los otros dos magos crearon la triada de las grandes bestias. Reunieron la magia del majestuoso fénix de oriente, el dragón plata de Europa, una especie ya extinta, y el noble unicornio de América, pero sólo quedamos, hasta la fecha, los Otto.

- Entonces ¿Cómo sabe Voldemort de la urna? – Preguntó Harry.

- Por que la urna y la historia viajó de lugar a lugar, hay quienes la creen, quienes no y quienes la buscan, no siempre ha estado en Salem, sobre todo cuando se dio la casería de brujas. Mis antepasados tuvieron que esconderla de manos ambiciosas, como Voldemort, él estudió en este colegio, debió de haberse enterado de algún medio, siempre lo hay, es parte del ciclo… Cuando su reino comenzó a ganar poder viajó a mi país, buscando la triada y se encontró con mi hermana, Vera, la madre de Millei. La asesinó a ella y a otros más, pero no consiguió nada, la guardiana del libro es la única que puede hacer que el libro seleccione, cómo los seleccionó a ustedes. Y cuando Voldemort la mató el ciclo aun no había terminado y se interrumpió. – La profesora Otto rió sinceramente. – Pero de nada le habría servido. Ya los saben ustedes, jamás habría logrado poseer alguna esencia, ya han visto cómo selecciona el libro, para él, en su condición, hubiera sido imposible ser seleccionado y hubiera muerto por su ambición.

- ¿Entonces usted pensó en mí? – Preguntó Harry.

- No yo, Dumbledore, el libro hace el resto, es curioso cómo funciona… - La puerta se abrió. Todos se vieron desconectados.

- Dumbledore quiere verla, en su despacho. – Dijo Minerva McGonagall.

- Creo que es todo lo que debían saber. – Dijo la profesora Otto y se lanzó a la puerta. Los cuatro se quedaron de pie, mirándose y pensando en lo que les había dicho la profesora.

…

Durante la noche Draco tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que les había sucedido. Balanceó entre los dedos la varita falsa, ¿Dónde había quedado la suya? Se había desintegrado, ahora formaba parte de él. Esa magia formaba parte de él. Aun no sabía que sentir, no había cambios, no al menos que los notara. No escupía fuego cuando abría la boca, ni humo por la nariz, y su voz no era una serie de gruñidos. ¿Entonces que era ese extraño sentimiento? ¿Era el echo de saberse cambiado? ¿De saber que contenía ese misterio dentro de su cuerpo? No había dolor cuando su cuerpo se transformó, su conciencia no había desaparecido, sin embargo, aquel cuerpo no obedecía muy bien a sus movimientos, ¿Era por que aun no estaba acostumbrado? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría en ese estado? Alguien toco a la puerta. Draco dejó la varita en el buró y abrió la puerta. Era Snape.

- Alístate, iremos por la señorita Crow. – Draco lo miró un segundo y se puso la primera capa que encontró dentro del baúl.

…

Harry estaba de pie frente a la ventana, la noche era fresca y hermosa, no más hermosa que ella, ni la rosa en su mano era más hermosa que ella. Ahí la había citado, ella se acercó y Harry no supo cómo comenzar.

- ¿Sucede algo Harry? – preguntó nerviosa. Harry le sonrió y le entregó una rosa. - ¿Y esto?

- Shh… - La acalló Harry. Era más fácil si ella hablaba, pero tenía que ser el que dijera… - Ginny… yo – Que alguien sofocara los latidos de su corazón o acabarían por apagar su voz. – Hace mucho tiempo que yo… siento esto… - ¡Por Merlín!, que no le clavara los ojos así o acabaría como un idiota.

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó la pelirroja ansiosa.

- Te amo Ginny, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Ella lo miró estupefacta por un momento. ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo por él? ¡Que tonto había sido! Pero ella sonrió.

- Yo siempre te he amado Harry Potter. – Y se besaron, el primero de muchos besos a lo largo de su vida. Se escuchó un carraspeó. Los dos se separaron inmediatamente. La profesora McGonagall estaba en la sala común.

- Buenas noches señor Potter, señorita Weasley. – Los rostros de los dos jóvenes estaban rojos de vergüenza. ¿Tenían que haber empezado así? – Serían tan amables de ir a llamar a la señorita Granger y al joven Weasley, por favor. –Ellos asintieron y subieron las escaleras, nerviosos y sonrientes, dejando atrás a una ruborizada McGonagall.

…

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó la pelirroja cuando entró a la habitación de la castaña.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Hermione frente a la sonrisa de la chica.

- ¡Harry me pidió que seamos novios! – Parvati y Lavander dijeron "¡¿Qué?!" al unísono y Ginny se tiró a los brazos de Hermione en un feliz abrazo.

- ¡Grandioso! – Una buena noticia en ese mar del caos. Al fin se había animado Harry.

- Por cierto, abajo esta la profesora McGonagall, dice que quiere verte. – Hermione asintió.

- Vamos… ¿Oye se lo has dicho a…

…

- ¿Ron?, sal de ahí, McGonagall te busca. – Dijo Harry al pelirrojo que estaba tumbado en su cama.

- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó asustado el pelirrojo. Harry levantó los hombros, se sentía culpable, culpable pero feliz.

…

- Preparen sus cosas, iremos por la señorita Crow. – Dijo McGonagall.

- ¿Ya saben dónde está? – Preguntó Harry. Minerva asintió.

- Los veré en el despacho… a ustedes tres.

- ¡Pero profesora!

- Nada, señorita Weasley, y le es mejor no comentar nada con sus demás compañeros. – Dijo y salió por el retrato.

- ¡Harry! – Clamó la pequeña de los Weasley.

Harry negó y alcanzó a Ron escaleras arriba. Ron tomó la varita y luego la dejó, se puso la capa. Miró el libro sobre la cama, lo abrió, buscó una hoja y sin pensarlo dos veces la arrancó. El papel desapareció de sus manos, como había previsto.

- Vamos. – Dijo Harry, corrieron a bajo, ignorando a Seamus, Neville y Dean.

- ¡No es justo!

- Lo sentimos Ginny. Tienes que prometerme que no intentaras ir, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Harry.

- Sí, eso, lo que dice Harry. – Dijo Ron extrañado por la manera en que se miraban. Ginny lloró de impotencia. El trió dorado caminó hacia el retrato.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó la chica y se lanzó a sus labios. - ¿Tienes que prometerme que regresaras? ¡Júramelo!

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Ron asombrado, Hermione lo tiró de un codo.

- Te lo juro Ginny, regresare, Te amo. – La besó.

- Te amo. – Y el retrato se cerró. Era un juramento, regresaría aunque fuera para verla una ultima vez.

…

- ¿Qué tienes tú con mi hermana? – Gritó Ron a Harry en pleno pasillo.

- ¡Ron no grites! – Pidió Hermione.

- ¡Quiero que este me diga qué diablos hace besando a mi hermana!

- ¡Ron! – Volvió a clamar Hermione.

- Somos novios. – Contestó Harry, dando zancadas y sin mirar a Ron.

- ¿Qué qué…? – Dijo Ron y se quedó callado, mirando a Harry y dando zancadas a su lado, con Hermione trotando tras ellos. - ¿Desde cuando? – Preguntó Ron. Harry no quería hablar de eso en ese preciso momento, pero Ron no lo iba a dejar. Sino se hubiera animado a hacerlo… y todo por Draco, había visto como había llorado Hermione por él, cuando creyeron que había muerto y él no quería que algo así sucediera, que muriera y Ginny nunca supiera sus sentimientos de su propia boca. - ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde hoy… - Dijo con voz estrangulada. No miraría a Ron por ningún motivo, bufada a su lado, ¿Y si lo golpeaba? ¿Qué importaba? ¿Ya estaba con ella? Eso era lo que importaba. Pero no, Harry quería su aprobación, quería su consentimiento, quería que Ron estuviera feliz por ellos. Por que era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su familia y ella era su vida. Ron tampoco articulaba palabra. Doblaron la esquina, ahí estaba el despacho.

- ¡Draco! – Gritó Hermione, desesperada. El rubio venía tras ellos. La chica acudió a él con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el chico. Ron miraba furioso a Harry y el ojiverde rehuía de su mirada.

- Adentro par de mocosos. – Dijo Snape. Tragaron saliva y subieron en silencio por las escaleras en forma de caracol.

…

- Creo que aquí está bien. – Dijo Draco.

- Perfecto. – Bufó Ron. Ahora era Harry el que lo miraba incrédulo. Pero no sería un inmaduro en ese momento. Caminó otros pasos más por el bosque prohibido y se transformó. Aleteó sobre sus cabezas. Draco se resistió un poco, no le gustaba que Hermione lo mirara así. Se trasformó, se arrodilló y extendió una ala para que los dos treparan. Hermione le sonrió fascinada, se acercó a su rostro y lo acarició, sus ojos grises no habían cambiado por completo. – Ya basta de morreos. – Draco giró el rostro y lanzó humo por las fosas nasales. Ron rodó los ojos. – Bien, pues creo que entonces puedo seguirlos por tierra.

- Olvídalo, no pienso bajar por ti si se atraviesa un rió. – Dijo Draco. Hermione trepó y luego Ron que la sujetó por la cintura. – No intentes propasarte Weasley, ahora es mía. – Ron gruño.

- Ya. – Dijo Hermione molesta. Draco se alzó en vuelo. Sobre las densas nubes volaban Lupin y Dumbledore. A lo lejos.

- Por allá. – Dijo Harry y los siguieron en vuelo.

- Estoy nerviosa…

- Todo saldrá bien, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Draco.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo fatídico que podía resultar todo. No entendía aun por que Dumbledore los quería tanto a los tres. Desde su punto de vista, Harry, Ron y Draco aun eran inexpertos ante el poder que les había sido conferido. Ron ni siquiera se había transformado. Tenía miedo por Draco, no era que le molestara su condición, era fascinante, increíble y hasta hermoso, pero no podía dejar de temer… de preocuparse y mucho. Y por otro lado el haber aceptado la negociación con Voldemort, negociación que no podían cumplir.

- ¿Estas cansado? – Le preguntó, llevaban volando alrededor de dos horas.

- No. – Le contestó Draco.

-¡¿Y tú Harry?! – El ave fénix dio una pirueta en el aire y retrocedió para escucharlos. - ¿Estas cansado?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pues yo sí, gracias Hermione. – Dijo Ron, molesto a su espalda. Hermione giró la vista y con ella matándolo.

- Que lastima… - Dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz. Le repateaba que Ron se pusiera así, tal vez había sido la peor manera de saberlo, pero tampoco había sido culpa de Harry. Habían sido las circunstancias. Hermione sintió un movimiento repentino y brusco.

- Perdón – Dijo Draco –, Están bajando. – Harry iba en picada, tras Lupin y Dumbledore. Draco sobrevoló lo más lento que pudo, a Hermione no le gustaban las alturas y las velocidades. Un grupo de personas estaban espaciadas abajo. Buscó un lugar vació y aterrizó no mejor que la ultima vez. Ron estuvo a punto de caer, pero Draco alzó un ala y le pegó en la cabeza, luego resbaló por ésta, seguido de Hermione. – Lo siento. – Dijo de nueva cuenta.

La orden estaba ahí, en pleno, su madre, su tía, hasta Goyle. Mirándolos, mirándolo a él bajo la luz de las antorchas y varitas encendidas. Era un alivio que su piel plata no se tornara a rojo.

- ¡Magnifico! – Dijo Moody adelantando un pie. – ¡Magnifico! – Llegó hasta él. – ¡Éste es, posiblemente, el único Dragón que se deja montar por su propia voluntad! – Y le soltó unas palmadas a los costados. Draco no pudo evitar arrojar humo por las fosas nasales y el humo le dio en plena cara a Moody. Todos rieron. Draco quería quemarlo, pero el pobre hombre ya estaba tosiendo.

- No le veo la gracia. – Dijo una voz arrogante. Una persona encapuchada se acercó a ellos. Un mortifago. Se descubrió el rostro y Blaise Zabini dijo – Eres una bestia Draco. – Moody caminó enojado hasta él, olfateándolo y riñéndolo. – Calma – Dijo el chico con sorna. –, traigo un mensaje del Lord. – ¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que no sabía del ataque. – Quiere que Snape sepa que no tendrá clemencia con él, ni con ninguno de vosotros.

- Jamás creí que estuvieras tú también implicado – Dijo Snape, indignado.

- Sucio traidor. – Siseó Blaise.

- No me faltes al respecto, soy tu profesor.

- ¡Lo eras!

- Severus… - Calmó Dumbledore, y miró tranquilamente a Blaise. - ¿Hay algo más? – Zabini comenzó a soltar una risilla nerviosa, que se fue incrementando.

- Sí – se encaminó hasta Ron. – Tú me debes una comadreja. - Y dicho esto le lanzó un cruciatus.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se lanzó hacia atrás, y antes de que alguien hiciera algo por detener a Blaise, regresó como un blanco unicornio y lo pateó. Blaise gritó, cayó y la tierra se comenzó a quebrar bajo sus pies. Draco intentó elevarse en el aire, pero no pudo. Perdió el vuelo y su peso hizo que la tierra se precipitara sin remedió como caen las arenas movedizas. Escupió fuego y sacudió la cola arrastrando a Blaise. Lo último que supo fue que era otra vez él y que ya no había luz.

...

...

**Nos queda uno, y algo más. Esta pobre escritora espera sus RR.**

**Ailad.**


	27. Lo que Draco nunca supo

**Hemos llegado a la recta final.**

...

...

"Lo que hacemos por nosotros muere con nosotros,

Lo que hacemos por otros permanece y es inmortal"

**XXV****I**

**Lo que Draco nunca supo**

Escuchó un lamento. Abrió los ojos, pero ya no había luz. Se enderezó y su espada retiró unas cuantas toneladas de piedra, sólo que él no se dio cuenta. Escuchó otro. Alzó un dedo y encendió una luz. Habían caído en una especie de caverna, en una especie de pasadizo subterráneo. Escuchó otro gemido y una explosión a la derecha. Giró la luz y vio salir a Ron, arrojando piedras. La cabeza le sangraba.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

- Sí, ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por su preocupación. Escuchó otro lamento. Se apresuró al lugar de donde podía venir. Pero escuchó un ruido raro. Se agachó y sin esfuerzos levantó una roca del tamaño de un carruaje. Abajo estaba Harry, le tendió la mano y el chico salió sacudiéndose las gafas. Y cuando giró la vista miró a Zabini. El Slytherin estaba medio enterrado y ensangrentado. Draco se acercó. Tenía parte de la cara quemada, seguramente él lo había provocado. Se sintió fatal.

- Te sacaré de aquí.

- No. – Dijo Blaise y tomó la mano con que Draco estaba retirando una roca. – Voy a morir. – Dijo, desdichado.

-No, te sacaré de aquí.

- He dicho que no Malfoy… - su vos era un aullido agudo y lamentoso. – Tienes que perdonarme por lo que hice…

- No hiciste nada. – Dijo Draco rotundamente, retirando las rocas. No quería que Blaise muriera así, no se lo merecía.

- y tienes que sacarla de aquí, ella está así por tu culpa, por eso me adelante… – Aspiró hondo, ruidosamente, con dolor. Draco miró sus ojos apagados, esos ojos que tenían el rostro de la muerte. Aquella mirada que no miraba nada. – Ella siempre te ha querido. – Rió. – Maldito. Tu padre… - Respiró, su voz se estaba apagando. – Es un maldito…

- ¡Harry! ¡Tú puedes curarlo! – Le imploró Draco, pero Harry negó. Él no podía salvar la situación. Ron estaba pálido.

- Sácala… - Fue lo ultimo que dijo Blaise. La luz de sus ojos se apagó. Draco aferró las manos a su rostro.

- ¿A quién? ¡¿A quién?! ¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! – Ron lo alejó del cuerpo a estirones. Él también estaba mal, muy mal.

- Tenemos que irnos, Draco, tenemos que encontrar a los demás. – Dijo Harry.

- No puedo dejarlo aquí.

- Regresaremos por él, regresaremos por él, ahora tenemos que encontrar a los demás. Piensa en Hermione, tenemos que encontrarla. – Dijo Harry, intentando hacer que se calmara y razonará. Al parecer funcionó, Draco se calmó un poco. A él tampoco le había gustado ver morir a Zabini, pero continuar era lo único que podían y debían hacer. Miraron hacía la oscuridad que se abría paso.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Draco.

- No lo sé. – Dijo Harry.

- Estamos cerca el valle Godric… el primer escondite de la urna… este lugar viene en el libro. – Dijo Ron. Draco y Harry se miraron y luego lo interrogaron con la mirada, pero Ron movió negativamente la cabeza. - El santuario de Lesmar, no sé gran cosa de él, aun no entiendo muchas cosas del libro. - Así que comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho túnel.

…

Draco no sabía cuánto llevaban caminando. No sabía con exactitud lo que sentía, su corazón latía lastimado, asustado. Ver a Blaise le había provocado una marca que sabía era imborrable. Cuando uno es consciente de las cosas, cuando uno es mayor, pesa más que cuando se es niño. Olvidar su muerte sería muchísimo más difícil que cuando era niño y dejó de pensar en aquella pareja de muggles.

La cabeza le palpitaba horriblemente, ¿A quién se suponía que tenía que sacar de ahí? A Hermione, claro estaba, a su madre, sí también, ella estaba ahí cuando llegaron, se había reído también de él. ¿Y su padre? Blaise lo había mencionado, le había dicho maldito, pero había dicho ella, ¿Quién era ella? ¡Millei! Sí, tenía que ser Millei, ella estaba ahí por culpa de ellos, ¿No?, ella corría peligro, ella era la ultima heredera. Pero todo aquello pesaba, pesaba en el alma y Draco sabía que, también, eso era lo que lo mantenía moviéndose. La muerte de Blaise, la desesperación, la incógnita.

- Déjame arreglarte eso… - Dijo de pronto Harry. Draco salió de sus pensamientos, ¿Le hablaba a él? – Estas sangrando mucho. – Dijo y Draco se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a Ron. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de sangre y parecía mareado.

- No quiero nada de ti, Potter. – Dijo solemne y con énfasis de desprecio en Potter. Harry se enfado.

- Se lo acabo de pedir hoy… antes de que llegara McGonagall. – Dijo Harry.

- No me interesa.

- Por eso…

- ¡Cállate idiota! – Harry lo agarró de la cabeza, y antes de que Ron lo empujara, sus heridas ya estaban curadas. - ¡No quiero verte con ella! ¡Y desde ahora ya no somos amigos!

- ¡Bien! ¡Si lo quieres! ¡Pero no la voy a dejar! –

- ¡Pues te obligaré! ¡Maldito patán, NO CON MI HERMANA! – Y le lanzó un expelliarmus,

Harry chocó contra las rocas. Draco no pensaba inmiscuirse. Se sentó en la tierra, que se partieran el hocico primero. Le daba igual. Ya no le preocupaba. Harry se levantó iracundo y le lanzó otro maleficio. Ron cayó y se levantó, y Harry volvió a caer, pero cuando se levantó su expresión cambió. No conseguiría nada así.

- Escucha Ron, amo a tu hermana desde hace mucho tiempo y si no me había atrevido a decirlo, era exactamente por que sabía que reaccionarías así. – Dijo Harry, intentando salvar las cosas. – Me equivoque al pensar que tendría una oportunidad al ser tu amigo, pero veo que no lo soy…

- No es cierto, yo sólo estoy… - Comenzó Ron, buscando una manera de defenderse. – es que se supone que debería saberlo por que soy tu amigo y por que soy su hermano.

- ¿Entonces por eso estas enojado? – Preguntó Draco hastiado y poniéndose de pie. –Creo que Harry podría disculparse por eso y después continuar. – Se sentía inútil y esos dos sólo lo empeoraban. Harry y Ron se miraron como toros.

- Tienes que prometerme que la trataras bien, que no la harás sufrir y que no intentaras propasarte con ella. – Dijo Ron como una orden. Harry se puso colorado.

- Sabes que lo haré bien… Ron. – Contestó Harry. Ron movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo y luego se dieron un abrazo de hermanos, aun agitados por la pelea.

- Creo que fue lo mejor que pudo escoger, desde pequeña… ya sabes.

- Gracias… Espéranos Draco.

-Les recuerdo que tengo a alguien a quien encontrar bajo estas ruinas. – Dijo un poco más aliviado por que los dos hubieran arreglado sus "diferencias".

Harry y Ron compartieron el pesar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban perdidos? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran caminando en círculos? ¿Había muerto alguien? Draco se sentía cansado, agotado y sabía que los demás también, sin embargo tenían que continuar. Caminaron un rato más, Ron tomó su lugar al frente con la luz. Se le adelantaron un poco. Algo empezaba a hacerle creer que todo aquello era irreal, que todo era una pesadilla, que pronto se despertaría y sabría que era uno más de esos sueños que lo habían acompañado todo el año. Suspiró, tenía que saber de Hermione y de su madre más que nunca, tenía que encontrarlas y asegurarse de que estaban bien, y había más, sólo que él no podía pensar en nadie más. Quizás en la familia de Ron, en la señora Weasley que tan linda se había portado con él, los de la orden, Snape… Tuvo el impulso de tocar la roca firme a su lado, una necesidad de realidad. Pero cuando la tocó sintió una vibración. Acercó el rostro sucio y sintió una corriente de aire. Y de aire se llenaron sus pulmones. - ¡Esperen! – Harry y Ron retrocedieron.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Harry.

- Creo que hay una salida por aquí. –Extendió la mano sobre la fisura. - ¿Sienten el aire? – Harry y Ron probaron y sus rostros se iluminaron. – Tengo una idea. Voy a tumbar esas rocas. Si algo sale mal podrán quedarse de bajo mío. – Después de todo era un dragón, podía quebrar las piedras, ¿No? Tantearon el miedo en sus ojos y luego asintieron, no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Draco se giró al centro y se trasformó. Estiró un ala lo más que pudo y Harry y Ron se quedaron debajo de ella.

- Hazlo con cuidado. – Pidió Ron. Draco alzó la cola lo más que pudo y luego la lanzó contra las rocas. Todo tembló, pequeñas rocas cayeron y chocaron sobre su lomo, pero la roca estaba cediendo, así que arremató con más fuerza y esta vez pudieron ver una luz.

…

Cuando la tierra se quebró bajo sus pies pensó que iba a morir, sin embargo Dumbledore los salvó, habían bajado en una enorme burbuja que los protegió de las rocas. Los había conducido por las antiguas ruinas, pero al final todo había salido mal, Voldemort los llevó a la boca del lobo. Cuando entraron a esa especie de bóveda, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asombrarse de la hermosura de aquel lugar. El ejército de mortífagos ya los estaba esperando, Voldemort desarmó a Dumbledore y ahora los tenían acorralados e inmovilizados. Parecía que estaban esperando algo, por que Dumbledore hablaba tranquilamente con Tom Marvolo Riddle, mientras un tipo enmascarado le sujetaba las muñecas a unas cadenas. La señora Molly, que estaba frente a ella, con sus cálidos ojos quería reconfortarla, y surtía efecto a pesar del silencio, tenía que conservar la calma y buscar una manera de salir de ese infierno. Draco, Harry y Ron estaban perdidos, pensar que podían estar enterrados bajo las rocas parecía enloquecerla, era ella quien debía confiar en que estaban bien y en reconfortar a la señora Molly. Era una pesadilla horrenda.

- … sangres sucias! – Gritó Voldemort. Sus risas resonaron como ecos en la bóveda. Golpeó a Dumbledore con la varita y el anciano profesor cayó al suelo inmovilizado. Luego caminó por entre todos, despacio, y cada uno de sus pasos resonó como un aleteo de muerte, Hermione sintió que el corazón se le exprimía de impotencia y cuando el antiguo Slytherin se posó frente a ella, también de miedo. Quiso girar el rostro pero sólo alcanzó a ver caras enardecidas. Lupin, Arthur, incluso Snape y lo supo, supo que él la iba a matar, a matarla como a una rata y sólo por su sangre. Si supiera que así se sentía, como una rata atrapada y temerosa. Quiso reír de su propia suerte y también quiso llorar.

- ¡Crucio! – Dijo con la sonrisa ensanchada y Hermione se olvido en el dolor, inconsciente de sus gritos, inconsciente de sus lágrimas, de los intentos de su cuerpo de liberarse y de las risas de aquel ser abominable, que se declaraba ganador, superior a ella, superior a toda vida. No, ella no moriría así, se mordió los labios y retuvo sus alaridos, abrió sus enrojecidos ojos y lo miró a la cara, y le escupió el error en el que se podría su alma. Y aunque Voldemort no lo supo comprender, supo que lo desafiaba y convino en hacer lo que hacía con quienes osaban plantarle cara. Pero el ruido lo detuvo, giró la vista hacía las rocas que se desprendían y la segunda vez el ruido vino acompañado de un rugido. Con un golpe más el dragón plata se abrió camino, y lanzando fuego se lanzó contra él.

…

La luz sólo pudo mostrarles un horror, un horror que envenenó de ira a Draco. Iba por él y fue feliz de ver el miedo en sus ojos rojos. Voldemort le lanzó un hechizó poderoso, que no le podía causar daño a su piel de dragón, sólo lo hizo perder el equilibrio y su cola lo golpeó, Hermione dejó de sufrir y se desplomó con el rostro perlado de sudor y sangre. Harry y Ron bajaron desasiendo las cadenas y los hechizos y la guerra explotó. Entre el polvo, las rocas, los ecos y las luces mortecinas. Draco regresó a su figura original y Harry lo remplazó, tenía que poner a salvo a Hermione y a su madre, pero la visibilidad era casi nula. Se cubrió el rostro cuando el aire sopló y Harry despejó el lugar. Voldemort sonreía frente a él con su varita. Fue un momento en que todos se miraron, y luego se apuntaron a muerte. Draco se lanzó sobre el primer mortífago que estaba en frente, lo tumbó y apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse de otro, a su derecha la profesora McGonagall se hacia de su varita y lanzaba un fuerte improperio a una mujer rubia y nariz de perico. Snape y Lupin estaban a otros tres metros de él con una banda de mortífagos, Snape no se detenía, luces verdes salían de su varita. ¿Podría hacer él lo mismo? ¿Matar por defender? Sólo había una respuesta y esa era que la guerra tenía que terminar. Disparó contra todo encapuchado que miró, tenía miedo de hacer algo más atrevido y arruinar las cosas como la ultima vez, no podía ser consiente de todo el poder que tenía en las manos ni de cómo controlarlo. Esta vez sí podían morir aplastados y enterrados.

…

Ron pasó volado a su lado y deshizo sus cadenas.

- ¡Él tiene mi varita! – Dijo cuando Ron desmayaba al mortífago y antes de que pudiera decir gracias la varita ya estaba en su mano.

- ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Sal de aquí! – Dijo Ron y desapareció.

Hermione tuvo que arrastrarse por debajo, pasó al lado de Fred y George y derrumbó a un mortífago que corría con una espada en las manos. El tipo cayó al suelo sin saber que había pasado. La pierna le escocía, tenía un profundo corte que sangraba de manera desagradable, con un gran esfuerzo logró colarse por una especie de mazmorra, detendría la hemorragia y saldría a combatir. Cerró los ojos y rogó que no doliera mucho el golpe y luego se dejó caer dentro, la caída no dolió más de lo que esperaba, pero su costado tropezó contra algo blando. Abajo y encadenas estaban Millei Crow y Pansy Parkinson. Su asombro no pudo ser mayor, jamás pensó ver a Pansy en ese lugar. Se incorporó y las liberó, luego se sentó y se arregló la pierna, no pudo hacer mucho, no cargaba con nada mejor como un curativo, pero la sangre paró. Ahora tenía que hacer algo con ellas.

- Enervate. – Millei se despertó y Hermione se sintió satisfecha.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confundida.

- Hemos venido por ti. – Millei soltó una lágrima. Griffindor y Slytherin se abrazaron.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Dijo mirando a la demacrada Pansy.

-Ella… ella está loca… - Dijo Millei con pena.

- ¡Hermione! – Lo que fuera que iba a decir Millei, Draco lo interrumpió. Se abalanzó a Hermione y la besó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Me duele, Draco. – Dijo Hermione y retirándose de su fuerte abrazo lo volvió a besar.

- Millei

- Estoy bien, gracias por venir por mí.

- ¿Qué hace Pansy aquí? –Preguntó Draco. Sus preocupaciones se aumentaron sin querer saber por qué. Su condición era deplorable. - ¿No está muerta verdad? –Preguntó a Hermione. Estaba revisando su pulso. Luego negó con la cabeza y giró a verlos para contestarles, pero sus pupilas se cerraron.

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó. Draco se giró, sintió una punzada en el brazo y algo caliente salió manchando su rostro y el de Millei. El mortífago alcanzó a arrogar por el aire a Millei antes de que una luz verde lo atravesara. El mortífago de la espada cayó a su lado, en el suelo y sin vida.

- Es mío. – Dijo una voz siseante. – Hijo mío. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy como si lo que hubiera pronunciado fuera acido y quemará su boca. - ¡Levántate! – Draco se puso de pie con la varita de su padre frente a él. – Eres mi peor error, mi vergüenza.

- Mi madre no opina lo mismo, y con eso me basta. – Dijo Draco y sintió otra vez la opresión en su pecho.

- Tu madre es una perra infeliz.

- ¡No insultes a mi madre! – Lucius rió.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme? ¡No tienes lo suficiente!

- ¡No Draco! – Dijo Hermione tras él. Su sangre ardió como el fuego incontrolable. Ahí estaba una vez más la pregunta, ¿Mataría? ¿Mataría por defender? Lucius miró con asco a Hermione, y luego dirigió su mirada a Pansy. Él también le odiaba.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Preguntó Draco. Se soltó el brazo que sangraba, de sus dedos goteaba sangre. Su padre esbozó una sonrisa.

- Te habías tardado, tu mente es muy lenta, eres un estúpido, no mereces ser mi hijo. Ella me ha ayudado a intentar mostrarte el camino, pero también resultó una inútil como tú. Hace mucho tiempo que la deseche…

- ¿Y también a Blaise? ¡¿No es así?! – Gritó, ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Tenía sospechas, las tenía, enfrente de la cara, pero no había querido verlas.

- Sí, ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó con sorna. – Tenía algo importante que hacer, pero no lo veo. – Draco apretó la mandíbula. Blaise estaba muerto, bajo las rocas, bajo la tierra. Su padre era un monstro. – Seguramente a sido desechado… - Rió. Draco alzó los dedos. – Desechado como lo haré contigo, con tu madre y con Thomas Crow.

- ¡NOOO! – Los ojos de Lucios brillaron verde frente a Draco, y fue consiente de que había querido matarlo. Su padre se desplomó sobre él y lo sujetó por los brazos, el cuerpo de su padre, inerte, sin vida.

La locura quiso apoderarse de él cuando miró a su madre, con la varita en las manos y los ojos desencajados, ardiendo en furia. No se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas hasta que miró a Tomas Crow. El hombre le quitó la varita a Narcisa y la abrazó. Y su madre se unió a su llanto.

– Tuve que hacerlo… ¡NO LO IBA A PERMITIR! – Chilló en los brazos de aquel hombre que intentaba calmarla. Hermione se acercó a él y casi le ordenó tender el cuerpo de su padre con sus movimientos y se sintió aliviado de ya no tenerlo en sus brazos. Luego lo abrazó y Draco no pudo detenerse, lloró cómo nunca se había creído capaz de hacerlo. Era amargo pensar que lo hiciera en el lecho del hombre que creía que era una debilidad, pero con cada lágrima y sollozo sentía que recuperaba la cordura que había creído perder. Sintió que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una fuerte explosión les recordara que estaban en batalla. Caminaron juntos hasta Narcisa, Crow y Millei, que los acompañaba. Abrazó a su madre, tan fuerte cómo pudo. Millei y su padre estaban a su lado. – Perdóname hijo… perdóname. – Draco no pudo responderle… era demasiado… tenía que hacer algo, tenía que…

- Volveremos por ellos. – Dijo cuando salieron de la mazmorra. Draco rugió furioso y eso era bueno, era bueno por que su madre le había dado la respuesta y a pesar del dolor que eso le causaba, era real, eso era real.

Se elevó buscando a esa serpiente, buscando a Harry, por que dónde estuviera Harry, estaría esa bestia. Pasó por largo y escupió fuego sobre cada enmascarado que miraba. Y en el centro de todo miró la túnica verde ondulado entre maleficios, y rugió otra vez, se lanzó contra él y lo levantó con el hocico. Era su turno de hacerlo sufrir, de vengar las heridas de Hermione, las de su madre y las de todos los que estaban bajo él. Subió con Voldemort gritando entre sus molares y una vez arriba lo escupió y lo golpeó con la cola. El cuerpo atravesó el aire que chocó contra las rocas y se desplomó sobre una roca saliente. Draco lanzó fuego, esta vez no se le pasaría de cuenta. Pero Voldemort lo desvió y se extinguió.

- ¡Yo soy inmortal! – Gritó Voldemort, pero aterrado. Draco rugió otra vez y aleteó con fuerza y volvió a embestir, y Voldemort le lanzó una maldición mortal. Su rugido de dolor resonó con fuerza, pero no sintió la muerte. Volvió a ser él y se precipitó hacía el vació. Entonces Harry se alzó a vuelo. Draco intentó regresar al dragón, pero no pudo. Harry lo pescó de la ropa, pero la túnica se le desgarró y una botella verde se elevó por el aire. Giró con su contenido cambiado de líquido a gas.

- ¡Lánzasela! – Gritó mientras Harry lo miraba caer. La botella estaba cayendo también y sin pensarlo, Harry giró y con el aire que era capaz de manipular, la hizo volar hacia Voldemort. Voló tan rápido que se quebró en su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada. La sustancia lo bañó y Voldemort subió las manos a su rostro, pero ya no había mucho de él.

- ¡NOOO! – Gritó mientras se desintegraba en humo verde y de sus pies manaba líquido. Emitió un sonido incomprensible, ahogado, gorgoteante y terminó por desaparecer.

…

Alguien lo detuvo en su caída y Draco tocó el suelo a salvo y cuando alzó la vista, no había más de Voldemort. Su Dragón interior rugió de triunfo. Miró a Harry bajar a su lado y luego pensó que podía olvidarse de todo, aunque fuera por un momento. Que todo había terminado. El resto de la orden estaba apresando a los últimos mortífago, esta vez su padre no sería encerrado en Azkaban, esta vez estaba muerto, como Blaise, ¿Quién más había caído en batalla? No quería saber.

- Draco. – La voz de Hermione lo despertó. – Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Todo estaba bien, ella estaba bien, ella estaba viva.

- Oye amigo – Dijo Ron. –, tienes que ir por ella. – y señaló a Pansy, Snape la estaba sacando de la mazmorra. Draco se levantó y caminó hacía su profesor. ¿Cuánto había sufrido Pansy al lado de su padre? Había sido él quien le ordenó matar a Millei, ahora estaba seguro, ahora entendía muchas cosas, cosas que nunca supo y que de haberlas sabido, quizás, habría podido detener.

- No es tu culpa. – Dijo Harry. – Has hecho mucho más de lo que es correcto. – Pero Draco no lo escuchó. Se sentía culpable. Pansy estaba dormida, frágil, ojerosa, casi un cadáver.

- Estará bien. – Lo animó Snape. La cargó y caminó, con ella en los brazos, el regreso. La luz del amanecer le dio de pleno en la cara a la salida.

- Presentó transformaciones la próxima semana… - Dijo como si nada. - ¿Me ayudaras a estudiar? – Hermione le tomó el brazo y le besó.

-Sí. – Le respondió. Draco sonrió. Quería olvidarse de todo, por primera vez quería regresar a la tranquilidad del castillo y pensar en los Éxtasis.

...

...

**Tengo una pequeña anécdota y una hermosa tortuga de agua, de esas japonesas o de ojo rojo, como quieran llamarla. Se llama Lechuga y la quiero mucho. Cuando entré a estudiar la carrera, mi amiga Zaza, me regaló una más para que le hiciera compañía a Lechuga, le pusimo Cheve, y su nombre completo era Chibi Cheve Chibi Hichigo Verde, por razones obvias y por que Gaby siempre le decia chibi Hichigo, en vez de Cheve. Bromeábamos diciendo que cuando creciera dejaría de ser Cheve y se convertiría en Cahuama, la verdad es que no va a poder ser posible.**

**Una vez vi que tenía una parte de su caparazón destrozado, pensé que era por que no tenía suficiente clacio, semanas después vi que otros dos pedazos se le habían desprendido, pero no los encontre flotando en el agua y me fijé en que tenían una peculiar forma en donde ya no estaban, pero no pensé más o no quice hacerlo. Días después la encontre muerta, sus tripitas flotaban en el agua y aun lado estab Lechuga. **

**Entonces ya no lo pude negar y la verdad me saltó a la cara de una manera horrible. Lechuga la mató, la mordió una vez y otra vez y tal vez pensó que se la podía comer, pero creo que al final no le gustó. Había tenido las cosas frente a mi nariz, las mordias grabadas en su caparazón, pero me negé a pensar que un animalito podía hecerle eso, me negé a pensar que Lechuga le iba a hacer eso después de convivir casi un año juntas, pero así fue y yo me negé.**

**Draco, creo que también lo hizo, muy en el fondo, ¿Pero como estar seguro de cosas tan horribles? ¿De cosas en las que es mejor no pensar ni creer?**

**Yo sólo puedo decir que he perdonado a mi tortuga, alguien me dijo que sólo era un animalito, así que la sigo queriendo a pesar de todo, aunque nunca le daré una nueva compañera que comerse. Tendrá que pasar el resto de sus días solita, acompañada por el gato, que a veces amenza con comérselaa ella.**

**Ailad.**


	28. Sólo es Hogwarts

**Quiero recordar que Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son de Rowling y que yo sólo estoy feliz de que nos dejen escribir nuestras mensadas sin demandarnos.**

...

...

"El hombre puede vivir sin hermanos,

Pero no sin amigos".

**XXVII**

**Sólo**** es Hogwarts**

Entró a los vestidores emocionado. Dejó de lado la escoba y se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme. Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde ese día, ya era Junio. Él todavía pensaba en eso, pero el funeral estaba muy lejos, incluso los exámenes, habían terminado hacía dos semanas, y dentro de poco darían los resultados. A Blaise le hubiera gustado estar ahí, a él le gustaba el quidditch, aunque no le gustaba jugarlo con niñitas, recordó cuando miró a Aranza vaporearse frente a él con la ropa mal acomodada y mostrando el vientre desnudo.

- ¿Nervioso Draco? – Dijo melosa. Draco sólo sonrió a medias. No tenía por que hacerlo, a él le bastaba Hermione, era lo que él quería. Terminó de atarse las botas y agarró la escoba.

- ¿Están listos? – Le preguntó al equipo. Todos asintieron. – Quiero un magnifico partido, quiero que salgamos a ganar. Nuestro enemigo es Griffindor, leones que en realidad maúllan como gatitos y nosotros saldremos a enredarlos y asfixiarlos. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí capitán! – Contestaron. Bien, el jugaría también por Blaise. Salieron al estadio, el colegio entero estaba enardecido. Se escuchó una terrible ovación cuando Griffindor salió en escobas.

- ¡Griffindor contra Slytherin! – Gritó por el megáfono Coolin y Draco pateó con fuerza el piso. Su escoba lo elevó por los aires, clamado por los vítores de su casa. Miró a Hermione y Millei, junto a una Luna que miraba hacia los aros. La armada entera estaba apoyando, ¿A quién? No lo sabía, pero Hermione era suya. Los equipos se acomodaron.

- Quiero un partido limpio. – Dijo la profesora Hoch, con desconfianza a los de verde.

Soltó la snitch dorada, él y Harry la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió. Las bludgges fueron liberadas, lanzó la Waffle y el aire se cortó. Draco miró a Ginny, surcando como una fiera el aire, con la waffle bajo el brazo. La novia de Potter si que era toda una leyenda. Llegó a la meta y lanzó la Waffle, pero Bruno Donoso la detuvo.

- ¡No te dejes avasallar Ginny! – Escuchó a lo lejos gritar a Ron. Él y Bruno se habían dado picas desde que la euforia del último partido se comenzó a sentir. Ahora era Simoné quien llevaba la Waffle, Ron tuvo que barrerla con la escoba para que no entrara. Griffindor abucheó.

- ¡Oye Malfoy! – Gritó Harry pasando a su lado. - ¡Perderás la apuesta!

- ¡En tus sueños Potter! – Contestó Draco. Ya no se hablaban con malicia, ahora eran amigos. Pero era bueno darse guerra blanca, de vez en cuando. - ¡Y también en los sueños de Weasley! ¡No podrán anotarle a Donoso! – Rió sarcástico.

No quería ser él el que tuviera que bailar el pollo frente a todos en el último banquete. La Waffle no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, cada que se acercaba a la portería la hostilidad entre Ron y Bruno crecía, estaban en guerra declarada, ninguno la dejaba pasar. Pero lo peor de todo es que Draco aún no miraba la snitch y comenzaba a rabiar por eso. La imagen de sí mismo bailando el _pollo _no le gustaba para nada, era curioso que ahora se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas.

Se escuchó otro abucheó, Bruno había parado el perfecto tiro de Sol Revueltas. La chica de pelo azul bufó, tomó el bate de Abril Bishop y le mandó una bludgger a Archibaldo Duarte. En represalia Goyle le lanzó una a Ángel McFly, pero el golpeador la desvió, un grabe error por que muy a penas las esquivó Ginny, que iba otra vez por la anotación. Draco se detuvo a ver bien el lanzamiento, bueno, pero Bruno no la dejó pasar. Retomó el vuelo, echó una mirada alrededor, ni luces de la snitch, Harry volaba del otro lado del juego. Neal pasó a su lado zumbando, con Simoné y Aranza tras él, empujando e impidiéndoles el paso a Ginny, Sol y Dean. Lanzó con fuerza casi en picada, quería engañar a Ron, pero el pelirrojo la atajó, tuvo que girar sobre si mismo, pero la waffle regresó a las manos de Ginny. Que terquedad de mujer.

- ¡Ella va a anotar! – Gritó Harry, a su lado.

- ¡Eso quiero verlo! – Dijo Draco. Ambos se quedaron quietos y mirando la jugada. La escoba de Aránzazu fue golpeada por una bludgger que lanzó Abril. Neal empujó fuera a Dean. Ginny estaba a punto de llegar a la línea de lanzamiento, era un rayo y podía jurar que las manos de Donoso ya estaban sudando. La pelirroja estiró el brazo y soltó la pelota, la waffle giró, mientras todos contenían el aire, y se coló por un aro. Bruno llegó un segundo tarde. Los vítores se elevaron por el cielo. Draco giró a ver a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Diez puntos para Griffindor!... – Gritó Coolin, lo demás no alcanzó a escucharlo.

- ¡Sí, esa es mi Ginny! – Gritaba Harry, pero sus ojos no tardaron en ensancharse.

La snitch sobrevolaba a su lado, como diciendo "¡Hola estúpidos!, aquí estoy. ¿Se olvidaron de mí?, pues ya regrese." Ruido y su oído se apagó de repente. Harry y él salieron pitando tras ella, pero no se dejaría atrapar tan fácil. Tomaron una curva casi rozándose, con el brazo al frente. La snitch subió y ambos subieron, era la hora de los empujones, pero ninguno de los dos se alejaba demasiado. Sin embargo la snitch se iba alejando. Esta vez no se empujaron, tenían que alcanzarla. Ahora bajaba, ¡Merlín! Que sí bajaba. Harry y Draco iban pegados, ¿Se atrevería algunos de los dos a retroceder? La snitch subió y siguió derecho. Estaba frente a las narices de los dos. Ahí iba, ambos estiraron las manos, estaba entre sus dedos. Draco se aferró a algo antes de chocar contra una torre. Apretó el puño y no lo soltó, sintió un tión y más después un golpe. Había perdido la escoba y estaba tirado. Abrió los ojos, mareados, ya escuchaba otra vez, Harry estaba a su lado, igual de inconsciente. Miró su mano y la de Harry y eso le dio mucha risa. Tenían un ala de la snitch cada uno. La habían trozado en su intento de apoderarse de ella. El colegio entero quedó en silencio.

- ¡La tienen los dos! – Chilló Sol.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Articulo Coolin por el megáfono. - ¿Qué se… profesor? – Preguntó a Dumbledore. El profesor alzó una mano, se puso de pie y dijo con vos solemne, indiscutible.

- ¡Empate! – Todos se quedaron atónitos. ¿Había habido empates antes? No, nunca, pero… Coolin revisó la puntuación, en efecto, estaban empatados, 550 a 550 con los diez que había anotado Griffindor. Coolin carraspeó y deliberó.

- Es empate, 700 a 700. – No lo creyó ni él mismo, todos estaban en silencio, pero un momento después todo Hogwarts gritó, se abrazó, vitoreo y saltó. Harry y Draco se pusieron de pie, atónitos y se dieron la mano.

- ¡Empate! ¡Empate! – Gritó Ron a su lado. - ¿Qué va a pasar con la apuesta? – Dijo de pronto. Al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

- ¡Será mejor que la olvidamos de una vez! – Dijo Harry antes de que su voz se perdiera en los labios de Ginny. Ahora el colegio entero bajaba celebrando.

- ¿Compartiremos la copa este año profesor Snape? – Dijo McGonagall al hombre de pelo grasiento. Estaba lívido, y ella absorta.

- No les queda de otra. – Dijo resuelto y risueño Dumbledore a los dos, hacía mucho tiempo que quería darles una lección, pero la lección no sólo fue para ellos, sino para el colegio entero. Eso lo sabía quien podía entenderlo, después de todo, no todo eran casas y cursos en Hogwarts, todo era simplemente: Hogwarts.

- Así es Minerva. – Dijo Snape. Para ese entonces Draco y Harry eran levantados sobre hombros, Ron y Bruno olvidaban su enemistad y Griffindor y Slytherin se felicitaban.

…

Y todo Griffindor estaba ahí cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió y por ella entró Neville Longbotom. Y nadie olvidaría nunca lo que a todos gritó.

- ¡Pasé! – Su cara radiaba luz, hasta que todos lo miraron intrigados.

- ¡Los resultados de los Éxtasis están en el comedor! – Gritó de tras Seamus Finnigan. Un momento después Neville fue atropellado por Lavander y Parvati, Ron y Dean pasaron pitando a su lado y Harry Potter arrastró a su novia hacía el Gran Salón.

…

- ¡Sí! – Gritó Hermione.

- ¡Perfectos! – Agregó Draco pasmado.

- Tú no te quedas atrás. – Dijo Hermione. - ¿Lo has pensado bien? – Dijo acongojada.

- Aun no lo sé, sería bueno tomarme el año. – Hermione hizo puchero.

- No quiero que… - Pero no terminó.

- A un lado Hermione. – Dijo Ron, casi atravesó la pared con la mirada. El resto hiso lo mismo. Hermione emitió una risita.

- ¡Sí! ¡Pasé! – Gritó. Él y Harry se irían a estudiar a la academia de Aurores.

- Que alegría por ti, Ron. – Dijo Luna que pasaba por ahí. – Por ustedes también. – Dijo a Harry, Draco y Hermione.

-Gracias Luna. – Dijo Ron. La chica lo miró a los ojos y luego se alejó.

- Harry tienes que ayudarme a convencerlo… - Comenzó Hermione.

- Creo que si Draco quiere… - Pero Draco no les ponía atención, estaba viendo a Ron. El pelirrojo había alcanzado a Luna y ahora estaban hablando. Ron era un completo tomate y Luna se sonrojó de pronto. Afirmó con la cabeza y dijo algo. Ron la siguió con la mirada, eso le recordaba algo, algo importante. –…así que eso es lo que pienso. – Terminó Harry, Hermione estaba a punto de objetar.

- Hermione. – Dijo Draco de pronto. – ¿Podrías acompañarme a fuera? – La sacó y cortó el tema. – Bueno, ya que nos vamos a graduar y que tú te vas a ir a estudiar leyes y que yo…

- ¿Sí Draco?

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – Draco alzó una ceja. – Creí que ya éramos pareja. – Draco la atrajo de la cintura.

- Es de caballeros preguntar, además, sé que eso te hace feliz. – Se besaron.

- Draco, ¿Iras a visitarla?

- ¿Te molesta? – Hermione negó rotundamente. – Espero que se mejore. Nunca sabré con exactitud lo que sucedió hasta que ella no este bien.

Pansy había sido trasladada a un manicomio desde San Mungo. Ya había superado el estado catatónico, pero su nivel de locura era muy grabe. Aun había cosas que no lograba aclarar, todo era un embrollo. Ahora mismo estaba la disputa concerniente a la muerte del ministro, Chester Beningtown, el ministro electo interiormente, estaba dando declaraciones como si cantara verdades y la comunidad mágica se estaba apaciguando. Por una vez, la gente dejaba de confiar tanto en lo que el Profeta decía. Aunque el culpable de eso era el Ministerio, cosas de la vida, nadie sabe para quien trabaja, y otra cosa, ahora el Profeta sufría lo que había hecho sufrir, así era la vida. Por otro lado, Tonks había recordado hilos de su memoria perdida, y todo lo que había contado a Draco apuntaba a sus sospechas. Nadie le había dicho nada, ni se lo dirían, pero Tonks había sido quien dejó salir a Pansy el día que intentó asesinar a Millei. Y seguramente lo había hecho más veces, podía imaginarse cuales ocasiones o para que propósitos, o para quien más. Y su padre siempre estaba en ellos. Siempre lo estaría y eso lo podía asegurar, asegurar como aseguraba que Malfoy seguía siendo su apellido.

…

Narcisa Black le acomodó por tercera vez el moño.

- ¡Mamá! – Dijo irritado Draco. Hermione se tardaba demasiado.

- Te ves guapísimo. – Dijo Narcisa Black a su hijo.

- Mamá… - Volvió a decir por lo bajo Draco. Su madre sonrió picara. – Me gusta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mi vestido?

- No, digo… Narcisa Black. – Su madre rió.

- Tienes mucha suerte, Draco, tienes una madre joven y hermosa. Aunque tal vez algún día decida cambiarlo por otro…

Draco no entendió muy bien, su madre se encontró con Thomas Crow. Millei venía del brazo de Goyle y bajando las escaleras Hermione Granger. Lucía hermosa, con su vestido rosa, largo y entallado. Draco le tendió la mano y le ofreció el brazo, que ella gustosa tomó, y le susurró lo hermosa que se veía al oído. Harry y Ginny los alcanzaron. Con su túnica de gala verde botella y Ginny de lila. Ron estaba danzando a su alrededor. Llevaba una túnica celeste, a juego con sus ojos, había dicho a Draco, bastante animado.

- Invitó a Luna al baile. – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Así que ella era? – Dijo Harry resentido por qué el chico no se lo había dicho.

Ron chistó, Luna venía por el pasillo. Vestía un vestido amarillo, llevaba el pelo recogido en un grácil moño y ¡Se había maquillado! A Ron se le caían los ojos. Se apresuró a ella, le entregó unas flores y le ofreció el brazo. Luna rió a su lado.

Poco después entraron al comedor, tuvieron que bailar el torvo baile que les había puesto McGonagall y después se divirtieron. Cuando Draco se hubo cansado, miró a su madre bailar arrebatadoramente con el señor Crow. A lo lejos estaban Ron y Luna, y ambos estaban más acompasados que en toda la noche.

- ¡Hola Draco! – Dijo el señor Weasley a su lado.

- Buenas noches señor. – Dijo Draco, no pudiendo dejar de ver la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro. Regalo del último enfrentamiento.

- ¿Cansados de bailar? – preguntó a los dos.

- Iré por unas bebidas. – Dijo Hermione y los dejó solos.

- ¿Ya averiguaron que fue lo que le lanzamos a Voldemort? – preguntó Draco.

- No, aun no. Sin tu padre no tenemos pistas. – Draco sintió irónico el comentario. Había sido su padre desde un principio.

- ¡Oh! Papá… - Dijo Ginny. – Harry dice que no se irá con nosotros.

- Sólo en vacaciones, Ginny. – Dijo Harry.

- Somos tu familia, Harry. – Dijo el señor Weasley.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar y…! – Dumbledore interrumpió a Ginny.

- Arthur, tuve que cruzar a toda esta gente… - Resopló. – ya no estoy para estos trotes. – Draco se puso de pie y Dumbledore se sentó.

- Profesor, nos preguntábamos si teníamos, ya sabe, dejar la urna a un lado. – Dijo Harry. Dumbledore lo miró seriamente.

- No creo que sea el momento, Harry, sé que tú lo comprendes. ¿No es así señor Malfoy? – Draco tragó saliva. – Podrían volver a necesitar de esa magia.

- Pero Voldemort se ha ido.

- ¿Irse Harry? – Dijo Hagrid a su lado. Dumbledore rió.

- Si se ha ido. Aunque todavía no sabemos que diablos le lanzaron ustedes dos.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – Dijo Hagrid.

- Ya Hagrid, vamos por otro whisky de fuego, yo ya no estoy para estos trotes. – Y se alejaron con el señor Weasley.

- Toma. – Dijo Hermione asfixiada. Draco tomó la copa.

- ¿Qué? – Pero Hermione ya se la estaba tomando. – Tú no bebes.

- No me lo arruines. ¡Esto cala!

- Sí cala, pero te encanta. – Dijo Ron que llegaba con Luna y una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Sí, es que a Ronnie le cala la cerveza de mantequilla. – Dijo Ginny buscona. Todos rieron.

- Miren a esos dos. – Dijo Ron. – No creí volver a verlos por aquí, desde que se corrieron solos del colegio. – Todos volvieron a reír. Fred y George bailaban solos en la pista, atacando a las chicas. La mitad de los presentes ya portaban máscaras mágicas de Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¡Oigan! – Gritó Fred. Los dos se acercaron.

- ¡Aquí están sus máscaras! – Y antes de que dijeran no, el polvo les explotó en la cara.

- ¡Vamos a bailar! – Dijo Fred.

- Alguien nos comentó de una dichosa apuesta. – Dijo George.

- ¡NO! – Dijeron los tres. Pero ahí estaban bailando el _pollo_ frente a todos y en su graduación. Más vergüenza no podían pasar.

…

Draco cerró el baúl. Miró el cuarto, buscando algún objeto olvidado, pero no había, y lo que se quedaba era un saco de buenos recuerdos. Se decidió a subir y abandonar por última vez la sala común de Slytherin, su casa. Subió a la entrada, ya no iría a darle un último recorrido al castillo. Hermione y él ya lo habían hecho, repartiéndose besos por todos lados. Los Griffindors ya estaban ahí. Hagrid tenía enterrado a Harry entre sus brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¿Regresaran a verme?

- Puedes ir a visitarnos a la madriguera. – Dijo Ron cuando le tocó su turno.

- Grap te extrañará. – Dijo a Hermione.

- Yo también Hagrid. – Y tenía razón.

El gigante lo miró y Draco sintió que los pulmones se desintegraban con su abrazo.

- Tu también Draco, eres un buen chico, te extrañare.

- Yo también Hagrid y a Fang. – Dijo, después de todo le había tomado cariño al tipo.

- ¡Hora te tomar los carruajes! ¡El tren no esperará por ustedes! – Dijo el amargado de Filch. Los miró un momento y luego continuó. La señora Norris maulló frente a ellos.

- Vamos. – Dijo Hermione. Croshaks iba dentro de su bolsa, mirando con odio a la gata del conserje.

- Sí, yo también. – Dijo Draco. Hermione y los demás se alejaron. Él y Ron se miraron, cómplices.

Se escuchó un maullido cuando ciertos chicos propinaron una patada a cierta gata mugrosa. El conserje estaba muy lejos de ellos, tan lejos cómo ellos estaban de Hogwarts, cuando se dio cuenta. Subieron al carruaje riendo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hermione. Pero no soltaron prenda.

Draco miró alejarse al castillo, tan imponente como cuando inició el curso. Aquél día en que nació el sentimiento por ser quien era, por saber quien era. Aquel sentimiento que lo había llevado a cambiar su vida, el rumbo. Lo había hecho, lo había logrado y aunque sabía que aún faltaba un gran camino por recorrer, estaba satisfecho al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, puesto que todo parecía un sueño y poco a poco se estaba alejando, el dolor estaba dando paso a la calma y a una nueva expectativa de vida. Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura. Draco desplegó su brazo y lo pasó sobre sus hombros. Ella buscó resguardo en su pecho. Así caminaron hasta la estación. Ahí estaba el expreso de Howgarts, escarlata, esperándolos con sus fumarolas, para llevarlos por última vez a casa. Aun faltaba mucho por recorrer, pero sabía que no estaría solo, que ahí estaría ella para que lo recorrieran juntos.

Viernes, 20 de junio de 2008. 5:26 a.m.

...

...

**Sé que allá arriba hay una fecha, aunque siento que este es el verdadero final y me siento triste por eso, no sé hasta cuando vuelva a escribir. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el fic, espero sus RR con noticias, si tienen quejas, o comentarios o dudas, espero poder contestárselas. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que siguieron la historia y a las que me animaron con sus RR.**

**A Lagordis.**

**A Diana**

**A Londony**

**XX.dreamer7.XX**

**A Eliza, por que me hizo leer hasta el último cap. y gastó un día en eso.**

**A mi mamá, que también la escuchó y a mi hermano que no deja de entenderla.**

**Y a tí que has llegado hasta aquí, no hay mejor recompensa que ésta.**

**Ahora puedo irme a retirar y llorar si se me salen las lagrimas, a ustedes les dejo el botón se abajo, si teneis algo que decirme, bueno o malo poder hacerlo que yo estaré muy agradecida. Nos vemos hasta pronto aviso.**

**Los quiero y ¡Larga vida a Harry Potter!**

**Besos, Ailad.**

**17 de** **Septiembre del 2008, 8:41 p.m.**


End file.
